


Sin City

by mikayuu4life



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 82,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayuu4life/pseuds/mikayuu4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week in Las Vegas turns into hell for Ciel when he drunkenly takes a casino owner's Camaro convertible and drives it into a lamppost. Now, he has to pay off a debt of $41,265 as the man's slave and pet. He acts like a complete pervert and Ciel can't help but end up submitting to it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here again. I'm so fricking brain dead that it's ridiculous. CM is down (and will never be put up), thanks to them saying I 'plagiarized'. Pffft, fuck that.
> 
> Just enjoy this one and don't fucking hate on it or I'll hate on you. This day has been shitty enough already...Oh yeah! And just in case I'm 'plagiarizing' someone again, no, this is my plot.  
> \---------------------  
> Quote of the chapter:
> 
> •She's up all night till the sun, I'm up all night to get some, She's up all night for good fun, I'm up all night to get lucky• -Get Lucky by Daft Punk

Las Vegas is an extraordinary city. Filled with lights, slots, and gambling, it is the ultimate haven for all of the troublemakers and sinners out there. And speaking of sinners, this city can sometimes be called Sin City. The place is so seductive that it can trap anyone in its snares. Anything can happen in this wacky city.   
  
Maybe this is why they came up with the phrase, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

* * *

 

**{June 14th; 09:23 pm}**

"Come on! The party's just beginning!"  
  
A blue eye glared at the blonde next to them as they stepped into the nightclub.  
  
"Alois, this is ridiculous." they growled angrily.  
  
"Aw, come on, Ciel!" Alois stuck his lower lip into a pout. "You need to have fun! Especially when you're wearing such a cute outfit." he noted, motioning to the cocktail dress Ciel had on.  
  
"First off, this is a natural thing for me. Also, you bought this for me." Ciel tried to pull down the dress the best he could. "It's too short, though...!" he whined.  
  
"You would be better as a slut though, CiCi." Alois stated.  
  
"Oh, I love you too, bitch." Ciel replied sarcastically.  
  
They blew fake kisses at each other as Alois grabbed ahold of Ciel's wrist.  
  
"Let's go to the bar then, dear." he said before dragging Ciel across the nightclub and sitting down on two stools at the bar. Alois batted his fake eyelashes at the male bartender that came up to them.  
  
"Hiya!" Alois adopted a high pitch girly voice as he twirled some fake blonde hair from a wig he had on around his finger. "May we have some martinis?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, she can have the martinis. I'll have a Corona with a lime." Ciel said.  
  
The bartender merely nodded before going to get their drinks. Ciel sighed in exasperation as he ran his hand through the navy blue hair on the wig that he had on.  
  
"Gah...I'm so screwed..." he grumbled.  
  
"Sweetie, don't say that. It's not like anyone is going to find out your true gender." Alois said reassuringly.  
  
"It's not that. My dad has no idea I have come out here with you. He'll kill me if he finds out!" Ciel pointed out.  
  
"You're almost twenty-two, Ciel! Your father needs to stop dictating you." Alois pressed his glossy lips into a thin line as he said that.  
  
"I know...But---" Ciel was cut off by the bartender giving them their drinks.  
  
"Your Corona and martini." he said before walking off.  
  
Ciel didn't hesitate in grabbing the Corona bottle and sipping on it. He pushed the lime into the bottle and he took another sip.  
  
"I'm supposed to be a good boy in my father's eyes. If he finds me in this kind of setting, it'll surely disgrace the whole Phantomhive family." Ciel said.  
  
"Does anybody know besides your family, me, Finny, and Mey Rin know anything about you crossdressing as a woman?" Alois asked.  
  
Ciel shook his head slowly as he finished his bottle of beer.  
  
"Exactly!" Alois brought the martini glass to his lips. "As long as no one knows your secret, everything will be fine!" he declared.  
  
The song changed and it began to play Get Lucky by Daft Punk. Alois' aquamarine orbs began sparkling as he put his half-finished martini glass down.  
  
"Oh my god! They're playing my favorite song from Daft Punk!" he exclaimed. He jumped down from the stool and he ran onto the dancefloor without tripping on the heels he was wearing.  
  
Ciel rolled his eyes as he finished his Corona. He noticed that there was another glass of martini and another Corona bottle placed in front of him. He shrugged it off before taking Alois' half-finished martini and sipping on it.  
  
As he kept drinking the martini and Corona bottles that were sent his way, he felt himself begin to grow a little tipsy.  
  
 _"So tipsy...but, who the fuck cares? It feels good..."_ his mind thought to himself before drinking the Corona and submitting to the alcohol.

* * *

 

Twenty-seven year old Sebastian Michaelis had a lot of money. He had his own chain of casinos, lived in a snazzy penthouse two minutes away from the glamorous city, and was practically the ladies' eye candy.  
  
However, he still didn't have enough.  
  
What else did he want? He had all the money in the world. He owned casinos. There was nothing else he could obtain that could satisfy him. Or was there?  
  
Maybe it was because he was lonely. He had nobody in the vast penthouse to keep him company. He wasn't dating anyone, either. Chicks were easy to deceive in this city. They were either tipsy and not in their right mind or just way too gullible. He wanted a challenge. He wanted someone who would give him a hard time.  
  
As he sipped on a glass of burnt margarita, his vermillion eyes landed on the most beautiful sight on the dancefloor.   
  
It was a woman with wavy slate hair that came down a little past her shoulders. Some bangs covered her eye. She had on a red scoop neck dress with short sleeves and spaghetti straps paired with silver stilettos. There were multiple bracelets on her wrists and a long black bead necklace around her neck.   
  
Her hips swayed back and forth seductively to the beat. He was truly mesmerized. She had curves in all the right places. He watched the pink strobe light hit the slate-colored hair, making it shine.  
  
The girl opened her eye, revealing an alluring sapphire orb. It locked on Sebastian almost immediately.  
  
The man almost didn't realize that he was staring for so long until he blinked his eyes. The sapphire blue pull made him even more mesmerized. She was just too beautiful.  
  
A seductive smirk curled her lips upward as she motioned him to come over there. Sebastian rested his margarita down and he pointed at himself. The girl nodded and began to imitate throwing rope and pulling him towards her.  
  
Sebastian found himself slowly getting up from his chair and making his way through the crowd towards her. Once he approached her, he saw the girl smile.  
  
"Ehy." she greeted in a slurred voice as she went back to dancing.  
  
"Hey..." he trailed off.  
  
She trailed ruby red fingers down from his neck towards his chest. It made slight chills run down Sebastian's spine at the touch.  
  
"You feel buff..." she murmured.  
  
"How'd you know?" he questioned.  
  
"Yo muscles. Got a nice seex-pack, too..." she mused quietly so that he couldn't hear her over the loud music.  
  
"You're cute, too." Sebastian flirted.  
  
The girl let out a bubbly giggle as her arms went over Sebastian's shoulders, her hands locking around his neck.  
  
"No flirt. More dance." she said before going back to dance.  
  
Sebastian tried his hardest to dance with her, but it was hard to keep up. He hadn't danced like this in a while. She was working wonders with those hips, swinging them and swaying them back and forth. She then began gyrating them, her hips grinding against his. He bit his lip to prevent himself from grunting.  
  
"You're so hot..." the hot voice whispered in his ear. "Mmmm..." she kept grinding up against him.  
  
"Hey." he took some of her hair in his hand. "Don't do that." he told her.  
  
She looked up at him, her eye slightly toxicated due to the alcohol.  
  
"Lez hook up." she suggested.  
  
Sebastian didn't think it would come to this. He was about to object, but he found himself already being dragged off the dancefloor by the little drunk vixen.  
  
He then realized that she was just like any other girl. He would just f her and have a one night stand with her. Every girl he f was not special. She was not going to be special, either.  
  
Boy, is he going to be wrong...

* * *

**{9:35 pm}**  
  
"Come on!" she dragged him out of Aria, embracing the humidity of the extravagant city.  
  
Sebastian stared at the bright lights of Las Vegas. To him, they seemed to be twinkling. Maybe he should stop drinking tequila...  
  
"What your car look like?" she asked.  
  
"Um...it's a black and orange Camaro SS convertible." he told her.  
  
"Like that one over there?" she asked, pointing at the car not too far away from them in a nearby parking lot.  
  
Sebastian pulled out his car keys and he pressed the unlocked key button. The car the girl was motioning over at had turned on its headlights and it beeped loudly over the traffic rush a couple of feet away from them.  
  
"Ooooooooh! So cool!" the girl exclaimed as she snatched the car keys from him.  
  
"H-Hey! Just where are you---"  
  
The girl giggled as she approached the Camaro.  
  
"Silly! I wanna drive yur car!" she shouted.  
  
Sebastian wanted to say that she shouldn't do it because she was drunk. However, he found the words stuck in his throat. Why was she able to make him speechless?  
  
She got into the car and she started it up.  
  
"Woo! Viva la Vigas!" she hollered before stepping on the gas.   
  
Sebastian's eyes went wide at the sight. She was a completely insane driver. The car whizzed around the parking lot countless times.  
  
"H-Hey! Don't speed around like tha---" Next thing he knew, he saw his newly bought car collide with a nearby lamppost. He heard the girl let out a hysterical giggle as she turned off the car.  
  
"Woo! So awesome!" she hollered at the top of her lungs.  
  
Sebastian sighed as he facepalmed, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'll drive."


	2. The Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • You can always pay for it with your body • -Kyoya Ootori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys so much for the kudos, hits, and comments on the first chapter! And I would like to thank some of you who had cheered me up after I had to shut down CM. Your words meant a lot to me.
> 
> So, here's the next chapter! Hope you like! :)

**{June 15th; 8:11 am}**  
  
Sebastian woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating against the wood nightstand. He yawned while rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked around at his surroundings and he realized that he was back in his penthouse.  
  
 _"I'm back home..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He got out of bed and he headed over to his dresser, pulling out a red v-neck shirt with faded jeans that had a slight tear in the right knee. He threw that on and he went to his bathroom to get ready for the day. He didn't have to show up at Starlust today, so he could take his time and relax.  
  
He stepped in and he began brushing his teeth. As he grabbed for his comb and began to run it through the inky black strands, he noticed a small bump on his forehead.  
  
 _"Where did this...?"_ he then remembered how he got that bump. _"Oh, wait...that girl knocked me in the head with her fist when I brought her into the penthouse..."_ he told himself.  
  
He then found himself thinking about the girl.  
  
 _"Speaking of, is she still in the room?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He stepped out of the bathroom and headed out into the hallway. He walked towards a slightly opened door and he pushed it open a little more, peering into the brightly-lit room.  
  
The girl he had encountered last night was splayed across the bed in the room. Her slate colored hair was spread out on the deep mahogany red sheets and her chest was slightly moving up and down in a steady motion.  
  
A small smile spread across his lips unknowingly as he padded across the room towards the bed. He sat down, the mattress dipping a little. He turned his head a little, watching the girl sleep. Her eyelash fell delicately upon her porcelain cheek and he could hear her silently breathing through her nostrils. Her lips were a rosy red.  
  
He couldn't believe that he had gotten hypnotized by such a girl. Yes, there have been other girls like her who have captivated him. But, there was something about her that made her different. She was just so perfectly stunning.  
  
He rose his hand to run it through her slightly messy curls. But, as he did so, he noticed her hair shift a little. This made the older man confused.  
  
 _"Huh? Her hair shifted a little?"_ his hands slipped under the supposed hair and he felt something under it. _"A wig?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He slowly slipped the wig off of her head and he found more slate colored hair under it. However, it looked more navy blue than slate. The next thing he noticed was how short it was.  
  
 _"Do women really cut their hair that short?"_ he asked himself.  
  
That was when he found himself thinking that this girl just may not be a woman.  
  
 _"No way...that can't be right. There is no such thing as a man effectively being able to seduce me without even knowing..."_ he kept telling himself.  
  
However, he felt the curiosity eating at him. He had to know. And there was only one way for him to know. It was embarrassing, though. But, it was not like "she" was going to wake up on him. Would "she?"  
  
His hand slowly trailed down "her" body. He noticed that some features seemed to be a little masculine. However, it most felt feminine. His hand landed just above where the dress ended. With much caution, it dipped under and in between "her" thighs. He gulped, wondering if he should do it or not.  
  
 _"Should I...?"_ he bit his lip tentatively, staring at the still sleeping "girl" on the bed. _"She could wake up, but then again, I still am kind of nervous..."_ he told himself.  
  
He then decided to take a chance as he grabbed in between "her" legs lightly. He felt a slight bulge. And that was all it took for Sebastian to come to a conclusion.  
  
A somewhat masculine moan came from the body next to him, scaring Sebastian a little. He removed his hand immediately and he instantly got up from the bed.  
  
"A boy..." only two words managed to get past the startled man's lips.  
  
How could he have been so stupid?! He ended up getting duped by a boy! A boy who crossdressed as a girl, nonetheless.   
  
 _"Holy shit...what the hell did I do to myself?!"_ his mind screamed to himself.  
  
He decided to try and desperately get that horrid fact out of his mind as he quickly stepped out of the room and made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

**{10:11 am; 2 hours later}**  
  
Ciel woke up about two hours after Sebastian stepped in. The first thing he noticed was how unfamiliar his surroundings were.  
  
 _"What the...? Where the hell am I? This is definitely not the hotel room back at the Aria..."_ he slowly sat up in bed and rubbed his cerulean eye a little. _"And just where the hell is that idiot Alois?_ " he asked himself.  
  
He glanced to his left and froze, seeing the wig resting not too far away from him on the bed.  
  
"Shit." he cursed under his breath as he reached for the wig hastily and threw it back on his head the best he could.  
  
 _"How did my wig come off? Did someone take it off me? Or did I pull it off in my drunken stupor?"_ his hand rested over his mouth, ruby red-painted fingertips barely touching his plump, rosy lips. _"I sincerely hope that my cover is not blown..."_ he silently prayed to himself, hoping that the worst had not happened.  
  
The smell of bacon and buttermilk pancakes wafted into the room. The aroma made Ciel's mouth water. Sooner or later, he heard the sound of his stomach grumbling fill the soundless room. He swore he felt the heat rise to his cheeks, but he shook it off.  
  
 _"Mmmm...I'm kind of hungry..."_ he got out of the bed and he stretched a little. _"I should probably go and get something to eat."_ he thought to himself before heading out the door and down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
He stepped in and the first thing he saw was a man with a pan in his hand. He poured some batter into it and he rested it on the stove, where he left it to cook. He turned and noticed Ciel standing by the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, good morning, miss." he greeted.  
  
He was about to say that he was not a miss when he realized who he was at the moment. He was not Ciel Phantomhive right now. He was a woman. A woman who had supposedly hooked up with this man whom he just realized had the most sexy body ever.  
  
He had long strands of ebony hair framing his face and contrasting with his alabaster skin. Some of it was sticking up on end. His eyes were an unusual color. They reminded him of a crimson red rose. He had a well-built body with muscles and possibly a six-pack if he could tear that American Eagle v-neck shirt off his slim body...  
  
Ciel found himself blushing at the thought as he silently gasped, fighting the urge to clamp his hands over his mouth in utter shock.  
  
 _"Wh-What the hell?! Why am I thinking like that about the same sex?! If I really were a woman, then I wouldn't mind thinking about him like that!"_ he shouted at himself.  
  
He then realized that he was being rude just staring at him like that.  
  
"G-Good morning to you too, Sir." he replied in the girliest voice he could muster up.  
  
A soft smile spread across the man's lips as he made his way over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of maple syrup.  
  
"I assume you slept well?" he guessed.  
  
"Yes, I did. I am sorry if I have been a hindrance to you." Ciel apologized.  
  
"Oh, there is no need for you to apologize like that. I wouldn't like to see a drunk girl like you wander around the streets of Vegas like that, vulnerable with nobody to protect you." he told him.  
  
Ciel's face flamed at that comment. He didn't think he would ever see the day where he blushed at what a man told him.  
  
 _"This is crazy! Why am I like this?! I hope I'm not drunk still..."_ he told himself.  
  
Unknown to Ciel, Sebastian was thinking the same thing.  
  
 _"Why am I talking like that to a guy? This is kind of disgusting..."_ he told himself.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as he kept his gaze on him. He then noticed the batter in the pan bubbling a little.  
  
"Um...your batter's bubbling a little..." he trailed off.  
  
"Ah!" Sebastian whirled around on his heel almost immediately. "Thanks..." he trailed off, half expecting for Ciel to introduce himself.  
  
"Ciel. I'm Ciel." he introduced.  
  
"Sebastian." the man replied.  
  
"Oh...well, nice to meet you, Mister Sebastian." he then noticed the plates and cutlery sitting on the counter. "May I take those for you?" he asked, motioning over at the plates.  
  
"Yeah, sure. The sitting area is not too far from the kitchen." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly as he picked up the plates and cutlery and he made his way out of the kitchen area. He found the table by the window and he set the table, resting the plate down in the center of the orange and white polka dotted place mat and the cutlery on their appropriate sides. As he began to put the knife down next to the fork, he began to think about this whole situation.  
  
 _"This is annoying...I'm stuck here with this guy at some apartment in the middle of nowhere. Not only that, Alois must be worrying like a prissy bitch. He probably called the police by now. And what's even worse is that I left my cell phone in the hotel room!"_ a frown marred his pretty features. _"My poor, pretty Nokia Lumia..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
His thoughts were sliced through with Sebastian resting two plates on the table. Ciel's mouth began to water at the sight of the bacon and pancakes on the table. A pitcher of orange juice, a bottle of maple syrup, and a small plate of butter was also put on the table. As Ciel finished setting the table, Sebastian took a seat at the table.  
  
"Sit." Sebastian's silky smooth voice made him shiver a little. He pushed all those distant feelings to the side as he sat down across from Sebastian.  
  
They took the food off of the plates and they dug in. However, Ciel began to poke at his pancakes lightly with his fork, the silver utensil getting covered in some of the syrup he drizzled over the buttermilk pancake.  
  
Sebastian looked up from his food and he forced himself not to smirk at Ciel's uneasiness.  
  
"I didn't poison it." he said.  
  
A ghost of a smile spread across Ciel's lips as he cut a piece off the pancake and he put it into his mouth. The boy tried his hardest not to melt into the buttery taste. The pancakes tasted that damn good.  
  
 _"Mmmmm...and I thought Alois made good pancakes..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
They continued to eat in silence, not making any conversation. It was more like they were afraid to. If they did, it may end up with Sebastian asking, what is your real gender? Or, in Ciel's case, you didn't see anything that disturbed you, did you?  
  
Ciel bit the inside of his cheek as Sebastian began to speak.  
  
"Where do you stay?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Ciel questioned innocently.  
  
"Like, what hotel are you staying at?" Sebastian rephrased his question so Ciel could understand a little more.  
  
"Oh. I'm staying at the Aria with my friend Alois." he explained.  
  
"Alois...?" he questioned.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Alois dragged me out here for a week so I could loosen up. I can't blame him, though. I really do need a life." Ciel explained as he bit into a strip of bacon.  
  
For some reason, Sebastian felt an emotion begin to bubble up inside of him. He pushed it off to the side. It wasn't important, anyway.  
  
"He probably called the police, acting like the prissy bitch he is..." Ciel grumbled.  
  
That statement made Sebastian chuckle.  
  
"A lot of good friends are like that..." he sipped on his glass of orange juice. "I'll drop you off there. But first, there is something I need to show you." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel arched up an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Huh...?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

{10:30 am}  
  
Ciel and Sebastian stepped out of the complex and into the blistering heat. Ciel felt it hit him like the heat waves flowing from an oven. It was supposed to be 100 degrees today.  
  
They strode across the parking lot over to a black and orange Camaro convertible.  
  
"Whoa...cool car." Ciel commented.  
  
"It's not so cool anymore, though." Sebastian stated suddenly.  
  
"Huh? A Camaro not being cool? What's up with that?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Come and look at the front." Sebastian said.  
  
He led the boy up the sidewalk and he pointed at the front of the car. Once Ciel's eye dropped on it, his jaw dropped. The front of the car was smashed a little close to one of the headlights.  
  
"Oh god...what happened to it?" he asked.  
  
"You happened to it." Sebastian stated.  
  
"*¿Qué?" Ciel replied in Spanish, his eye flickering over to the man in shock.  
  
"You heard me." Sebastian turned to look at Ciel with a serious look on his face. "You ruined my car." Sebastian said.  
  
"Hunh?! How the hell could I possibly ruin your car?! I was drunk!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly. Last night, you drove my newly-bought car  into a lamppost." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel began to ponder on that thought, wondering if he did such thing. Memories of last night flashed before his eye and he felt sick, seeing himself driving that car around the parking lot like a mad woman.  
  
 _"Oh, shit...I really did ruin his car..._ " he thought to himself.  
  
"And to think that I bought this car two weeks ago..." Sebastian ran his hand through his hair while sighing. "How troublesome..." he trailed off.  
  
"Look, I am so very sorry. I- - -"  
  
"This car costed me $41,265." Ciel gulped. "I may be rich, but that car was pretty pricey." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel opened his mouth to only close it. He did not know what to say to make the situation better.  
  
"And there is only one way to make up for it." he stared Ciel in the eye before leaning in towards his ear. "You need to pay me...with your body." he whispered softly.  
  
Ciel felt his eye pop out of its socket, his cheeks growing a bright red as he pushed him away roughly with his balled up fists.  
  
"I...I can't! First off, I don't have enough money to pay for the damage. Plus, my body isn't that appealing or attractive!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"I was only joking." Ciel found himself sighing in relief. "I want you to be my personal slave." Sebastian requested.  
  
"Wh-What?! No! I can't!" Ciel exclaimed, his eye widening in horror.  
  
"And why not? By doing this, you will be able to pay off your debt in no time." Sebastian pointed out simply.  
  
Ciel began fidgeting in the silver stilettos he wore.  
  
"I- - -" the next words he planned on saying were cut off by Sebastian.  
  
"Plus, I think it would be way more interesting if you lost the wig." Sebastian took a curl in his hand. "I want to see you in your true colors. I want to see you as a male." he said before yanking off the wig.  
  
Ciel gasped sharply as his identity was revealed. The worst of the worst occurred.  
  
"Wh-Wha...How do you...?" Ciel was speechless.  
  
"I was running my hand through your hair this morning and your wig shifted. I confirmed that you were indeed a male by doing a body inspection." Sebastian's low and husky voice made Ciel shake a little.  
  
His face went a crimson red, thinking about what Sebastian meant when he said body inspection. In this city, things were impure and those were the only thoughts going through Ciel's mind. Before Ciel could stutter something out, Sebastian spoke once more.  
  
"It seems to be that you agree." a smirk curled Sebastian's lips upward. "Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

Words Translated:

*¿Qué?-What? (Spanish)


	3. Yes, Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ The mind (noun): a beautiful servant, a dangerous master ~  
> -Osho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Gosh, I am totally beating myself up right now. I actually had a draft of this chapter on my iPod and I accidentally deleted it when I was trying to send it to myself! *bangs head continuously on the computer keys*
> 
> Well, anyway, thanks for ze kudos, comments, and hits! I wuv you all! :3
> 
> And also: do not come onto this story and comment on something about CM anymore unless you want to know if one, why it is not on this anymore, and two, where it is now. This story is called Sin City and not Claw Machines. Kay?
> 
> Okay, I seriously need to stop rambling on and let you guys read!

**{12:15 pm}**

"Alois?"

"Hmmm? Wassup, my dear?"

"Um...can you possibly come down here?" Ciel began to fidget around in the room, pulling down on the garment that he had on, which seemed to be hiking up a little.

"Why? Where the heck **ARE** you, anyway?!"

"I'm at a penthouse right now. Apparently, I hooked up with some guy last night and I ran his vehicle into a lamppost. Now, I have to pay off the debt." Ciel explained.

"Okay...and why can't you come down yourself?"

"I'm in a freaking maid dress!" Ciel shouted into the phone, waving his hand around as if Alois were here to see him in the embarrassing get-up.

"Really?! Gimme a selfie!"

"No, you idiot! It's embarrassing! And also, this is a house phone! My Nokie's with you!" Ciel whined.

"Okay, okay, calm yo shit. Tell me exactly where you are." 

"Um...Apartment #2, Penthouse 1259 at a complex named Pristine Waters." Ciel said.

"Interesting name for a complex..." 

"I guess so. Now, get your freaking ass down here with my stuff or else I'll te mataré." Ciel said.

"Eh? What did you say at that last part?"

"Just get your freaking ass down here!" Ciel hung up on Alois and sighed, staring at himself in the mirror. 

The outfit he had on was just plain embarrassing. It was a navy blue dress that was very short. If a draft had come through, the skirt would've shown off his private parts. There was white lace lining the neckline and the puffy short sleeves. There was a white apron over it. He also had on white lace socks that came up to his mid-thigh and there were a pair of black cat ears perched atop his head along with a cat tail.

He rested the house phone on the bed as he began to think of Sebastian.

 _"I wonder if Sebastian needs me..."_ he asked himself.

He padded out of the room and over to Sebastian's room, where he had knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Ciel gulped, the voice making shivers jolt down his back. But, he shook it off as he opened the door and went inside.

* * *

 

Sebastian was reading a magazine as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called out.

The door slowly opened and his new pet walked into the room. He slowly rested the magazine on the bed and he scanned Ciel in the maid outfit. It was so tempting to just pounce on him and devour him in that dress. Kinky thoughts swirled around in his head as he began to speak.

"Come over here." he said, using his hand to motion Ciel to come over to the bed.

"Y-Yes..." Ciel stammered out as he made his way over to the bed.

"Is that how you address your master?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel gulped.  
  
"M...Master?" Ciel couldn't believe his ears.   
  
"Yes. From today until you clear your debt, you are to call me Master. It is fitting, considering the fact that you are now my slave. Plus, you are wearing that cute little outfit for me." Sebastian explained.

Ciel bit his lip in worry as he mumbled out his amswer.  
  
"...No." Ciel's answer came out in such a small whisper that Sebastian couldn't hear him.  
  
"Pardon?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"I said no. I will not acknowledge you as my master." Ciel snapped.  
  
"And why not?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"I will not because you're such a..." Ciel began to think of an insulting word to call him. It then popped in his head a couple of seconds later. "A...A Culo!" Ciel shouted feistily in Spanish.  
  
The word resonated throughout the bedroom. Ciel panted, his cheeks a bright red. Sebastian stared at him in surprise. Ciel was kind of praying that Sebastian did not know what that word meant. However, he was wrong.  
  
Sebastian's face hardened as he glared at the boy.  
  
"Turn around." he demanded coldly.  
  
"No." Ciel huffed out whilst crossing his arms over his chest. "I refuse." he stated.  
  
"Now." Sebastian said harshly.  
  
Ciel winced at the harsh edge on the man's voice. He reluctantly turned around so that he was facing the door. Sebastian sat up on the bed and he forced Ciel to bend over. He flipped the skirt up, removing the fake cat tail as he stared at the boy's round ass. He almost licked his lips if he had not forgotten about what he was going to do.  
  
Ciel was about to ask Sebastian what he was going to do until he felt the man give his ass a firm slap. Ciel gasped, his sapphire orb wide in shock and his cheeks coloring a bright red in embarrassment.  
  
"Wh-What the hell?!" Ciel growled angrily.  
  
"Obedient maids don't curse." Sebastian stated promptly before delivering another smack to Ciel's bottom.  
  
Ciel bit his bottom lip, preventing himself from moaning. He didn't want to give in. He wasn't planning on giving in to this sick abuse in the first place, anyway.  
  
"F...Fuck that..." he grumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Lemme go! I...I don't deserve this!" he cried out as a few more slaps were delivered to his ass.  
  
"Do you now? I won't let you go until you acknowledge me as your master." Sebastian stated before whirling the boy back around and pulling him onto the bed. Ciel was straddling the man on his knees with his hands resting on the man's broad shoulders. He was going to resume complaining, but didn't do so as Sebastian smacked him again.  
  
"Ahhhh!" a moan flew from his lips as he arched suddenly.  
  
His right cheek was raw and red from all of the beating. It stung, but for some reason, it began to pleasure the twenty-one year old a little bit.  
  
"Acknowledge me." Sebastian hissed into the boy's ear.  
  
His other hand slid down to grope the boy's left cheek. Ciel found himself groaning a little in pleasure. But, he kept ahold of his rationality. He glared down at the man, defiance evident in his sapphire orb.  
  
"Joder a tu mismo..." Ciel growled another curse in Spanish in an attempt to shoo Sebastian away.  
  
What Ciel kept forgetting, though, was that Sebastian also understood Spanish.  
  
"I would love to, but for right now, let's deal with you." Sebastian said with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
Ciel wanted to do nothing more than to slap that smirk off his face, but he couldn't as his left cheek was starting to get abused, as well.  
  
Cries and whimpers were emitted from the maid boy as Sebastian kept smacking him. The immense pain was starting to bring tears to the boy's eye. If Sebastian didn't stop, then the boy may end up crying in pain. He didn't want his pride to crumble. However, he didn't want to give in. That was when he decided that his emotions were more important than submission.  
  
So, he decided to give into him.  
  
"Y-Yes, Master..."

* * *

 A white rental car pulled up in front of the apartment complex. Alois stepped out of it, putting on a pair of sunglasses as he pulled out a backpack and luggage from the backseat. He smiled a little as he stared up at the building.

"Well...here I am..." he told himself as he locked the car and he walked into the building.

He saw a blonde haired girl with her hair in a cute bun and she had sparkling deep blue eyes. He winked at her as he approached the counter.

"Hey there. I'm here to visit Penthouse 1259." he said flirtatiously.

"Of course. I shall call him right away and tell him you have come to see him." she told him as she began to dial the person's number and she began to speak into the receiver.

"Hello? This is the front desk calling." she said.

Alois gazed at her with dreamy eyes, thinking that she was quite cute as she continued to speak into the phone.

"Um...a blonde-haired man has come here to---" he noticed how she was cut off and he could hear the coldness of a voice on the other end. He then watched as her face exploded into multiple shades of red, her lips parted to make a small 'o.'

"O-Okay..." she stammered out as she hung up the phone. "He's at home right now. You can go see him now." she told him.

"Ah, thanks." he said before dragging the suitcase with him to the elevator. He pressed the number 12 once he got in and he let the elevator take him up to the twelfth floor of the apartment.

As the elevator took him up, he looked out at the city.

 _"Wow...whoever's Ciel stuck him has such a nice view of the city..."_ he began to fangirl a little.  _"Oh...! I'm so jealous now! He's probably with some hot guy and doing the dirty stuff in his room!"_ he thought to himself.

The elevator dinged and he stepped out of the elevator with the suitcase. He gawked, seeing that there were only two rooms on this floor.

 _"Whaaaaaaaa?! There are only two rooms on this floor?! Geez...I don't think I've ever seen such a thing in LA before..."_ he thought to himself.

He walked over to 1259 and he knocked on the door. He waited at the door, waiting for someone to come get the door. However, nobody came. This made Alois pout as he knocked on the door again.

 _"Come on...don't tell me my assumption was correct!"_ he thought to himself.

Before he could knock on the door for a third time, the door opened and Ciel poked his head out, making sure to hide his body from the blonde.

"We...Welcome back, Master..." he stammered out.

Alois arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Master...? Ciel, are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yes...I am quite alright. You...You can come in." he stammered out.

Alois wanted to question him, but he decided to keep his questions for later. He stepped into the penthouse and he looked at his friend, who had quickly gone back to hide himself behind the door.

"Ciel, get out from behind the door." he said.

Ciel shook his head quickly, a bright red blush sweeping along his cheeks.

"No! It...It's too embarrassing!" he stammered out.

"Who cares?! It's just," Alois stomped over to him. "a freaking," he grabbed Ciel by the arm. "maid dress!" he snapped as he pulled Ciel away from behind the door.

"Noooooooooo!"

Alois looked at Ciel and he was sure that he was about to have a nosebleed. His friend had on the maid outfit which looked slightly ruffled up and the sleeve was about to fall off one shoulder and his hair was tousled. A cat ear had fallen off and there were a few hickies lining his neck down to his shoulder. His jaw dropped once he saw the hickies.

"Ciel? Were you getting laid or something?" he questioned, shooting a devious look in Ciel's direction.

Ciel swore his cheeks were beginning to burn uncontrollably.

"Shut up! Eres un idiota! Me voy te mataré!" Ciel shouted angrily.

Alois arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" he questioned.

"I told you that- - -" Ciel was cut off by another voice.

"He had called you an arse and that he will kill you."

Ciel felt himself freeze while Alois looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian, who was leaning against the wall and staring at them. His aquamarine eyes sparkled once his eyes locked on Sebastian.

"Oh my god! It's you!" he exclaimed.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hm? Do you know me?" he questioned.

"No duh! Who wouldn't?!" Alois said.

"Um...how do you know him?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel, how do you not know who he is?! He's Sebastian Michaelis, owner of Ciel lubrique and Starlust here in Las Vegas, Enfer céleste and Aspire in Reno, and Lucky Clover and Golden Seashell in LA!" Alois gushed.

Sebastian chuckled a little.

"So, I'm guessing you're a huge fan of me?" Sebastian guessed.

Alois nodded his head.

"Yup! We've stayed at Starlust a couple of times. However, Ciel's a big fan of the buffets at your hotels." Alois said.

"Really now?" Sebastian questioned, quirking up an eyebrow in pure amusement.

"Yeah!" Alois turned to look at Ciel and he bounded over to him. "Oh, you are just SO lucky! I'm very jealous of you!" he exclaimed as he began to shake Ciel a little.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at that comment.

"How does me staying with a complete pervert make you jealous?" he grumbled.

Alois grinned as he stopped shaking him.

"Come on! Show me your room!" he said as he dragged Ciel down the hall.

Ciel glanced at his friend while sighing.

 _"Why do I get the feeling that Alois likes this set-up?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

 Translations:

-Te mataré (fucking kill you) (Spanish)

-culo (ass) (Spanish)

-Joder a tu mismo (screw your goddamn self over/fuck yourself) (Spanish)

-Eres un idiota! Me voy te mataré! (you're such an ass! i'll fucking kill you!) (Spanish)

-Ciel lubrique (Horny Heaven) <\----literally, that's what it means (French)

-Enfer céleste (Heavenly Hell) (French)


	4. A Trip To Starlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ No quote today! ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Sin City! I am terribly sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait for the last chapter! Blame school and my Personal Project. *sighs*
> 
> I do not own Kuro in any way. However, I do own the casino names (forgot to mention that in last chapter)
> 
> So, please read on! Hope you like! :)

**{11:37 pm}**  
  
Ciel curled up under the deep mahogany red sheets later than night. He felt so beat and so tired.  
  
"Mmmm..." he groaned a little as he turned over on his side.   
  
Memories from what happened after he submitted to his new master ran through his mind again, determined to make sure that the twenty-one year old could not sleep.

* * *

 

_"Y-Yes, Master..." the words slipped out of Ciel's lips quicker than he wanted them to._

_He then realized just what he did to himself. He practically sabotaged himself! Before he could say that he took those words back, he saw Sebastian smirk._   
  
_"Good boy." he said before leaning in to nibble on his earlobe._   
  
_"Ahnn! Haah!" delicious moans erupted from his throat as Sebastian tugged on his earlobe whilst groping the boy's ass cheeks in his hands. He unconsciously bucked his hips a little, his bottom half grinding against the male's chest. Sebastian bit his lip, preventing himself from groaning._   
  
_"You...little...minx..." Sebastian said in between clenched teeth._   
  
_"Hnnn!" he whimpered in a sultry voice that he didn't even know was starting to turn Sebastian on. "Nnngh!" another smack was delivered to his ass._   
  
_"You need to be punished. I can't have you getting the better of me." Sebastian said._   
  
_He suddenly flipped them over so that Ciel was laying on his stomach. The boy's face was in the pillow as his fists clenched the sheets. He flipped the skirt over completely and he resumed smacking him._   
  
_"Ah! Nuuuuuu!" he moaned out at the slaps. Sebastian ignored his desperate pleas to stop as he continued. He pulled Ciel up by the hair and he made him sit on his lap. Ciel felt something hard poke at his entrance, which made him moan softly._   
  
_"This is an order: you are to let me mark a hickey on you." Sebastian ordered._   
  
_"N-No!" Ciel pushed himself off of him. "I won't let you! I am not something you can just brand!" he snapped as he scrambled off the bed._   
  
_"Oh, really now?" Before Ciel could scamper over to the door, Sebastian pulled him back onto his lap. "I do not tolerate such actions." he snapped._   
  
_"J...Just because I'm your pet doesn't necessarily mean that I am to succumb to your every wish." Ciel snapped defiantly._   
  
_Sebastian leaned in so that he could whisper something in Ciel's ear. The boy's eye widened as he pulled away from his ear._   
  
_"There. Now that should shut you up." he said before trailing his lips down towards the boy's neck._   
  
_Ciel felt himself shiver at the contact. The feeling of chapped lips against burning hot skin made Ciel go a little wild. His hands trembled slightly in pleasure as they landed on the man's chest. Sebastian's mouth reached its destination. It began to lap at the heated skin, making Ciel let out a small, pleasurable shriek._   
  
_"Ah, shit! N-No! D-Don't do tha---Hyaaaan~!" he let out small and pleasurable cries at how his master was handling him. He unconsciously began gyrating his hips a little to keep himself occupied._   
  
_Sebastian stopped licking and he bared his teeth. His hot breath against the cool saliva on his prey's neck made Ciel shiver. Before he could go in and mark a hickey, he heard the house phone ring next to him on the bed._   
  
_Ciel saw a flicker of hope, praying that Sebastian would let him go so that he could answer the call. But, Sebastian grabbed ahold of his wrists, held them in one hand, and he picked up the phone with the other hand. With a little difficulty, he pressed the answer button and then the speaker button._   
  
_"Yes, this is Sebastian Michaelis." he greeted._   
  
_"Hello? This is the front desk calling."_   
  
_"Why are you calling me?" he asked, glancing up at his new toy. Ciel bit his lip, fearing the look in Sebastian's eyes. It was almost predator-like. He really felt the desperate need to get out. If he didn't, he may just lose his virginity before Alois even came._   
  
_"Um...a blonde man has come here to---" Sebastian cut her off before she could continue._   
  
_"Let him up. I don't care who the hell it is. You are bothering my alone time now." Sebastian growled into the phone coldly._   
  
_He then leaned in and bit harshly into Ciel's neck, almost breaking the skin. Ciel moaned loudly, the loud sound almost bouncing off the walls as he flung his head back in pleasure._   
  
_Sebastian could tell that the lady at the front desk was flustered by the loud sound Ciel made. That was the point. He wanted her to get off the phone as soon as possible so he could enjoy devouring his prey._   
  
_"O-Okay..." she hung up, making Sebastian sigh in relief on Ciel's neck. He sucked on the harsh bite, creating a hickey._   
  
_Ciel glared down at Sebastian, obviously pissed._   
  
_"¡Idiota! No sólo haces cuando estás hablando por teléfono!" Ciel growled, his cheeks tinted a bright red._   
  
_"I do it all the time, though. It gets people to leave me alone." Sebastian stated simply._   
  
_"You...do it...all the time?" Ciel asked in between pants._   
  
_Sebastian nodded as he began to lick and suck at the hickey he created._   
  
_"Yeah. It only happens with you." he told him._   
  
_Ciel gutturally growled as he pushed himself off of Sebastian. He crawled off the bed and headed over to the door. He opened it and before he could step out, he gave a backward glance (more like glare) at Sebastian._   
  
_"Eres un pervertido inútil." he growled in Spanish in between clenched teeth before heading out and slamming the door behind him._

* * *

 Ciel began to toss and turn a little in his sleep, desperately trying to get rid of the memory. However, it seemed to be rooted in his mind permanently.

"Ugh...I won't be able to sleep..." he grumbled.  
  
He buried his face into the pillow and tried to think of good things as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 Sebastian shot up from bed in a cold sweat. He let out breathy gasps, trying to calm himself down. He wiped off some sweat with the back of his hand, sighing in relief.

 _"It was just another nightmare. I'm not in that rusty warehouse anymore."_ he kept telling himself that.  
  
He then decided to think of something different. And that was when a navy blue-haired sapphire blue-eyed boy came to mind. He could still see the state he was in when he wore that dress. He thought that the boy had looked extremely sexy.  
  
A rush of thoughts went through his mind and then, they were placed with his imagination. He heard panting, soft moans, loud cries of ecstasy, and small whispers of his name. He could imagine the boy under him, his cheeks a rosy red and his sapphire eye sparkling as he roughly took him.  
  
Sebastian felt his eyes grow wide at that last statement. He then heard the boy's voice in his head.  
  
 _"Unngh...oh! Sebastian! I...I want you to take me..."_ he felt this tingling sensation on his cheek and in his hair, thinking that Ciel had stroked his cheek and run his hand through his hair.  
  
He shook his head, trying to get those crazy thoughts out of his head.  
  
 _"What am I thinking about? He's a boy, for God's sake!"_ his mind shouted.  
  
He fell back onto the bed and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He began to draw abstract patterns in the air before he felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

  **{June 16th; 11:57 am}**

A knock was heard from the other end.  
  
"¿Qué?" Ciel growled.  
  
"Okay, you're up." the baritone voice said.  
  
"¿Qué demonios quieres?" Ciel asked in Spanish.  
  
"I am heading to Starlust to check on things there." Sebastian said.  
  
"Okay? And?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"I want to know if you want to come, too. I'll take you for lunch at one of the restaurants." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel's eye sparkled at that. He fixed his wig on his head and he scampered over to the door, swinging it open.  
  
"Really?!" he nearly exclaimed, the door nearly hitting Sebastian in the face.  
  
"Um...yeah..." he trailed off. He then took the time to see what Ciel was wearing.  
  
He had on a black and white striped tank top with torn short shorts and brown boots.  
  
"I like food at your hotels. They're pretty good." he noted.  
  
"Have you been to one of my hotels already?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah." he skipped out of the room and into the kitchen. "I've been to Aspire and Starlust." Ciel explained.  
  
"Ah." Sebastian stepped into the kitchen and he eyed Ciel in those short shorts. They were pretty short. It shaped his ass perfectly. This made the man lick his lips unknowingly. But, he held himself back from possibly pouncing on the boy.  
  
"How could something that beautiful be a boy? I just don't understand it..." he told himself.  
  
"Hey! Are we going now or what?!"   
  
Ciel's loud shout snapped Sebastian out of his thoughts. His head snapped over to the door, where he saw Ciel with a couple of jumbo marshmallows in his hand.  
  
He shook his head while chuckling at how childish yet cute that looked.  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's go to Starlust." he told him.

* * *

 

 **{12:12 pm}**  
  
They stepped into the casino of Starlust. Ciel stared at it in awe. No matter how many times he came here, he was still astounded by the place.  
  
The lights were a little dim and the color scheme was red, a deep purple, and some browns here and there. The hotel created a seductive kind of feel. And speaking of seductive...  
  
"Sebassy!"  
  
Sebastian and Ciel turned their heads over to a poker table, where an obnoxious redhead had called out to them. Ciel's jaw dropped as he got a better look at the redhead.  
  
 _"Oh, shit. It's a male."_ his mind said in realization.  
  
The redhead male had on a Playboy bunny outfit that was red with matching color bunny ears. He had on red fishnet stockings and black platform pumps. He wore red rimmed glasses.  
  
"Oh, my dear Bassy!" he clung onto Sebastian. "I hope you didn't miss me **TOO** much." he cooed seductively as he began to grind up against the man's pant leg.  
  
Ciel was thoroughly disgusted by the scene before him.  
  
 _"Eugh. Is he not afraid to show his affections for his boss in public?"_ he asked himself.  
  
Sebastian groaned as he lightly shoved the man off of him.  
  
"Enough, Grell. You know better." he stated.  
  
"Aw, come on!" he clung back onto him. "You know you want me." he said.  
  
Ciel then decided to make himself known to the annoying redhead. He cleared his throat, catching Grell by surprise.  
  
"Ahem. I believe he said that was enough." he told him.  
  
"And who is that girl?" Grell asked in slight contempt as he pointed at Ciel.  
  
"Oh, her? She is my new servant." Sebastian said, going along with Ciel being a girl rather than a boy.  
  
Ciel swore that he saw Grell begin to fume in anger.  
  
"Really?! She's your servant?! How the hell does she pleasure YOU?!" Grell asked.  
  
"Trust me. She can pleasure me ten times better than you ever can." Sebastian said with a slight smirk on his lips.  
  
Ciel shivered at Sebastian's words while Grell just gawked. He opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly slammed it shut.  
  
"Fine. But! I will come back for you!" he whirled around to face Ciel. He gripped the boy's chin in between apple red stiletto nails (those are fake) and he forced the boy to look at him. "And you: I honestly don't see anything good about you, but you're still my biggest competition. I will be keeping my eye on you." he hissed before stomping back over to the poker table.  
  
Once Grell was out of earshot, Ciel let out a scoff.  
  
"I'm his biggest competition? Huh! And I'm not even the object of your eye." Ciel said.  
  
Sebastian didn't say anything. He only took the boy's wrist in his hand, making him gasp softly.  
  
"Come. I need to find Timber." he said.  
  
Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion at the name.  
  
"Timber...?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

 

 **{12:17 pm}**  
  
They approached an office that was away from the casino. Sebastian rapped on the door, patiently awaiting for this Timber guy's response.  
  
A light tap of a pen on wood was heard. Sebastian smiled softly before opening the door. Ciel eyed his "master" weirdly.  
  
"Huh? How in the world are you able to- - -" he was cut off by Sebastian pulling Ciel into the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Don't be disrespectful. Timber can't speak." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel looked at Sebastian and then at Timber, who was sitting behind a cherrywood desk.  
  
A smile crossed Timber's lips as he opened a black Sharpie. He wrote something on a piece of paper and held it up.  
  
 _ **Good day to you, Sebastian.**_  
  
Sebastian nodded his head with a smile.  
  
"Good day to you too, sir." he replied.  
  
Timber's eyes locked on Ciel. He looked back over at Sebastian and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Huh? What's the matter, Sir?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Timber went back to writing something on paper with the Sharpie. Light scratching noises fills the air as he wrote. He put the cap back on the marker and he lifted his paper up.  
  
 _ **Who is that woman you have there? I do not think I have seen her before.**_  
  
"Oh, her? This is Ciel." Sebastian introduced.  
  
Timber's mouth was shaped into an "o" as he went back to writing. He lifted the paper up so that they could read it.  
  
 _ **Ciel? Isn't that the Phantomhive's daughter?**_  
  
Sebastian almost choked on his own spit once he read Timber's next sentence.  
  
 _"Th-The Phantomhives?!"_ his mind nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I am. But, there is one minor mistake." Ciel reached for the wig and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. "I am a male." Ciel said.  
  
Timber went back to writing and he rose the paper up seconds later.  
  
 ** _My, how scandalous! Who would've known..._**  
  
"Sebas---I mean, master, figured it out when he did some kind of "body inspection" on me." Ciel explained, making quotation marks with his fingers when he said body inspection.  
  
While Ciel had been speaking, Timber had been writing his reply down. He rose the paper up and the duo began to read it.  
  
 _ **I cannot believe it. You've made him start calling you master! I honestly don't know how long it has been since you had her call you that.**_  
  
"Irene's in the past. She just...wasn't worth it." Sebastian said.  
  
The mention of Irene perked Ciel's interests a little. However, he didn't let it show.  
  
 _"Irene? Who is she?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He read what Timber wrote next and the next two words had him confused.  
  
 _ **And him?**_  
  
Ciel waited for Sebastian to respond to that. But, he didn't. Ciel glanced over to his left and he saw that Sebastian looked a little tense.  
  
 _"Why is he so tense? Shouldn't he have answered by now?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"How about I tell you another time? Let's move onto the conditions of Starlust since I last came here." Sebastian said, quickly moving onto another subject.  
  
Timber gave Sebastian a curious look, but he didn't "say" anything about it. He pointed over at the two chairs across from him as he was saying to sit down.  
  
The two walked over to the chairs and sat down, Ciel fixing his wig back on his head.  
  
"So, give me some stats." Sebastian said.  
  
Timber rummaged through some papers on his desk (which was surprisingly neat) and he pulled out two papers outlining the statistics of Starlust over the past two weeks. He pushed them out for Sebastian to see.  
  
"Okay...money seems to be stable...rooms are all clean and up to our expectations...customer satisfaction is 75%...rates for our rooms are looking slightly afforda- - -Wait a second." Sebastian stopped musing over the stats and went back to customer satisfaction. "Why is our customer satisfaction at 75%?" he asked.  
  
Timber wrote something on another piece of paper and he pushed it out for Sebastian to read.  
  
 _ **I knew you would ask about that. Well, Grell is scaring some of our customers away with his...perverted ways.**_  
  
Sebastian sighed in annoyance as he rubbed his temple a little.  
  
"And I thought I told that idiot two weeks ago not to do such stuff..." he mumbled.  
  
Timber wrote a note on the paper and pointed at it with the Sharpie.  
  
 _ **Well, refresh his memory.**_  
  
"I will try to." Sebastian went back to scanning the paper. "Well, other than that, everything else looks good." Sebastian said, handing the papers back to Timber.  
  
He wrote another note on the paper and pointed at it.  
  
 _ **That's great to hear. :)**_  
  
"Well, I have to get going now." Sebastian said as he got up from his chair.  
  
Timber gave Sebastian a confused look as he took out another sheet of paper and wrote on it. He rose it up for Sebastian to read.  
  
 _ **And just where in the world are you going now?**_  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he pulled Ciel up, the boy crashing into his chest. Ciel's face flushed a bright red as Sebastian began to speak.  
  
"I'm taking my cute servant for lunch at one of the restaurants here. We haven't eaten yet." Sebastian explained.  
  
Timber wrote something else on the paper and rose it up.  
  
 _ **Ah. Well, I won't keep you for too long. Have fun.**_  
  
"We will. Goodbye, Timber. See you in another two weeks." he said before heading to the office door.  
  
Ciel turned his head to glance back at Timber. A small smile spread across the man's lips as he rose a sheet of paper up for the crossdressing boy to read.  
  
 _ **Keep an eye on Sebastian for me. He can be quite the sex monster when he gets to it. ;)**_  
  
Ciel's jaw dropped, his face a rosy hue of red as he exited the office and the door closed behind them.

* * *

 

"Where would you like to eat?" Sebastian asked, looking at the cute little servant beside him.  
  
"Um..." his eye locked on the buffet for a split second before moving it away. "It doesn't matter where we go and eat..." he trailed off.  
  
Sebastian noticed how Ciel was eyeing the buffet. He grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him over.  
  
"Whoa!" Ciel then noticed that he had pulled him in line for the buffet. "H-Hey! I...I never said that I wanted to eat at the buffet!" he complained.  
  
"The look in your eye said so." Sebastian stated.  
  
A light blush dusted Ciel's cheeks, but he quickly shooed it away as they went up to the cashier.  
  
"Hello! How ma- - -" the girl's eyes locked on Sebastian and she instantly blushed. "S-Sebastian sir! Wh-What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"Hello, Mey Rin. I just got a new roommate and I'm taking her out for lunch." Sebastian explained, motioning to Ciel.  
  
"Waaaaa~!" Mey Rin began to go crazy over Ciel. "She's such a cutie!" she squealed.  
  
"She is. She's so irresistible. Especially in bed." Sebastian said with a wink.  
  
Ciel felt like his face was on fire. His body tingled as Mey Rin tried to force herself to not have a nosebleed.  
  
"S-So, lunch for two?" Mey Rin asked.  
  
"Yes." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Okay. What would you two like to drink?" she asked.  
  
"I'll have some Coke." Sebastian said.  
  
"And you?" Mey Rin asked, glancing over at Ciel.  
  
"Um...I'll have a strawberry lemonade, please." Ciel said.  
  
"Okay! Total will be $20.14 with 75¢ tax included." she chirped.  
  
Sebastian handed her his debit card. She swiped it and she handed it back to him along with two receipts and a pen.  
  
"Sign this one and keep the other one." she said.  
  
He took the pen from the counter and scribbled down his signature on the first receipt. He put his second receipt and debit card back into his wallet and gave the pen and firs receipt back to Mey Rin.  
  
"Alright! Have a great lunch! You will be seated shortly." she said.  
  
"Thank you very much." he told her before taking Ciel over to a waiting area.  
  
Ciel huffed out a sigh while pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I never said that I wanted to eat here..." he grumbled.  
  
"Well, too bad. That look in your eye told me that you wanted to. And also, your friend told me that you liked the buffets at my hotels." Sebastian said, a smirk evident on his lips.  
  
Ciel puffed out his cheeks while pouting.  
  
"Whatever..." he grumbled as a male came and took them to their table.

* * *

  **Translations:**

-¡Idiota! No sólo haces cuando estás hablando por teléfono!-You fucking idiot! You don't just do that when you're talking on the phone! (Spanish)

-Eres un pervertido inútil-You are a good-for-nothing pervert (Spanish)  
  
-¿Qué?-What? (Spanish)  
  
-¿Qué demonios quieres?-What the hell do you want? (Spanish)  
  
Adult Meal-$7.95  
Soda-$1.50  
Strawberry Lemonade-$1.99


	5. The Sugar Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Candy is dandy •   
> -Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! So, I will be updating twice, just to give you a heads up. One, because I love you guys and two, this chapter is a short one. So, I'll put up Chapter 6 to make up for this chapter.
> 
> As you know, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or da Sugar Factory or anything else mentioned. All I own is this cute little story.
> 
> So, read on!

**{2:30 pm}**  
  
Sebastian stared at the store in front of him with disgust and annoyance. He never thought he would find himself standing here. Ever.  
  
On the other hand, Ciel seemed to be mesmerized by the store. It was a cute, yet chic white building. And he liked cute things (he wouldn't admit anything to his supposed "master" anytime soon, though).  
  
"Why am I even standing in front of this store...?" Sebastian grumbled.  
  
"Because I wanna go in!" Ciel looked at Sebastian with a sparkling sapphire orb. "Come on! Let's go in!" Ciel declared before he dragged the older man up the stairs.  
  
Sebastian was tempted to fight back, say that he had other things to take care of. But, he himself be dragged into the store that annoyed him the most: Sugar Factory.  
  
What was the use of a sugary sweet store in Las Vegas? Last time he checked, Las Vegas was considered Sin City. So, why was there a candy store in Vegas? The white, open interior was considered pure to him.  
  
He then began to think about the benefits of the candy store. He imagined Ciel on his bed, moaning as he dripped melting chocolate all over his petite, feminine-like body...  
  
Sebastian almost choked on his saliva, his cheeks flushing an extremely bright red.  
  
 _"What the heck? Why am I thinking of such things?"_ he shook his head quickly. _"No, don't think like that. He's a boy! You cannot fall for a boy!"_ he shouted at himself.  
  
"Oi. Master."  
  
Sebastian was brought back into the present with Ciel tugging on his arm.  
  
"And what is it that you want, my pet?" he asked in a teasing voice.  
  
Ciel let out a guttural growl at the nickname, glaring at Sebastian.  
  
"Fuck you." he growled.  
  
Sebastian smirked, thinking that his short fuse was all too amusing.  
  
"Give me the time and place. I'll make sure you have a real good time." he whispered into the boy's ear with a wink.  
  
Ciel blushed furiously, his cheeks as red as a beet as he pushed Sebastian away from him.  
  
"Get away from me! Geez, you're such a fricking pervert..." he looked over at where the clothes were. "I'm going over there." he said before walking off.  
  
Sebastian watched the boy walk off. Once he saw him disappear behind some shelves, he sighed. He turned and that was when he saw the cutest cosplay outfit on a mannequin.  
  
It was a Hello Kitty outfit. It consisted of a red short that had poofy short sleeves with blue suspenders that clipped to a blue miniskirt that came down to the mannequin's mid thighs (and a couple of inches below Ciel's ass if he sewed it properly). The skirt had navy blue lace covering it. It also had white knee length socks and black Mary Janes. It seemed a little too perfect.  
  
 _"That just looks too perfect...an innocent yet naughty outfit fit for a sweet yet sour boy..."_ he thought to himself.   
  
He walked over to it and he found some in bags on some shelves near the window. He picked it up and frowned, seeing that there were no shoes.  
  
 _"The shoes don't come with it?"_ he asked himself.  
  
His eyes went down and he found the Mary Janes at the bottom.  
  
"Ah." he knelt down and stared at the shoes. They were all neatly sorted by shoe size. He didn't want to sound like a creeper, but he knows Ciel's shoe size. He had looked inside Ciel's shoe one night to find the size.  
  
He kept looking until he found size seven and a half.  He picked it up just as Ciel made his way over to him with a couple of shirts and a small tin box full of candy.  
  
"I have everything I want. Can we go n- - -" he noticed the cosplay outfit and shoes in Sebastian's hands. "And who's that for?" he asked, slight suspicion dripping from his lips.  
  
"A friend." Sebastian quickly covered up.  
  
Ciel gave the man a questioning look, but he shook it off.  
  
"Let's go pay. I would like to explore more of Vegas." he told him.  
  
"Alright." Sebastian said as he followed the boy to the long line. He then began to think of Ciel in said cosplay outfit. A smirk crawled onto his lips at the thought.  
  
 _"This'll be quite interesting."_ he thought to himself.


	6. Cheesecake Pops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Everytime I kiss you, I realize...your lips taste so irresistibly sweet! •  
> -Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND here we go again! Here's the chapter I was promising you guys! And trust me, this chapter surely won't disappoint...*winks*
> 
> Well, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything that may be mentioned that could be owned by someone else. All I own is cute, but smexy little story.
> 
> So, please read on! :3

**{June 18th; 6:35 pm}**  
  
Ciel laid on the couch in the living with a slight grimace on his face.  
  
"Ugh...I can't believe that I actually bought that damn del demonio's lie!" his mind screamed as he rose his head a little to stare at the Hello Kitty cosplay outfit he was forced into.  
  
Memories of how he ended up in this ridiculous get-up made his face flush as he tried his hardest to forget about them.

* * *

  _ **{4:20 pm}**_

_"You went to the Sugar Factory? Lucky..." Alois trailed off on the other end._   
  
_"I saw it while we were heading to M &MS World. I got a couple of shirts and a tin box filled with candy." Ciel explained as he blew lightly on the wet red nail polish on his fingers._   
  
_"Ooooh. What kind?"_   
  
_"Your favorite. Smarties." Ciel said._   
  
_"Why you fucking little...!" this made Ciel laugh._   
  
_"Look, I didn't even eat any of them! I thought of you when I bought it along with a shirt I plan on giving you." Ciel said._   
  
_"Ah. For a second, I thought my cute little bitch was going to eat those delightful Smarties without me."_   
  
_"Oh, puh-lease. Like I would eat those...you know I'm not a Smarties person!" Ciel whined._   
  
_"Yeah, almost forgot about that, Hershey's boy." Alois shot back mockingly._   
  
_"Twizzlers freak."_   
  
_"Snicker's fangirl."_   
  
_"M &MS baby."_   
  
_"Milky Way freakshow."_   
  
_"Hot Tamales slut."_   
  
_"Mike and Ike whore."_   
  
_Ciel couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter at that._   
  
_"Ah, you stupid slut..." Ciel trailed off as the door swung open to reveal Sebastian._   
  
_He looked away from his now dry nails and he looked at his "master."_   
  
_"What do you want now?" he grumbled angrily._   
  
_"Huh? You talking to me?"_   
  
_"No, not you. Look, I'll call you later." Ciel hung up on Alois and he looked at Sebastian. "May I ask why you have decided on barging in while I am painting my nails?" he asked in an annoyed voice._   
  
_"Wow. I never knew males could paint their nails." Sebastian noted in a mocking tone._   
  
_"You know who I am when I'm not in this stuffy penthouse!" Ciel snapped angrily._   
  
_"I know that." Sebastian looked down at the things in his hands. "Hey, I want you to try on something." he said._   
  
_"Like wha- - -" he felt his breath hitch in his throat as he recognized the outfit and the Mary Janes. "Oh, hell no." he stated._   
  
_"What? It's only Hello Kitty." Sebastian stated simply._   
  
_"Only Hello Kitty? ONLY HELLO KITTY?! It's a fricking cosplay outfit!" Ciel shouted._   
  
_"With a skirt like this?" Sebastian questioned innocently as he showed Ciel the skirt that came with the outfit._   
  
_"That just makes things even worse!" Ciel shouted._   
  
_"Well, either way, I'm going to force you into that Hello Kitty outfit." Sebastian said before making his way over to the bed._   
  
_Ciel's eye went wide._   
  
_"H-Hey! G-Go away!" Ciel snapped angrily, his cheeks glowing in embarrassment at the thought of Sebastian forcing him into an outfit. That meant more molesting._   
  
_"I don't think so." he climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Ciel. "You're getting in that dress." he stated._   
  
_"Eeeeeyah!" a loud squeak came from Ciel as he felt Sebastian's hands on his shirt. They began to tug it up while Ciel tried to force it back down. "Hnnngh..."_   
  
_"You can't fight me." Sebastian's voice practically purred into Ciel's ear, which made him whimper in what might've been pleasure._   
  
_"Y-Yes, I can." Ciel stammered out as he resorted to kicking. He didn't realize that his shirt was off until he felt Sebastian's hands slide down his bare chest and make their way over to the waistband of his black capris. He gasped sharply._   
  
_"Don't!" he shouted._   
  
_He kicked harder, his heels slamming into Sebastian's jeans-covered legs. His hands shot down to Sebastian's, trying to pry them off of the capris' waistband. He managed to pull them off and he sprinted off the bed. He could tell that the man would end up outrunning him if he went for the door, so he went into a corner instead. He covered his upper chest as he glared at Sebastian._   
  
_"Estúpido demonio! Aléjate de mí!" Ciel snapped._   
  
_"Not until this gets on you." Sebastian said before getting off the bed and walking over to Ciel._   
  
_"I'm not wearing that! I...It's too naughty!" Ciel pointed out._   
  
_"And you think you're innocent?" Sebastian questioned._   
  
_"E-Exactly..." his breath was starting to hitch in his throat at how close Sebastian was getting. "I...this outfit is...I just can't wear it!" Ciel stated._   
  
_"You know, you make no sense." Sebastian grabbed ahold of Ciel's chin and rose his head up so that sapphire could lock on ruby. "You say you're innocent, but who was the one that seduced me a few nights ago?" he asked deviously._   
  
_"Th-Tha...I...I was drunk!" Ciel stammered out in surprise._   
  
_"So what if you were drunk? You still did it." he told him. He leaned in towards the boy's neck. "And you better not forget it." he said in a husky voice._   
  
_Ciel shivered at how Sebastian's hot breath hit his neck. He then moaned softly as Sebastian's lips latched onto a sensitive spot on his neck. He found his hands moving away from his chest and gripping on the mustard yellow and black striped shirt that Sebastian had on. He felt his capris begin to tighten a little. Ciel's eye slowly slid down and it widened._   
  
_"Shit! I've grown hard over something like this?!" his mind nearly screamed._   
  
_Sebastian's lips ghosted down to his collarbone and he began to suckle on it, creating a hickey._   
  
_"Ohhhhhh...Oh, m-master! Ah!" Ciel unconsciously bucked his hips upward, his erection rubbing against Sebastian's thigh. Sebastian smirked against the boy's collarbone._   
  
_"Do you possibly have a problem down there, my dear Ciel?" Sebastian asked in a slightly mocking voice._   
  
_Ciel growled as he glared up at Sebastian._   
  
_"Idiot. Don't you dare." he hissed._   
  
_"Oh, yes, I will." Sebastian said before moving his hands down to the waistband. In one swift motion, he whipped off the capris and he stared at Ciel, who was now half-naked and had on red and gold plaid boxers._   
  
_Ciel bit his lip, not knowing what to do. If he gave Sebastian the go-ahead, then he'd find himself on the bed and panting in a heartbeat. He wasn't used to having Sebastian strip him down completely or let alone strip him at all._   
  
_He found himself looking at his "master" with submission twinkling in his eye. This made him begin to mentally beat himself up._   
  
_Why did he have to do that?! What was so magical about this man that made a sadist like him beg for mercy like a slutty masochist?_   
  
_"Aha. Got ya where I want you." Sebastian's hand grazed over his erection, making Ciel groan deeply in pleasure._   
  
_"Oh, fuck..." his head swung back into the wall behind him as Sebastian palmed his clothed cock in his hand. It almost made him feel embarrassed. "Mmmm...Oh! Master!" Ciel breathed out loudly._   
  
_Sebastian tugged lightly on the elastic waistband of the boxers, wondering if he should tug them down and reveal Ciel in all his naked glory. Maybe he had a beautiful body. But, what if it looked ridiculously ugly? He didn't want to ruin the image he began to create of the boy._   
  
_"You put it on yourself. If this is not on you by the time I get back from Ciel lubrique, then you'll really get it." Sebastian said in a threatening voice before leaving Ciel alone._   
  
_All Ciel could do was stare at his "master's" retreating in slight surprise as the door closed behind Sebastian._

* * *

 Ciel let out a small 'harrumph' as he diverted his attention back to the ceiling.

 _"That idiota...why is he so forceful?"_ he then thought of when Sebastian left him to get changed. _"But, why did he leave me like that so suddenly? I seriously thought he was going to finish the job and then fuck me like a wild bea- - -Wait, what the hell?!"_  
  
He rose up from the couch suddenly, sweat starting to form.  
  
 _"Why was I thinking about sex with that fool just now?! That is so disgusting!"_ his mind snapped angrily.  
  
He looked down at himself and gulped, seeing that there was something tenting up from the skirt. He tentatively flipped it up and he saw that he had gotten another erection.  
  
 _"Aw, come on! I just had one of these in the shower!"_ he whined to himself.  
  
He then began to grow curious. He knew that the only way to take care of an erection without your wet dream next to you (it wasn't like Sebastian was his wet dream or anything) was masturbation. But, how exactly do you do it?  
  
He slowly reached his hand down and took his pulsating cock into his palm. He gasped sharply, wrenching his hand away almost instantly.  
  
 _"It's covered in something..."_ he brought his palm to his mouth and his tongue poked out to taste the clear substance that made itself present on his hand. He shivered, not liking the taste. "Is this what pre-cum tastes like...?" he wondered out loud.  
  
He slid the skirt off and threw it to the side, not wanting to dirty it with the pre-cum further. Sooner or later, he found himself on all fours on the couch, his chin resting on the armrest and his hand pumping his leaking member.  
  
"Oh god...H-How could masturbation feel so fricking good?" he stammered out.  
  
His cheeks were being stained a beet red and audible moans were falling from his plush lips.  
  
He kept stroking, alternating from slow, painful strokes to fast, vigorous ones. The alternating was driving Ciel mad. It drove him so mad that it caused Sebastian's name to tumble out of his mouth with wild abandon.  
  
"Oh, fuck...Se-Sebastian! Aaagh! F-Fuck me, please! Ahnn!" he couldn't control anything he was saying. It was like he was lost in lust. But, it sure as hell felt good.  
  
"Ahnnn! Oh god!" he moved his head into one of the couch pillows as his other hand traveled to his prostate. He fondled his balls a little with his fingers, driving him mad and letting out muffled moans into the pillow.  
  
He felt himself reaching his peak moments later. His head flew up from the pillow, images of his "master" coming to mind as he screamed his name.  
  
"Sebastian!" he felt himself cum, the sticky while liquid spurting all onto the couch and on the shirt. He moaned as he tried to keep his orgasm going, his hand continuously stroking his cock and his other hand playing with his balls.  
  
He panted, feeling tired after his orgasm. He spotted a tissue box on the coffee table and he pulled out a couple, wiping up the semen from the couch and tried to get it off his shirt. He sat down and noticed that it was still leaking out of the head.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him as he scooped some up with his finger and he licked at it. He found it to be a little addicted (which disgusted him a little) and he eagerly lapped up the rest on his finger.  
  
He finished cleaning himself and threw the tissues in the trash. He put back on the skirt and he padded into the kitchen. He picked up an air freshener bottle that was scented vanilla and lavender and he sprayed it around in the living room, desperate to get rid of the possible smell of sex. He set the bottle down next to the sink and he sighed.  
  
 _"Why the hell did I fricking masturbate in the first place? It felt good, but it was still wrong. Especially when you're masturbating with a man in mind!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
He then saw a box resting on the counter near the fridge. Curious as to what it may be, he walked over to it.  
  
"Hmmm..." he picked it up and scanned it. "Red velvet cheesecake pops? Was he planning on making these?" he asked himself.  
  
He flipped the box on the opposite side and he read the instructions, which were fairly easy. He truly loved baking, so he felt kind of happy when he found this box on the counter.  
  
 _"Maybe I should make these for him. He'll get a huge surprise when he sees these beauties."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He got a little giddy over the whole idea as he opened the box and he got to work.

* * *

  **{7:05 pm}**

Ciel was about to pop the red velvet cheesecake pops in the oven when he heard the sound of the door opening. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Sebastian step into the penthouse.  
  
"Welcome back, master." he greeted in a monotone voice that he normally used with him.  
  
"I see that you still have on your outfit." he noted.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Ciel answered, trying his hardest to sound innocent.  
  
"Well, knowing that you're a feisty fireball who crossdresses and speaks Spanish whenever you feel like it was necessary, you probably wouldn't." Sebastian stated.  
  
"Well, you are my master. I should obey you without complaints." Ciel told him.  
  
On the inside, he was screaming at himself.  
  
 _"What are you doing?! Don't fall into the trap!"_ his mind shouted.  
  
Sebastian was starting to think that Ciel's behavior was quite weird. What had he done in the past two hours and twenty-five minutes to act so proper? But, he decided on not paying attention to it for now.  
  
"So, what are you- - -" Sebastian sniffed the air. "It smells sweet. Did you spray something in here?" he asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah." Ciel scratched the back of his head nervously. "It didn't smell too good in here, so I sprayed in here." he lied.  
  
What was he going to say, I sprayed the place because I was masturbating while thinking of you? I didn't want you to smell sex all over the place? That just sounded a little too embarrassing.  
  
Ciel quickly turned away from Sebastian and he went back to the tray he was going to put into the oven. He picked up the tray, opened the oven, and he tossed it in. He closed it and turned to meet vermillion orbs.  
  
"Gyaaaaah!" he moved away from him. "Wh-What the hell?! Don't do something like that!" he whined.  
  
"Well, I apologize." he turned on the oven light and he peered in. "What are you baking in there?" he asked.  
  
"Those cheesecake pops that you left out. It was like you were begging for me to bake something." he explained.  
  
"You can bake?" Sebastian questioned as he made his way over to the bowl of batter.  
  
"Yeah. I only put in one batch of them. Once those are done, I'll put in the second ba- - -" he spotted Sebastian dipping his finger into the batter. "H-Hey! Just what the hell are you doing?!" he nearly exclaimed as he marched over to him.  
  
"Just doing a taste test." Sebastian stated simply as he put the finger that was covered in batter into his mouth.  
  
His eyes widened in complete shock.  
  
 _"Damn, this boy can bake..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts.  
  
"What? You don't like it or something?" Ciel asked.  
  
"It's not that. It's just that..." Sebastian looked at the batter that was outrageously delicious and then at the boy that made it. "Where did you learn to bake?" he asked.  
  
"So, that means you do like it." Ciel tucked a couple strands of hair behind his ear. "My mom taught me. I can bake, but I can't cook." Ciel said.  
  
"Can you cook anything?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Microwaveable dinners..." he trailed off.  
  
Sebastian let out a small chuckled as he scooped up some more batter with his finger.  
  
"You're like the couch potato in a way." he stated.  
  
"O-Oi! Don't keep eating the damn cake ba- - -" Ciel then noticed that there was some batter on the corner of Sebastian's mouth. "Now, look 'atcha! You got batter on your mouth, you damn baby." he stated.  
  
"I do? Where?" Sebastian asked. He began to move his finger around his mouth in an attempt to find where the batter was. Ciel bit his lip, feeling like the man was trying to tease him.  
  
For some reason, he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to feel those lips move against his and dominate him. While he was stirring up his batter before, he had gotten another dirty thought about the batter involving him and Sebastian. They were messing around and smearing batter all over each other's skin and mouth. He then imagined them kissing and that was the end of it. Once the mixture was well blended, he found himself masturbating again on the kitchen floor.  
  
Before Sebastian's finger could run over the spot, Ciel grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wait. Let me do it." he said suddenly.  
  
Sebastian stared into the single orb of his pet. Ruby stayed on sapphire until he felt a tug on his arm.  
  
Ciel yanked Sebastian down to his height and he pressed his lips against the man's.  
  
Sebastian didn't move at first. He was too surprised by the sudden change of events. He then heard Ciel whine into the kiss, which made him slowly kiss back.  
  
Ciel felt his other hand go up to Sebastian's chest and grip onto his shirt. He pulled him closer and he backed up slowly, his back hitting the island.  
  
He pulled away a couple of seconds later and he went to lap up the batter on his cheek. Meanwhile, Sebastian found all this to be a complete turn-on. Thoughts involving Ciel and cake batter (or cheesecake batter in this case) swirled around in the twenty-seven year old man's thoughts.  
  
"Mmmm..." a content moan came from Ciel and that was when Sebastian lost all control.  
  
He moved him away from the island and pushed him up against the wall, devouring the boy's lips hungrily.   
  
"Mmmmph!" Ciel kissed back with as much intensity. His arms swung themselves over Sebastian's shoulders as he felt Sebastian swing his leg around his torso. Sebastian then picked him up and let the boy's legs wrap themselves around his torso.  
  
Ciel tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss. He was too lost in the kiss to hear the little voices in his head. If he didn't stop, he would end going into masochist mode. His hands fisted themselves into the ebony locks and found them to be quite silky.  
  
 _"So soft..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts.  
  
He felt Sebastian pry his mouth open and poke his tongue into the warm cavern. This made Ciel snap back into his senses. He gasped sharply as he pulled away from the kiss. He stared at Sebastian, who gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Pu-Put me down..." he stammered.  
  
Sebastian said nothing as he lowered the boy to the ground.  
  
Ciel gave Sebastian one last look before running down the hall and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Translations:**

del demonio's-demon's (Spanish)

Estúpido demonio! Aléjate de mí!-You stupid demon! Get away from me! (Spanish)  
  
idiota-idiot (Spanish)


	7. Some Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • But, I'll say this: if what looks like the facts of the matter are conflicting with your feelings, then you need more information before deciding •   
> -Tammara Webber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! I'm back with the next chapter of Sin City. So...this chapter isn't as cutesy for V-Day as you may expect. It may also seem filler-ish. But, I promise, tomorrow's chapter will be SO much better.
> 
> Anywho, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned in this fanfic. All I own is this cute little story.
> 
> So, please read on!

Ciel's back was pressed up against the door, his eye wide, cheeks stained red, and his hands over his agape mouth in surprise.  
  
Just what the hell did he do back there?  
  
 _"Oh my god...I kissed my master without his permission..."_ he slumped down onto the ground. _"He's going to freaking kill me!"_ his mind screamed.  
  
He went on his side, curling up into a ball as memories of the kiss flashed through his mind. His cheeks grew even more red as he brought his hand to his lips. He unconsciously began nibbling on his thumb as one haunting thought dawned over him.  
  
He had initiated the action.  
  
 _"Why was I thinking such bullshit?! Por eso, ese idiota! ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?"_ he screamed at himself.  
  
But, they were both at fault in some way. Ciel was being too submissive for his own good. Sebastian had those lips that teased him and Ciel hated it. How that was a fault, he may never know.  
  
He stopped mentally beating himself and he closed his eye, hoping to find solace in a nice nap. Eventually, it turned into blissful sleep as he slept for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 

 **{Two days later: June 20th; 12:18 pm}**  
  
Alois found himself standing in front of Penthouse 1259 with two tickets to a Cirque de Soleil show at The Mirage and a hopeful look on his face.  
  
He brought his fist up to the door and he knocked on it. He heard someone running and a loud '¡mierda!' echo throughout the room. Alois chuckled at that. That was the only word he could understand from Ciel's wide range of Spanish vocabulary.  
  
The door opened and Ciel stood in front of Alois.  
  
"Well, what a surprise." Ciel commented.  
  
"CiCi!" Alois practically squealed as he launched himself at Ciel.  
  
"Ack!" Ciel fell to the floor with a thud with Alois sitting on top of him.  
  
"It's so long since I've last seen you!" he got off of him and helped him up. "I wanted to check up on you and see you for one last time before I go back to LA." he explained.  
  
"Oh yeah...it's almost been a week..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
Alois had a sad smile on his face as he closed the penthouse door behind him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if I'm rubbing it in your face." he apologized.  
  
"Oh, no! You're not rubbing it in at all! I'm just...frustrated." Ciel said, diverting his eye over to the window.  
  
"Has Sebastian not been treating you good?" Alois asked.  
  
As if it was on cue, Ciel's cheeks flushed an embarrassing hue of red. Alois noticed and he felt a smirk curl his lips upward.  
  
"What did the two of you do?" he asked.  
  
"N-Nothing! We did absolutely no- - -"  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
Ciel gasped sharply, feeling a jolt race through his body as he turned to see Sebastian, who had walked into the kitchen. He felt like the burning sensation on his cheeks grow stronger once he saw that his "master" was half-naked and only in a pair of black boxers.  
  
Alois looked over Ciel's shoulder and waved wildly, a wide grin replacing the smirk on his lips.  
  
"Hey, Sebastian!" he hollered.  
  
Sebastian replied with a slight nod of his head and a smile as he opened the fridge.  
  
He then took the time to comprehend the situation. Sebastian was half-naked and Ciel was blushing like a madman. It then clicked in his head and the smirk came back.  
  
"Did you possibly have se- - -" Ciel's hand clamped down on Alois' mouth.  
  
"Alois, you idiota!" he hissed angrily before dragging Alois down the hall and into his room, slamming the door shut.  
  
He let go of Alois and he locked the door, determined to keep Sebastian out.  
  
"Whoa, why'd you lock the door?" Alois asked.  
  
"Sebastian is not to hear of any of this." Ciel said as he made his way over to the bed and plopped down next to Alois.  
  
"And why? What, did you two get into a quarrel or something?" Alois asked.  
  
"Something like it." Ciel began to shift in his seat a little, the blush that had disappeared now reappearing.  
  
"You're blushing. What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Um...I..." his heart began to hammer in his chest and it began to bother him. "I can't say it!" Ciel said in a whiny voice as he fell onto the bed dramatically.  
  
"Yes, you can. It's not like I would laugh at you or anything." Alois said.  
  
"You won't?" Ciel asked.  
  
Alois nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Cross my fingers or you can knock my top knot off." Alois said with a wide, childish grin on his face.  
  
That made Ciel chuckle.  
  
"Idiot..." he went back to feeling bothered and annoyed with himself. "You see...I...I...I accidentally kissed him." he blurted out.  
  
Ciel squinted his eye shut, waiting for Alois to snicker. Alois was the kind of person who would laugh at someone else's failures even if it wasn't a major fail.  
  
What surprised him was how Alois laid down next to him on his chest. Ciel opened his eye and turned to look at Alois in shock. Before he could say something, Alois began to speak.  
  
"What did his lips taste like?" Alois asked in a devious voice, a devious smile pairing with the way he spoke.  
  
Ciel's face flushed a bright red at that.  
  
"You idiot!" Ciel grabbed a random pillow and threw it at Alois' face. "Don't be bitching around with me!" he snapped angrily.  
  
Alois laughed into the pillow, thinking that the situation was all too hilarious. Alois glanced up and looked at his best friend. Once he saw that his friend really meant it, he shut himself up.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll stop. But, seriously. What did he taste like?" Alois asked.  
  
"Cheesecake pop batter..." Ciel mumbled.  
  
Alois only caught the cheesecake part of that sentence.  
  
"Cheesecake wha?" Alois questioned.  
  
"Talud pop de tarta de queso." Ciel told him in Spanish.  
  
"I don't speak Spanish, ya dum-dum." Alois stated bluntly.  
  
"I said cheesecake pop batter!" Ciel breathed out a slightly annoyed sigh as he ran his hand through his navy blue locks. "Geez, you're such a fucking idiot..." Ciel trailed off in annoyance.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for being one." Alois rose himself up and sat down on the bed Indian style, flicking some blonde hair out of his face. "So...you said you kissed Sebastian, right?" Alois asked.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly.  
  
"Okay. So, what is the big deal about it? It was just a kiss." Alois stated simply.  
  
"A kiss that I initiated! I never initiate kisses!" Ciel pointed out in a fussy voice.  
  
"Damn, you sound like a prissy bitch." this made Ciel glare at him. "But, come to think of it, you never initiate things. You let someone do it for you." Alois stated, now catching what Ciel meant.  
  
"Exactly! So, why am I taking the first move with that damn bastard? I just don't get it!" Ciel whined.  
  
"Ciel." Alois' voice lowered, letting Ciel know that the boy was going to act serious now. "Have you ever considered love as being one of the reasons why?" he asked.  
  
Ciel swore he had choked on his own saliva. Love? Oh, puh-lease!  
  
"Haha. Bitch, no." the haughty laugh that escaped Ciel's lips almost concerned Alois a little. He knew what would come next. He prepared himself for the snarky comment that fell from his lips next. "I would never fall in love with some prick would doesn't give a shit about his own servant." he remarked.  
  
Alois gulped.  
  
"W-Well, that's sweet. May I possibly elaborate?" he asked quietly.  
  
Ciel snapped out of the mini trance he found himself in and he nodded.  
  
"Sure. You may speak." he said.  
  
"Look, I'm not one who believes in those myths of love at first sight, or love after one week in your case, but I feel like that may be happening with you." Alois stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Tell me: what did you think when you first saw him?" Alois asked.  
  
"Drunk or sober?" Ciel asked back.  
  
"Um...let's go with sober. You'd probably be in your right mind, then." Alois said.  
  
"Um...well...when I first saw him, I thought that he looked pretty sexy and then the thought of ripping off his shirt to see his chest came to mind..." he trailed off, the blush coming back to his cheeks.  
  
"Okay..." Alois whipped a pad and pen from out of nowhere and he wrote down what Ciel had said. "Continue." he said.  
  
"Even if I thought that, I still thought that he was an evil and uncaring bastard. He threw me in two ridiculous get ups." he began his explanation.  
  
"Like the maid one?" Ciel nodded in response.  
  
"So, what about the other one?" Alois asked.  
  
"It was a Hello Kitty cosplay he got at the Sugar Factory. He ended up molesting me and pulling off my clothes."  
  
"Mmmhmmm..." Alois hummed as he continued writing.  
  
"I got an erection by how he was dealing with me, biting on my collarbone and suckling on my neck and shit like that. As his hand trailed down to my boxers and it stayed here, he suddenly decided on stopping. And I don't know why, but...I wanted him to continue." Ciel said.  
  
"Hmmm...and what did you do after that?" Alois asked.  
  
"I found myself masturbating twice to the thought of him." Ciel said, ending his explanation.  
  
Alois nodded in understanding as he finished writing everything down on the pad.  
  
"Okay. I am looking at what I have written down and I have come to a conclusion: you have the case of conflicted feelings." Alois concluded.  
  
"Wait, wha?!" Ciel nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Shh, shh, shh..." Alois rested a finger on Ciel's lips. "You said Sebastian was not to hear of this, did you not?" he questioned.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly as Alois moved his finger away.  
  
"Look, what I am trying to say is this: you fight him, but secretly, you want it." Alois said.  
  
"What? Who ever said that I wanted more of him?" Ciel asked.  
  
"You just told me a little while ago that you wanted him to continue molesting you after he had stopped." Alois said.  
  
"Look, I have something called my pride. There is no way in fricking hell that I am going to let that crumble." Ciel told him.  
  
"I know that you treasure your pride and reputation. But, you know this can't be ignored if this goes too far." Alois warned.  
  
"I know..." Ciel then noticed the two tickets in Alois' hand. "Hey, what are those?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, these? It's for the Beatles Cirque du Soleil show at The Mirage." Alois stated, giving Ciel the tickets so he could examine them better.  
  
"Huh? There's a Beatles show?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah! You were practically begging for me to get tickets to see that thing when I was booking the rooms." Alois told him.  
  
"I love the Beatles. Their songs are amazing." Ciel stated proudly.  
  
Alois rolled his eyes.  
  
"Beatles chick..." an angry look washed over him as he remembered something. "And you wouldn't believe what the hell happened to me when I went to go get them." Alois said.  
  
"Wait, hold up: didn't you print the tickets off the website?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yeah..." Alois trailed off, looking anywhere but at Ciel, who had arched an eyebrow in confusion. His eye then widened in realization.  
  
"You didn't..." he trailed off.  
  
"...Sorry?" Alois answered uncertainly.  
  
"You careless fool! You forgetful git! I should never let you come in my goddamn sight ever again!" Ciel growled in anger as he picked back up the pillow he originally threw at Alois and began hitting the blonde with it.  
  
"H-Hey! Stop it!" Alois whined.  
  
"Too bad! You deser- - -AGH!" Alois tackled Ciel and pinned him down. He smirked as he stared down at Ciel.  
  
"Thank you for taking the time to actually listen to me." Alois got off him and sat back down. "Well, I went for the tickets and luckily, the lady had two extra to spare. So, as I took them from her, this fucking idiot decided it was best to steal them from me!" Alois shouted as he went more in-depth with his explanation.

* * *

 

_Alois trotted over to the front desk by the theater for the Beatles show, flipping some fake blonde hair behind his shoulder._   
  
_"Hello, Ma'am. I am here to retrieve some tickets under the name of Alois Trancy." he said in a girly voice._   
  
_The lady at the desk gave him a curious look._   
  
_"Isn't Alois Trancy a male?" she questioned._   
  
_"He wouldn't wake up, so he sent me to go fetch them. I'm his cousin, Allison Trancy." he stated._   
  
_"Hmmm..." she scanned the computer screen and then diverted her attention back to Alois. "Don't you have some tickets printed off?" she questioned._   
  
_"I do. But, my cousin ended up losing them." he explained._   
  
_"Interesting...well, I have two extra ones. You still have your reserved spots in the third row of the center section." she explained ad she whipped out some tickets._   
  
_"Ah! Thank y- - -"_   
  
_"Thank you very much for these."_   
  
_In the blink of an eye, the tickets were out of the woman's grasp and out of Alois' sight. He let out a sharp gasp as he turned and saw a man around Sebastian's age leaning against a pillar with the tickets in his hand._   
  
_"Hey! Whoever the hell said that you could steal my tickets?!" he hissed._   
  
_"First off, they're not yours. Your name is not on it. Second, this world isn't fair. You can't always get what you want." the man sneered._   
  
_Steam began coming out of Alois' ears and nostrils as he began to fume._   
  
_"Don't act smart with me over there!" he snapped as he marched over to the man in his rainbow sparkle pumps. He stopped a couple of inches away from him and glared into cold hazel eyes._   
  
_The first thing he noticed was how attractive he was. His raven black hair was slightly messy, but still framed neatly with pale skin and hazel eyes behind glasses. That mask of indifference was still on his face and he didn't smirk in amusement at Alois' short fuse once._   
  
_He was pretty handsome. However, Alois thought that nothing could come close to the hunk of man candy Ciel had back at Penthouse 1259._   
  
_"I'm just that irresistable, aren't I?" the man guessed._   
  
_Alois' cheeks flushed a bright red in realization. He was so captivated by him that he didn't even notice that he was rudely staring at him and examining every feature of his godly face._   
  
_"No, I wasn't!" Alois jutted out his hip, his hand resting there as he jabbed his finger into the man's chest. "F you." he growled bitterly._   
  
_The man chuckled with the same bitterness as he handed Alois a business card along with the tickets he stole moments ago._   
  
_"Give me the time and place. I'll give you the night of your life," the man leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Mister Alois Trancy."_   
  
_Alois froze as he felt the man's teeth tug at his earlobe lightly before pulling away and strutting off without a care in the world. He swore his face was a beet red and his body was slightly trembling._   
  
_He looked down at the business card and scanned it. His jaw dropped once his eyes landed on the name and occupation._   
  
_"Shit! He's the famous Claude Faustus who owns Divine Demon Hotel and Casino by the Cromwell! Not only that, he's Sebastian's rival. God, just what the hell did I get myself into?!" his mind screamed._

* * *

 

Ciel tried his hardest not to snicker.  
  
"Wow. I never expected you to get into such a huge mess." he commented.  
  
"Look, I always get into a huge, heaping mess when it comes to dudes and homosexuals. Plus, you make it worse." Alois stated.  
  
"What? It's not my fault that I drunkenly flirt with them." Ciel pointed out.  
  
"Don't forget when you publicly embarrassed me in front of everyone two years ago." Alois stated.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ciel said, dismissing the thought with the wave of his hand.  
  
Alois rolled his eyes for what may have been the third time.  
  
"You are really ridiculous..." he shot a glance at the door. "I have to talk to Sebastian. I'll be back." he said, climbing off the bed and making his way over to the door.  
  
"Hai, hai, senpai." Ciel stated tiredly.  
  
Alois scoffed at Ciel's attempt to act like the cute lower classmen as he headed out the door.  
  
Ciel let out a deep sigh as he laid on the bed. His head was swirling with various thoughts and some that made him blush furiously. Did he really feel that way about Sebastian?  
  
He chuckled at himself for thinking such stupid thoughts.  
  
 _"No way. How could I like someone I met almost a week ago? And a man, nonetheless."_ he rolled onto his side and pondered more on the thought. _"Sure, I think he's kind of sexy, but he's such a culo! You don't just mistreat people like that! And I wonder where Alois gets these knocked-up ideas...maybe he still lives in a fairytale book..."_ he snickered at the thought as he heard Alois speak up.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
This perked the navy blue-haired boy's interest.  
  
 _"Why did he say that? What did Sebastian tell him?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He got off the bed and tiptoed over to the door, which was slightly opened. He peered through the crack and watched Alois and Sebastian by the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"He had been wanting to see this for ages! We planned this trip for two months straight! Can't you at LEAST let him enjoy one night with me?" Alois begged.  
  
Alois Trancy never begged, was the first thought that entered Ciel's mind. If he was begging, then this meant that the blonde-haired boy meant business.  
  
"He has duties to fulfill at the penthouse." Sebastian stated bluntly.  
  
"Forget about that! You can't keep him cooped up like Cinderella!" Alois pointed out.  
  
"My final answer will still be no. He can live without going to see some dumb Cirque du Soleil show." Sebastian stated.  
  
A slight tug of pain was delivered to Ciel's chest. Honestly, Ciel could care less about Cirque du Soleil. But, for some reason, he felt kind of offended by that statement.  
  
"Idiot! Don't call the Beatles dumb! I'll have your head!" his mind growled in boiling anger.  
  
Alois huffed out a sigh as he frowned, a downcast look coming to his aquamarine eyes.  
  
"And he was looking forward to it..." he trailed off.  
  
"Another time." he looked over at where Ciel was. "Please show Alois the way out." he said coldly.  
  
"Y-Yes!" Ciel burst out of the room quickly and he led Alois to the door. As he opened it, he heard him whisper something into his ear.  
  
"I have some advice. You may think it's crazy, but still take it: be sexy, be seductive, and play hard-to-get so that you drive him nuts." Alois whispered.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"I'll try my hardest." he whispered back.  
  
Alois smiled sadly as he stepped out of the penthouse.  
  
"Well, see you when that debt is cleared." he stated sadly.  
  
Ciel felt a little emotional at how sad his friend looked as he closed the door slowly, leaving him with his grumpy and emotionless "master."

* * *

 

**Translations:**

Por eso, ese idiota! ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?-Why, that fucking idiot! Why, why, why?! (Spanish)  
  
¡mierda!-shit! (Spanish)  
  
Talud pop de tarta de queso-Cheesecake pop batter (Spanish)  
  
culo-ass (Spanish)


	8. Nightingale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • A bird does not sing because it has an answer. It sings because it has a song •  
> -Chinese Proverb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm back with another chapter! I owuld like to thank you for the kudos, hits, and comments (very little). They mean a lot to me. :)
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Chandelier by Sia, or anything else mentioned in this chap. All I own is this cute little story.
> 
> So, please read on! Hope you like!

**{7:28 pm}**  
  
"Order some pizza from Dominoes."  
  
Ciel jolted from his spot in the kitchen by the fridge. He was about to pull out a cheesecake pop when that cold voice ran throughout the space, making his skin crawl a little.  
  
"P-Pardon?" he stammered out.  
  
"Order pizza from Dominoes." Sebastian repeated.  
  
"I only came out here for a snack! Plus, aren't you a big man? You can order pizza yourself." Ciel stated promptly as he closed the fridge.  
  
"Order it. Am I your master or am I not?" he asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
The annoyed tone Sebastian's voice took on almost startled Ciel. He bit his his lip as he nodded slowly, even if Sebastian didn't see him.  
  
"Yes...master." he answered reluctantly.  
  
"Good. Now, go call and put the pizza under my name." Sebastian commanded.  
  
"What do I order? Is there anything specific that you would like me to get?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Order whatever the hell you want. I don't care." he stated coldly.  
  
Ciel never thought this may happen to him, but he found himself flinching at the coldness in Sebastian's voice. He quietly padded back into his room and he plopped down on the bed. He snatched up his Nokie, punched in the number, and put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello, this is Dominoes, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi. I would like to order two medium 3-topping pizzas." Ciel said.  
  
"What toppings?"   
  
"Mushrooms, chicken, and red peppers on one and bacon, pepperoni, and onions on the other one." Ciel told the person on the other end.  
  
"Would you like anything else for today?"   
  
"Um...no, that'll be all." Ciel said.  
  
"Will this be pick-up or delivery?"  
  
"Delivery, please." he said.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Sebastian Michaelis."  
  
"Address?"  
  
"Appartment #2, Penthouse 1259 at Pristine Waters Complex." Ciel told them.  
  
"Okay. The pizza will be here in about twenty minutes to half an hour."  
  
"Alright, thank you."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Good bye." Ciel hung up and swung the phone onto the covers. He diverted his eyes back onto his laptop, where he was looking up sundresses on Amazon.  
  
"Hmph. Can't find anything good..." he grumbled as he exited out of the tab. He bit into the cheesecake pop as he stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"The pizza will get here around twenty minutes to half an hour." Ciel stated.  
  
"Okay." Sebastian had turned on the TV and began to watch a rerun of New Girl.  
  
Ciel rolled his eye as he stepped back into his room, closing the door behind him. He honestly did not know what was so good about New Girl. It was nothing special. It was just another stupid reality show made up by someone who had nothing else to do. I mean, one girl surrounded by four or five dudes? That spelled trouble and was complete bull and a waste of time in Ciel's mind.  
  
He logged onto Tumblr and starting browsing through random photos. As he downloaded a photo of a goldfish swimming out of its fishbowl like some kind of ghost, he played Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 from a folder labeled cool music in his Music folder.  
  
He silently hummed the tune as he glided his fingers across the keyboard, typing in various keywords and replies to people who sent messages to his inbox.  
  
He was actually pretty popular on the site even though he put up two images that he had drawn using Photoshop. They both came out like shit, though. Maybe he was popular because of his name and status in society.  
  
He closed the laptop down and laid on the bed, his arms behind his head. He began to ponder on what Alois told him earlier.  
  
 _"You have the case of conflicted feelings."_ this made Ciel frown.  
  
 _"What is that supposed to mean? My feelings aren't conflicted! There is only one thing I feel for that bastard and that's hatred. Sometimes I wonder where Alois gets these crazy and stupid ideas..."_ his mind growled.  
  
He then began to think of the possibility that Alois may be right. The older boy may be dumb and a little ditzy, but he can be serious when the situation called for it. He sighed as he rolled over on his side, his back facing the door.  
  
 _"But, could it be a possibility? Did I fall in love with Sebastian in the midst of it all?"_ Ciel shook his head. _"No, that can't be right. There are many reasons for that possibility to be extremely fucked up. We met almost a week ago, he molests me a little too much, and I hate his guts. There can't be any possible way that I like him!"_ he told himself.  
  
A light knock came from the door, startling Ciel.  
  
"Pizza's here." Sebastian's voice came from the other side.  
  
"Okay." Ciel said loud enough for him to hear from where he was. He heard footsteps padding away and he sighed, rising up from the bed.  
  
He walked over to the door and he headed out of the room. He headed into the kitchen and the smell of pizza hit him.  
  
 _"Mmmm...smells good..."_ he walked over to one of the pizza boxes sitting on the counter and he opened it. The aroma of bacon, pepperoni, onion, and cheese wafted through the air and it almost made Ciel's stomach grumble. _"Looks good, too..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He was so enticed by the greasy concoction known as pizza that he didn't even hear Sebastian walk into the living room.  
  
"You wanna watch something?"  
  
Ciel jolted, slamming the pizza box top down and staring at his "master" with a wide cobalt orb.  
  
"P-Pardon me?" he stammered out.  
  
"I'm asking if you want to watch a movie with me. And also, stop being so formal. You don't need to be like that." Sebastian told him.  
  
"S-Sorry, master. It's just that...I...I've gotten so used to calling you that." Ciel stated.  
  
Sebastian said nothing. He went back to what he was doing, which was going on his Playstation and selecting Netflix. He signed onto his account and began to flick through some movies.  
  
"Are you going to pick or not?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as he scanned the screen. He then noticed a familiar movie in one of the categories.   
  
"The Silver Linings Playbook." he spoke up.  
  
"Okay." Sebastian chose the movie and selected Play Movie with the controller.  
  
Ciel went back to getting some dinner out for himself. He pulled out two plates, resting one of them on the counter and taking the other one with him. He pulled out two slices of pizza from the bacon, pepperoni, and onion pie and one slice from the mushroom, red pepper, and chicken pie. As he made his way over to the table, Sebastian spoke up.  
  
"And where is my plate, servant?"  
  
Ciel mentally gulped as he quickly made his way back over to the kitchen. He pulled out a slice from each pie and he set it down on the coffee table in front of Sebastian. He them went back to get drinks without a word.  
  
He went to the table and rested a can of Pepsi down on the table where he would be sitting and made his way over to Sebastian with a can of Barg's root beer and a glass that had at least five cubes of ice in it. He knelt down to the coffee table's height, popped the can open and he poured the bubbly liquid in. Sebastian then took the time to observe his pet.  
  
Ciel had on a pink button up pajama shirt with marching pajama pants. It had little rubber duckies all over it. The childish outfit would've made Sebastian chuckle in amusement if only Ciel hadn't rested the can down on the table.  
  
He stood back up and smoothed out his pajamas in case they ended up getting wrinkles.  
  
"There. R-Request me if you need me to pour more..." Ciel stammered out, completely forgetting what Sebastian told him a few minutes ago as he turned on his heel.  
  
Before he could take a step, Sebastian grabbed for the sleeve of his pajama shirt. Ciel felt his skin tingle a little as Sebastian's fingers brushed against his wrist, his breath hitching in his throat.  
  
"Stay here." Sebastian murmured as the movie's beginning credits finished rolling.  
  
Ciel was about to question Sebastian's action when the man pulled him onto the couch. A startled gasp escaped his lips as he plopped down next to him.  
  
"I won't bite you. I'll go get your stuff from on the table." Sebastian said before getting up and walking over to the eating area.  
  
All Ciel could do was try his hardest to comprehend the situation. His "master" had pulled him onto the couch and left him so he could nab his food. Was he really that confident in thinking that he would not leave his spot?  
  
"By the way, the answer to that question is no." Sebastian's voice tore through Ciel's thoughts, making the boy jump as he sat back down next to him. Ciel didn't care to answer back as he bit into a slice of pizza and began to watch the movie.  
  
They didn't talk much except for Sebastian chuckling and Ciel trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
As Ciel kept his eye on the screen, he thought back to when Alois asked the question that got him interested in the conversation he was having with his "master."  
  
 _"And why not?"_ this made the boy ponder on that thought a little.  
  
 _"Why did he say that? Could it have possibly been about the show?"_ Ciel asked himself.  
  
"Um...master?" he spoke up uncertainly.  
  
"Yes?" Surprisingly, Sebastian answered at the mention of the word master.  
  
"I...Um...What were you and Alois talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Meh. It was something about some Cirque du Soleil show. Didn't sound very important, so I told him no." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel's eyes went wide.  
  
"Not...that important?" he breathed out. He knew the words, but the way he said it made it sound foreign. His heart was pounding vigorously and his stomach felt a little sick at the mere thought.  
  
"Yeah. You can go see stuff like that everyday and plus, I'm not a fan of Cirque du Soleil. Not only that, I do not like the Beatles. Who would want to go see a show based of of the- - -" Sebastian's head snapped to the side, a loud slap echoing throughout the living area.  
  
"You idiot!" Ciel was bubbling with anger, a fire lit in his cerulean orb. "You may think that me going to a Cirque du Soleil show with Alois is not important, but I think it is! I am not saying this because of the show itself. Yes, I love the Beatles and I am not really big on Cirque du Soleil, but what I admire was how much time Alois put into this! He knew I loved the Beatles and so, he bought these tickets even if he didn't like the Beatles! You are so fucking conceited! You are such a bastard!" Ciel shouted in his face.  
  
Sebastian stared at him with wide eyes, watching the boy's chest heave up and down and his cheeks stain themselves a bright from the yelling.  
  
"I'm going to bed." he said before storming off and slamming the bedroom door behind him.  
  
Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning off the Playstation and TV and heading off to his room.

* * *

**{4:03 am}**

Sebastian never knew he'd find himself feeling guilty over a boy later that night. He had never felt guilty about anything except for that incident with Irene when he was twenty-two. There was no need to feel guilty ever since then.  
  
 _"This is so messed up. How in the world is he able to change me in less than a week?"_  he asked himself.  
  
Why he had not been able to sleep yet, he may never know. It had been nine hours and thirty-one minutes since Ciel's outburst. It made a huge lump lodge itself in his throat. And that never happened to him.  
  
 _"Okay, I think I may need a drink..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He climbed out of bed and stepped out into the hall. That was when he heard music playing faintly from the room Ciel was in.  
  
 _"Shouldn't he be sleeping?"_ he almost smacked himself for actually feeling concerned about him.  
  
But, he couldn't help but tiptoe over to the door and peer through the crack in the door. He was surprised by what he saw. It wasn't Ciel sitting on the windowsill shocking the older man. It was the melodic voice that filled the room.  
  
"Party girls don't get hurt, can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down..."   
  
Sebastian seemed to be in a trance of some sort. Ciel's voice was simply beautiful. It was sinful, but in its own way, considering how pure Ciel seemed to be. His eyes were trained on Ciel as he watched him get off the windowsill and over to the bed, where he picked up a red heart-shaped pillow. He began spinning around with the pillow pressed to his chest.  
  
"1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink, 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink, 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink, throw em back, till I don't stop!" Ciel threw the pillow into the air and he began to dance. "I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier! I'm gonna live, like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist! I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry!  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier!"  
  
Sebastian watched the scene in awe.  
  
 _"How could a boy like him have such a beautiful voice? He's almost like a...a nightingale..."_ he trailed  off in his thoughts.  
  
Ciel had a baby blue bunny and he began to spin it around by the arms as he loudly (and beautifully) sang Chandelier by Sia. As he spun around, he noticed Sebastian standing by the door.  
  
Sebastian gasped sharply as he quickly moved away from the door. His back was pressed up against the closest wall, his heart pounding rapidly.  
  
 _"Oh god...too close..."_ he then sighed, wiping imaginary sweat off of his forehead. _"I think that drink can wait 'till later."_ he thought to himself before heading back to his room so that Ciel wouldn't see him.


	9. Goodbyes Are Not Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Goodbyes are not forever. Goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I'll miss you until we meet again! •  
> -Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! This is pretty much a filler chapter, so it might be a little boring except for the end of this chap. And (sadly) Chapter 10 will also end up being sort of filler-ish, too. You have been warned. >:3
> 
> Well, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All I own is this cute story slowly building up to the main event, if you know what I mean. *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> So, please read on! :D

**{June 21st; 10:01 am}**  
  
Ciel laid on the bed, softly snoring as he hugged the baby blue bunny he was dancing with last night to his chest. His laptop was sitting at the foot of the bed. If he had kicked around on the bed just a little, the laptop would've slid off.  
  
He purred into the pillow as distant thoughts came to mind.  
  
 _"Did Sebastian see me this morning?"_ he asked himself as he thought back to what happened around four this morning.

* * *

 

_Chocolate wasn't one of the things that relieved Ciel's stress. Yes, he loved chocolate. But, it never calmed his nerves down. Music always seemed to do the trick._   
  
_Songs usually express feelings. They could show happiness, anger, hatred, heartbreak, and many more. Ciel seemed to be able to find solace in a song, even if it did not match his mood._   
  
_"I'll love you for a thousand more..." Ciel stopped typing something on his laptop and he went over to the windowsill. He sat down and he went back to thinking again._   
  
_"That idiot! He has the nerve to say that kind of bullshit and thinks he'll get away with it all? Well, f that! I don't care if I get punished tomorrow. I said what I believed was right!" he told himself._   
  
_Another song came on and a smile tugged at Ciel's lips. It was one of his favorite songs. It expressed freedom and he liked that, since he liked to be out of those stuffy female clothes every once in a while. It made him feel free._   
  
_"Party girls don't get hurt, can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down...I'm the one for a good time call, phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell. I feel the love, feel the love..." he hopped off the windowsill. He made his way over to the bed and he picked up the heart-shaped pillow resting on the bed, squeezing it to his chest. He began spinning around as he continued to sing._   
  
_"1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink, 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink, 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink, throw em back, till I don't stop!" he threw the pillow into the air and that was when he let loose._   
  
_"I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier! I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist! I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry! I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier!" he danced like as if nobody was watching._   
  
_Nobody besides Alois knew about his special talent. Alois found out two years ago when the two had gone to San Francisco for the weekend. Ciel was singing a song by Miranda Lambert in the shower and Alois busted him by videotaping him. So, he always did it late at night so nobody could hear him or even think of getting up to see what was going on._   
  
_He picked up his lucky baby blue bunny and he began to spin it around as he twirled around the room._   
  
_"And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes. Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for toni- - -" Ciel stopped spinning around once he saw what might've been ruby red in the hallway. It moved away in a flash, making Ciel gasp softly._   
  
_He made his way over to his laptop, dropped the bunny down, turned off the song, and he walked over to the door. He opened the door and poked his head into the hallway._   
  
_"Sebastian?"_

* * *

 

 _"Gahah! Just what the hell is wrong with me?!"_ Ciel buried his face deeper into the pillow. _"Why am I thinking of him?! I should be sleeping!"_ his mind snapped angrily.  
  
He wasn't aware of the door opening and footsteps making their way over to the bed. He felt someone breathing near his ear and it made Ciel freeze.  
  
"Wake up. We're going somewhere and we need to be there before 1:15."  
  
Ciel felt his eye fly open as the person left the room. His heart was still hammering against his chest, his cheeks red as he thought about Sebastian, who had come into the room seconds ago.  
  
 _"Where do I have to go? Furthermore, where is he going to take me?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

 

 **{11:00 am}**  
  
The car drive was silent. Sebastian was driving with his eyes on the road and Ciel was staring out the window, watching the buildings and palm trees pass by. He tugged on the baggy sleeveless hoodie he wore, scared of looking Sebastian in the eye.  
  
He didn't know what he would say if Sebastian started up a conversation. What would he tell him? What would he say? How would he be able to apologize without getting punished?  
  
"We're here." Sebastian pulled up at the parking lot and he turned off the engine.  
  
Ciel said nothing as he got out of the Mustang. He saw planes flying over his head and he looked to see where they were coming from.  
  
 _"An airport? Why'd he bring me here?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Stop gawking at the planes. We have to get moving." he said.  
  
Ciel gasped as he felt a hand on his wrist. He stared at Sebastian in astonishment as he was dragged across the parking lot and into the airport entrance. As he looked around, he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Seba- - -Master, why are we here?" he asked.   
  
"You know, you can just say my name." Sebastian mumbled before dragging the boy across the airport.  
  
Ciel let out a small gasp, staring at the man who was dragging him towards what might've been security. He felt something tug at his heart and he tried his hardest to ignore it. But, it grew even more. It almost made him feel unsettled.  
  
"Oh my god! You guys are here!"  
  
Ciel was pulled out of his reverie and his head snapped over to the security line, where Alois was with his luggage and backpack. His eye went wide as Alois quickly scurried out of the line with his stuff and he pulled Ciel into a crushing hug.  
  
Ciel was stunned. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Alois pulled away and beamed at his friend like he had not seen him in forever.  
  
"I am so happy you guys came to see me off." he said.  
  
"Um...I...Uh..." Ciel was still speechless.  
  
"What, you didn't know?" Alois brushed some hair out of his aquamarine eyes. "Sebastian called me like, two thirty in the morning late last night and he told me that you guys would come and see me off!" he explained.  
  
Ciel silently gasped. He whipped his head around and he looked at Sebastian, who had turned his head to stare out the window with his hands in his pockets. A light blush dusted his cheeks, his heart almost skipping a beat when Sebastian stared at him out of the corner of his eye. Alois noticed how they were watching each other and he grinned.  
  
"Aw! Ciel, you're blushing!" he began to poke Ciel's cheek. "That's so cute!" he gushed.  
  
"Stop it!" Ciel swatted Alois' hand away. "Geez, who ever said I was blushing?" he asked.  
  
"I did." Alois looked down at his watch and he gasped. "Oh my god! My flight will leave if I don't get through security." he said, motioning over to the long line.  
  
Ciel chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, you should go. You'll end up staying an extra week if you don't." Ciel joked.  
  
"Don't make it sound like I'm bragging." Alois punched Ciel's arm playfully. "Look, once your debt is over, I will come straight from LA, even if I am in the middle of a meeting, and I will come take you away from this misery." Alois told him.  
  
"Don't be such a fool." Ciel said.  
  
Alois smiled before pulling Ciel into one last hug.  
  
"Hold onto your sanity. I'll miss you, my cute bitch."  he whispered into his ear.  
  
Ciel hugged Alois a little tighter as his head rested on Alois' shoulder.  
  
"Miss you too, slut." he replied as Alois pulled away. He grabbed the handle on his suitcase and he waved with a sad smile.  
  
"Until we see each other again." he said before turning around and heading back into the security line, which seemed to be getting shorter.  
  
Ciel waved and watched Alois get past the security line. Once he watched Alois disappear, he heard Sebastian sigh from beside him.  
  
"Let's go. I need to go to Starlust and deal with a couple of things." Sebastian said before picking up Ciel.  
  
The boy gasped as he was held in Sebastian's arms with one around his waist and the other one under him. He stared at Sebastian as he was carried out of the airport.  
  
He noticed that Sebastian was staring him down out of the corner of his eye and his face went a bright red. He looked away so that Sebastian didn't see how embarrassed he looked. He chuckled as they arrived at the Mustang.  
  
"You are so cute when you look embarrassed." he noted before putting him down. He opened the door and let him get in.  
  
Ciel sat down and jumped a little as Sebastian closed the door. He put on his seatbelt as Sebastian got in. As he started up the car, Ciel began to speak.  
  
"Why...?" it came out in barely a whisper.  
  
"Repeat that for me." Sebastian said.  
  
"Why? Why did you bring me to see Alois before he left?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian shrugged as he turned on the air conditioning.  
  
"He's your friend. Why shouldn't you?" Sebastian answered like as if it were rocket science.  
  
"But...I thought..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"You thought what? That I would trap you like Rapunzel?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"No...I thought that you had hated me." Ciel looked down at his lap. "I called you conceited and a- - -"  
  
"Shhh..." Sebastian reached out and rested his hand on Ciel's cheek, turning him so that he was staring at him. "I hear something." he said.  
  
"Wh-What do you hear?" Ciel stammered out.  
  
"Your nervousness." he replied.  
  
"My...what?" he felt his heart jump a little at how Sebastian's thumb began to stroke his cheek softly, those smoldering rubies boring into his lone cobalt orb. He felt his cheeks begin to burn as they kept staring at each other. Just what was so attractive about a white, baggy sleeveless hoodie that had a medium size cutout by the arms, black leggings, and white Gucci sandals?  
  
His breath hitched in his throat as he watched Sebastian lean in. He found himself glued to the spot. The words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat. They stayed stuck there as Sebastian's soft lips pressed against his. His eye was wide as he felt Sebastian's lips push against his. He slowly reciprocated the action, kissing him back. However, his eye did not flutter shut.  
  
Sebastian's hand went up the side of his face and it slowly pushed the wig off Ciel's head. He gasped, which gave Sebastian the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue. A moan was elicited from Ciel as Sebastian's tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth.  
  
And then, his eye fluttered shut.


	10. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Denial is the worst form of the truth •   
> \- Ella the Wise and Powerful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Welcome back! So, like I had said before, this chapter feels kind of filler-ish. So, be prepared.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned in this story! All I own is this cute little fanfic.
> 
> So, please read on! :D

**{June 22nd; 9:18 am}**  
  
The alarm clock in Sebastian's room went off for the second time that morning. Sebastian mumbled some incoherent curse words under his breath as he pushed the snooze button again. He rose from bed slowly and yawned, stretching his arms out a little.  
  
"Ugh...so tired..." he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and he made his way to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and combed through the unruly black locks of hair. He changed into a black button up shirt, white baggy jeans, and black skater shoes. He put some black sunglasses on top his head and he headed into Ciel's room.  
  
He watched the boy sleeping peacefully in bed, curled up in the sheets and snoring softly. He walked around and he knelt down, his eyes on the boy's sleeping face. He just looked so peaceful.  
  
He brushed some hair out of his face and he kissed his forehead softly. A soft purr came from Ciel, which made him smile against his forehead.  
  
"Sleep. I'll be back soon." he whispered before getting up and heading out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

 **{10:18 am}**  
  
Ciel slowly opened his eye and he yawned.  
  
"Mmmm..." he sat up in bed and he stretched, the baggy sleeves of the shirt he had sliding down to his shoulders. "That was such a good dream..." he trailed off.  
  
A small smile appeared as he thought of the light kiss Sebastian had rested on his forehead a little while ago. It was probably the cutest thing the man had done.  
  
His cheeks glowed a bright red and he felt his heart flutter a little as he remembered the kiss that Sebastian gave him yesterday in the car at the airport. It was light and feathery. He liked how slow Sebastian went and he liked how sweet the man's lips were. They almost tasted like maple syrup.  
  
He began kicking around on the bed as he grabbed a pillow and he buried his face in it. He sighed as he fell back onto the pillow he originally had his head on and he yanked the other pillow off his face, a dreamy smile on his face.  
  
"Is this what love feels like...?"

* * *

 

"So...you say you may be in love."  
  
"Yeah." Ciel applied some hair gel to the hair over his right eye so that it wouldn't be exposed. He put a pink bow in his hair and he went to look at himself in the mirror.  
  
He had on a pink and white polka dot dress with spaghetti straps and it had a ruffled skirt that came down two inches past his mid-thigh and cream strappy wedge heels. He had on apink, black, and white bangles, a white circle loop necklace, and pink flower earrings.  
  
"And how do you know that you are?"  
  
"I guess it's just intuition." Ciel stated simply as he twirled around in front of the mirror.  
  
"I'm hearing the click of heels over there..."  
  
"It's an outfit I have on. Apparently, someone lived with Sebastian before and left behind some clothes." Ciel said.  
  
"Ooooh. Ciel, some other woman stayed with Sebby. Better keep your guard up."  
  
Ciel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, hush it, Alois." he looked at his phone on the counter, which he had on speaker.   
  
"But, really. Keep your eyes peeled or else someone will swipe your man candy from you."  
  
"Enough with that!" he looked at himself in the mirror once more. "Look, will you shut up if I send you a selfie of me in my outfit?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Oooooooh! Gimme, gimme, gimme!"  
  
Ciel couldn't help but laugh at his friend's childishness.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll talk to you in a little bit." he said before hanging up on Alois.  
  
He picked up his phone from the counter, went to the Camera app, and he took a selfie of himself. He then went in front of the mirror and snapped a picture of his reflection.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where there was a plate covered by a cover on the island. There was also a note next to it. He walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
 ** _I have gone to Starlust. I need to talk to Timber about a personal issue. I will not be gone for long. Expect me home by noon; I'm bringing food from In-N-Out Burger._**  
 ** _-Sebastian Michaelis_**  
  
Ciel ran his finger lightly over the pretty, crisp cursive signature, observing each twist and turn of the ink.  
  
"Wow...it's so beautiful..." he trailed off.  
  
He diverted his attention to the plate of food next to the note. He put the note down and he took the cover off, revealing a plate of French toast and Canadian bacon. He licked his lips as his stomach growled in hunger.  
  
"Mmmm...looks so good..." he took the plate over to the microwave and warmed it up for thirty seconds. While that was heating up, he got some milk out of the fridge and he poured himself a glass. Once the food was done, he took that along with the glass of milk over to the table and he sat down. As he began to dig into the food, his phone began vibrating.  
  
He picked it up and looked to see that Alois had texted him.  
  
 **Where me selfies?**  
  
Ciel rolled his eye as he typed a reply.  
  
 **Here. Chillax yourself. [XAttachment1X] [XAttachment2X] (Ciel)**  
 **Oh mur gurd! So fukin pretty! (Alois)**  
 **Really, Alois? (Ciel)**  
 **Hush it. Imma call you now. (Alois)**  
  
As Alois sent him that text, his phone began to ring, Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo blaring through the speakers. He answered it and pushed the speaker button.  
  
"Yes?" he answered as he bit into a piece of Canadian bacon.  
  
"What? I just wanna talk." Ciel could see Alois pouting on the other end.  
  
"Okay. Well, talk away." Ciel said.  
  
"Look, I found out the most horrible thing ever. Like, literally. It was totally horrible."  
  
"Okay..." Ciel sipped on some of the milk in the glass.  
  
"Let me start from a couple of nights ago. Since you couldn't come with me to the Beatles show and I didn't want to let the tickets go to waste, I called Claude up."  
  
"Mmmmhmmm..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"I asked him if he wanted to go with me and he said yeah. Then, when I had gotten on the plane the next day, I found out that the douche lived in LA. What's even worse is that he lives next door!"  
  
Ciel almost spat out his milk at Alois' last statement.  
  
"Wait, Sebastian's rival lives right next door to your apartment room?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yeah. I feel like I'm doomed..."  
  
"Don't worry. I don't think he'll bother you too much." Ciel reassured him.  
  
"Too much...that's the key word there, Ciel."  
  
"Geez, stop acting like a drama queen over there! If he bugs you, then bug him back." Ciel told him.  
  
He heard Alois sighed.  
  
"Okay. Thanks..."  
  
"You're very oh-so welcome." Ciel said in a slightly smug voice.  
  
"Say, it's awfully quiet over there. Where's Sebastian?"  
  
"Oh, at the casino." Ciel replied.  
  
"Really? Does it feel lonely without him there to tease you or molest you?"   
  
Ciel stopped, putting the piece of French toast down on the plate. He began to ponder on Alois' question a little, wondering if he really felt lonely without Sebastian here. He may feel hatred whenever the man pestered him, but reality seemed to be different. Now that he thought of it, he felt a little lonely in this vast penthouse of Sebastian's.  
  
"CiCi? You there?"  
  
"Oh! Um...yeah." Ciel said, being pulled out of his reverie.  
  
"So? Whatcha think?"   
  
"Well...I guess it does feel a little lonely without him here..." he admitted bashfully. His cheeks went red at the confession. He could tell that Alois was smirking smugly on the other end.  
  
"I knew it...If you're so lonely, then why don't you go get him?"  
  
"Huh?" Ciel questioned, wondering if he heard his friend right.  
  
"Go to Starlust or Ciel lubrique yourself! Go get him there and take him back. Be possessive!"   
  
"Whaaaaat?! I can't do that! Being possessive will hurt my pride!" Ciel whined.  
  
"Who cares about your pride right now?! Listen to your heart, not your head."  
  
Ciel sighed, biting his lip lightly as he began to weigh his options. After thinking it over a little bit, he finally came to a decision.  
  
"Fine...I'll go get him..."

* * *

 

 **{10:30 am}**  
  
Sebastian knocked on the door lightly to Timber's office. He heard the tap of the pen on he desk and he smiled, opening the door and walking into the office.  
  
"Good afternoon, Timber." he greeted.  
  
This time, Timber had a tablet on him. He wrote something using his stylus and he turned the tablet back around for Sebastian to read.  
  
 _ **Same to you.**_  
  
"Obviously, you know why I am here." Sebastian said as he sat down in front of the desk.  
  
 ** _This is a personal issue, if I am correct._**  
  
"Yes, it is." Sebastian liked coming here. Timber was like an older brother to him. He always listened and gave advice to him. He had done the same thing with Irene and now, he was going to do the same with Ciel.  
  
 ** _So, fire away. What is on your mind, Sebastian?_**  
  
Sebastian sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"It's...about Ciel." he said.  
  
 _ **And what about him?**_  
  
"I just...I...There is something about that boy that intrigues me. Either it is how much of a challenge he is or how feisty he is." Sebastian explained.  
  
 _ **Hmmm...tell me what exactly makes you feel this way. Give me more than ten and you know the answer.**_  
  
"Well...I like his feistiness, how he occasionally speaks in Spanish, his baking, his occasional smile, his submissive side, how his cheeks flare up every time I say something slightly embarrassing, his beautiful sapphire eye, his navy blue hair, his skin, his seductiveness, his full-blown sexiness, his embarrassment when I put him in cosplay outfits, the way he cutely mumbles out cuss words, just...everything. I love almost everything about him." Sebastian stated.  
  
And it was true. He could've continued rambling on. There was so many things he loved about Ciel that he could write a small biography on the boy.  
  
Timber finished writing on the tablet and a smirk tugged at his lips. Sebastian noticed how smug Timber looked and he couldn't help but ask why.  
  
"Why do you look so smug?" he asked.  
  
He showed him what he wrote on his tablet, that smug smirk still there.  
  
 ** _Thirteen tally marks. You're totes in love with him._**  
  
Sebastian's eyes went wide at Timber's statement.  
  
"N-No way! H...How...How can that be possible?" he asked.  
  
 ** _Love at first sight, perhaps?_**  
  
"Pffft. Hell no. That sounds so fricking cliché!" Sebastian exclaimed.  
  
Timber didn't let out any sound, but Sebastian could tell that he was chuckling.  
  
 _ **Not going to admit you're in love with him?**_  
  
"Who ever said I was?" he asked.  
  
 ** _You know, Sebastian: denial is the worst form of the truth. You totally love him and he totally loves you, too._**  
  
"How can you tell? You've only met him twice." Sebastian pointed out.  
  
 ** _Well, for starters, I notice the way he looks at you. I also noticed how his cheeks turn red every time you are mentioned and it is just oh-so-adorable whenever he says something cutely in embarrassment. Not only that, he might've had a heart attack when you had scooped him up like some princess. I may be mute, but I certainly ain't blind._**  
  
"Seriously, Timber?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "And if you are wrong?" he questioned.  
  
 _ **I am never wrong. And I'll let you in on a little secret: Ever since I met Irene, I knew you two were simply not meant to be. You two didn't look like you even loved each other! But, that boy...I can tell you two are truly forever.**_  
  
"That was just one glance." Sebastian stated.  
  
 _ **Exactly. Remember that I am older than you.**_  
  
"By three years, Timber." Sebastian got out of the hair and stretched. "Anything else you need to tell me? I promised Ciel I'd be back with some lunch by noon." Sebastian asked.  
  
 _ **Denial is the worst form of the truth. The more you deny, the more it will become reality. The more you run from your feelings, the stronger it will get. The more you run from Ciel, the more you'll come back to him in the end.**_  
  
That last phrase struck a cord in Sebastian. Why it felt like it resonated with him, he may never know. But, he pushed that thought off to the side.   
  
"Bye, Timber." he said before heading out.  
  
He stepped into the casino and was about to make his way to the door when Grell ran up to him.  
  
"Oh, Sebassy!" he clung onto his arm and began to grinding up against him. "I'm so glad I get to see you again." he drawled seductively.  
  
"Enough with this already." he shook the male off him. "I now see why you've been dropping our customer satisfactory number." he stated.  
  
"Ugh, all you care for is statistics. Let me pleasure you." he purred as he tried to latch back onto Sebastian's arm.  
  
However, Sebastian put his hand out.  
  
"I already have my own pole dancer, thank you very much." Sebastian said in a slightly rushed voice, Ciel quickly coming to his mind.  
  
Grell began to seethe in anger, knowing exactly who Sebastian was talking about.  
  
"Gawd, you still have that bitch?!" he whined.  
  
"Ciel is not a bitch." Sebastian's gaze hardened, making Grell flinch.  
  
"I...I'm sorry! I...I'll get back to work!" he stammered out before quickly making his way back to the poker room.  
  
Sebastian let out a small scoff at his employee's ignorance as he walked through the double doors. A taxi pulled up in front of the entrance and the door swung open, a wedge heel making contact with the concrete. The person stepped out of the taxi and Sebastian's eyes widened, recognizing the person instantly.  
  
"Ciel...?"


	11. Pretty Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • I adore pretty things and witty words •   
> \- Kate Spade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with another chapter of Sin City! You guys are so amazing, thanks for the kudos, hits, and comments! I wuv you! :3 So...it feels like another filler. But! Chapter 12 won't disappoint! And I mean it...*chuckles darkly*
> 
> Anywho, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All I own is this cute little story. :3
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**{11:45 am}**  
  
Ciel stepped out of the taxi and stared up at Starlust, his Nokia pressed to his ear.  
  
"Look, are you sure I'm doing the right thing here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're fine! Stop fussing! He'll think it's adorable that his pet is coming to look for him." Alois chirped into the phone.  
  
"Ugh, now you're making me regret my decision." Ciel said.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll let you be."  
  
Alois hung up and Ciel sighed, throwing his Nokia into the pink purse that was on his arm. He didn't even noticed Sebastian gawking at him as he breezed past him. Before Ciel could even make it past the double doors, he felt a hand on his wrist.  
  
 _"Huh? Someone just touched me."_ he began to mentally freak out as the person whirled him around and pulled him to their chest.  
  
"You need to come with me."  
  
Ciel stared into vermillion orbs and gulped, seeing that Sebastian had found him. He was actually quite happy to see him, but he felt a little uneasy.  
  
Why was he beginning to feel like this was a bad idea?

* * *

 

"What was all that about?" Sebastian asked curiously as he looked at Ciel out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Ciel bit his lip in embarrassment as he lowered his head in what might've been shame. His fists clenched and unclenched themselves in his lap as he tried to come up with a good excuse for why he came out all this way to see him. What was he supposed to tell him, oh, I felt lonely and so I decided to come look for you?  
  
Ciel almost facepalmed.  
  
 _"Okay, that sounds so wrong. I would be misleading him if I were to say something like that to him."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"You don't need to be shy." Sebastian said, waking him up from his thoughts.  
  
"I...Um...Uh..." Ciel began twiddling with his thumbs. "Alois insisted!" he pointed out.  
  
"Oh? Did he now?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly.  
  
"Y-Yeah...B-But, it was also my decision." Ciel wanted to beat himself for stuttering in front of Sebastian, but he kept silent.  
  
"And what made you come to this decision?" Sebastian asked as he pulled up in front of a burger joint somewhere on The Strip.  
  
Ciel gritted his teeth, now realizing what Sebastian was trying to do. He was trying to draw the truth out of him. He wanted him to say why he really left the penthouse.  
  
Ciel sighed shakily, knowing that he had been backed into a corner. He could just cover it up with another lie, but Sebastian would keep asking questions that would practically say, I know you're lying.  
  
"I...I felt lonely...and so...I wanted to go..." Ciel looked away, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "...look for you." Ciel admitted sheepishly.  
  
Sebastian was quite surprised by how straightforward Ciel was being with him. But, he decided not to mention it as he smiled, turning Ciel's head so that the boy was staring at him.  
  
"You're so cute, I hope you realize that." he stated.  
  
This made Ciel's cheeks flame furiously.  
  
"You shut up. If you're trying to flirt, then tough luck because I'm not buying it." Ciel snapped as Sebastian turned off the engine.  
  
They both got out of the car and Sebastian walked over to Ciel, taking his hand in his. Ciel felt his heart nearly jump out of his ribcage as Sebastian tightened his grip on the boy's hand.  
  
"Come on. Since we're already here, we should get some lunch." he suggested.  
  
Ciel anxiously bit the inside of his cheek as he was led into the burger joint. They got in line and looked up at the menu board.  
  
"Hmmm...what you getting?" Sebastian asked, glancing over at Ciel.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"Don't know yet. All I know is that I want a burger." Ciel stated.  
  
"Ah, okay. For a second, I thought you were going to turn into a real girl and get some salad." Sebastian said with a smirk.  
  
Ciel began to fume, shooting daggers at Sebastian.  
  
"You little hijo de puta! Stop making fun of me!" he growled as he tried to swing a few punches at Sebastian. However, he dodged them all, which made Ciel even more pissed.  
  
"Stop trying to challenge m- - -"  
  
"Next!"  
  
"Come on, feisty fireball." Sebastian pulled Ciel to him. "We need to order." he told him.  
  
Ciel pouted, mumbling some incoherent cuss words in Spanish as he let himself be dragged along by Sebastian. The man couldn't help but chuckle at Ciel as he gave the lady his order.  
  
"And for you, Miss?" the lady asked, looking over at Ciel.  
  
"Um...a Swiss mushroom burger." he told her.  
  
"Okay. And what to drink?" she asked.  
  
"Um...you got a strawberry daiquiri?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. You're going to have to go to the outdoor bar for that." she told him.  
  
"Ah, okay." he replied.  
  
"Okay..." she scanned the order and looked up at them (mostly Sebastian). "I've got an American burger with no onions, a Swiss mushroom burger, a Diet Coke, and a strawberry daiquiri. Is that correct?" the lady asked.  
  
"Correct, Ma'am." Sebastian said.  
  
"Your total is $28.19." she told him.  
  
"Do you guys take debit?" Sebastian asked as he pulled out his wallet.  
  
"Yes, we do." she said.  
  
As Sebastian pulled out his debit card and gave it to the lady, Ciel took the time to observe her. Her blonde hair was in a high bun and her blue-grey eyes practically screamed that she wanted Sebastian. If that wasn't enough, he could count the seductive smile on her lips, the way her boobs popped out of that orange v-neck shirt, and how she was trying her hardest to hike up her skirt. That spelled slut.  
  
 _"Ugh...stupid bitch..."_ his mind grumbled.  
  
"Hey, babe."  
  
Ciel was instantly pulled out of his thoughts, a small gasp emitted from his lips as he felt Sebastian's hand on his arm.  
  
"Stop gazing out into space. I'll get you that daiquiri while you find a table." Sebastian said before getting Ciel out of the line.  
  
Ciel watched Sebastian head out to the outdoor bar. He made his way over to a table by the window and he sat down. He began to observe Sebastian, who was showing the man at the bar the receipt and conversing. His ebony hair shone in the sun and his skin just looked so beautiful under the sunny Las Vegas sun. His ruby eyes held a sparkle in them. The black button up shirt hugged his muscles and chest perfectly and the baggy white jeans were a perfect contrast to all the black on his body.  
  
Ciel felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of him.  
  
"Ugh...! Why does he have to look so hot?!" his mind screamed.  
  
"I never knew how much you favored me."  
  
Ciel nearly jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice as he looked at Sebastian in surprise. He rested the strawberry daiquiri in front of him and sat down as the lady from before brought their food and Sebastian's Diet Coke to their table. As she rested Sebastian's items on the table, she leaned in especially close to him, practically shoving her cleavage in his face. Sebastian paid no mind to the woman's seductive ways as he stared at Ciel.  
  
"There you go." she said before heading off.  
  
Ciel began shifting uncomfortably in his seat, feeling unsettled by how Sebastian was staring him down. He reached out for his burger and unwrapped it, the aroma of mushroom and Swiss cheese making its way to his nose. The boy's stomach began to grumble at the tasty aroma. Before Ciel could pick up the burger and bite into it, Sebastian grabbed his hand.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you look so pretty?" he spoke up.  
  
Ciel's cheeks grew even more red.  
  
"Um...I..." he couldn't form a proper sentence. He just didn't know how to reply to that statement.  
  
"That may have belonged to Irene, but you look way more hot in it." his hand moved up to touch his cheek. "Besides, I like pretty things and witty words that alternate from Spanish to English." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel was still stunned. He honestly did not know how to react to this. The way Sebastian was speaking almost made it sound like a confession. Ciel grabbed his strawberry daiquiri glass and drank some of it, hoping to calm himself down. But, what Sebastian said next almost made him spit the delicious alcoholic strawberry drink out of his mouth.  
  
"I can tell you were jealous when that girl tried to hit on me." Sebastian chuckled, watching how the blush on Ciel's cheeks began to reach to his ears. "But, don't worry. You're my one and only little cutie." he said.  
  
Ciel knew his heart was about to burst. He just knew it. One more flattering comment and he would go nuts. He then noticed Sebastian leaning in towards him. He leaned in, as well.  
  
 _"Another kiss..."_ his mind trailed off.  
  
Their lips brushed lightly against one another as an annoying ringbone that sounded like it came from a blues song filled the air around them. And Ciel hated those kinds of songs.  
  
"Ah. He's probably calling me." Sebastian said onto Ciel's lips as he pulled away and he answered his phone.  
  
"Dude, I am like, on a date right now." Sebastian looked over at Ciel and saw how he was looking like a cute little cherry with his cheeks a bright red. He smirked at this. "Wait, a date?" he questioned.  
  
He took a sip from his Diet Coke as he listened to what the other person was saying.  
  
"Ah...you've fallen in love." Sebastian said.  
  
"Hey, don't give me that, Michaelis."   
  
"Look, I'm just saying. Did he say yes?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He did? Where are you taking him?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"On the boardwalk in Malibu. It's nothing special, really."  
  
"You better make it special. He's best friends with the girl I'm on a date with right now and she'll come after you if you do anything funny." Sebastian warned.  
  
"Haha. Very funny. Well, I shall be going now."  
  
"Thank goodness. See you, Claude." Sebastian hung up and put his phone back in his jeans pocket.  
  
He noticed that Ciel had eaten about half of his burger and that the daiquiri was finished.  
  
"Well? Hurry up! I'm carrying the next half of my burger home." Ciel told him.  
  
Sebastian blinked his eyes twice at the boy before chuckling.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll finish eating." he said before taking another bite of the burger and eating whilst keeping an eye on the cute dove that had unknowingly stole his heart.

* * *

 

 **Translations:**  
  
hijo de puta!-bastard/son of a bitch  
  
American burger-$7.95  
Swiss mushroom burger-$6.99  
Diet Coke-$2.75  
Strawberry Daiquiri-$10.50


	12. Make Me Your Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only •   
> \- Dark Horse by Katy Perry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gulps* Hey, welcome back. Today's chapter will be a very interesting one. And by interesting, I mean SCHMUT (or smut)! This will probably suck, so you don't have to bother on commenting how suckish and bad the smut scene is. :/
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned in this story! All I own is this cute little story that has hit the first stop on the pleasure train.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**{June 23rd; 12:15 pm}**  
  
Ciel was combing his hair with a black comb. His wig was on the dresser next to the closet door, since he was not planning on going outside anytime soon.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded, approving himself in a big Cookie Monster shirt that belonged to Sebastian and mismatching socks with one sock having black and blue stripes and the other one being white and having chocolate chip cookies on it. He threw on a Cookie Monster hat, put it on backwards, and smiled.  
  
"Who's dat sexy boy in front of me?" he asked his reflection, mimicking Alois' voice. He began to double over in laughter as he fell backwards onto the bed. He put his hands over his face to surpress his laughter.  
  
He removed his hands from his face after his laughter had subsided and he blinked twice, seeing Sebastian staring down at him.  
  
"And just what is so funny?" he questioned innocently.  
  
"Aaagh...go away..." Ciel mumbled as he rolled over on his side, looking away from Sebastian.  
  
"No can do." Sebastian scooped Ciel up in his arms, making Ciel gasp. His arms went around Sebastian's neck on instinct as he stared into piercing vermillion pools. "I need to speak with you." he said.  
  
"On what?" Ciel questioned as Sebastian headed out of the room with him in his arms.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find our conversation quite amusing." Sebastian told him with a wink.  
  
Ciel was tempted to keep pestering him about it, but he kept silent.  
  
They made their way into the living room and Sebastian sat down on the couch. He shifted Ciel so that he was sitting on his lap and made the boy look at him.  
  
"I have something I need to confess." Sebastian said.  
  
"Like what?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"I heard that heavenly voice of yours the other night." he whispered softly.  
  
Ciel's eye went wide.  
  
"You heard...what?" he asked.  
  
"I heard you sing the other night. I had gone to get a drink and next thing you know, I find myself spying on you." Sebastian explained.  
  
"I...Um...I...I thought you were asleep!" Ciel snapped.  
  
"No, I wasn't. And now that I think about it," Sebastian put a hand on the small of the boy's back and pulled Ciel closer, their foreheads and noses coming close together. "I think I may use your ability to my advantage." he stated with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Wh-What are you thinking?" fear was evident in his voice. This made Sebastian's smirk grow wider.  
  
"I want you to put on a little show for me when I get back from a conference meeting at Ciel lubrique. I want to see some sexy dancing and I want to hear that voice accompany those seductive moves." Sebastian requested.  
  
Ciel's face went a bright red as horror began to grow evident in his orb. He gulped, trying to calm himself.  
  
"N-No! I can't! I'm not a lap dancer nor am I one of those zorras on the street." Ciel snapped.  
  
"Well, too bad." Sebastian yanked Ciel down and his lips hovered above his ear. "You're my whore and you do as I say." he whispered.  
  
Ciel gulped at that. He had said that exact same thing when he had been thrown in that maid outfit. He then began to moan in light pleasure as Sebastian's tongue began to dip in and out of the nooks and crannies of his ear. His tongue trailed down to the earlobe, where the boy had on a blue ear piercing, and he nibbled lightly around the stud.  
  
"Hnnnn..." Ciel was tempted to grind against the man, but he refrained himself. He didn't want to come off as a slut, but he also wanted to unleash that feeling of lust Sebastian was creating in him. However, he knew was stronger than this.  
  
"Unnngh...I...I still say no." Ciel stated defiantly.  
  
"Then, I'll just have to punish you later." those words sent a chill down Ciel's spine as Sebastian slid the boy off his lap and he got up.  
  
"I will be going now. Expect me home by seven thirty or eight." he said before going to get his stuff and heading out the penthouse and closing the door behind him.  
  
Ciel huffed out a sigh as he sat down on the couch crisscross applesauce with his arms crossed over his chest and his cheeks puffed out in a childish pout.  
  
 _"Oh, I'll show him! I'll put on the best show that bastard has ever seen. Entonces,él veráqueno deberíahaberdesafiadome!"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 

 **{3:30 pm}**  
  
Ciel walked into the spare bedroom where he found some spare female clothes. He had noticed before that there were some costumes in some drawers in the dresser and some in the closet. He never knew they may come in handy until now.  
  
He walked up to the closet and rested his hand on the brass doorknob.  
  
"Well...here goes nothing..." he trailed off before swinging open the door to the walk-in closet. He stepped in and he saw all the clothes in it.  
  
 _"Oh god...I'm sure that Alois would practically live in this closet. There's so much clothes in here!"_ his mind exclaimed.  
  
He began walking around, wondering what may be best to give the man a run for his money. He sifted through shirts, put skirts up to his body, and looked at costumes that looked like they were meant for a knocked up Halloween party. Whoever lived with Sebastian before must've been a real slut.  
  
"Aaaagh..." he hung up a pink blouse that was cropped up to the chest up back on the rack and slumped down to the ground, putting his face in his hands. "I'm never going to find anything good..." he mumbled.  
  
He rose his head up and that was when he saw something that might be good for the occasion. It was a Cleopatra outfit. It was a white top that would've come up to below his upper chest and it was studded with jewels along with a tight, white skirt that was also studded with jewels.  
  
A small, triumphant smile came to his lips as he made his way over to the outfit. He picked it up and couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself.  
  
"Perfect."

* * *

 

 **{8:35 pm}**  
  
Sebastian stood in front of the penthouse door. He pulled out his key, unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
  
 _"Ah god...that meeting was so tiring. I think I may need a massage."_ he thought to himself as he closed the door behind him.  
  
That was when music began to play. This made him arch an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
 _"Music? Where is that coming from?"_ he then scanned the area for a certain bluenette. _"And where the heck is Ciel?"_ he asked himself.  
  
A light push was delivered to Sebastian's back and he moved forward a little.  
  
"What the he- - -" he whirled around and his eyes went wide.  
  
Ciel was standing behind in a Cleopatra outfit along with gold, jewel-studded bangles, gold Greek sandals and a gold crown that had sapphires on it. His hip was jutted out and he put his hand on it with the other hand on the not jutted out hip. Sebastian swallowed a little, trying to desperately will away his perverted thoughts. However, he just couldn't peel his eyes off of him.  
  
Ciel let his hands slide off his hips and he began moving his hips sensually.  
  
"I knew you were, you were gonna come to me. And here you are, but you better choose carefully 'cause I'm capable of anything, of anything," he began walking, trailing his fingers along the man's white button up shirt. "and everything." he then went in front of him and grabbed ahold of his shirt, yanking Sebastian closer to him.  
  
"Make me your Aphrodite," he lightly grinded against Sebastian as he sang. "Make me your one and only," he pushed Sebastian away from him and he began to walk off. "But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy..." he whirled around and shot a seductive smile that turned Sebastian on a little.  
  
"So you wanna play with magic, boy, you should know whatcha falling for." he watched as Sebastian walked over to him. Sebastian's arms began to move on their own as they went around his waist. Ciel chuckled at how slowly Sebastian was submitting to him. "Baby, do you dare to do this?" he pushed Sebastian away from him. "Cuz I'm coming 'atcha like a dark horse." he then began to dance.  
  
"Are you ready for, ready for? A perfect storm, a perfect storm? 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine," he padded back over to Sebastian, swaying his hips side to side seductively. His hand lingered over Sebastian's shirt for a little before pulling off a button and tracing the skin that was visible. His fingers climbed up and gripped lightly on Sebastian's chin, pulling him down so that their lips were inches apart. "There's no going back." he pushed himself away from Sebastian and strutted off. He disappeared into Sebastian's room, which confused the older man.  
  
 _"Why did he go in my room?"_ he asked himself.  
  
Before he could pad down the hall to satisfy his curiosity, Ciel came out of the room with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Mark my words, this love will make you levitate. Like a bird, like a bird without a cage..." he swayed his hips to the beat with that seductive smile still on his face. Sebastian felt his pants begin to tighten a little as he watched the boy's hips move from side to side and how would the skirt with occasionally hike up, showing off more unmarred porcelain skin. "But down to earth, if you choose to walk away, don't walk away." Ciel whipped out a small bottle of lube in his right hand and Sebastian almost lost it.  
  
"It's in the palm of your hand now, baby." the way he purred out 'baby' made Sebastian try not to pounce on the delicious meal in front of him. There was no way that Irene could possibly compete with the sexiness in front of him at the moment. He turned back on his heel and strutted away from him again.   
  
"It's a yes," the hand with the lube went up while the other hand went down. "or no," the hand with the lube went down with the empty hand going up. "no maybe. So, just be sure, before you give it up to me." Ciel then noticed Sebastian making his way over to him. He brought the boy against the wall, hunger evident in his ruby orbs.  
  
"Up to me, give it up to me!" his lips then got attacked roughly. He let out a surprised whimper as his now balled up fists began to push against the man's chest. He successfully pushed the man away as he continued singing.  
  
"So, you wanna play with magic." Sebastian brought one leg up to his waist. "Boy, you should know whatcha falling for." Ciel began panting out each sentence, his heart pounding twice as fast as Sebastian lifted him up, making him wrap his legs around the man's older torso. "Baby, do you dare to do this?" a kiss was delivered to his lips. "Cuz I'm..." a kiss landed on his neck. "...coming atcha..." a kiss landed on the junction where his shoulder and neck met. "...like a dark horse." he let out another breathless pant as Sebastian lightly kissed his collarbone.  
  
Then, he let Katy Perry do the rest as his lips were captured. This time, he lost himself in the kiss. As Sebastian bit harshly on his lower lip and shoved his tongue into his mouth, there were these small little voices that told him to hold onto rationality. As much as he would like to, he knew that the man had caught him in his snares. The kiss was too good and it was so sexy. He moaned deeply into the kiss, entangling his fingers in the inky black strands as he tried to speak in between the kisses.  
  
"A-Are you ready for, r-ready for?" he stammered out in between kisses as Sebastian kept kissing his lips, possibly bruising them. "A perfect storm, perfect storm?" he then began to kiss Sebastian sloppily, his mind growing hazy. He even let himself be carried to Sebastian's room without any complaint. "Cuz once you're mine, once you're mi---Mmmmah!" a moan escaped his lips as another pleasurable kiss was pressed to his mouth.  
  
Sebastian kicked the door closed as he whispered the last line onto Ciel's lips.  
  
"There's no going back."  
  
And there was truly no going back.   
  
The music was now reduced to loud booming from the walls of Sebastian's room as Ciel was thrown on the bed. He pounced on him almost instantly and pressed another searing kiss to his lips roughly. The boy moaned in pleasure, giving Sebastian the opportunity to stick his tongue in the warm cavern. Muffled moans came from him as Sebastian's tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth and some of his teeth.   
  
The boy tasted of caramel apples and chocolate icing. He was so heavenly and the taste was so addicting. He felt Ciel's tongue hesitantly poke at his and he then remembered that Ciel was not really experienced with this kind of stuff, hence why he backed out when he tried to go all French on him when they first kissed. He poked back at it softly and pulled it away slowly, trying to provoke Ciel into playing with him a little. Sooner or later, Ciel got the message and their tongues began to slowly massage against one another. Soft moans came from him as he kept kissing him.  
  
Sebastian kept distracting him with the kiss as he trailed his hands up to the top. Ciel felt Sebastian's hands fiddle around with the zipper in the back and he gasped, breaking the kiss immediately.  
  
"Wh-What are you doing?!" he gasped out, quickly sitting up on the bed.  
  
"I'm trying to take off your shirt." Sebastian replied simply.  
  
"But..." he hugged himself as he looked down at the bedsheets. "I don't know if I'm ready for this yet..." he trailed off.  
  
"Do you think you're ready? Because if you aren't, then I'll stop and we'll eat dinner. We'll forget all about this and I'll forget how you tried to seduce me and that successfully working. All you have to do is tell me no or walk out that door." Sebastian proposed.  
  
The thought of not going through with this was what he would've said in a heartbeat. But, for some reason, something was telling him that he should just get it over with and have sex with Sebastian.   
  
"Would it be worth it in the end if I get laid by Sebastian?" Ciel bit his lip as he began a mental argument.  
  
He came to an agreement two minutes later and he climbed off of the bed. He began to make his way over to door as Sebastian spoke.  
  
"Change into something. We'll go out and get something to ea- - -" Sebastian was cut off by Ciel reaching behind his back and unzipping the back of the shirt, pulling it off and throwing the shirt in a random corner. He slid off the crown, bangles and arm bands, and the Greek sandals. He padded back over to Sebastian and he leaned against him, their clothed crotches mere inches away from grinding against each other. His hands and knees were on either side of Sebastian as he spoke on the man's lips.  
  
"Fuck me like the wild and lustful animal you are."   
  
That comment drove Sebastian wild. He whirled Ciel around so he was on his back and his lips latched onto the boy's neck.  
  
"Oh! Ah! Unngh...M-Master!" he stammered out as Sebastian suckled roughly on the skin, nipping at it occasionally.   
  
"Don't call me that." Sebastian growled as he kept nipping his way down to a perk, pink nipple.  
  
"Then..." Ciel felt a shiver course through his body as Sebastian's tongue lightly ran over the nub. "Wh-What am I to...oh...call you?" Ciel asked in between small moans of pleasure.  
  
Sebastian began breathing against the nipple before speaking.  
  
"Say my name." he said before attacking the hardened nub.  
  
"Ohaaaaaah!" a strangled moan fell from his bruised lips as his back slightly arched. "Ah! Seba- - -nnngh!" his toes curled themselves into the sheets.  
  
Sebastian pulled away from the nub and he began trailing some saliva along his skin. Ciel shivered at how cold it felt against his skin. He then attacked the other nipple and Ciel groaned in pleasure once more. He was not used to the stimulation, so he was groaning and twitching almost every second. It was not like he were like some of those teenagers who fucked around with other people all day.  
  
Sebastian pulled away from the nipple with a small 'pop!' and he began to plant butterfly kisses along his slender waist and porcelain white chest. He dipped his tongue into the boy's navel, making him giggle.  
  
"H-Hey! Th...That tickles!" he whined.  
  
Sebastian smirked against Ciel's navel, making Ciel giggle even more as he trailed down to the waistband of the skirt. He then looked at Ciel, who was contemplating on whether on not he should say yes to yanking the skirt down. He shifted Ciel on the bed so that he was laying on it the right way and he stared at him, ruby locking on sapphire.  
  
"Do you want this?" he asked.  
  
Ciel gulped before nodded.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do want this. I knew what I was getting myself into when I peeled off my shirt."Ciel told him.  
  
He may have sounded like he knew what he wanted, but, for once in his life, he felt hesitant. He was going to give his virginity to a man. And to one who is rich, owns a chain of casinos, and sleeps around with other women, nonetheless. The last thought made Ciel stop in his thoughts. He didn't know that Sebastian hadn't done anything once he felt his hands pry Sebastian's hands off of the waistband of the skirt.  
  
"Whatever you are thinking of, do not think of it." Sebastian said.  
  
"But...I'm about to give my first time to a man who- - -"  
  
Sebastian pressed a finger to the boy's lips, silencing him.  
  
"Forget that for a second. Forget that our names are Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, very wealthy people who are to be the heir of their businesses. Pretend we are just two lovers who are going to passionately make love to one another and forget about the world for a second." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel's cheeks colored themselves a deep red as he bit his lip. The skirt was yanked off and he hissed, feeling Sebastian hand palm his stiff and erect cock. Sebastian mumbled something, but Ciel didn't catch it. He then realized that it must've been something insulting and so, he kept quiet.  
  
"You look so delectable...I want to eat you right up..." he then got himself comfortable in between the boy's legs and he began to suck lightly on the tip.  
  
"Unnnn...Oh, god..." Ciel's head slammed back into the pillow.   
  
Sebastian swirled his tongue around the heated shaft a little, making incoherent words in both Spanish and English tumble out of Ciel's mouth with wild abandon.  
  
"Mmm...ah! Oh, ¡mierda! Oh! Ah! Seba- - -Mas- - -nnngh!" his back began to arch as he unconsciously bucked his hips up. The tip of his cock hit the back of Sebastian's mouth. He chuckled, vibrations shooting through Ciel's body. Ciel moaned loudly, his senses going wild. He kept bucking his lips up wildly, seeking more pleasure and a faster release. Sebastian held his hips down, making Ciel whine a little.  
  
"Se-Sebastian! Why will you not let me- - -Nnngh! Ah! Haaa, haaa, haaaaaaah!" he screamed, his eye growing wide as he felt something spurt out of his cock. Sebastian eagerly lapped it up, making Ciel eye him in disgust.  
  
"I just peed! Why'd you drink it?!" he whined.  
  
"That wasn't urine. It was semen." Sebastian stated simply.  
  
"The...The white stuff?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yes. You taste pretty good." Ciel grimaced at that. However, he directed his attention to how Sebastian was lubricating his fingers with saliva mixed with his semen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian said nothing as he hovered over Ciel. He watched the boy's facial expression go from curiosity to shock. He must've felt his fingers pressing a little into his entrance.  
  
"Don't be so tense. It won't hurt as much." he reassured him as he slowly pushed a finger in.  
  
Ciel hissed sharply in between clenched teeth, his fingers digging into his palms. He brought a fist up to his mouth in an attempt to block out his moans as Sebastian slowly thrusted his finger in and out.  
  
"Stop silencing yourself." Sebastian pulled Ciel's fist away to only have it be replaced with the other one. Sebastian let out a guttural growl. "I want to hear you scream." Sebastian growled as he rammed the other two fingers in without warning.  
  
Ciel let out a loud cry as Sebastian began to pick up the pace.  
  
"Oh! Sebastian! Please! Take me, screw me, I want to feel you in m- - -AAAAAAAAH!" a loud scream was torn from his throat as Sebastian hit those small little bundle of nerves in his prostate that drove the boy absolutely nuts.  
  
"I nailed your sweet spot, didn't I?" Sebastian guessed, noticing how Ciel's face twisted in ecstasy as he nailed that one spot.  
  
"Y-Yeah...Hi-Hit it again..." he whispered.  
  
"But, I believe you are stretched enough." Sebastian said. Ciel let out a whimper as he pulled his fingers out.   
  
Ciel stared up at Sebastian and frowned.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair." he motioned to how Sebastian was completely dressed. "I'm naked and you're not?!" he whined.  
  
"What? You're the one who's getting laid, not me." Sebastian stated simply.  
  
"I don't care!" he tore off every button on the shirt, leaving the man shirtless. His eye then traveled down to the man's crotch, which was tenting up a lot in his pants. He licked his lips as he stared at Sebastian seductively through his eyelash.  
  
"Someone seemed to have gotten a little horny by my sexy dancing." he said tauntingly as he reached for it. He unbuttoned it and unzipped it as he opened it. He pulled out the man's massive cock from the confinement of his boxers. Ciel's eye bulged out of its socket at the size.  
  
 _"Oh god...that thing is about two times the size of mine! That can't fit in me!"_ his mind screamed.  
  
Ciel was snapped out of his thoughts as Sebastian yanked his head down towards his cock.  
  
"Suck me off." he commanded.  
  
"I...I don't know how to, though..." he murmured.  
  
"A few tips: no teeth, use your tongue, and pretend you're sucking a lollipop." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel stared at the pulsating organ and then back into the vermillion eyes of his master.  
  
"Yeah, a big one, at that." Ciel stated.  
  
The boy took a few breaths before hesitantly bringing the tip to his lips. He slowly sucked on it, trying to mimic what Sebastian had done to him before. Sebastian shot a glance at the boy and how he was slowly sucking the tip. He grabbed ahold of his hair and pulled him down a little. Ciel gasped on his cock, which made him grunt a little.  
  
"Go a little further. Don't just stay up there." he demanded.  
  
Ciel said nothing, which must've been a sign that he said yes as he continued. He tentatively swirled his tongue around the shaft, feeling the rigid veins against his tongue. Sebastian bit his lip to hide a moan.  
  
He never knew that amateurs could be so sexy. He used to think that women gave the best blowjobs (then Claude would tell him he's wrong and say that men do it better). But, he had to agree with Claude this time. Ciel looked so hot sucking him off like that. And he was actually fine with going at a slow pace!  
  
Ciel noticed how Sebastian wasn't reacting like he thought he would and he slowly pulled away, saliva mixed with pre-cum dribbling from his chin.  
  
"Do you not like it?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I do. Try going a little faster." that innocent face combined with flushed cheeks and the mixture of saliva and pre-cum on his chin and lips was driving Sebastian mad. He then began to wonder how tight Ciel might be when he entered him...  
  
He gasped as he felt Ciel plant small kisses on his balls. He then trailed butterfly kisses up his shaft towards the head. He engulfed it and began sucking up and down. He used his hand to pump what couldn't fit in his mouth and he began experimenting with sucking harder. A grunt came from Sebastian, which made a feeling of satisfaction well up inside of him.  
  
"Do you swallow?" Sebastian asked as he stared down at Ciel.  
  
The boy's sapphire fluttered open (he honestly didn't know when he had shut it) and he eyed Sebastian weirdly as if he were asking what that meant.  
  
He gasped onto Sebastian's cock sharply as he felt a fluid go down his throat. He gagged as he quickly pulled out, some more liquid spraying on his face.  
  
Sebastian chuckled at the boy's reaction to swallowing.  
  
"Don't like that?" he guessed.  
  
"That is just so freaking disgusting..." he mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
That was when Sebastian had leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips. His eye went wide as Sebastian poked his tongue at his lips, lapping up some of the cum that had been sprayed on him. He then moved his tongue up and he lapped up some on his cheek, his nose, his temples, and his forehead.  
  
Ciel felt his cheeks burning uncontrollably as his erection twitched a little. His hand brushed against it accidentally and he whimpered. Sebastian pulled away and he laid the boy down on his back, lining his cock up with his entrance. Ciel bit his lip as the tip teased his entrance a little.  
  
"Do you really want to go through with this?" Sebastian asked for what might've been the third time.  
  
Ciel glared up at Sebastian, lust sparkling in his orb.  
  
"Stop asking me and put it in me already." he snapped.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he reached out to run his fingers through Ciel's hair. The boy flinched as he swatted his hand away.  
  
"Not that side." Ciel grabbed for his other hand and pulled it to caress his other cheek. "I don't like it when people touch me there." he stated.  
  
Sebastian wanted to ask why that was so. But, he pushed it off to the side and ask him about it another time. He began to slowly push in, making Ciel hiss. One hand gripped onto the sheets while the other dug its nails into the back of Sebastian's hand.  
  
Sebastian almost grunted at how tight he felt. His walls clenched down on his length as he kept pushing in.  
  
Ciel let out uneven breaths as he was stretched. He could feel his body shaking and he could tell Sebastian noticed, for he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
  
"Calm down. It will hurt less if you relax yourself." Sebastian whispered onto his lips soothingly. His fingers went into his hair and he massaged his scalp softly.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." Ciel moaned a little at Sebastian's gentle touch. Sebastian finally sheathed himself inside of him and he stayed still, trying to soothe Ciel and help the boy to get adjusted to his size.  
  
"Hnnnn...m-move forward..." Ciel murmured.  
  
"Are you su- - -" Ciel grabbed a handful of ebony locks in his hands and he yanked his head down, their lips crashing together. Ciel pulled away seconds later and glared cutely into Sebastian's eyes.  
  
"Stop asking me that or I will never try to seduce you again. Just fuck me already." Ciel growled.  
  
Sebastian gave Ciel one last warning look before slowly thrusting into the warm heat. Grunts and moans filled the room as they were thrown into the throes of their own pleasure.  
  
"Oh...ah, fuck...Sebastia- - -oh, please..." words tumbled from his lips as he felt Sebastian move inside of him. Sebastian began to go faster and Ciel's moans grew more loud.  
  
"Ah! Sebastian! Keep goi- - -AHNNNNNN!" a loud scream of pleasure was ripped from his throat as he felt Sebastian nail his prostate. "Oh, fuck! Hit it again!"   
  
Sebastian complied to Ciel's wishes as he rammed into those bundle of nerves again. Loud Spanish curses fell from his bruised lips as Sebastian kept nailing his prostate.  
  
"Oh! Ah!" he brought Sebastian's head back down towards his. "Se-Sebas- - -Mmmph!" their lips came together in a bruising kiss. The boy let out muffled moans as Sebastian roughly moved his lips against Ciel's.  
  
The boy's legs instantly found themselves wrapping themselves around Sebastian's bare torso as he slowly tried to meet Sebastian's thrusts. They pulled away from the kiss, grunting in pleasure as they continued on with their lustful lovemaking.  
  
"Unnngh! Ah! Oh!" Ciel let out breathless gasps as Sebastian attacked his neck again, biting at his skin.  
  
Sebastian felt himself begin to climb closer to his peak and he could tell Ciel was getting close. He reached out and began to pump Ciel's erection in his hand. The moan that rumbled through Ciel's throat vibrated against Sebastian's lips, which caused him to chuckle.  
  
"Enjoying this?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel was too much of a heaping hot mess to eve respond. Spanish curse words mixed with English ones and Sebastian's name fell from his lips uncontrollably. He felt like he had seen stars each time Sebastian abused his sweet spot.  
  
"Ahnnn! I...It's going to come out!" he felt his cock twitch against Sebastian's hand and he screamed, calling out for Sebastian as he came. Cum spurted out and it leaked onto Sebastian's hand and down Ciel's now limp cock.  
  
Sebastian felt Ciel's walls clamp down on his cock and he bit his lip, his thrusts growing jerky. He then came with a grunt, filling Ciel up with his seed.  
  
A pleasured sigh came from Ciel as Sebastian pulled out of him. The warm liquid trickled down his thighs as Sebastian collapsed down next to him.  
  
"You're really good at seducing people." he commented.  
  
Ciel shot him a tired, yet annoyed look as he weakly punched Sebastian in the arm.  
  
"You hush." he snapped as he moved closer to Sebastian.  
  
He pulled the sheets over them and hugged Ciel to him, startling the boy. His chin rested on his head as he began to stroke the boy's back gently.  
  
"Next time, I should probably have you dance for me naked."  
  
A vein popped in Ciel's head as he glared at Sebastian.  
  
"Al diablo con su auto cagando encima, Sebastian."

* * *

 

**Translations:**

zorras-sluts

Entonces , él verá que no debería haber desafiado me !-Then, he'll see that he shouldn't have challenged me!

Al diablo con su auto cagando encima, Sebastian-F your shitting self over, Sebastian


	13. Pampered Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • If he's loyal, he should be spoiled •   
> -Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back to Sin City! Man, not much comments on my last chapters...*sighs* Maybe I do suck a smut... :(
> 
> Anywho, I do not own Kuroshitsuji! All I own is this cute little story.
> 
> So, please read on! :D

**{June 24th, 11:15 am}**  
  
Ciel woke up to the absence of body heat. He shivered, pulling the covers close to his naked body.  
  
Wait, he was naked?  
  
He began panicking, wondering why the hell he was naked. Memories from last night swirled around in his head and he gasped sharply. Realization then dawned on him: he had sex with his "master."  
  
 _"What the hell is wrong with you, Ciel?! You are such a slut! You fucked around with your own master, goddammit!"_ his mind screamed.  
  
He began to mentally beat himself up just as the door opened.  
  
"Ciel? Are you awake?"  
  
The smell of chocolate chips and buttermilk made Ciel's mouth water and his stomach grumble. He slowly shifted around in bed and looked at Sebastian, who had a tray in his hands.  
  
"Mmmmm..." he yawned as he slowly stretched, not caring if he was showing off his chest to the man.  
  
Sebastian made his way over to Ciel and he rested the tray down in front of him. His blue orb went wide as he stared at the food in front of him. Before he could dig in and scarf down the food like a ravenous beast, Sebastian moved the tray a little further away from him. Ciel pouted as he glared at him.  
  
"Not just yet. I have to give you a bath." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel eyed Sebastian weirdly.  
  
"A bath?" he questioned.  
  
Sebastian said nothing as he picked up the boy, not caring to listen to his complaints as he carried him to his bathroom bridal style. They stepped in and Ciel could pick up on the faint smell of lavender and chamomile from some candles. A jacuzzi tub was filled with water and there were rose petals floating around in it. He stared at it in awe as he was set down in the tub gently.  
  
"Ah..." he let out a content sigh as the warm water began to caress his skin.  
  
"Let me help you clean up for breakfast." Sebastian said before grabbing a washcloth, getting some soap into it, and scrubbing Ciel's arm with it.  
  
All the while, Ciel could just stare at him in awe. Since when had their roles switched? Since when was Sebastian beginning to pamper him like he were some princess?  
  
Sebastian gently put his arm back in the water and he took the other one, scrubbing it with the washcloth. He didn't even notice how Ciel was watching him as he kept scrubbing the rest of his body.   
  
A few minutes later, he had scrubbed everything except for one spot: his sacred regions. Ciel blushed as he realized what Sebastian had to do. Sebastian reached his hands down into the water and before he could start, he looked at Ciel.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as he looked away with an embarrassed look on his face. He nibbled on one of his knuckles as he spoke.  
  
"G-Go on..." he mumbled.  
  
Sebastian wanted to question him, but decided against it as he took Ciel's cock in his hands. He stroked it a little, getting a reaction out of Ciel.  
  
A small, yet audible moan echoed throughout the room as Sebastian kept stroking a little. He then began to use the washcloth on it, being gentle with him.  
  
"Mmmm..." his cheeks began to flush a bright red as he brought his fist to his mouth, trying to block out the moans that were slipping out of his lips.  
  
"Are you hard?" Ciel gulped at that question.  
  
"I...I don't- - -"  
  
"You just grew hard under my touch." Sebastian pulled away and yanked off his black Panic! At The Disco shirt and he stepped into the tub with only his boxers on. Ciel's eye grew wide as Sebastian sat on his knees in front of him.  
  
He took the boy's erection in his hand and he began to slowly stroke it.  
  
"Mmmm...Oh..." Ciel rolled his head back to hit the edge of the tub.  
  
Sebastian continued his ministrations. He occasionally ran his thumb over the tip, which made Ciel hiss.  
  
"Oh, god..." he rolled his eye down to look at Sebastian. "H-How are you so good at this?" he stammered out.  
  
"Claude." Sebastian stated simply.  
  
"Oh." Ciel didn't know why, but he felt his heart drop a little.  
  
"We were young college boys and we were stupid. He got drunk and told me to suck it off. When I said no, he forced me down on my knees and made me do it." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Ah..." there was this uncomfortable squeezing in his chest and he felt like his breathing had slowed.  
  
Sebastian then felt the boy grow soft in his palm and he arched an eyebrow in confusion as he stared up at Ciel, who had looked away.  
  
"Leave me be..." his voice was soft when he spoke next, but Sebastian heard him clearly.  
  
"Understood." Sebastian climbed out of the tub and he dried himself from below the waist. "Hurry up in there or else you'll shrivel up like a prune." he said before walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Ciel stared at the door with a wide eye as it closed. He then buried his face in his hands as he began cursing in both English and Spanish.  
  
"¡ Joder..."

* * *

 

 **{1:30 pm}**  
  
"May I ask a question?" Ciel glanced down at Sebastian, trying to get him to look at him.  
  
"What is it?" Sebastian answered.  
  
"What is up with the...um..." Ciel motioned to how Sebastian was carrying him like a dainty princess. "special treatment?" Ciel finished asking his question.  
  
"Have you not noticed anything peculiar about yourself as yet?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"The fact that I grew boobs? Yeah, I already noticed." Ciel answered sarcastically.  
  
"Not that. Maybe if I set you down, you'll see what I mean." Sebastian said before setting Ciel down.  
  
Ciel frowned, putting his hands on his hips as he stared at Sebastian.  
  
"I'm just fine, though." he stated.  
  
"Walk." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel took one step and pain shot through his lower back, making him hiss.  
  
"Aaaagh! Ah, fucking Jesus!" he whirled around and grabbed Sebastian by his white and blue Aeropostale shirt and glared at him. "Anoche fue muy duro!" he hissed in Spanish in between clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, I wasn't the one who was being seductive." Sebastian said smartly.  
  
"I...My intent wasn't for us to have sex! I only wanted to test you." Ciel stated angrily.  
  
"But secretly, you wanted it." Sebastian said with a smirk, leaning in towards his ear.  
  
"Wh-What are you going on about?" Ciel stammered.  
  
"You wanted me." he whispered before tugging on Ciel's ear lightly.  
  
His breath hitched in his throat as he felt Sebastian's teeth nibble on the lobe of his ear. He fought back a groan (no matter how good it felt) as he pushed him away.  
  
"St-Stop it!" his hand flew up to his ear, a cute blush coloring his cheeks. "I don't stoop that low!" he snapped.  
  
"Oh, sure you don't." Sebastian pulled Ciel over to him by the waist, his hands landing on his chest. "You let yourself succumb to the lust and pleasure. You let yourself make all those cute noises and you let me take you like that." he purred.  
  
Ciel's chest tightened a little as he pushed himself away from Sebastian again.  
  
"Shu-Shut u- - -AAAGH!" he let out a surprised shout as Sebastian picked him back up again bridal style.  
  
"Hush now. Let me pamper you just for today. Then, you can go back to pleasing me under my orders." he stated.  
  
Ciel let out a guttural growl as Sebastian headed into the Planet Hollywood mall.  
  
"Gah, you shut up..." Ciel grumbled as Sebastian made his way into a store that said L'Amour. Ciel scrunched up his nose as he stared at the lingerie and slutty clothing in the store.  
  
"What the heck, Sebastian? Why are we in here?" he asked.  
  
"To see a friend." Sebastian replied.  
  
"To see a...?!" Ciel was appalled by Sebastian's statement just as a high-pitched squeal filled the air.  
  
"Sebastiaaaaaaan! Oh, I knew you'd come back!"  
  
Ciel diverted his attention over to the source of the squeal and he saw a peppy blonde with her hair in curly ringlets and huge emerald orbs make her way over to them. His jaw almost dropped once he saw what she was wearing. It was a pink and black corset with pink boy short undies, and black boots that came a little past her knees.  
  
"Hey..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
The girl approached them and she beamed at Sebastian.  
  
"I never knew you'd come back! It's been three years since your last visit." she then diverted her attention over to Ciel. "And this is...?"   
  
"Oh, this is my roommate. She moved in with me almost two weeks ago." Sebastian said.  
  
"Aw! She's so cute! Way cuter than Irene..." she trailed off.  
  
Ciel was starting to get more confused by the moment. Timber had mentioned that name once, but he never got an explanation on who she was.  
  
 _"Just who the heck is this Irene person? And who was she to Sebastian?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"So! Is she here for some clothes?" the girl's chirpy voice brought Ciel back into reality.  
  
"Yeah. Bring out your best, Elizabeth." he told her.  
  
"It's Lizzie!" she whined, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting at him.  
  
"Okay, okay. Go find some clothes while I take her to a dressing room." Sebastian said.  
  
"Okay!" Lizzie chirped before skipping off.  
  
Ciel watched how her boobs bounced around in that corset and he grimaced.  
  
"Ugh...how do women fit in those things?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"Their bodies are like hourglasses." Sebastian said as they disappeared behind a black curtain and into a dressing room.  
  
"Just how you like it?" Ciel questioned as he was set down on the bench.  
  
"And whatever do you mean?" he heard Ciel hiss in pain and he lifted him up so that he could stand.  
  
Ciel bit his lip, gripping his arm from behind as he stared at Sebastian.  
  
"How many women have you fucked?" he spoke up.  
  
Sebastian blinked his eyes twice once he heard those words leave Ciel's lips.  
  
"Repeat that for me." Sebastian said.  
  
"How many women have you fucked?" he repeated.  
  
Sebastian shrugged as he put his hands in his jeans pocket.  
  
"Too many to count." he stated simply.  
  
Ciel gritted his teeth at the answer Sebastian had given him. For some reason, he felt upset. He felt frustrated even though he knew that was going to be his answer.  
  
He mumbled something under his breath, which made Sebastian eye him weirdly.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
"You were my first..." Ciel voiced his answer a little louder for Sebastian to hear.  
  
A twinge of guilt shot through Sebastian as he stared at Ciel. The boy looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"You...were the one who had taken my virginity." he diverted his eye away from him. "I knew I would expect that kind of answer from you, but for some reason, it hurts..." he trailed off.  
  
Sebastian felt something tug at his heart. He then walked over to Ciel and pushed him onto the bench, their lips crashing together.  
  
His eye went wide, half from the pain that shot up from his ass and the other half from surprise. Sebastian forcefully pried his mouth shut and darted his tongue into the warm cavern. Ciel squeezed his eye shut as he moaned.  
  
"Take this damn wig off..." Sebastian grumbled into the kiss as his fingers went up to the wig and pushed it off.  
  
Ciel was too lost in the heated kiss to even care. His fingers went into inky locks of ebony and he fisted them into it, yanking Sebastian a little closer. His moans were starting to grow a little more audible as Sebastian's hands moved down to the white wife beater he had on. With a little difficulty, he pulled it over his head and continued to kiss him.  
  
His thumbs ran over the pebbled buds and he moaned loudly into Sebastian's mouth.  
  
"Mmmm...Seba- - -"  
  
"I have your clothes."  
  
Lizzie peeked her head into the dressing room and her cheeks went a bright red once she saw the situation between Ciel and Sebastian.  
  
Ciel gasped sharply as he covered his chest and Sebastian quickly moved away.  
  
"Hmmmm...so, your cute little gal roomie is actually a crossdressing boy!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Lizzie...! Just what the he- - -" she cut Sebastian off.  
  
"I knew all this time that he was a crossdresser! He has a pretty flat chest and not to mention that there is a wig on the bench over there." Lizzie stated.  
  
Ciel pouted, his cheeks growing a beet red as he stared down at his feet.  
  
"Look, it's not like I'll tell anyone. Say, what is your name?" she asked.  
  
"Um...Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." he told her.  
  
"Like "the" Ciel Phantomhive?" he nodded slowly. "Well, isn't that scandalous!" Lizzie whipped her head over to look at a slightly embarrassed Sebastian. "Sebastian, did you know your roommate is "the" only child and next heir to Funtom Incorporated?" she asked.  
  
"Timber already dropped the bomb on me." he stated.  
  
"Ah. Well, I gotta go and tend to more customers." she gave Sebastian a small peck on the cheek as she handed the clothes to Ciel. "Say hi to Timber for me!" she chirped before skipping off.  
  
Sebastian rubbed his cheek with his hand, trying to get the fuchsia lip stick stain off.  
  
"Ugh...when will Lizzie realize that I don't want her lips on my chee- - -" he turned to look at Ciel and he swore he had a nosebleed.  
  
He had on a black leather corset with a cropped Harley-Davidson motorcycle jacket over it, black booty shorts, and black knee length boots that would've made him gain a couple more inches. For some reason, he had a whip in his hand.  
  
Sebastian looked away and handed him a white baggy t-shirt that said, #iwannadrinksomebeerbutlemmetakeaselfiefirst.  
  
"Throw this on." he said.  
  
Ciel looked at Sebastian and then at the shirt that he was offering him. He said nothing before swiping the shirt out of Sebastian's hand and he changed into it so that Sebastian didn't have a nosebleed for real.

* * *

 

 **{2:15 pm}**  
  
"So, tell me." Ciel sipped on a green apple Icee as he stared at Sebastian, who was sitting across from him at a table at the Nestle Toll House cookie shop. "What does my debt look like so far?" he asked.  
  
"You paid off some of it. You're at 30,045 as of now." he then eyed Ciel curiously. "Are you really that in a hurry to leave me so soon?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"N-No!" Ciel nearly choked on his Icee and a piece of sugar cookie as he blushed furiously. "It...It's not like that! I..." he trailed off.  
  
He stayed silent as he sipped on his Icee. He nearly choked on the icy green liquid again as he felt Sebastian's hand rest on his cheek. He slowly rose his head up just as he saw Sebastian leaning in.  
  
"Seba- - -" their lips connected in a soft kiss before he could finish his sentence.  
  
Ciel felt his heart jump a little in his chest as he slowly moved his lips against Sebastian's.  
  
And once again, he let himself submit to the older man.

* * *

 

**Translations:**

¡ Joder...-Ah, fuck...  
  
Anoche fue muy duro!-You went too hard last night!


	14. Jendaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Cats are furry waterfalls of grace •  
> -Layla Morgan Wilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome back to Sin City! I really appreciate all of your comments. Thanks a lot! Now, let's keep that up. So, right now, a furry little creature will join Ciel and Sebastian in the penthouse...who, though?
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji! All I own is this adorable little story. :3
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**{June 25th; 10:11 am}**  
  
Ciel curled up into the sheets to keep himself in the enveloped warmth. That was when he felt something tickle his nose.  
  
 _"Huh? What is tha- - -"_ his thoughts were cut off by him sneezing. He opened his eye slowly, rubbing it as he stared at what was curled up in front of him. His eye went wide in horror once he saw what was in front of him.  
  
"Ah, shit!" he shouted as he nearly kicked the creature off the bed.  
  
The creature let out a small 'meow' before hopping off the bed and headed over to the door, which had just swung open.   
  
The grey and white cat went around Sebastian's leg and it rubbed up against his leg.  
  
"Is everything okay in here?" he asked.  
  
Ciel sneezed, his eyes growing red and a little watery. He glared at Sebastian as he sneezed again.  
  
"You...! Where the hell did that cat come from?!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"Oh, Jendaya?" he scooped the cat up in his arms and he cuddled with it a little. "I was heading to my car in the Cromwell parking lot and when I had passed by the Quad, I saw this cutie in a box. So, I brought her here." he explained.  
  
"Why'd you---achoo!---do that?!" Ciel snapped in between a sneeze.  
  
"What? She's such a cutie, though." Sebastian answered innocently.  
  
"I'm allergic!" a loud sneeze echoed throughout the room as Ciel wiped his nose with his arm.  
  
"To cats?" he questioned.  
  
Ciel scoffed.  
  
"No, I'm allergic to you and your cockiness." he sniffled. "Of course I'm allergic to the damn cat, you dumbass!" he snapped.  
  
Jendaya meowed in Sebastian's arms as it cuddled up more in them. Sebastian smiled down at her and then shot a sly smirk in Ciel's direction.  
  
"Oh, my poor little pet..." he began to make his way over to Ciel, the cat still in his arms. "Are you possibly jealous?" he jeered.  
  
"F-Fuck off..." Ciel stammered as he rested his hands on Sebastian's chest in an attempt to push him away.  
  
"No." the word that was whispered in his ear made Ciel shiver as Sebastian pressed a kiss to it. His eye went wide as he felt Sebastian's tongue lick around in the nooks and crannies of it. He bit his lip to hide a moan from coming out.  
  
"Moan for me." Sebastian said before trailing heated open mouth kisses down the side of his neck and towards his collarbone.  
  
Ciel opened his mouth and instead of a moan coming out, he sneezed.  
  
"Aaagah!" he pushed Sebastian away. "Go away!" he snapped.  
  
Sebastian shrugged.  
  
"Okay. But, once you are done, come out for breakfast." he said before heading off.  
  
Jendaya turned her head and gave Ciel what might've been a smirk as Sebastian disappeared down the hall.  
  
Ciel let out a guttural growl between clenched teeth.  
  
 **Ciel:** 0  
 **Jendaya:** 1

* * *

 

 **{10:19 am}**  
  
Ciel stepped into the kitchen without the wig on his head. He had on a white baggy shirt that said, Like A Boss, in black letters and black fuzzy socks. His jaw dropped once he saw that his plate of food wasn't out yet.  
  
"Hey! Where's my food?!" he asked.  
  
"Oh, that? I started making it." Sebastian stated simply, his back facing him.  
  
"And why is that?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"I had to give food to Jendaya." he stated simply.  
  
Ciel's head snapped over to the left and he saw a kitty bowl filled with cat food. He heard a soft purr and he watched as Jendaya went next to Sebastian, curling her tail around his pant leg.  
  
Ciel gritted his teeth, an overwhelming feeling filling him. He stalked over to the fruit bowl and he took out an apple.  
  
"I'll just have an apple for breakfast, thank you." Ciel stated promptly as he padded out of the kitchen. He turned and glared at the cat, taking a large bite out of the apple before walking off.  
  
 **Ciel:** 0  
 **Jendaya:** 2

* * *

 

 **{12:50 pm}**  
  
Ciel sat in his room, reading a graphic novel on Les Miserables and eating the apple he had stolen from the kitchen a couple hours ago. He was tempted to call Alois, but he was thinking that he might be in a meeting right now.  
  
"Ugh...it's so boring..." he bookmarked his page, rested the apple core down next to it, and rolling on his side. "And not only that, that damn cat's getting in my way..." his mind grumbled as his eye fluttered shut.  
  
A kiss was lightly pressed to his lips and he gasped, pulling away suddenly. His eye flew open and he glared at Sebastian, who had knelt down beside the bed.  
  
"Wh-What do you want?" he stammered.  
  
"What? You seem to be lonely, since I've been putting so much time into caring for Jendaya." he explained.  
  
Ciel quietly scoffed.  
  
"Well, no duh." he thought to himself.  
  
That was when Sebastian got onto the bed with him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Ciel's face flushed a cute rosy pink as he cutely glared at Sebastian.  
  
"O-Oi...Don't just cuddle up wi---achoo!---with me!" Ciel snapped as he turned away from him and began to try and get away from him. "Ugh, you and that damn cat hair on you..."   
  
Next thing he knew, he heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped. He gasped as he turned to see Sebastian kicking off his jeans to reveal white boxers that had green clovers on them.  
  
"Se-Sebastian! Just what the heck are you doing?!" he nearly exclaimed, his face turning a bright red as he watched Sebastian toss the jeans off to the side and reach for his shirt.  
  
"Since you're annoyed with the cat allergies on my clothes, then maybe things will change if I didn't have them on." Sebastian said, pulling the shirt off his body and straddling Ciel on the bed.  
  
Ciel didn't know whether his heart should burst from embarrassment or from the feeling of finally getting his attention away from Jendaya. His eye went down to quickly trace the man's toned abs before shooting back up to meet garnet red. Ciel found his arms going around Sebastian's neck and he yanked him down, their lips connecting.  
  
Sebastian felt the need and desperation coming from him as Ciel pushed against his lips roughly. He reciprocated with as much fervor as Ciel entangled his fingers in the messy ebony locks.  
  
 _"This does make a difference...my allergies are gone for now..."_ Ciel thought to himself.  
  
He then decided to take authority. He shoved Sebastian back so that he was on his back. He broke the kiss almost immediately and he began to plant kisses all over his neck and chest, moving down to his toned abs.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he stared at Ciel.  
  
"Well, someone seems to be eager today." he noted.  
  
Ciel said nothing as he traced his tongue along his abs, his tongue occasionally running along the pebbled nubs and the man's collarbone. As he began to nip and suckle on it, his hands reached down to pull down Sebastian's boxers.  
  
Before he could successfully pull them down, a meow was heard from the door.  
  
Ciel groaned on Sebastian's collarbone, making Sebastian grunt a little as Jendaya strutted into the room, her tail swinging around proudly as she leapt onto the bed. She meowed again, her paw coming up onto Sebastian's leg.  
  
Ciel looked up at Sebastian, practically pleading for him to stay. Sebastian looked at Ciel and then into the jade-colored eyes of Jendaya before sighing.  
  
"She wants more food..." he watched Ciel withdraw from his collarbone and he gave him an apologetic smile. "Maybe later." he said before scooping up the cat and taking her into the living room, going on about how cute and possessive she was.  
  
Ciel felt a little upset as he watched the door. Wasn't he acting cute and possessive, too?  
  
 **Ciel:** 0  
 **Jendaya:** 3  
  
That cat is such a bitch.


	15. Ciel's Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Truth is, I get jealous easily because what's mine is mine •  
> -Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Welcome back to Sin City! :3 Thanks for all the comments, hits, and kudos! Wow, I'm quite surprised that this story's got more hits than Counting Stars...Interesting thought...
> 
> Well, I do not own Kuroshitsuji! All I own is this cute little story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**{10:35 pm}**  
  
 **Ciel:** 3  
 **Jendaya:** 21  
  
"Aaaaaaagh! I hate that fucking cat!" Ciel nearly shouted as he fell back onto the bed in only a fluffy pink bath dress.  
  
"So...let me get this straight: this cat has been stealing Sebastian from you?"  
  
"Yes." Ciel replied.  
  
A chuckle was heard from the other end.  
  
"If I hadn't known better, I would've thought you were jealous."  
  
"Cierra la boca, Alois." Ciel snapped.  
  
"What you say now?"  
  
"I told you to shut the fuck up, you idiot!" Ciel snapped into the phone as he grabbed for his strawberry daiquiri scented lotion.  
  
Alois chuckled on the other end.  
  
"Okay, so you're not jealous." Ciel heard him slurping something. "Then, how come you're acting fussy with me?"   
  
"I need someone to talk to. You are my only friend." Ciel told him.  
  
He put him on speaker phone as he threw off his bath dress and began to moisturize himself with the lotion.  
  
"That is quite true. So, you want my advice?"  
  
"Sure. Fire it away." Ciel said.  
  
"Play hard to get. Tempt him, tease him, draw him away from that cat and have your way with him."  
  
"How? I don't- - -" Ciel's eye darted over to the bag from L'Amour sitting by the closet door. He padded over and picked it up, bringing it back over to the bed and he pulled out the outfit he had tried on.  
  
"I think I have an idea."

* * *

 

 **{10:55 pm}**  
  
Sebastian opened the door to the complex and he stepped in to be greeted by Jendaya.  
  
"Hey, girl." he closed the door behind him and he dropped the groceries he got from Wal-mart on the floor, scooping the cat up from the floor. "How's my sweet pie?" he cooed as he stroked her fur softly.  
  
A loud, yet bubbly laugh came from down the hallway, making Sebastian arch an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
 _"Is that Ciel?"_ he asked himself as he walked over to the boy's bedroom.  
  
He pushed the door open a little and his eyes went wide. He scanned the boy in the outfit he had tried on at L'Amour, complete with the shoes. There was also a cat tail attached along with cat ears on his head, which Sebastian found to be quite peculiar. The boy was rolled over on his side, his Nokia to his ear.  
  
Another laugh came from him as he spoke.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet!" Ciel got off the bed and he walked over to the door, swaying his hips a little bit.  
  
Sebastian bit his lip as he watched that sapphire orb land on him.  
  
"Oh, hey." he said as he breezed past Sebastian, his fingertips lightly grazing the man's thigh through his jeans.   
  
Sebastian didn't know why, but he felt a little annoyed. Ciel had been feeling a little bothered ever since their small rendezvous in the bedroom and as he heard him say, "Oh, no, not you. I was saying hey to Sebastian", he felt like he had to know who Ciel was talking to at this time of night.  
  
"Who you talking to over there?" he hollered.  
  
"My BOYfriend." he replied, emphasizing the boy in boyfriend.  
  
Sebastian knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, but he felt a little jealous when Ciel said that. Then, it seemed to click in his head.  
  
 _"Was Ciel possibly jealous of how much time I spent with Jendaya?"_ a meow sliced through Sebastian's thoughts as he turned to look at Jendaya, who was pawing at his cheek.  
  
He smiled as he headed to the spare bedroom (he hasn't realized Ciel occasionally goes in here).  
  
"I'm sorry I can't play with you tonight. I have something I need to take care of."

* * *

 

"Is this working?"  
  
Ciel shrugged, cradling his cell phone between his ear and shoulder as he padded into the kitchen and over to the pantry, looking for something to snack on.  
  
"Seems like it." he said as he pulled out a small coffee cake.  
  
"I pray so. And also, since when the hell did we agree on me being your boyfriend?!"  
  
"Since now." Ciel stated simply.  
  
There was silence on the other end before Alois groaned.  
  
"Oh, fine. I'll go along with your stupid plan..."  
  
"Besides, if I go with that, it'll make him jealous." Ciel explained as he unwrapped the coffee cake and he bit into it.  
  
"Hmmm...that's actually not bad..." Ciel heard someone speaking and Alois laughing. "Oh, you hush it over there! My pantry's not THAT empty!"  
  
"Huh? The pantry?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Oh, not you. That's Claude."  
  
"Claude? Do tell how your hatred for him bloomed into friendship." Ciel said.  
  
"Well, after my "date" with him, I thought he wasn't so bad, after all. So, we began hanging out and I guess we're friends now."   
  
"That's nice." Ciel commented.  
  
"It actually is. So, tell me how I need to act to you now."   
  
"Start flirting." Ciel said as he took another bite out of the coffee cake.  
  
"Okay, sweet pumpkin." this almost made Ciel snicker as he spoke.  
  
"You're such a cutie wootie bunny-boo!" Ciel cooed into the phone.  
  
"Eugh, that is so disgusting."   
  
Ciel burst into fits of laughter as he skipped off to his bedroom with the phone in one hand and the last of the coffee cake in the other.  
  
"That's the point, baby boo." Ciel drawled, laughing even harder as Alois shouted profanities at him.  
  
Claude said something on the other and it must've been insulting, for Alois began to shout at him.  
  
"Hey, you hush it over there! And stop calling me baby boo! It's utterly disgusting and- - -GAHAHAH! St-Stop it!"  
  
Ciel heard the guffawing and laughter and assumed that Claude was tickling Alois. The door swung open and he turned to see Sebastian stepping into the room.  
  
"Yes?" he questioned.  
  
"I want to speak with you." Sebastian stated as he made his way over to the bed.  
  
"I can't right now. I'm talking to my b- - -whoa!" the phone was yanked out of Ciel's hand and he pinned him down.  
  
"Who cares? He can wait." he said.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
Sebastian decided to leave the phone on for now as he took the piece of coffee cake out of Ciel's hand and he leaned in, pressing his lips to the boy's roughly. Ciel's eye went wide as Alois' voice reached his ears again.  
  
"Ciel? Are you there? Hello? Cie- - -" Sebastian pressed the end button on the screen and he chucked the phone off to the side.  
  
"H-Hey!" Ciel pulled away from the kiss instantly. "Why'd you throw my phone like that?! That thing costs almost nine hundred dolla- - -" his lips were captured again and this time, Sebastian elevated it.  
  
He bit down on his lip, making him gasp as his tongue went in. He could taste the coffee cake that the boy had eaten a couple of seconds ago as he dragged his tongue along the boy's teeth.  
  
Ciel moaned into the kiss, his hands going up to tangle themselves in the silky black locks. He brushed his tongue against Sebastian's and a small tongue battle ensued. As they continued, Sebastian's hands went down to the boots and he unzipped them, pulling them off of his feet. He threw them off the bed as he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their tongues together. He snapped the string and he moved his lips down the boy's jawline and he lightly peppered the boy's neck with kisses.  
  
"Unnnh...ahhnnn..." Ciel tilted his head a little to give Sebastian more access. Sebastian's tongue poked out and lapped at the skin a little, taking in the faint smell of strawberry daiquiri floating around the boy. He then bit into a sensitive part of his neck, making Ciel cry out.  
  
"Oh! Ah!" Ciel arched his back a little at the stimulation. Sebastian moved his hands up Ciel's waist and he pulled off the jacket and corset, leaving him in the booty shorts along with the cat tail. His toes curled into the sheets as he looked down at Sebastian, who was trailing his tongue down to his chest.  
  
"I...I should whip you...ahnn...silly." Ciel breathed out.  
  
"And why is that?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Y...You've been...a bad boy...mmmm...recentl- - -Ah!" Sebastian began to suckle on one of Ciel's nipples, making him gasp in delight.  
  
Sebastian pulled away and stared at Ciel.  
  
"And why have I been such a bad boy?" he leaned in towards Ciel's ear and he began to whisper in it. "Is it because you're jealous?" he asked.  
  
Ciel slid his eye to the left and glared at Sebastian the best he could.  
  
"F-Fuck you..." Ciel stammered out, his cheeks turning a bright red.  
  
"I'll be more than happy to give you what you desire, my jealous little pet." Sebastian said smugly before leaning in to nibble on his ear.  
  
Ciel instantly brought his fist to his lips to prevent himself from moaning. He then felt Sebastian's finger begin to tweak with his nipples. A strangled moan fell from his lips.  
  
"That's right. Let me hear more of you." Sebastian purred seductively into Ciel's ear, making him try and bite back another moan.  
  
His hips unconsciously bucked up, their crotches rubbing against each other. Sebastian licked inside Ciel's ear, making the boy shiver a little as he groaned.  
  
"Stop it..." he whispered softly.  
  
"And why? Don't you want this?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"You've been such a bad boy." Ciel switched their positions and he sat down on him, his ass a couple of inches away from Sebastian's crotch. "I should probably punish you." Ciel stated.  
  
"And how so?" Sebastian asked, arching an eyebrow at the boy's sudden change in behavior.  
  
A smirk curled his lips upward as he lightly traced the man's jawline with his finger.  
  
"No touching. I don't want to spoil you too much." Ciel said.  
  
Sebastian's eyes went wide as he watched Ciel begin to plant butterfly kisses all over his chest. He would poke his tongue out occasionally and draw circles around the pebbled nubs and trace his abs.  
  
As he did so, he slowly began to grind against him, shifting himself a little so that their crotches were on top of one another. A sharp hiss came from Sebastian as he continued. Sebastian's hands were practically itching to grab the sinful vixen in front of him and yank him down for a kiss. But, he refrained himself. Who knew what Ciel would do if he disobeyed him...  
  
"Mmmm..." Ciel leaned in towards Sebastian, his lips hovering above the male's. "Can Jendaya pleasure you like this?" he whispered.  
  
Sebastian's eyes widened as he realized that his assumptions have been confirmed.  
  
 _"So, he is jealous of her..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Hmmm? Can she?" he wiggled down and unzipped Sebastian's jeans, yanking that down along with his boxers to reveal his cock. "Can she give you a blowjob?" he questioned as he leaned and circled his mouth around the tip.  
  
Sebastian bit back a groan as Ciel began to bob his head up and down his shaft, his tongue swirling around and occasionally poking at the head. He swallowed what he could and he used his hand to pump the rest.  
  
The warmth surrounding his member was too much. He wanted to thrust into that warm heat and find satisfaction. He thrusted his hips up a little. Ciel snarled onto Sebastian's length and he bit on the tip.  
  
"Bad. Don't do that." Ciel snapped before going back to pleasuring him. He slurped and sucked hungrily, lubricating the man's cock with his saliva. He also tasted the pre-cum on it, but Ciel ignored the salty taste. He rolled his eye up to shoot Sebastian an innocent look.  
  
Sebastian knew he was close and once he saw Ciel give him that look, he had been thrown over the edge. Ciel felt the hot liquid spurt into his mouth and he gasped sharply, pulling his head away almost instantly. But, Sebastian brought his head back down and made him swallow it all. Ciel choked and coughed a little as Sebastian rode out his orgasm.  
  
Ciel pulled his mouth away once it was over and he glared at him.  
  
"Bad! You know I don't swallow." he growled.  
  
"No, you're the one being bad." Sebastian pulled Ciel a little closer to him, making him gasp in surprise. "Tempting me like that, you should feel ashamed." he said.  
  
"Why would I? I think it worked." Ciel stated.  
  
"What worked?" Sebastian questioned, staring into the lonely cobalt orb.  
  
He gasped softly, realizing he almost told the man his plan. He showed Sebastian that he wasn't going to say anything by pretending to zip his lips shut with his finger. He sat down, his erection rubbing against his chest as he puffed out his cheek in a pout, his arms crossing in front of his chest.  
  
"Oh, don't worry." he switched their positions around so that Ciel was under him. Sebastian pulled down his booty shorts and threw those off to the side, leaving Ciel completely naked (with the exception of the cat tail). "I'll have you speaking to me in no time." he said as he stared at the cat tail.  
  
Ciel whimpered a little as Sebastian played around with the tail a little.  
  
"Hmmm...this is quite peculiar..." he moved his finger up until it brushed against his slightly stretched entrance. Another whimper came from Ciel as Sebastian smirked.  
  
"Who would've ever thought you were this dirty..." he yanked out the tail to reveal a dildo at the end of it. Ciel moaned deeply at the loss of the toy inside of him. "Are you really that desperate?" he questioned.  
  
"Sh-Shut up..." Ciel got onto all fours and he spread his legs apart. "Just get this over with..." he trailed off.  
  
Sebastian didn't have to be told twice as he positioned himself so that the tip of his cock was lined up with his entrance.  
  
Ciel shivered, his legs quivering as he felt the tip continue to tease him.  
  
"O-Oi...stop teasing and put it in already..." Ciel grumbled in annoyance.  
  
"Of course." Sebastian said before beginning to push into him.  
  
Ciel's hands instantly grabbed for the sheets, gritting his teeth as he felt himself being stretched once again. He sucked in a lot of air and then let it out through his nostrils in an attempt to breathe properly. Sebastian finally sheathed himself inside of him and he then began to slowly thrust without Ciel's consent.  
  
Low moans could be heard as they fell from rosy red lips. Ciel rolled his eye up to the ceiling, lust reflected in the sapphire orb.  
  
"Ah...Se-Sebastian..." the man's name fell from his lips with each thrust delivered. He slowly picked up the pace and instead of moans, screams were elicited from the boy.  
  
"Ah! Sebastian! Oh, please! Go rough with me! Oh! Ahnnn!" he moaned wantonly as his prostate was nailed.  
  
"Oh, fuck! Hit there agai- - -Ahnnn!" more wanton moans fell from his lips as Sebastian kept nailing his prostate continuously.  
  
The sound of skin slapping against skin and Ciel's loud moans and screams filled the room as they continued. A meow came from behind the door, which made Sebastian stop.  
  
Ciel looked over his shoulder and saw Sebastian divert his attention over to the door. He felt the anger bubble up inside of him, telling him that Jendaya had come to steal Sebastian from him as he was getting thrown into the throes of intense pleasure.  
  
He felt Sebastian slowly pull out of him, which made him feel slightly disappointed. But, when he suddenly rammed back into him, he let out a scream.  
  
"Jendaya can wait." Sebastian thrusted into him again. "I want to have sex with you." he told Ciel.  
  
Ciel felt his heart flutter a little at that confession as his cheeks flamed. He kept moaning as Sebastian kept delivering thrusts to his sweet spot. Sebastian leaned forward, draping his body over Ciel's as he rested his hands on Ciel's fists, curling his fingers around it.  
  
"Ciel..." said boy moaned at how Sebastian said his name so close to his ear. "Aaaagh, you're so fucking tight..." he murmured.  
  
"Oh...Mmmmm...Se-Sebastian...?" Ciel murmured out as he leaned a little closer, feeling his orgasm come closer.  
  
"Hmmm?" Sebastian answered.  
  
"Hnnn...Se-Sebastian, I lo- - -Ah!" he let out a breathless gasp before cumming, semen spurting out like strings of ribbon.  
  
Sebastian wanted to know what he had said. But, he knew all too well that the boy wouldn't want to repeat himself. He grunted as he came, shooting his seed inside of Ciel. The boy moaned as he felt himself being filled.   
  
Sebastian slowly pulled out and he watched as Ciel collapsed onto the sheets. He turned him over and saw that the boy had already fallen asleep. He pulled the sheets down a little and he put the boy under them.  
  
"Sebastian...stay with me..." Ciel grabbed ahold of Sebastian's wrist and he pulled the man down next to him. "Don't go to that stupid Jendaya..." he mumbled in his sleep.  
  
Sebastian chuckled a little as he crawled under the sheets, as well, and he pulled the boy to him, Ciel's back pressed to his chest. He rested his chin on his head as he whispered something to him.  
  
"You're such a cute and possessive little boy..."

* * *

 

**Translations:**

Cierra la boca, Alois.-Shut the fuck up, Alois


	16. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • If I look good, I feel good, so it's actually healthy •  
> -Jasmine Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome back to Sin City! You know, I was reading some comments a couple of days ago and I would snicker to myself sometimes because some people would talk about the cat and there was this one comment that called her the "devil incarnate." *snickers to self* It's so true...
> 
> Anyway, I do not own Kuroshitsuji! All I own is this adorable little story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :3
> 
> *Oh, and also, I may need help with color choice. Next chapter, Ciel will wear the dress/shirt mentioned at the end of this chapter and I am conflicted over whether or not he should wear white or baby blue. Which one is better?*

**{June 26th; 9:10 am}**  
  
Ciel was awoken to the feeling of air being blown onto his face. His eye slowly fluttered open and he saw Sebastian staring down at him. He blinked his eye twice.  
  
"Hmmm...? A dream?" he mumbled out.  
  
He reached out to touch Sebastian's cheek and giggled.  
  
"This is a total dream...I knew you stayed with me the other night because it was my first time, but I don't think you would stay with me another time." he said.  
  
His thumb stroked the man's cheek as he continued to speak.  
  
"Mmmmm...since this is all a dream, let me just tell you this one big secret that I have been hiding from you. I always thought you would not accept me if I had told you this. But, I will say it, anyway. I love you, Sebastian." he confessed before cuddling up closer to Sebastian. He purred before closing his eye and falling back asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Sebastian had been left stunned. The boy had just told him that he had loved him.  
  
 _"What is that boy thinking? This is not a dream at all..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
Sebastian smiled before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Ciel's forehead.  
  
"Wake up soon, my darling little Ciel." he whispered before closing his eyes again, stroking the boy's head softly as he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

 

 **{12:18 pm}**  
  
Ciel stirred in his sleep and he saw that there was no one next to him. He smiled sadly as he watched the spot with a forlorn look on his face.  
  
 _"Of course...he wasn't there after all..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He slowly stood up in bed, yawning as he stretched. He crawled out of bed and he padded over to his suitcase. He pulled out a red shirt with sequin wings on it, a layered ruffle tank top under it, worn out capris and black Reebok sneakers. He headed out of the room and into the kitchen. He then noticed that the older man wasn't there.  
  
"Oi, Sebastian. Where are y- - -" a snore came from the couch in the living room.  
  
Ciel looked over the counter and smiled, seeing that Sebastian had fallen asleep on the couch.   
  
 _"Silly man..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He spotted a box of strawberry Eggo pancakes o the island and an idea formed in his head. He went to go find the toaster and he plugged it in, popping in two waffles. As he waited for those, he pulled out some plates and microwaved some leftover scrambled eggs and bacon from in the kitchen. Once that was done, he took out the plates and put the finished waffles on Sebastian's plate (he decided to leave his for later). He drizzled a generous amount of maple syrup on it and he made his way over to Sebastian. He snarled, seeing Jendaya curled up on his lap. But, he decided to shrug that off as he put the plate on the coffee table and he leaned in towards Sebastian, hands and knees straddling the sleeping male. He then leaned in and pressed a kiss to the man's lips.  
  
"Good morning, master." he whispered as he pulled away slowly, watching as the man's eyes slowly flutter open.  
  
"Mmmm...Irene...?" he murmured, his hand going up to run his fingers in the slate colored hair.  
  
Ciel felt his heart stop once that wretched girl's name slipped from Sebastian's lips. Sebastian blinked his eyes a little and that was when he saw Ciel stare at him with what might've been hurt in his eye.  
  
"Why do you look so pained?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." Ciel pulled away a little too quickly for his comfort. "I made you something to eat. I was thinking you were hungry and so, I just made a simple breakfast from leftovers and the Eggo waffles. Hurry up and eat so that we could head out. I want to go to the mall and buy some more clothes and possibly visit Lizzie. So, enjoy!" Ciel quickly bowed before raising himself back up and he made his way off to the kitchen.  
  
Sebastian sat up, almost knocking Jendaya down as he watched Ciel in confusion. Was it something he had said?  
  
"Cie- - -" the door slammed closed before he could say anything else.  
  
He frowned deeply.  
  
 _"What was all that about?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

 

 **{2:18 pm}**  
  
"Oh, you guys! I never thought you'd come back!"   
  
Ciel smiled weakly while waving.  
  
"Hey, Lizzi- - -" Lizzie crushed him in a very tight hug before Ciel could finish his sentence.  
  
"You know, I thought I might've scared you off, Ciel." Lizzie stated as she looked at him.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"Nah. Besides, that cat tail dildo came in handy." he told her.  
  
"Yeah, to try and seduce me." Sebastian walked over to Lizzie. "What are you trying to do to my pet?" he asked.  
  
"Your pet? Listen boy, you never claimed Irene as yours and neither did you care whenever someone touched her. So, why now?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Sebastian stared at her, pondering on what she had said. Sure, he never cared, but that was because he never saw the reason to. She could woo anyone she wanted to and he wouldn't care.  
  
Ciel, though, was a completely different story. For some reason, he felt like that boy was his. He felt like Ciel belonged to him, was a part of him. Maybe his supposed denial was starting to get to him a little...  
  
"Um, Lizzie? May I go find some clothes?" Ciel's voice pulled Sebastian back into reality as he snapped his head away, his eyes trained on a mannequin wearing a pink lingerie set.  
  
"Sure! Go right ahead! My store is your store, Ciel." she handed him a black colored coupon. "Everything in the store is 50% off excluding the clearance rack and if you spend $50 or more, you'll get an outfit of your choice for free!" she chirped.  
  
Ciel smiled, giving her a thank you before heading off.  
  
Lizzie smiled as she watched Ciel pull out various items and bring them up to his body.  
  
"What a darling boy..." she then shot a glance at Sebastian. "By the way, my assistant Paula had thrown that dildo in there. It was not like I had wanted to give one to him. And also, you better start opening your eyes. Denial is the worst form of the truth. I know that sounds like something Timber would say, but it is true. When that boy disappears, you'll figure out that you're in love with him." she told him.  
  
Sebastian was about to retort when he saw that Lizzie had gone to the cashier to ring up someone's clothes. His eyes then landed on Ciel, who had picked up a baby blue garment and was making his way over to one of the dressing rooms.  
  
"Gah, those two are simply ridiculous..."

* * *

 

Ciel wiggled out of the capris he had on just as Sebastian spoke from the other side of the curtain.  
  
"You changing in there?"  
  
"Of course I am." Ciel stated as he grabbed one outfit, which was a cream tank top with a peach colored skirt and black and white polka dot open toe shoes with a small heel. He looked at himself in the mirror and he twirled around a little, silently approving the outfit.  
  
He stepped out of the stall and he did a little spin in front of Sebastian, letting the skirt fly around him.  
  
"Hmmm..." Ciel could see him smirk from behind his hand. "Twirl around for me once more, I think I saw your cute little butt." Sebastian said.  
  
"You hush your damn self, you asno burro!" he snapped as he aimed a kick at his leg.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he grabbed ahold of Ciel's arm and he pulled him towards him.  
  
"Don't call me such things like an asno burro. It's not nice." he ran his fingers through curly slate locks. "I think that you're such a bola de fuego sexy." he whispered into his ear, knocking the wig off his head.  
  
Ciel's eye went wide as he quickly pushed himself away from Sebastian. He reached for his wig, but Sebastian pulled it away from him.  
  
"Uh uh. I wanna see you parading around like the cutie you are." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel's face flushed a bright red before he turned on his heel and he marched back into the dressing room.  
  
He had tried on a couple more outfits and occasionally, Sebastian would try and flip up a floral skirt that he wore with a black tank top that said, #beyourself. That resulted in Ciel attempting to nail him in the crotch with a black high heel.  
  
As he modeled a frilly blue dress with a white belaro and white one-inch heels, Sebastian decided to make conversation with him.   
  
"Why do you dress like a girl, anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" Ciel questioned, pressing his slightly glossy lips together as he pulled off a high heel.  
  
"Why do you dress like a girl? Why don't you go out as a boy?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Mom's wishes." Ciel replied simply.  
  
"Your Mom's wishes?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel disappeared behind the curtain and he took off the other shoe and belaro. "When I was born, my mom was frustrated. She had wanted a girl. So, when they told her that she had bore a baby boy, she went berserk. She always convinced me that I was a girl and threw me in dresses and skirts. I had almost forgotten my true gender until one day when I was twelve, when I had decided to shower on my own accord." Ciel began his explanation as he reached for the zipper in the back of the dress.  
  
"And? What did you find out?" Sebastian asked.  
  
The sound of the zipper faltered from behind the curtain.  
  
"Um...Well, I...To put it nicely, I saw that I had the male anatomy. Then I had realized that was why my supposed boobs never grew." he resumed unzipping the dress. "I confronted my mom about it and she told me the whole story. I demanded for her to let me be my true self, but she would argue by saying that it will ruin their image if I came out as a male. So, I had always been crossdressing since then." Ciel finished his explanation.  
  
"You can't say no to your mom, huh..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"No..." Ciel grabbed another one of the dresses that he picked up. "No, I cannot. I hate defying my mom." he told him.  
  
"All kids hate doing that." Sebastian said just as Ciel stepped out in a white dress similar to the one he wore the night they had met except there were no spaghetti straps and it had short sleeves. The dress said, Bitch Please, in huge black letters.  
  
"Hmmm...quite sexy, if you ask me..." Sebastian said, gesturing to the boy's outfit.  
  
"You shut up..." Ciel grumbled as he punched Sebastian in the arm playfully.  
  
"You know, you could go clubbing in that. Just like the night we had first met." Sebastian said with a wide smirk.  
  
Ciel rolled his eyes before turning on his heel and heading back into the dressing room. He then came back wearing the same thing except it was a baby blue.  
  
"Well, if you really want to, then let's go. We're going to go clubbing tonight."

* * *

 

**Translations:**

asno burro-donkey ass  
  
bola de fuego sexy-sexy fireball


	17. Sexing On The Dancefloor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • I've been thinkin' 'bout you baby baby, all night we're all singin' 1,2,3,4 sexin' on the dance floor! •   
> -Sexin On The Dancefloor by Cash Cash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! I'm back with a new chapter! 
> 
> So, okay, they're not going to exactly be sexing on the dancefloor. The song kinda fit the mood and well...yeah. Hate me if it doesn't fit whatsoever.
> 
> So! Of course you all know that I do not own Kuroshitsuji and that all I own is this cute little story.
> 
> Please read onward! :D

**{8:37 pm}**  
  
Sebastian sat in the living room, stroking Jendaya's fur as he waited for Ciel to finish.  
  
 _"Man, his mom must've brainwashed him well...he takes forever in the shower."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Oi, I'm done."   
  
Sebastian turned and he saw Ciel in the kitchen, probably looking for something to snack on before they left for Ciel lubrique.   
  
"Hey, come over here. I wanna see that cute outfit on you." Sebastian called out.  
  
Ciel huffed out a sigh before stomping over to Sebastian. The man scanned him in the white dress he had tried on at L'Amour and black boots that came up to his knees. He had on a black bead necklace and a thick black bangle. He had on the wig and there was a thick black hairband in it.  
  
Ciel blushed furiously as he watched Sebastian eye him like a predator.  
  
"St-Stop staring at me like that!" he then sneezed and watched as Jendaya curled her tail around his boot-covered leg. "And get her away from me!" he growled as he sneezed again.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he walked over and picked Jendaya up.  
  
"Aw, but Ciel..." Sebastian brought Jendaya closer to him. "How could you resist this cute face?" he asked.  
  
Ciel sneezed, his nose beginning to run as tears came to his eye.  
  
"What did I just say, you baka?! Get that stupid cat away from me!" Ciel snapped as he sniffled.  
  
A few tears fell down his cheek, but Ciel didn't seem to notice. Sebastian put the cat down and looked at how much of a mess Ciel was with his puffy, watery eye, flushed cheeks, and runny nose.  
  
Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian plant a kiss on his cheek, lapping at the salty tears trailing down.  
  
"I'm sorry, my baby doll." Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style and he stared into his eye. "I promise not to hurt you again. Now, let us go." he said before carrying Ciel to the door.  
  
Ciel felt like his cheeks were burning as he buried his face into the crook of the man's neck and they headed out of the penthouse.

* * *

 

 **{8:47 pm}**  
  
"Whoa..." Ciel looked around at the nightclub. "This nightclub is a little..." he trailed off.  
  
"Sensual?" Sebastian rested his hand on the boy's thigh and he slowly began to trail it up. "Or may I say sexy?" he whispered seductively.  
  
"Eeeeeek!" Ciel felt Sebastian's hand dip under the dress and he swatted it away. "No touchy." he snapped.  
  
"How about if we both get drunk?" Sebastian asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"You hush your damn self up, culo." Ciel snapped as he marched over in the direction of the bar, which was in the center of the club. He pushed past mingling couples and people who were just standing there and he found himself at the bar. He sat down just as Sebastian came up next to him.  
  
"What do you feel like getting?" he asked.  
  
"Bacardi." he stated bluntly as the bartender came by.  
  
"What would you- - -" the bartender blinked his eyes twice once he saw Sebastian. "Ah. Hey, boss." he greeted.  
  
"Hello, Bard. Get this young lady some Bacardi and I'll have some Jack Daniel's." Sebastian said.  
  
"Alrighty! I'll cook it up real nice." he declared before heading off.  
  
"He another one of your friends?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yeah. But," Sebastian stared into Ciel's eye. "To me, they're more like family to me. The gang here in Ciel lubrique, the gang in Starlust, and even Lizzie...we're all a big, happy Las Vegas family." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel felt this tug at his heart, but he quickly brushed it off.  
  
"Family, huh..." Ciel flickered his eye away from the man's gaze. "I would like to know what it feels to be in a family..." he murmured sadly.  
  
Sebastian stared at how there was this sad shimmer in Ciel's eye. Before he could ask him a question, Bard came over with their drinks.   
  
"Bacardi for the beautiful young miss." he rested the glass in front of Ciel. "And your Jack Daniel's." he said before heading off.  
  
Ciel picked up the glass and he brought it to his lips, letting the rum slide down his throat.  
  
"Mmmmm...rum really did sound like a good option..." Ciel mused in between sips.  
  
Sebastian watched Ciel as he took a sip from his glass of Jack Daniel's. The boy looked simply beautiful. With the colored strobe lights hitting his hair occasionally and how it illuminated his skin and features, it made him even more beautiful.  
  
"More." Ciel rested the glass down and he waved Bard over so he could give him another glass of Bacardi.  
  
"Young lady, you can really hold your liquor! Ladies would normally be out like a light after the ninth glass." Bard said as he handed Ciel another glass.  
  
Sebastian blinked his eyes twice and that was when he noticed that Ciel had already blown through twelve glasses of Bacardi.  
  
"What the...?! Since when did you- - -" he noticed Bard motioning for him to come a little closer. He did so and Bard began to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Don't stare at 'er too much. That's considered quite rude."   
  
Sebastian's eyes went wide, a small blush dusting his cheeks as Bard pulled away while chuckling to himself.  
  
"Hmmm?" Ciel rested his glass down and stared at Bard. "What is so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing. Just an inside joke." he said before heading off.  
  
Ciel watched Bard disappear before shrugging as he took a sip from his glass. He put it down and looked at Sebastian, noticing how the man's cheeks were flushed. "What's up with you? You drunk already?" he asked.  
  
"I would've started groping that sexy ass of yours if I was." Sebastian replied as he finished his glass.  
  
Ciel tched as he shot a cute glare in Sebastian's direction.  
  
"Don't be giving me your bull over there. I won't fall for it." Ciel snapped.  
  
As they drank, Sebastian grew a little more drunk and began to tell stupid jokes that would've made Ciel scoff and tell him he's stupid for cracking such lame jokes. But, instead, he burst into fits of laughter. He had gotten drunk after his twenty-seventh glass. Then, they decided to dance on the dancefloor.  
  
"Come awhn!" he slurred a little as he dragged the tipsy older man onto the dancefloor. They began to dance to the beat, Ciel occasionally gyrating his hips a little.  
  
The song that was currently playing was Sexing on the Dancefloor by Cash Cash. Sebastian pulled Ciel to him and they began to slowly grind against one another.  
  
"Mmmm..." Ciel groaned a little as he yanked the man down towards him. Their lips crashed together in a rough kiss as they made out. The loud music blared over the smacking of their lips and the clacking of their teeth. They pulled away a couple seconds later and Ciel slowly opened his eye, breathing heavily as he stared into Sebastian's intoxicated eyes lustfully.  
  
"Gimme more..." he murmured softly as he yanked Sebastian's head back down, letting Sebastian knock the wig off his head again.  
  
And that was all it took for Sebastian to take control of the whole situation.

* * *

 

 **{9:00 pm}**  
  
All Ciel could see were a kaleidoscope-like version of the nightclub with the blurred strobe lights. All he could remember were Sebastian's hands and mouth roaming all over him. He didn't really care to know how the hell he ended up in a bathroom stall with Sebastian pushing him against the wall with his legs around the man's torso and his back pressed to a random corner in the stall as his lips were being devoured ravenously (or where his shoes had gone).  
  
"Mmmm...Hnnnn..." the sound of their lips smacking against each other could now be heard clearly in the restroom. Ciel ran his fingers through the man's silky black locks of hair and he fisted them there, delving in the pleasure. Sebastian forcefully pried his mouth open and he pushed his tongue in, making Ciel moan deeply. Their tongues began to do a sensual tango as Ciel felt Sebastian yank the bead necklace over his head and onto the floor. The bangle was also slid off as they finally pulled away, trying to get oxygen into their bodies.  
  
"Haa...haa...haa..." the lustful sapphire orb looked down into equally lustful ruby, drool dribbling down his chin. "Mmmmm..." he let out a soft moan as he leaned in and he kissed the man again.  
  
Sebastian grunted into the kiss as he poked out his tongue. He trailed it along the boy's lower lip and he moaned, willingly opening his mouth so that Sebastian's tongue could dart in. He pulled away after a couple of seconds and he trailed his tongue down his neck, making Ciel shiver. He nipped and suckled on the skin, making Ciel moan.  
  
"Oh...Ahnnn!" he let out a sultry cry as Sebastian suckled harder, creating a hickey there.  
  
"Nnnngh...why did yous leave ah hickey?" Ciel slurred out as he rolled his eye down to stare at Sebastian.  
  
"Why else? To mark you as mine, of course." Sebastian replied.  
  
He created another hickey a few inches away from the first one and he kissed it softly. He began peppering butterfly kisses up and down his throat, making Ciel groan in pleasure.  
  
"Oh...more..." Ciel felt Sebastian tug his dress down a little with his teeth and he planted more kisses along his body towards his shoulder. He bit and nibbled on it, putting more marks on his otherwise unmarred skin.  
  
Sebastian rested the boy down and he yanked the dress down in one fell swoop, watching it pool around the boy's feet.  
  
"Naughty..." he scooped the boy back up in his arms, letting the boy wrap his legs around his torso again. "Very naughty..." he muttered before moving his head down and latching onto a nipple.  
  
Ciel let out a cry, slamming his head against the wall.  
  
"Se-Sebastian...!" he called out for him in breathless gasps as Sebastian's tongue swirled around the pebbled nub.  
  
Sebastian pulled away and dragged his tongue along the boy's chest. Ciel shuddered a little as Sebastian's mouth enveloped the other nub. He suckled on it, making Ciel moan and writhe under him.  
  
His erect cock rubbed against Sebastian's light blue dress shirt, making him moan sensually. Sebastian smirked against Ciel's nipple and he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his tongue to the boy's nipple.  
  
"You must really be turned on by this." he noted.  
  
"Hnnngh!" Ciel thrusted his hips upward again. "Oh, Sebastian...Fuck me..." he murmured.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Oh, what a dirty boy...you're so truthful when you're drunk." Sebastian said.  
  
"I'm like a d-dirty slut, you know." he visibly shuddered in delight as he felt Sebastian move lower. "If I don't do that much, then what good am I?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Quite true." he brought Ciel's legs over his shoulders, supporting the boy more by the hips and back. "We need more people like you, Ciel. Sexy on the outside and the inside." he told him before going in and enveloping the tip with his mouth.  
  
"Ahnnnnnh!" Ciel went wild, moans flying out of his mouth as Sebastian's tongue swirled up and down his shaft. He would occasionally suck on the tip before going back down. He deep throated him, making him scream in ecstasy.  
  
"Oh, god! Oh!" Ciel felt a familiar heat build up inside of him and he whimpered a little. "Mmmmmmnn! Sebastian...I'm going to...ah...c-cum..." he breathed out.  
  
Sebastian sucked harder and faster, driving Ciel closer and closer to the edge. He then came, screaming Sebastian's name. Sebastian eagerly swallowed everything, making sure nothing dripped out.  
  
He pulled away and brought a panting Ciel to the ground.  
  
"Down on your knees." Sebastian commanded.  
  
A smirk curled Ciel's lips upwards as he instantly dropped to his knees on the ground. He unzipped his jeans and pulled that down along with his boxers, Sebastian's erection instantly popping out. He brought Sebastian's hardened length to his lips and he started with licking the tip. He then began licking up and down his shaft, occasionally kissing it.  
  
"Oh, god." Sebastian swung his head into the wall. He looked down and watched Ciel work. "You are so beautiful..." he murmured.  
  
Ciel's heart hammered in his chest as he decided to suck on him. His eye slowly fluttered open and he gazed lustfully into Sebastian's eyes.  
  
"Mmmmph!" Ciel felt Sebastian grab him by the hair and tug him further down.  
  
"Go further." Sebastian said in between clenched teeth.  
  
Ciel continued sucking, occasionally bobbing his head up and down. His hand rested on Sebastian's though so he could balance himself a little better.  
  
"Mmmmm..." he hummed a little onto Sebastian's length, which made Sebastian let out a small grunt.  
  
Ciel pulled away, a string of saliva mixed with pre-cum connecting his mouth with the mushroom tip. He then began pumping with his free hand, alternating from long, slow strokes to quick, fast strokes. This began to drive Sebastian crazy. He lifted Ciel's head so he could watch him. The boy looked dazed, his eye filled with lust and his cheeks a rosy red. His lips were a rosy pink and had pre-cum mixed with saliva on it.  
  
Sebastian grunted, feeling himself go over the edge as he came. Cum shot into his mouth, some also getting on his face. The boy's eye squeezed shut as more got on his face. Once he felt like it was over, he opened back his eye.  
  
"Why, Ciel?" Sebastian scooped him back up and made the boy wrap his legs around him again. "Why do you have to be so beautiful?" he asked before pressing his lips to Ciel's.  
  
Ciel moaned onto his lips as he kissed back. His arms went over Sebastian's shoulder and he clasped his hands together. Their mouths slowly opened and their tongues began to play together. Ciel felt the tip of Sebastian's cock rub against his entrance. He moaned again as he pulled away.  
  
"Just do it already..." he whined as Sebastian began to lap up the cum from his face.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get it just now." Sebastian whispered into his ear. Ciel moaned softly as he felt the tip of Sebastian's cock press a little against his entrance.  
  
"Okay...You ready?" he asked, looking up at the boy.  
  
"Just go." Ciel snapped, glaring cutely at Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian said nothing as he slowly brought Ciel down. Ciel gritted his teeth as he felt the tip push past the ring of muscles. A moan fell from his lips.  
  
"Annnnnh!" Sebastian sheathed himself inside of Ciel after a minute. He stayed still, waiting for the boy to adjust to his size yet again.  
  
"Just...move..." Ciel hissed in between clenched teeth.  
  
Sebastian looked at Ciel one last time, who just gave him a slight nod. He then began to slowly thrust into him. Moans fell from his lips as he began bouncing.  
  
"Mmmm...Oh, ah...Se-Seba- - -Nnnngh!" his head flung back into the wall as more moans came from him. He kept bouncing on Sebastian's cock with the man's assistance. He felt his own cock bounce against his chest.  
  
"Oh, god...Sebasti---Ah!" he let out a loud cry as his prostate was nailed. "Oh, fuck! Hit me there again!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian kept nailing there, earning sweet moans from him. His hands gripped a little tighter around the man's neck as he continued to bounce. His eye rolled down to his erect cock, which was standing up proudly.  
  
"U-Unnngh..." he shakily let go of his neck and trailed his hand down, grasping his pulsating cock. He moaned as he began to stroke himself. "Oh...Sebastian..." he breathed out.  
  
"I can sense you're close." Sebastian noted, feeling Ciel's walls begin to clamp on his cock.  
  
"Nnnngh! Ahnnn! I-I'm going to cum!" Sebastian's movement grew faster and a little jerky. They instantly locked eyes as Ciel brought his other hand to caress Sebastian's cheek. The man then went in and their lips collided in a rough kiss. They both groaned into it as their lips moved against each other.  
  
Ciel gasped onto Sebastian's lips as he came, his cum spurting all over his naked body and Sebastian's clothed chest. His hand movement grew a little uneven as he rode through his orgasm.  
  
Sebastian kept pounding, listening to the sounds of Ciel's muffled screams and moans. A few moments later, he came inside of him with a grunt. Ciel twitched and writhed under him as he slowly pulled out.  
  
"Mmmm..." Ciel pulled away after the long, sloppy kiss. "Sebastian..." he murmured tiredly.  
  
"Hmmm?" Sebastian questioned as he brought Ciel down to the ground.  
  
"I wanna..." he pulled Sebastian down to the ground with him and they laid down on the ground.  
  
"You wanna?" Sebastian urged for Ciel to continue on.  
  
Ciel rolled over on his side and he curled up next to Sebastian, his arms wrapping around Sebastian's and his head resting on his chest.  
  
"Sweep heewu..." he closed his eye and then fell asleep, softly snoring as he did.  
  
Sebastian glanced down at Ciel and he smiled softly as he dipped his head down and he kissed Ciel's forehead.  
  
"Night night, Ciel..." he whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep on the bathroom floor, as well.


	18. William T. Spears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • No quote! •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Sin City! So, I want to apologize for the pretty short chapter. I'll probably update later tonight and give you another one. :3
> 
> As you all know, I do not own Kuroshitsuji! All I own is this cute little story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**{June 27th, 10:18 am}**  
  
Ciel slowly opened his eye and he blinked it twice, seeing that the scenery was quite different.  
  
 _"Huh? This is definitely not the nightclub..."_ he scanned the room and realized that he had been dropped in one of the bedrooms at Ciel lubrique.  
  
He turned his head to the right and he saw a note there. He reached for it and he read it.  
  
 _ **Sir, I found you and your cute crossdressing gal on the floor of the bathroom last night. I had Mey Rin, Finny, and Canterbury drag you two wasted idiots up the stairs. And what was up with you two? The stall smelled an awful lot like sex. Well, this room is on us, so please tell your sweet doll that none of you will have to pay for it.**_  
 _ **-Bard**_  
  
Ciel scanned the note once more and his eye went wide.  
  
 _"Wait, what? The bartender knows who I am? And the smell of sex in a bathroom stall? Just what the heck did I do last night?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then turned to his left and he blushed furiously, seeing how close Sebastian was.  
  
 _"H-He's so close..."_ he felt like his heart had stopped as he felt the arm on his waist (he hadn't even realize the man was holding him until now) pull him closer. Their chests flushed together nicely and Ciel's head rested near the man's heart. A kiss was planted on the top of his head as Sebastian began to murmur in his sleep.  
  
"Mmmmm...Ciel..." Ciel felt his heart flutter a little. He glanced up at Sebastian and he leaned in, pressing his lips to the man's.  
  
"I'll never tell you to your face that I love you..." he whispered softly.  
  
Ciel smiled as he rose his hand up and he stroked Sebastian's cheek. He ran his fingers through his hair just as Sebastian began to speak.  
  
"Irene? Is that you?"  
  
Ciel stopped, his heart dropping a little once that name was dropped on him again. He withdrew his hand and he turned on his side, his back facing Sebastian.  
  
He slowly rose up from bed and he twisted himself around so that his feet barely touched the ground. Before he could get up, he felt a hand on his wrist.  
  
"Wait...don't go just yet, Irene..." he heard Sebastian mumble.  
  
Another pang was delivered to his heart. Ciel bit his lip as he wriggled his hand out of Sebastian's grasp.  
  
"No..." he was surprised by how his voice cracked when he spoke. He never knew he would be so bothered by that woman.  
  
He got out of bed and he quickly padded into the bathroom. As he closed the door, he felt something trail down his cheek. He swiped at it and he gasped.  
  
"I'm...crying?" he choked out.  
  
He had never cried since that day twelve years ago. That day was traumatizing and it would always drive Ciel insane. But, when he met Alois, he forgot how to cry. And now, Sebastian was making him feel all those forgotten feelings.  
  
He fell to the floor and he let himself silently cry until he felt like he couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

 

 **{1:18 pm}**  
  
It was silent between the two males as they headed into the lobby of Ciel lubrique. Ciel hadn't spoken since he had calmed himself down in the hotel bathroom and as for Sebastian, he was wondering just why the heck he ended up in the bedroom with Ciel last night when he should've been at the penthouse.  
  
"You go sit there. I have to go find Bard." Sebastian said, motioning over to the seating area by the check-in counter.  
  
Ciel only gave him a slight nod as he made his way over there. Sebastian sighed before walking off in search of the bartender.  
  
As Ciel plopped down on the chair, he buried his face in his hands while sighing.  
  
 _"Why did I have to meet him? If I never met him, then I wouldn't be so miserable AND I'd be chilling in Malibu with Alois."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Margarita for the lady?"  
  
A glass was offered to him and he blinked his eye twice. He looked up and his eye locked with cold green ones.  
  
"Um...you are?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"William T. Spears, owner of the Vive hotel and casino in LA and New World hotel and casino in Las Vegas." he pulled out his business card and handed it to Ciel along with the margarita glass. "You can just call me Spears, though." Spears told him.  
  
Ciel took the business card from him and quickly looking over the details before eyeing the margarita curiously.  
  
"If you're wondering, I didn't poison it. I'm not that kind of person." Spears said.  
  
Ciel could only nod as he took the glass and he gingerly sipped on it.  
  
"Hmmm...I'll take your word on it." Ciel stated as he took another sip from it.  
  
Spears sat down next to him, which surprised Ciel a little.  
  
"So, what is a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Um...I- - -" he felt someone pull him up by the arm and he gasped, feeling himself crash into Sebastian's chest.  
  
"And just what are you doing with my girl?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel felt his heart nearly skip a beat as Spears began to speak.  
  
"Oh, well would we lookie here...Mister Michaelis has a cute little pet..." a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Spears." Sebastian growled in between clenched teeth.  
  
Spears chuckled as he flicked some hair out of his face.   
  
"So, where'd she come from? Got rid of Irene or something?" Spears sneered as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Leave her out of this. She is not involved with me anymore." Sebastian snapped.  
  
"Oh, really now? You sure you not cheating on her with this little cutie?" Spears questioned.  
  
Ciel watched as the two men kept bantering at one another. All he could pick out of it was Irene's name.  
  
"You know, if you still want to keep your Irene, then you should probably hand over that gi- - -"  
  
"Stop it, Spears. Leave Ciel out of this, as well. I don't want her leaving me like how Irene did." Sebastian said sternly.  
  
Ciel bit his lip, wondering if he should say something. Before he could speak up, Sebastian grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Come on. We're heading back." he then looked at Spears again. "I hope I don't run into you again." he snapped.  
  
"I hope to meet that señorita again." Spears said with a wink before heading off in the opposite direction.  
  
Ciel felt his heart flutter a little for some reason, but that feeling disappeared as Sebastian dragged him out of the hotel.  
  
"Stay away from him. He spells trouble." Sebastian warned.  
  
Ciel arched an eyebrow, wondering what that meant. But, he stayed silent as he got into the vehicle and Sebastian drove off.


	19. Jealousy and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • The more you deny, the more it will become reality. The more you run from your feelings, the stronger it will get. The more you run from Ciel, the more you'll come back to him in the end •  
> -Timber in Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Sin City! First off, I know I said that I was going to upload later last night. But, I forgot. Sowwy. :/
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji! All I own is this cute little story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :3

**{July 1st; 9:48 pm}**  
  
"Oh, that wench? I hate her."  
  
"Wait, are we talking about Irene here?" Ciel began to towel dry his hair as he stepped out of the shower.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm. She was such a bitch. Never knew why Sebastian had an interest in her..."   
  
"Tell me, what was her relationship with him?" he asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Alois, just tell me. He talks of her, Timber talks of her, Lizzie talks of her, everyone talks of her!" Ciel whined.  
  
He rested his Nokia on the bathroom counter and he put Alois on speaker phone as he dried himself off. He grabbed a bottle of Nicki Minaj perfume as Alois began to speak.  
  
"He never told you? Those two used to date."  
  
A crash was heard as the bottle of perfume fell from Ciel's hand. The boy stared at his reflection with a wide eye as he felt reality crash down on him.  
  
"Ciel? Is everything okay in there? I think I heard something break."   
  
"Ah! I...I'm okay..." he got down on his knees and he began to pick up the pieces, the sweet smell of the perfume filling the steamy bathroom. A piece of glass cut him across his palm and he hissed, holding his hand in pain.  
  
"So, yeah. The slutty actress dated Sebastian for a couple years and then they split. Apparently, Sebastian has a horrible memory of it."  
  
"A memory? What happened?" Ciel questioned, quickly raising himself from the ground.  
  
"What Irene did was- - -"  
  
A loud knock from the other side drowned out whatever else Alois had to say.  
  
"Ciel? Are you okay in there?"  
  
"Go the hell away!" Ciel snapped angrily as he grabbed a random washcloth and he put his hand against it, hoping to stop the blood.  
  
"There is something wrong in there and I know it. What did you do?"  
  
"I said there was nothing wrong! Now, fuck off." Ciel growled angrily.  
  
"Yeah, fuck off." Alois piped in from the other end.  
  
"Is that Alois?"   
  
"Yeah. He's on speaker phone." he finally stopped the bleeding and he tried to moisturize himself the best he could. "Now, can you please go?!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll go." Ciel heard Sebastian walking away and he breathed a sigh of relief as he threw on his pajamas, which was a light blue tank top that said, I Luv To Sleep, in white letters along with light blue pajama shorts that had cream-colored sheep on it.  
  
"Well, I'll call you tomorrow, my cute baby." Ciel said as he towel dried his hair once more.  
  
"Alright. See you!"  
  
"Bye!" he heard Alois hang up and he sighed, picking up his phone with his uninjured hand and heading out of the bathroom.  
  
 _"Aaagh, I need to go nab a band-aid."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He stepped into the kitchen and he headed over to the small medicine cabinet near the stove. He opened it and he pulled out the band-aid box. He pulled out a band-aid and as he put it on the cut, he heard small meowing. He looked down and groaned.  
  
"Go away, you dumb cat." Ciel growled, kicking Jendaya away from him with his foot lightly.  
  
Jendaya hissed, but went back to curl up by his foot.  
  
"Jesus, kitty!" Ciel glared at Jendaya. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"That's because she likes you."  
  
Ciel snapped his head over to the source and he saw Sebastian leaning against the entry way to the kitchen.  
  
"Shut your damn self up." he snapped.  
  
"Calm down, my feisty fireball." he walked over to Ciel and he trapped him against the counter. "You don't have to get so worked up over that little cutie." he said.  
  
Ciel scoffed loudly.  
  
"Who the hell cares? I hate that fricking cat." he growled, pushing himself away from Sebastian.  
  
He headed into the living room as Sebastian began to speak.  
  
"What do you want? I'll make something quick." Sebastian said.  
  
"Anything works." Ciel replied as he turned on the TV.  
  
As he flipped through the channels, there was this nagging voice in the back of his head going on and on about Irene.  
  
 _"Bring her up. Ask Sebastian about her."_ he shook his head, but the voice continued. _"You'll never settle down unless you ask..."_ Ciel bit his lip as he opened his mouth.  
  
"You know," Ciel muted the Doctor Who rerun that was going on. "You never told me you had a girlfriend." he noted.  
  
He heard the clinking that was going on in the kitchen stop.  
  
"How did you know?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Alois. I got curious about this Irene girl you guys keep talking about. So, I asked him, since he's like your little stalker. He told me everything." he got up and stared at Sebastian. "So, may I ask why you kept this from me?" he asked.  
  
"It's not important." Sebastian said simply.  
  
"Um, hell yeah, it is. I am living with you now." Ciel put his hands on his hips. "I told you my secrets, so it's only fair if you tell me yours." he said.  
  
"You are not involved with her." Sebastian replied.  
  
"You had me wear her clothes! She lived here before and I am guessing that she was your first pet! You probably f-ed her hard and good." Ciel said.  
  
"You stop talking about her now." Sebastian growled.  
  
"No! No, I will not! You always say that I'm her and you have no idea how I feel when you do! Eres un bastardo arrogante!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"Y tú eres una mocosa inútil que es una puta crossdressing!" Sebastian snapped back, whirling around to stare at Ciel.  
  
He then regretted saying what he did as he watched Ciel's eye go wide. He noticed his lip trembling a little as he stepped back a little.  
  
"Ciel...wait, I didn't mean tha- - -"  
  
"Fuck you!" Ciel shouted, a tear escaping before turning on his heel and running out the door. The door slammed shut, making Jendaya hiss. She scampered over to the door and clawed at it furiously.  
  
Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh as he face palmed.  
  
 _"Ugh, what the hell did I do?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

 

Ciel hiccuped a little as he walked down the street barefoot and his arms wrapped around his body.  
  
"What the fuck?! That dumb idiot, how dare he!" his hand went up and swiped at a tear that had fallen. "I hate how he does this to me..." he thought to himself.  
  
That was when a black Mercedes-Benz pulled up next to him. Ciel stopped crying as the window rolled down.  
  
"Why are you out here by yourself, Miss?"  
  
Ciel looked over to his left and he saw Spears staring at him from in the car.  
  
"Oh, hey!" a smile spread across Ciel's face. "I never thought I would see you again, Spears!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, here I am. You need a ride back home?" Spears asked.  
  
Ciel was about to say that he would like that, but that was when something that his mom told him came to mind.  
  
 _"If you plan on going to Vegas, make sure you don't talk to strangers. People in those kinds of places can take advantage of you if you're not careful."_ he then began to think of what Sebastian would think if he heard of this. He began to beat himself up for thinking of him at a time like this.  
  
 _"Why am I thinking of him?! That damn culo can die in hell!"_ his mind growled.  
  
"Um...I'm okay." he decided to stick with what his had told him. "I'm just heading over there." he said, motioning over to the gas station.  
  
He began to walk off, but Spears kept following him.  
  
"I can drive you there." he offered again.  
  
"I'm okay. I'm not going far." Ciel told him.  
  
Ciel kept walking, but the car just kept following him. He bit the inside of his cheek as he began to walk quicker.  
  
 _"This is scary...is he trying to stalk me?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He took a sharp turn to the right and he began to run. He didn't even realize that his wig had fallen off as he kept running. He could hear the rev of the Mercedes as it picked up speed.  
  
 _"Wh-What the hell?! Why is he still following me? Furthermore, what does he want with me?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He turned into an alley and panted, leaning forward and resting his hands on his legs in order to catch his breath. The car seemed to have stopped following him.  
  
"Oh, thank god..." he realized that he had his Nokia on him. He whipped it out and for some reason, he decided on getting ahold of Sebastian. He put the phone to his ear and waited to see if Sebastian would pick up. His heart fell once he heard the voicemail box.  
  
"Hello, this is Sebastian Michaelis. I sincerely apologize for not being able to answer your call. Please leave a message after the beep and I will try to call you back later." a beep was heard and Ciel began to speak.  
  
"Sebastian? I...I need help. Someone is stalking me and I need- - -"  
  
"Hmmm? Well, isn't this quite interesting." Ciel gulped, whipping his head around to see Spears. "You're not a girl." he stated.  
  
"G-Go away." Ciel stammered out.  
  
"Why not? I have this delicious treat standing in front of me." Spears walked over to Ciel and he snaked his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "I've always been more of a homosexual, anyway." he said.  
  
Ciel froze, his eye growing wide.  
  
"No!" he pushed Spears away and went down the alley until he reached a dead end. He began to curse his bad luck as he spoke into the phone again.  
  
"I'm near Freaky's gas station. Please come and save m- - -" Ciel watched Spears come closer. "No! Leave me alone!" he shouted.  
  
"No." Spears cornered Ciel. "I think I'll have fun with this." he stated.  
  
"No! Stop it!" he felt Spears' roam all over his body and he whimpered, trying to move away. "Help me! No! Stop it, please! Sebastia- - -" a hand flew over his mouth as Spears ended the call.  
  
"Shut up or this will hurt."   
  
Ciel's eye grew wide in fear as he was pulled towards Spears and the distance between them was closed.

* * *

 

 **{10:00 pm}**  
  
Jendaya gave Sebastian a curious look as Sebastian put some milk into a bowl for her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Jendaya mewed before heading down the hall. Sebastian put the milk container down on the floor and he followed Jendaya into a room. His eyes widened once he realized Jendaya had come into Ciel's room.  
  
"Why here...?" he whispered out.  
  
Jendaya hopped onto Ciel's bed and she curled up into a ball on the sheets. Sebastian watched the scene in surprise before smiling.  
  
"You're such a cute cat..." he trailed off.  
  
His phone began to vibrate in his jeans pocket. He took it out and saw that he had gotten a text from Timber along with a voice message.  
  
 _"A voice message? I wonder who it's from."_ he decided to listen to it, pressing it and bringing the phone to his ear.  
  
"Sebastian?"  
  
The boy's voice made Sebastian's heart flutter with hope. But, what made him freeze was the fear in his voice as he spoke next.  
  
"I...I need help. Someone is stalking me and I need- - -" he heard distant talking and he heard him speaking again. "G-Go away. No!" there was quick running and panting and then Ciel spoke again. "I'm near Freaky's gas station. Please come and save m- - -No! Leave me alone!" that was when another voice reached his ears.  
  
"No. I think I'll have fun with this." this made Sebastian grit his teeth.  
  
 _"Spears!"_ his mind shouted.  
  
"No! Stop it! Help me! No! Stop it, please! Sebastia- - -" the phone was cut off and Sebastian stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened.  
  
He slowly moved his phone from his ear as he replayed the boy's pleading voice in his ear.  
  
 _"Help me! No! Stop it, please! Sebastia- - -"_ he shoved his phone into his jeans pocket and he stormed out of the bedroom. He quickly slipped on a pair of Vans, grabbed his car keys, and he headed out to go and save Ciel from Spears.

* * *

 

Ciel felt the tears prick at his eye as he felt Spears painfully tug at his nipples.  
  
"Leave me! Please!" he whimpered as his left nipple was pinched.  
  
"No." he trailed his hand down and he brought it to Ciel's ass. "Say, how well did Sebastian train you? Are you now a slut like Irene was?" he asked.  
  
His fingers pressed against Ciel's entrance and he bit back a small moan. He pushed them a little further and Ciel moaned softly.  
  
"Hn. You're truly a slut." he forcefully shoved the boy down to his knees and he unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers to reveal his cock. "Suck me off." he commanded.  
  
"Fuck off." Ciel growled, shooting a glare in his direction.  
  
Spears shot an intimidating glare in Ciel's direction before grabbing ahold of his navy blue locks and forcing his whole length into his mouth.  
  
Ciel coughed it out, not liking the rough treatment.  
  
"Don't stop." he began to fuck Ciel's mouth, making him let out muffled complaints and whines. The boy wanted to cry, but he didn't want his weak side to show.  
  
"Mmmmph!" Ciel felt a liquid go down his throat and his eye widened. Some of it dribbled down his chin as Spears move him away. Ciel instantly coughed it up, semen gushing onto the concrete.  
  
"What a bad boy." Spears yanked the boy up and he pressed the boy's body to his. "You need to be punished." he stated.  
  
Ciel whimpered as he closed his eye. He began to fill his mind with images of Sebastian rather than looking at Spears.  
  
"Se-Sebastian..." he stammered out.  
  
Spears' face hardened as he shot a glare at him.  
  
"I am not him." he stated coldly before reaching for the waistband of Ciel's pajama shorts.  
  
"No!" Ciel's eye flew open as he tried to pry Spears' hands off the waistband. However, the male's grip was too strong. As it began to slide off, he saw a fist collide with Spears' jaw.  
  
Ciel gasped, his hands flying over his mouth as he watched Spears fall to the concrete. His eye flickered over to the left and it locked on Sebastian.  
  
"Sebastian..." he barely whispered out.  
  
"You get your fucking hands off my property." he growled.  
  
Spears scoffed as he slowly brought himself back up.  
  
"Is that all he is? Your property?" Spears spat out some blood.  
  
"No. He is much more than that to me." Sebastian snapped as he grabbed ahold of Spears and he pinned him to the wall.  
  
"Then, what is he?" Spears asked.  
  
Sebastian chuckled darkly.  
  
"Since when did I ever say I was going to tell you?" he asked before knocking Spears in the head and watching him fall to the ground like a lifeless doll.  
  
Ciel watched the scene in front of him, his eye flickering over to the knocked out Spears and then to a seemingly furious Sebastian.  
  
"Sebastian...you actually ca- - -"  
  
"What was I telling you before?!" Sebastian put his hands on Ciel's bare shoulders and he shook him. "I told you before that you were not to be around that man. But, what were you doing? Fucking around with the man, of course! I don't want you to get hurt, but you did, anyway! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted in Ciel's face.  
  
Ciel flinched at how loud Sebastian was. He then let a sob escape and he let his pride vanish for a second as he began to cry.  
  
"I...I'm sorry!" tears flowed from his cheek freely. "I was so mad at you that I...I..." he buried his face in Sebastian's chest. "Sorry...sorry, sorry, sorry..." he murmured.  
  
Sebastian was taken aback by Ciel's change in attitude. He found himself pulling the boy closer to him and he stroked his hair.  
  
"What is there that I can do to make you feel better?" he asked.  
  
Ciel sniffled as he slowly rose his head. What he said next drove Sebastian nuts.  
  
"Fuck me."

* * *

 

 **{10:31 pm}**  
  
Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's hair as he kissed him, directing him towards the bed. Ciel moaned as he opened his mouth for Sebastian's tongue to dart in.  
  
"Mmmmm...I really want you..." Ciel murmured as he pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"I can sense that." Sebastian laid the boy down on the bed and he got on top of him. He began to pepper the boy's neck with kisses, making Ciel moan in pleasure. He suckled on the junction between the neck and the shoulder as another moan escaped Ciel's lips.  
  
"Mmmm...Sebastian..." he breathed out.  
  
Sebastian pulled the tank top over Ciel's head and he latched onto a nipple. He could hear the boy moan and whimper under him as he swirled his tongue around the hardened nub.  
  
"Ah!" Ciel bucked his hips up a little as Sebastian bit down on the nub.   
  
Sebastian switched and suckled on the other one, toying with the slick one in between the pads of his fingers. Delicious moans came from Ciel as he kept bucking his hips up.  
  
"Ah ah." Sebastian put his hands on the boy's hips, preventing him from thrusting upwards. Ciel growled as he glared at him. "You won't get what you want if you keep moving around like that." he told him.  
  
Ciel scoffed as he lightly pushed Sebastian away from him.  
  
"Damn culo." he reached for the waistband of his pajama shorts and he pulled them off his body, revealing his erection sticking up proudly in the air. "Just hurry up already." he said.  
  
Sebastian chuckled, making chills go down Ciel's spine.  
  
"My, my, you're so eager tonight." Ciel blushed furiously as Sebastian leaned in towards his ear. "I did good." he whispered.  
  
"Sh-Shut up..." Ciel stammered out, pushing Sebastian away from him again. But, Sebastian didn't seem to want to leave him alone as he leaned back in and gave him a chaste kiss. This made him blush up to his ears. Sebastian pulled away and he smiled softly.  
  
"God...have I ever told you that you look so beautiful?" he whispered softly.  
  
Ciel felt his heart pounding in his chest vigorously as he stared at Sebastian with a wide eye. Sebastian brought his hand up to his cheek and he stroked it softly.  
  
"You are very, very beautiful..." he murmured before pressing another soft kiss to his lips.  
  
Ciel kissed back, his hand traveling to put itself on the nape of Sebastian's neck, pulling the man closer. He then gasped, feeling Sebastian's fingers land on his chest. They slowly began to climb down his chest and towards his erection. He moaned as he felt Sebastian's hand wrap around his length and begin to pump it.  
  
"Hnnnn..." Ciel felt Sebastian's tongue dart into his mouth, making him sigh. He felt Sebastian move his hand faster and he groaned, pulling away from the sloppy and heated kiss. "Oh, god..."  
  
"You like that?" Sebastian asked huskily.  
  
"Mmmmm...don't...stop...ah..." he threw his head back in pleasure, delving in it as he let out shallow breaths.  
  
"Who ever said I was going to?" Sebastian questioned innocently as he kept moving his hand.  
  
"Nnnngh...ah!" he let out a gasp as he came, semen spurting out of his cock onto the bedsheets. Some of it trickled down Sebastian's hand and his length.  
  
Sebastian withdrew his hand and he brought it to Ciel's lips.  
  
"Have a taste." he said.  
  
Ciel stared at the white substance on Sebastian's hand before leaning in and hesitantly licking at it. He cringed, not liking the taste. Sebastian chuckled as he brought his hand away from Ciel and wiped it on the bedsheets.  
  
"You must really not be a fan of semen." he noted.  
  
"It tastes gross. I don't get how you like that kind of thing." Ciel stated.  
  
"Well, yours tastes a lot like dessert, so it's enjoyable." Ciel grimaced at that, making Sebastian chuckle again. "That's supposed to be a compliment." he told him.  
  
"A gross one..." Ciel grumbled under his breath.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he reached over the boy and grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He rested it next to Ciel and he reached for his jeans, unzipping it and pulling it down to reveal his own cock. He reached for the bottle, popped the lid off, poured some onto his hand, and he began to coat it. He threw the lube off to the side and he positioned himself so that his cock was line up with the boy's entrance.  
  
"Push in..." Ciel murmured, staring up at him with a lust-filled eye.  
  
Sebastian nodded, giving the boy a small peck on the nose before pushing in. Ciel bit his lip, keeping his eye on Sebastian the whole time as he felt Sebastian stretching his hole to accommodate him. His arms went around Sebastian's neck, running his fingers through the inky black locks as Sebastian sheathed himself in him.  
  
Ciel nodded his head a little and Sebastian went ahead with slow thrusts. Low grunts and moans filled the room along with the sound of skin slapping against skin.   
  
"Oh...ah...Unnnngh..." Ciel tugged Sebastian's head down a little. "Seba- - -" their lips connected in a rough kiss as Sebastian began to pick up the pace.  
  
Ciel's moans were muffled by the kiss. He felt himself grow more aroused as his erection woke back up again.  
  
He then let out a scream, tearing away from the kiss as Sebastian nailed his prostate. He kept aiming for there, making Ciel scream and moan loudly.  
  
"Ahnnn! Oh fucking god!" he screamed wantonly.  
  
Sebastian felt Ciel's walls tighten around him a little, signaling that he was close to his peak. Ciel's cries grew louder and louder, the sounds loud enough to wake up the whole complex.  
  
"Sebastian...I'm going to cum..." he breathed out.  
  
Sebastian kept pounding into him, abusing his sweet spot. Ciel kept moaning and screaming his toes curling and uncurling themselves. Ciel gazed at Sebastian lustfully as his right hand trailed down to cup the man's cheek.  
  
"Se-Sebastian...Unnngh..." he murmured.  
  
With each thrust, Sebastian could hear Timber's words echo through his ear.  
  
 _The more you deny, the more it will become reality._  
  
Another thrust was delivered to the boy's prostate, making him scream even more. Sebastian leaned in towards Ciel's neck and he bit into it, making Ciel groan deeply in pleasure as he came. The pleasure coursed through his veins as he rode out his orgasm. Sebastian kept ramming into him, searching for his release.  
  
 _The more you run from your feelings, the stronger it will get._  
  
He then grunted as he shot his load inside of Ciel. The boy moaned as he felt himself being filled. Sebastian rode out his orgasm a couple of minutes and he stared at the beautiful sight before him.  
  
Ciel looked like he was slowly coming to after being in a state of euphoria. His sapphire eye was dazed and his cheeks were flushed a bright red. A small smile had danced across his lips as his hand began to stroke Sebastian's cheek.  
  
 _The more you run from Ciel, the more you'll come back to him in the end._

* * *

 

**Translations:**

Eres un bastardo arrogante!-You're such a conceited bastard!  
  
Y tú eres una mocosa inútil que es una puta crossdressing!-And you're a little good-for-nothing brat who is a crossdressing slut!


	20. Gorgeous Plot Twists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • No quote! •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! I'm back with a new chapter of Sin City! Ah, only eight more chapters of this story...and then I can put up another one! *throws confetti all over the place*
> 
> As you guys know, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward! (oh, btw, thanks for the hits! we're over 1000!) :D

**{July 15th, 11:18 am}**  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry."  
  
Sebastian stood by the bathroom door as he prayed that he would be forgiven.  
  
"I told you multiple times that I don't swallow! Dammit, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Ciel, can you stop acting fussy? I even bought you a new wig and took you out to dinner at the Venetian last night! Can't I at least be forgiven?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"No. Fuck off, I wanna change in peace." Ciel snapped from the other side of the door.  
  
Sebastian sighed deeply, finally giving up as he ran his fingers through his messy black hair.  
  
"Okay, fine." Sebastian stated before walking away from the bathroom door.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Ciel had thrown up the last of the semen Sebastian had forced him to swallow into the toilet.  
  
 _"Eugh...he knows I hate to swallow!"_ he thought to himself.   
  
He flushed the toilet, walked over to the sink, and he began to brush his teeth. He was determined to get the taste of semen out of his mouth even if it meant brushing his teeth so hard that his gums would bleed. As he brushed, he thought of how cute Sebastian looked this morning.  
  
 _"Why does he have to look so hot?! That black hair, that alabaster skin, those rubies..."_ he look down and bit his lip, seeing his growing erection tenting up in his pajama pants. _"GAH! Why the hell do I grow hard over the mere thought of him?! I must really be a pervert..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
The toothbrush slipped out of his hand, falling into the sink as his hand dipped into his pants and he began to stroke himself.  
  
"Mmmmm...ah..." a small moan escaped his lips.  
  
He slumped down to the floor and he began to tug on the waistband of his pants with his other hand. He kept stroking, moaning softly as he tilted his head back a little, looking up at the ceiling. He looked through a half-lidded eyelid as he thought of Sebastian.  
  
"Unnn...Oh, gosh dammit..." he murmured as he went faster. He managed to pull the pants down and watched himself pump his erection, trying to search for his release.  
  
"Ahnnn! Sebastian!" he cried out for the man as he came, semen spurting out and onto his clothed chest and the tiled flooring. Some of it trickled down his length and hand. He breathed unevenly as he kept his eye on the ceiling.  
  
"Aaagh, why does he do this to me...?"

* * *

 

 **{2:15 pm}**  
  
"Vincent, just where in the world are you going?!"  
  
A man with navy blue hair and hazel eyes turned back to look at a man who had called out to him.  
  
"I am going to go out for a bit. Watch the hotel room for me, Claus." he said before heading out.  
  
He stepped out of Planet Hollywood and into the intense heat of Las Vegas. He had come out here for two reasons: he was to hold a conference for Funtom and he was here to search for his supposed daughter.  
  
Two weeks ago, he had found out that Ciel had left to go on a trip without his consent. He managed to get his wife to spill where he was and since he was having a conference here, he decided to kill two birds with one stone.  
  
He walked down the street in search of something to eat. He hadn't eaten breakfast and it was already lunch time.  
  
He turned his head and his eyes widened, watching an oddly familiar bluenette walk down the street in a red sundress and chocolate brown laced boots. The bluenette was walking side by side with a male taller than they were and they were laughing at something he had said as they walked into a burger joint.  
  
 _"That couldn't be..."_ he didn't think of finishing his thoughts as he quickly crossed the road and made his way over to the burger joint.

* * *

 

"Is it true that their smoothies ARE good?"   
  
"I've been getting smoothies from them ever since I found out about this place six years ago." Sebastian looked over at Ciel. "I am most definitely not lying." he reassured him.  
  
Ciel scoffed.  
  
"I just hope you're not." he replied.  
  
"Look, I've had better ones. Especially the ones you give me." Sebastian said, winking at him suggestively.  
  
Ciel's jaw dropped as he glared at Sebastian, who was shooting him a smug smirk.  
  
"Fuck off, you culo." he said as the lady called them up.  
  
They walked up and Sebastian told the lady that he wanted a strawberry banana smoothie with a barbeque pulled pork burger.  
  
"And for you?" the lady glanced over at Ciel as she said that.  
  
"Um...a strawberry banana smoothie and a Hawaiian burger." Ciel said.  
  
"Okay...total is $23.94." she told Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian took out his debit card and handed it to the lady. As she swiped the card, two medium-sized smoothies were placed on the counter.  
  
"Take those." Sebastian said to Ciel as the lady handed him his receipt.  
  
"Here you are. Your order number is 7648. We'll call you up in a moment!" she chirped.  
  
Ciel picked up the two smoothies as he followed Sebastian over to a table by the window. They sat down and Ciel stuck a straw into the smoothie, bringing it to his lips. His eye sparkled as he pulled away from the straw.  
  
"Damn..." Ciel looked at the smoothie. "That is good." he stated.  
  
"Didn't I tell you before? I don't lie." Sebastian noted as he sipped on his smoothie.  
  
Ciel snarled.  
  
"Don't mock me." he snapped as their order number was called.  
  
"I'll go get that. Don't get up and talk to strangers that want to molest you." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly, remembering what had happened that night with him and Spears.  
  
"Yeah, okay." he said.  
  
Sebastian shot him a small smile as he went to go get their sandwiches.   
  
Ciel sighed as he stared outside, sipping on his smoothie as he did. The lingering thought of almost being raped by Spears made him shiver. Then, memories of when him and Sebastian had that blissful sex session made his face flame up.  
  
 _"Why do I keep thinking back to that night?! It's not like it was really better than all of the times we've had sex..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"And what is that dirty little mind of yours thinking of?"  
  
Ciel gasped as Sebastian sat down and rested a red tray with their burgers and fries on the table. He could see that the man wanted to smirk in amusement.  
  
"I wasn't thinking of anything dirty, you damn culo." he snapped angrily as he sipped on his smoothie.  
  
He felt a hand rest on his cheek, making his eye instantly dart up to meet Sebastian's.  
  
"Were you possibly thinking of me?" that made Ciel choke on his smoothie.  
  
"F-Fuck off!" Ciel pushed Sebastian away from him. "Like I'd think of you..." he mumbled.  
  
"Suit yourself." Sebastian stated before unwrapping his burger and biting into it.  
  
Ciel scoffed quietly as he unwrapped his own burger and he began to eat. Occasionally, he would look at Sebastian. The man didn't seem to notice, so he thought it was okay.  
  
"You want a bite?"  
  
Ciel blinked his eye twice and that was when he saw Sebastian staring at him.  
  
"You were staring at my burger, so I was wondering if you wanted a bite." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Um...I...Su- - -" that was when Sebastian leaned in and he captured the boy's lips in a kiss.  
  
Ciel's eye went wide at the sudden attack. But, he kissed back, anyway. That was when the flavor of barbeque hit him. He moaned, wanting to taste more. He poked his tongue out and licked at Sebastian's lips. The man smirked as he let Ciel do as he wished.  
  
They were stuck in their own little world. They didn't even care to think that something (or someone) just may ruin it for them.

* * *

 

 **Hawaiian burger-** $7.95  
 **BBQ pulled pork burger-** $8.99  
 **Strawberry banana smoothie-** $3.50


	21. Final Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Goodbye is only painful when you know you'll never say hello again •   
> -Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey! Welcome back! Gosh, I feel like my brain's turning into a pile of mush...I hate PARCC testing...Guh. Well, I think you guys will be wanting to kill me after this chapter is over. Please don't hurt me! *hides behind fort made out of kitchen tools* If I die, then I won't be able to update anymore!
> 
> Also, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned. All I own is this cute little story.
> 
> So, please read on! :D

**{July 16th; 7:28 pm}**  
  
Ciel padded out of the bathroom, pissed off beyond belief.  
  
"Sebastian, you fucktard!" Ciel's loud shout made Jendaya jump a little. "Where the fuck are you?!" he growled.  
  
"And whatever is the matter this time, my bola de fuego fuerte?" Sebastian answered from in the kitchen.  
  
The older man watched as Ciel stomped into the kitchen, his hair dripping wet and only a towel wrapped around the bottom half of his body.  
  
"Don't be giving me that bullcrap! Why the hell is there cat fur on my clothes?" he snapped.  
  
Sebastian blinked his eyes twice before sighing.  
  
"Oh gosh...Jendaya must've gotten to them..." he trailed off.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Ciel asked.  
  
"You didn't know? I put Jendaya in the spare bedroom. I had completely forgotten that you would fish through there for your clothes." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Why that fucking cat...!" he glared at Sebastian. "Can you keep that damn cat out of my way?!" he growled angrily.  
  
"Shhhh..." Sebastian wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and he pulled the boy towards him. "Stop getting mad over every little thing." he told him.  
  
"But...! Your stupid cat got her damn fur all over my PJ- - -" he was cut off by Sebastian slamming his lips onto his own.  
  
He began letting out little complaints that came out muffled as he tried to push the man away from him. But, this made Sebastian pull him even closer. Ciel's hardened nipples rubbed against Sebastian's white dress shirt lightly, making him moan onto Sebastian's lips softly.  
  
"Mmmm..." he moved his hands up to wrap them around Sebastian's neck. He parted his lips a little and let Sebastian's tongue enter his mouth. As their tongues battled, Sebastian pulled the towel off of Ciel, making it pool around his feet.  
  
The boy moaned, breaking away from the kiss as his half erect cock grinded itself against Sebastian's clothed pants leg.  
  
"You must be really turned on by this." Sebastian pulled Ciel even closer, making the boy's erection grind against his leg even more.  
  
"Ahnnn!" Ciel moaned sensually into Sebastian's ear as he began to lightly hump his leg, trying to pleasure himself.  
  
"You know, you make me want to fuck you in this very kitchen right now." Sebastian whispered huskily.  
  
Ciel groaned in pleasure as he glanced up at Sebastian with lust in his eye.  
  
"Fuck m- - -Ah!" he was pushed against the island and his lips were devoured instantly. He moaned deeply as he reached to unbutton Sebastian's shirt. Before he could push it off the man's broad shoulders, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Ciel grunted in disappointment as he slowly pulled away from the kiss, his lips bruised and a string of saliva connecting them together.  
  
"You should probably go answer that, my little pet." Sebastian whispered.  
  
Ciel pouted as he threw the towel back on him and he made his way over to the door. He opened it and when he saw who it was, his eye went wide.  
  
"Uh...Wha...D- - -"  
  
"Ciel. I finally found you." the person said as they pulled Ciel into a hug.  
  
"F-Father..." Ciel's dad pulled away. "What are you..?" he was surprised by how his father had randomly appeared at the door.  
  
"I found out you were missing and your mother told me you were in Vegas. So, I came to look for you after my conference here was done." Vincent smiled as he rested his hand on Ciel's cheek. "Ciel...I have come to take you home." he said.  
  
Ciel froze at that word. Home. His father was going to whisk him away from this horrid place. He should be happy about it. So, why did he freeze up when his father said that? Why did it just feel...wrong?  
  
"Home...?" he choked out.  
  
"Yes, home. What, did you want to stay here?" Vincent asked.  
  
Ciel watched as the expression on his father's face changed drastically.  
  
"I...I do! But, I still have my debt to pay off and- - -" Vincent cut him off.  
  
"Debt?" his expression darkened. "What debt?" he asked.  
  
"I had damaged my supposed master's car by running it into a light pole and I am paying for the damage by working for him. I am at 10,900 now and I- - -" Vincent grabbed Ciel's arm.  
  
"Who is this man?" Vincent growled.  
  
"He- - -"  
  
"Hello, Mister Phantomhive. I do not believe we have met yet." Ciel almost breathed a huge sigh of relief once Sebastian spoke up.  
  
Vincent directed his gaze over to Sebastian, who was running his hand through his messy locks of hair, courtesy of Ciel for messing them up in the first place.  
  
"You...What have you done to my son? Did you corrupt him?" Vincent asked.  
  
Sebastian feigned a look of confusion.  
  
"Corrupt him? Whatever do you mean? And since when did you have the right to call him your son? Wasn't Ciel your quote on quote daughter?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Vincent snarled in anger.  
  
"What are you going on about?" he asked.  
  
"Ciel told me how you and your wife grew him up as a woman rather than he truly is. You guys are truly horrible parents if you are to deny reality like that." Sebastian explained.  
  
"You! You filthy little- - -"  
  
"Ah, ah. I did not finish." Sebastian glanced over at Ciel. "I did not corrupt him. He let himself be corrupted." Sebastian stated.  
  
Vincent stared at Sebastian and then at Ciel, whose cheeks were painted a bright red in slight embarrassment. This only infuriated Vincent more.  
  
"You bastard!" he gave Ciel a death glare. "You are not staying here any longer. You are to pack your clothes and come with me." he said.  
  
Ciel's eye went wide.  
  
"What?! No! I can't! I haven't finished paying of my debt ye- - -"  
  
"Fuck your damn debt!" he pushed Ciel backward roughly, making Ciel yelp a little. "Get yourself changed and packed up." he growled.  
  
Sebastian was about to run over to Ciel, but the boy opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Fuck you, you damn pinchazo!" he snapped back.  
  
A slap was delivered to Ciel's cheek, making Ciel cry out as he fell to the floor. Sebastian's eyes widened as he began to make his way over to him.  
  
"If you don't want to get hurt, then you better stay the fuck away." Vincent growled.   
  
Sebastian stayed glued to the spot. He wanted to help save Ciel, but for some reason, he felt intimidated by Ciel's father.  
  
Ciel was yanked up by the arm and his sapphire eye met with furious hazel ones.  
  
"You are not to defy me, Ciel. Now, you are going to get your fucking ass changed and packed up to go." he growled as he dragged Ciel away from Sebastian.  
  
He threw him into a random room (which was his room) and pushed Ciel roughly.  
  
"I don't want to leave!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"Too fucking bad! Get changed or else I'll hit you until you're bleeding from head to toe." Vincent threatened.  
  
Ciel flinched at his father's threat, but he reluctantly went with his father's request. He threw on a black sleeveless shirt with a white miniskirt that had gold sparkles all over it and black leather boots. He threw on his wig and he began to pack his stuff. He felt shattered and broken. He didn't want to fight with his dad, but he also didn't want to leave Sebastian. He had grown too attached to the man to even think of life without him.  
  
Life without Sebastian continuously molesting him, kissing him, hugging him, fucking him, and treasuring him just sounded boring.  
  
He finished packing his suitcase with everything he needed and he watched as Vincent took his stuff.  
  
"Come on." he said gruffly before heading out of the room.  
  
Ciel felt this overwhelming feeling of sadness bubble inside of him, but he tried his best not to show. But, as he stepped out of the room, he felt the sadness harder to contain. Once he saw Sebastian at the end of the hall, the dam broke.  
  
He let out a loud sob as he ran into Sebastian's arms.  
  
"I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave..." he kept mumbling the same thing into Sebastian's chest.  
  
Sebastian felt something tug at his heart as he tilted Ciel's head up. His cheek was stained with tears and his eye was filled with them. He then began to feel guilty. If he hadn't met him, then this wouldn't be happening. But, at the same time, he was glad that he had. This boy had changed him and he couldn't help but feel happy.  
  
He hugged the boy a little tighter.  
  
"I am never good with goodbyes..." he trailed off.  
  
Ciel sobbed more as he looked at Sebastian.  
  
"I...I tried. B-But...I..." Ciel kept stuttering, making it hard to form a complete sentence.  
  
"You just can't say no to them?" he guessed, remembering what Ciel had told him that day at L'Amour.  
  
Ciel let out a shaky laugh while nodding.  
  
"Yeah..." he trailed off as he heard his dad come back.  
  
"I said to come with me. No sidetracking." Vincent said coldly.  
  
He yanked Ciel away from him and as he began to pull Ciel over to the door, the boy began to fight him.  
  
"No! Let me go!" he flailed around in Vincent's arms. "I didn't get to tell him goodbye!" he shouted.  
  
"Good. Let that player feel how painful it is." Vincent said.  
  
"No! No! No..." he watched Sebastian with a watery eye. "Sebastian! I- - -" the door shut before he could say what he had to say.  
  
And Sebastian never got to know what his innocent dove had to say to him.

* * *

 

**Translations:**

bola de fuego fuerte-feisty fireball  
  
pinchazo-prick


	22. Chained in a Birdcage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • We think caged birds sing when indeed they cry •   
> -Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. A lot of people are gonna kill me. And it doesn't stop with the splitting! Watch what happens here. And then it'll just get more ugly until something happens in Chapter 25 that will make you guys love me again. So, hold on. :3
> 
> Of course, I do not own Kuroshitsuji (which is quite saddening) or anything else that may be mentioned in this story. All I own is said story.
> 
> So, please read onward and get ready to swing a punch at Vincent Phantomhive! :D

**{9:05 pm}**  
  
Ciel felt like his life had been drained out of him. Even as he greeted Claus with a wide smile, he felt like a hollow husk. He was empty with nothing in it.  
  
Claus had asked why his eye looked so blank and emotionless as they were waiting for the plane. Ciel answered by saying he had a bad day. Honestly, he had no answer to Claus' question. How was he supposed to explain to his father's friend that he was forcefully dragged away from the love of his life?  
  
"Get up." Vincent kicked at Ciel's foot lightly, waking the boy up from the his distant thoughts. "They are boarding us now." he said.  
  
Ciel said nothing as he breezed past his father. The urge to cry was strong. But, he had to keep strong. He could not risk having his father talk bad about Sebastian and himself because of his tears. All he could do was bottle up his feelings a little longer.  
  
Besides, he had always been a man who chose his pride over his true feelings.

* * *

**{July 17th; 9:52 am}**

A black limousine pulled up at a lavish manor outside of Los Angeles. Ciel and Vincent stepped out to be greeted by Alois, who had sitting on the front steps for a while.  
  
"Ciel!" Alois ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "You came back!" he said.  
  
He pulled away from the hug and that was when he saw how emotionless Ciel looked. The twinkle that had been in his eye a month ago suddenly vanished and it was puffy, tear marks evident on his cheek.  
  
"Ciel? What's wrong?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.  
  
"Leave me be." Ciel croaked before pushing Alois away from him lightly and heading up the front steps of the manor.  
  
He ignored Alois' pleas to wait and the maids and butlers' monotone greeting as he headed up to his room. Once he reached his room and locked the door behind him, he let his emotions take over.   
  
He collapsed to the floor and began bawling, fresh tears flowing from his cheek. The tears fell to the carpet as he continued to sob. Sobs turned into screams as Ciel began to pound his fists against the carpet.  
  
"Sebastian! Sebastian, Sebastian, SEBASTIAN!" he screamed out the man's name over and over again.  
  
He got up from the ground and he began to scream in frustration as he picked up various objects and flung them across the room. Some of the objects he had thrown broke, the shattered pieces falling to the floor.  
  
His chest heaved up and down as more sobs wracked his body.  
  
"Fuck!" he picked up a picture frame that had a picture of him and his parents in it and he threw that. The glass cracked a little and the photo frame landed next to a broken porcelain antique his mother got him years back.  
  
"Fuck, fuckity fuck, FUCK!" he kept screaming that one word again as he picked up broken shards of glass objects and he began slashing at his mattress, his pillows, and his stuffed animals. He tore off their heads and threw them across the room.  
  
"Ciel! Are you okay?!" Alois' voice came from the other side of the bedroom door.  
  
Ciel stopped for a second before resuming. He wailed and screamed.  
  
"No! Why?! Why?! Sebastian!" he accidentally cut himself with shard and that was when he realized that it actually felt good.  
  
"Huh..." he then began slashing at his skin, watching the blood seep out of the cuts with a crazed look in his eye.  
  
"Ciel? Ciel? CIEL?!" Alois began to fiddle around with the doorknob and he banged on the door. "Ciel, open up!" he shouted.  
  
Ciel blocked out all of the voices around him as he continued cutting himself. Before he could cut himself right above his veins, he felt the glass shard being wrenched out of his hand and himself being pulled into a warm embrace.  
  
"Ciel, just what the fuck?!" Ciel looked into scared and wide aquamarine eyes. "You had me fucking frightened just now! Don't do this." Alois said.  
  
Ciel hiccuped before bawling again.  
  
"He's gone! They took me from him!" he cried out.  
  
"Who? Who took you from him?" Alois asked.  
  
"The evil ones..." Ciel hiccuped. "The evil ones took me from Sebastian..." he slumped down onto the ground, bringing Alois with him. "They took me from my lover!" he cried even more, curling up closer to Alois.  
  
Alois hugged the boy, stroking his hair softly as he comforted him, whispering comforting words in an attempt to calm him down.

* * *

 

 **{1:09 pm}**  
  
The table was silent as everyone ate. Rachel tried to make conversation with Ciel, but the boy refused to speak. Vincent put his fork down and he spoke.  
  
"Ciel, your mother is speaking to you." he said sternly.  
  
He shot him a death glare that even Satan would've envied before turning to look at his mother.  
  
"I apologize for ignoring you, Mother." he said.  
  
Rachel noticed how his voice cracked a little and she put down her utensils.  
  
"Are you okay? You sound like you had been crying." she asked in concern.  
  
"All he had done was throw things around and bawl his eyes out, so there's definitely nothing wrong with him." Alois answered in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Ciel elbowed Alois in the side roughly, making the blonde almost choke on his piece of skirt steak.  
  
"You idiot." he growled in between clenched teeth just as Rachel spoke.  
  
"Ciel, you threw things around?! What did you throw?" she asked.  
  
"Um...things." he stated as he went back to eating.  
  
"And what were you- - -" she gasped, her eyes landing on the cuts the boy had given himself earlier. "Ciel Phantomhive! What did you do to yourself?!" she nearly exclaimed as she rose from her seat, the chair scraping against the marble floor.  
  
"Wha- - -" he watched as his mom walked around and lifted his arm up to examine the cuts.  
  
"What is up with all these cuts?" she asked.  
  
Ciel watched Alois freeze and give him a look that said, 'shit, i forgot to bandage your arms.'  
  
"Um...I...I was picking up the broken pieces and I kept cutting myself." he lied.  
  
"But this many? And some near the veins..." she stared at her child in horror. "You're not cutting, are you?" she asked.  
  
"No, Mother! Why would I do such a thing?!" Ciel nearly exclaimed.  
  
He then looked and saw that his father was giving him a look that screamed, i know you're lying.  
  
"This makes for sour conversation. Let us talk of something else." Vincent sipped on his glass of Cabernet and he looked over at the three. "Which one of you decided on going to Vegas?" he asked.  
  
Ciel gulped, his heart thumping in his chest. His eye darted over to Alois, who had also stiffened. He then glanced back at his father, who was waiting for him to answer. He didn't want Alois to get in trouble, but then again, he didn't want to be in trouble, either.  
  
Alois was about to open his mouth when Ciel spoke up.  
  
"It was my idea." he said.  
  
Alois' jaw dropped once he heard Ciel say that.  
  
"Ciel, just what are you- - -" Ciel cut him off.  
  
"I was the one who had the idea of Alois and I going to Vegas. I do not want you to blame Alois in any way. He may be crazy, but he is not the one at fault." Ciel said.  
  
The table was silent as Vincent began to comprehend the situation. He then rose up from his seat and he pushed his chair back in.  
  
"I have come to a decision. You are not to leave this house. Ever." he stated.  
  
Ciel's eye went wide in shock as Rachel spoke.  
  
"Vincent, just what are you doing?! You can't do this to him!" Rachel shouted.  
  
"I can do whatever the hell I want with him! He left without my consent!" Vincent snapped back.  
  
"He had mine." Rachel looked at Vincent. "You can't choose what he does in life." she said.  
  
"Well, now I have." As he walked past Ciel, he said something that put him in a state of shock. "I am very disgusted by you." he said coldly before heading off in the direction of his office.  
  
Once the office door slammed shut, Ciel broke into a series of sobs. Alois took Ciel's hand in his, squeezing it tightly as Rachel pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he kept hiccuping as he cried until the tears stopped falling from his cheeks.


	23. A Friendship To Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • I lost the one person I never thought I could lose •   
> -Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another chapter of Sin City! Now, I bet you'll probably hate Vincent even more. Sucks to be Vincent...*sweat drops* And there WILL be a moment in here where you'll wonder, when did this happen?! How?! Well, I'll do a short explanation next time.
> 
> Anywho! I do not own Kuroshitsuji! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**{July 18th; 2:39 am}**  
  
As Alois laid in bed next to Claude late that night, he felt the guilt begin to well up inside of him.  
  
"Go to sleep already..." Claude grumbled tiredly, pulling Alois closer to him.  
  
Alois shook his head.  
  
"I just...can't." he stated.  
  
"Was I too rough?" Claude asked as he rested his chin on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"No, it's not that." Alois shifted around in bed so that he was facing Claude. "It's just...you remember my friend, right?" he asked.  
  
"Ciel?" Claude questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Well...he had gotten into this huge fight with his dad because me and him went to Vegas without his consent. He asked whose idea it was and in order to save our friendship, he...he took the blame..." Alois' eyes began to well up with tears. "And now, because of my mistake, he can't go anywhere!" he exclaimed.  
  
Claude watched Alois in surprise as the boy sniffled.  
  
"He can't go anywhere? Like, house confinement can't go anywhere?" Claude asked in surprise.  
  
Alois sniffled again as he nodded.  
  
"Yeah...he cannot go outside anymore..." Alois buried his face into Claude's chest. "And it's all my fault..." he choked out as tears slipped down his cheeks and onto Claude's bare chest.  
  
Claude watched Alois as he cried.  
  
"I'm sure that his father didn't mean to. He'll probably realize he was wrong and forgive him." Claude told him.  
  
Alois shook his head.  
  
"No...I don't think he would..." Alois pulled away from Claude, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. "Ciel's father is not that kind of man..." he trailed off.  
  
He then heard the sound of his phone vibrating on the wood nightstand and that was when an idea came to mind.  
  
"It's the right thing to do." he said before sitting up in bed and grabbing his phone.  
  
"Wait...don't tell me you're calling him to tell him the truth..." Claude trailed off.  
  
"I have to." Alois said.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Claude snatched the phone away from him. "Do you want to jeopardize your friendship with him?!" he shouted.  
  
"It's the right thing to do!" Alois wrenched his phone out of Claude's hands. "Besides, if Ciel can be free, then I'll be happy. If our friendship is broken off, then so be it! But...I want Ciel to be free..." he typed in Vincent's number and he put the phone to his ear. After two rings, Vincent picked up.  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"Hi, this is Alois." Alois greeted.  
  
"Ah, hello. How are you?"  
  
"Fantabulous." Alois replied.  
  
"So, why have you called at this time of night?"  
  
"Um...you see...I have a confession to make." Alois said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Alois sighed deeply before speaking.  
  
"I...I was the one who suggested Ciel and I go to Vegas."

* * *

 

**{10:18 am}**

Ciel was curled up in a tight ball on the shredded bed in his room.  
  
When Rachel stepped into his room, she had gone nuts at the state of it (she was even more upset about the porcelain antique he broke). She demanded for him to clean up, but Ciel had already fallen asleep.  
  
The door swung open, the doorknob making a dent in the wall. Ciel heard footsteps and he felt himself being pulled off the bed. Ciel slowly opened his cobalt orb and he came face to face with furious hazel ones.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" his father shouted.  
  
"What are you going on about?" Ciel asked, startled by the sudden wake up call.  
  
"Don't you fucking play around with me." he forcefully yanked Ciel up from the floor. "Do you think it's funny to lie to me in my face?" he growled.  
  
Ciel's eye went wide. How did his father find out?  
  
"Lying...? I didn't- - -"  
  
"Don't give that shit! You told me that it was your fault when it really wasn't!" Vincent growled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Your sweet little friend called and told me the truth and saying he was guilty and all that crap." Vincent dragged Ciel over to the open door. "You fucking lied to me!" Vincent shouted before flinging Ciel out into the hallway.  
  
Ciel let out a small yelp as he came in contact with the floor.  
  
"Alois said that?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yes, he did. He said you probably took the blame so that you could keep your friendship." Vincent said.  
  
Ciel's eye widened for what might've been the third time this morning as his father's words swam through his mind.  
  
 _"He told the truth...even if he knew the consequences?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"I knew he was trouble!" he grabbed Ciel by his shirt and yanked him up, shoving him into the wall. "You are such a disappointment!" he shouted in the boy's face as his hands went around the boy's neck.  
  
"Aaaagh! No!" Ciel began to cough. "St-Stop it..." he choked out.  
  
At that moment, Rachel appeared in the hallway. She gasped once she saw what was going on.  
  
"Vincent! What are you doing?!" she screamed as she ran over to them.  
  
The color in Ciel's face was beginning to drain out as he felt the oxygen leaving his body.  
  
 _"I'm...going to die..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
As his eye fluttered shut, Rachel yanked Vincent away from Ciel.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" Ciel's eye opened again and he saw as his mom tried to knock some kind of sense into her husband. "Are you trying to kill our son?" she asked.  
  
Ciel silently scoffed at that, but it instantly went away as Vincent slapped her, knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Like I give a fuck!" he then yanked Ciel up from the ground by his shirt. "You are to never see that boy again, you hear?" Vincent growled.  
  
"What?! But, Alois' my only friend!" Ciel exclaimed.  
  
"Like I give a fuck about what you say. You can just be forever alone." Vincent threw him to the ground and he walked off in a huff.  
  
Ciel looked at his father's retreating figure in shock and then at his mother, who was nursing her slightly red cheek.  
  
She looked at him and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Baby..." she whispered, outstretching her arms out a little.  
  
Ciel said nothing as he crawled into his mother's arms and he let her hug him as she stroked his back, whispering comforting things to him as he broke down into tears like he had yesterday.


	24. Flashbacks and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • It's not the goodbye that hurts, but the flashbacks that follow •  
> -Unknown
> 
> • No, I'm not a dream. I am your worst nightmare •  
> -C. T. Todd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back to Sin City! Dang, there are so many hate comments on Vincent...Anyway, I have a lot to discuss, so please be patient. First off, there are two quotes for this chapter. Why? The first quote relates to the first half of the story and the second quote relates to the second half of the story (you'll see what I mean when you reach that piece). Also, the thing I had mentioned last chapter will now be kind of explained in this note.
> 
> So...how the fuck did Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus suddenly jump from being buddies to lovers in bed? Well, lemme tell ya. *starts speaking in an annoying voice* Once upon a time, Alois and Claude went to go drink around the time Chapter 19 occurred and they got drunk, gave each other a special hug (I hope you guys know what that means), and then confessed. They confessed again when they were sober and BAM! They are now dating. Simple enough? Or shall I write a one-shot on it?
> 
> Okay, that was a mouthful. *sighs deeply* I think you guys know what I am about to say, so I won't bother repeating myself like I have for the past 23 chapters.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D
> 
> *Btw, I apologize for the EXTREMELY long chapter that main consists of flashbacks!*

**{July 19th, 12:11 am}**  
  
Ciel sat in his room, browsing through the photos on his phone. It was a good thing his father hadn't taken his cell phone. It would've ruined his life if his Nokie was out of his life.  
  
He watched all the pictures he took with Alois and some where Alois had done some stupid and crazy pose and one where he acted like a complete slut.  
  
He let out a small laugh as he felt the tears come to his eye.  
  
"Good times..." he muttered.  
  
He then swiped his thumb to the left and that was when he saw a photo of Sebastian. It was of him throwing a pancake in the air.  
  
He bit his lip as he continued to look at them. All of them had Sebastian in it and some had him and Sebastian taking selfies of each other. He then saw a picture of Jendaya curled up on his lap and the man deep in sleep with his elbow propped on the couch arm and his face resting on his hand. He couldn't help but admit that he missed Jendaya.  
  
_"Aaagh, I never knew I'd miss that cat..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He then remembered Sebastian's words when Ciel yelled at him for bringing the cat to the penthouse.  
  
_"Oh, my poor little pet...Are you possibly jealous?"_ the silky and baritone voice echoed throughout his ears like as if the man was sitting next to him and whispering those words into his ear.  
  
"Y-Yes..." a tear slipped out. "Yes, I was so jealous...so jealous that I would've been more than happy to choke her half to death..." he hugged the phone to his chest and he choked out a couple of sobs.  
  
"Sebastian...why did this have to happen to us?" he whispered to his Nokie as memories of his time with the man came to mind.

* * *

  _As Ciel danced on the dancefloor to the beat of the music, he noticed that a man with ruby red orbs was staring him down. He smirked as he motioned for him to come over. The man rested the margarita he was drinking down and pointed at himself. Ciel nodded as he imitated throwing a lasso and pulling the man over to him._

 _He watched as the man got up from the stool and made his way over to him. As he got closer, he observed him closer and realized the man looked quite sexy. He was almost edible and Ciel liked that._  
  
_"Mmmm...that man's so goddamn sexy..." he thought to himself as the man approached him._  
  
_He smiled as he began to speak._  
  
_"Ehy." his greeting came out as a slur, but he could give a fuck about how he was acting. He went back to dancing as the man began to speak._  
  
_"Hey..." he trailed off._  
  
_Ciel then grew curious. He wanted to feel up the man a little. He traced his fingers along the man's neck and then down towards his chest. He could feel how built he was under his fingers._  
  
_"You feel buff..." Ciel murmured._  
  
_"How'd you know?" he questioned._  
  
_"Yo muscles. Got a nice seex-pack, too..." he mused quietly. The man must've thought of it as an attempt to flirt, so he said,_  
  
_"You're cute, too." the man flirted._  
  
_He couldn't help but let out a bubbly giggle as his arms went over the man's shoulders, his hands locking around his neck._  
  
_"No flirt. More dance." he said before going back to dancing._  
  
_The man was trying his hardest to dance with him, but it was hard to keep up. Ciel was mentally snickering at Sebastian's lousy attempt to dirty dance. He then began to move his hips, swinging and swaying them back and forth. He then began gyrating them, his hips grinding against the man's. For some reason, he was getting turned on by dancing with a man. And he was never fond of hitting on men unless it was all a prank._  
  
_He let out a moan that was so tiny that the man didn't hear him well. He then leaned in towards the man's ear and he whispered into it._  
  
_"You're so hot..." the hot voice whispered in the man's ear. "Mmmm..." he kept grinding up against him._  
  
_He wanted more. He wanted to keep grinding against him and gyrating his hips to the beat._  
  
_"Hey." he took some of his fake hair in his hand. "Don't do that." he told him._  
  
_He looked up at him, his eye slightly toxicated due to the alcohol. The man couldn't tell that Ciel was a little pissed due to how well he hid his emotions._  
  
_For some reason, he wanted more of the man. And not just in a lustful way. He batted his eyelashes a little._  
  
_"Lez hook up." he suggested._  
  
_Before the man could say anything, Ciel took the man by the hand and he began to drag him out of the nightclub. He thought about Alois for a mere second before scoffing._  
  
_"Oh, he'll be fine. I'm sure he can find his way back to the hotel room." he thought to himself._  
  
_He dragged the man across the casino and out into the humid city._  
  
_"Come on!" he exclaimed as he pulled Sebastian along. They arrived at the parking lot and he turned to look at Sebastian._  
  
_"What your car look like?" he asked._  
  
_"Um...it's a black and orange Camaro SS convertible." he told him._  
  
_Ciel thought about the type of car the man had and he matched the name up with the mental image in his head._  
  
_"Fancy car...is he rich?" he asked himself._  
  
_He then spotted the car in the parking lot._  
  
_"Like that one over there?" he asked, pointing at the car not too far away from them._  
  
_Ciel watched as the man pulled out his car keys and he pressed the unlocked key button. The car he had showed him had turned on its headlights and it beeped loudly over the traffic rush a couple of feet away from them._  
  
_"Ooooooooh! So cool!" Ciel gushed as he snatched the car keys from him._  
  
_"H-Hey! Just where are you- - -"_  
  
_He giggled as he approached the Camaro._  
  
_"Silly! I wanna drive yur car!" he shouted._  
  
_To be honest, he didn't know what the heck he was doing. He was about to drive some rich guy's car in an intoxicated state. He must've really gone cuckoo..._  
  
_He got into the car and he started it up. He then shouted as he began to speak._  
  
_"Woo! Viva la Vigas!" he hollered before stepping on the gas._  
  
_He drove the car around, feeling the wind flow through his fake locks and caress his body. He kept speeding around, not caring to see if he was going to run into anything._  
  
_"H-Hey! Don't speed around like tha- - -" that was when Ciel rammed the car into a lamppost. Ciel let out a hysterical giggle as he turned off the car._  
  
_"Woo! So awesome!" he hollered at the top of his lungs._  
  
_"I'll drive." he heard the man say as he made his way over to his damaged car._  
  
_Ciel giggled as the man lifted him out of the front seat. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and his legs around his torso as he was carried to the passenger seat._  
  
_"You too cute...hic!" he let out a cute hiccup as Sebastian buckled him in with the seatbelt._  
  
_He then came around, sat in the drive seat, buckled up, started the engine, and he drove off._  
__  
_"Ooooooooh! Nice home!" Ciel said as the man brought him into a penthouse bridal style._  
  
_"It's actually a penthouse..." the man trailed off._  
  
_Ciel hiccuped as he stared at him._  
  
_"Penthouse, home, same differawnce! It still nice." Ciel said._  
  
_He was carried into a room and placed on a bed._  
  
_"No!" his fist made contact with the man's forehead. "Me no wanna stay here!" he whined._  
  
_"Where do you want to go then, my pretty doll?" the man asked in a husky voice._  
  
_"Wit...Wit you. I wanna sweep wit you." Ciel said._  
  
_"And do what? Besides, we could always do something besides sleeping." the man suggested with a ghost of a smirk on his face._  
  
_Ciel shook his head._  
  
_"No voujinity stealing." he cupped the man's cheek with his hand. "All I want is to be in your bed wit you." Ciel said as he leaned in._  
  
_Before he could kiss the man, he stopped. He then yawned before falling onto the bed and going to sleep._  
  
_All he could hear was the man chuckling and saying something before he let himself be pulled into the land of dreams._  
__  
_Ciel stepped into the kitchen and the first thing he saw was a man with a pan in his hand. He poured some batter into it and he rested it on the stove, where he left it to cook. He turned and noticed Ciel standing by the entrance to the kitchen._  
  
_"Ah, good morning, miss." he greeted._  
  
_He was about to say that he was not a miss when he realized who he was at the moment. He was not Ciel Phantomhive right now. He was a woman. A woman who had supposedly hooked up with this man whom he just realized had the most sexy body ever._  
  
_He had long strands of ebony hair framing his face and contrasting with his alabaster skin. Some of it was sticking up on end. His eyes were an unusual color. They reminded him of a crimson red rose. He had a well-built body with muscles and possibly a six-pack if he could tear that American Eagle v-neck shirt off his slim body..._  
  
_Ciel found himself blushing at the thought as he silently gasped, fighting the urge to clamp his hands over his mouth in utter shock._  
  
_"Wh-What the hell?! Why am I thinking like that about the same sex?! If I really were a woman, then I wouldn't mind thinking about him like that!" he shouted at himself._  
  
_He then realized that he was being rude just staring at him like that._  
  
_"G-Good morning to you too, Sir." he replied in the girliest voice he could muster up._  
  
_A soft smile spread across the man's lips as he made his way over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of maple syrup._  
  
_"I assume you slept well?" he guessed._  
  
_"Yes, I did. I am sorry if I have been a hindrance to you." Ciel apologized._  
  
_"Oh, there is no need for you to apologize like that. I wouldn't like to see a drunk girl like you wander around the streets of Vegas like that, vulnerable with nobody to protect you." he told him._  
  
_Ciel's face flamed at that comment. He didn't think he would ever see the day where he blushed at what a man told him._  
  
_"This is crazy! Why am I like this?! I hope I'm not drunk still..." he told himself._  
  
_But, for some reason, it felt...good._  
  
_Unknown to Ciel, Sebastian was thinking the same thing._  
  
_"Why am I talking like that to a guy? This is kind of disgusting..." he told himself._  
  
_Ciel bit his lip as he kept his gaze on him. He then noticed the batter in the pan bubbling a little._  
  
_"Um...your batter's bubbling a little..." he trailed off._  
  
_"Ah!" Sebastian whirled around on his heel almost immediately. "Thanks..." he trailed off, half expecting for Ciel to introduce himself._  
  
_"Ciel. I'm Ciel." he introduced._  
  
_"Sebastian." the man replied._  
__  
_"I want you to be my personal slave." Sebastian requested._  
  
_"Wh-What?! No! I can't!" Ciel exclaimed, his eye widening in horror._  
  
_"And why not? By doing this, you will be able to pay off your debt in no time." Sebastian pointed out simply._  
  
_Ciel began fidgeting in the silver stilettos he wore. He was slowly panicking on the inside, but he also liked the idea of being Sebastian's personal slave. He wasn't going to be telling him that anytime soon, though._  
  
_"I- - -" the next words he planned on saying were cut off by Sebastian._  
  
_"Plus, I think it would be way more interesting if you lost the wig." Sebastian took a curl in his hand. "I want to see you in your true colors. I want to see you as a male." he said before yanking off the wig._  
  
_Ciel gasped sharply as his identity was revealed. The worst of the worst occurred. He could hear the world crash before him and he would've blushed furiously if only he didn't have something called his pride._  
  
_"Wh-Wha...How do you...?" Ciel was speechless._  
  
_"I was running my hand through your hair this morning and your wig shifted. I confirmed that you were indeed a male by doing a body inspection." Sebastian's low and husky voice made Ciel shake a little._  
  
_His face went a crimson red, thinking about what Sebastian meant when he said body inspection. In this city, things were impure and those were the only thoughts going through Ciel's mind. Before Ciel could stutter something out, Sebastian spoke once more._  
  
_"It seems to be that you agree." a smirk curled Sebastian's lips upward. "Now, shall we begin?" he whispered into his ear._  
  
_Ciel gulped, knowing that he was going to be stuck here for a while._  
__  
_"Is that how you address your master?" Sebastian asked._  
  
_Ciel gulped._  
  
_"M...Master?" Ciel couldn't believe his ears. The man wanted him to call him his master!_  
  
_"Yes. From today until you clear your debt, you are to call me Master. It is fitting, considering the fact that you are now my slave. Plus, you are wearing that cute little outfit for me." Sebastian explained._  
  
_"...No." Ciel's answer came out in such a small whisper that Sebastian couldn't hear him._  
  
_He simply refused to do so! He may think that the man is sexy, but he definitely stepped over the line of Ciel's comfort zone._  
  
_"Pardon?" Sebastian questioned._  
  
_"I said no. I will not acknowledge you as my master." Ciel snapped._  
  
_"And why not?" Sebastian questioned._  
  
_"I will not because you're such a..." Ciel began to think of an insulting word to call him. It then popped in his head a couple of seconds later. "A...A_ _Culo!" Ciel shouted feistily in Spanish._  
  
_The word resonated throughout the bedroom. Ciel panted, his cheeks a bright red. Sebastian stared at him in surprise. Ciel was kind of praying that Sebastian did not know what that word meant. However, he was wrong._  
  
_Sebastian's face hardened as he glared at the boy._  
  
_"Turn around." he demanded coldly._  
  
_"No." Ciel huffed out whilst crossing his arms over his chest. "I refuse." he stated._  
  
_"Now." Sebastian said harshly._  
  
_Ciel winced at the harsh edge on the man's voice. He reluctantly turned around so that he was facing the door. Sebastian sat up on the bed and he forced Ciel to bend over. He flipped the skirt up, removing the fake cat tail as he stared at the boy's plump, round ass. He almost licked his lips if he had not forgotten about what he was going to do._  
  
_Ciel was about to ask Sebastian what he was going to do until he felt the man give his ass a firm slap. Ciel gasped, his sapphire orb wide in shock and his cheeks coloring a bright red in embarrassment._  
  
_"Wh-What the hell?!" Ciel growled angrily._  
  
_"Obedient maids don't curse." Sebastian stated promptly before delivering another smack to Ciel's bottom._  
  
_Ciel bit his bottom lip, preventing himself from moaning. He didn't want to give in. He wasn't planning on giving in to this sick abuse in the first place, anyway._  
  
_"F...Fuck that..." he grumbled._  
  
_"Excuse me?" Sebastian questioned._  
  
_"Lemme go! I...I don't deserve this!" he cried out as a few more slaps were delivered to his ass._  
  
_"Do you now? I won't let you go until you acknowledge me as your master." Sebastian stated before whirling the boy back around and pulling him onto the bed. Ciel was straddling the man on his knees with his hands resting on the man's broad shoulders. He was going to resume complaining, but didn't do so as Sebastian smacked him again._  
  
_"Ahhhh!" a moan flew from his lips as he arched suddenly._  
  
_His right cheek was raw and red from all of the beating. It stung, but for some reason, it began to pleasure the twenty-one year old a little bit._  
  
_"Acknowledge me." Sebastian hissed into the boy's ear._  
  
_His other hand slid down to grope the boy's left cheek. Ciel found himself groaning a little in pleasure. But, he kept ahold of his rationality. He glared down at the man, defiance evident in his sapphire orb._  
  
_"Joder a tu mismo..." Ciel growled another curse in Spanish in an attempt to shoo Sebastian away._  
  
_What Ciel kept forgetting, though, was that Sebastian also understood Spanish._  
  
_"I would love to, but for right now, let's deal with you." Sebastian said with a huge smirk on his face._  
  
_Ciel wanted to do nothing more than to slap that smirk off his face, but he couldn't as his left cheek was starting to get abused, as well._  
  
_Cries and whimpers were emitted from the maid boy as Sebastian kept smacking him. The immense pain was starting to bring tears to the boy's eye. If Sebastian didn't stop, then the boy may end up crying in pain. He didn't want his pride to crumble. However, he didn't want to give in. That was when he decided that his emotions were more important than submission._  
  
_So, he decided to give into him._  
  
_"Y-Yes, Master..." the words slipped out of Ciel's lips quicker than he wanted them to._  
  
_He then realized just what he did to himself. He practically sabotaged himself! Before he could say that he took those words back, he saw Sebastian smirk._  
  
_"Good boy." he said before leaning in to nibble on his earlobe._  
  
_"Ahnn! Haah!" delicious moans erupted from his throat as Sebastian tugged on his earlobe whilst groping his ass cheeks in his hands. Ciel unconsciously bucked his hips a little, his bottom half grinding against the male's chest. Sebastian bit his lip, preventing himself from groaning._  
  
_"You...little...minx..." Sebastian said in between clenched teeth._  
  
_"Hnnn!" he whimpered in a sultry voice that he didn't even know was starting to turn Sebastian on. "Nnngh!" another smack was delivered to his ass._  
  
_"You need to be punished. I can't have you getting the better of me." Sebastian said._  
  
_He suddenly flipped them over so that Ciel was laying on his stomach. Ciel had his face in the pillow as his fists clenched the sheets. He flipped the skirt over completely and he resumed smacking him._  
  
_"Ah! Nuuuuuu!" he moaned out at the slaps. Sebastian ignored his desperate pleas to stop as he continued. He pulled Ciel up by the hair and he made him sit on his lap. Ciel felt something hard poke at his entrance, which made him moan softly._  
  
_"This is an order: you are to let me mark a hickey on you." Sebastian ordered._  
  
_"N-No!" Ciel pushed himself off of him. "I won't let you! I am not something you can just brand!" he snapped as he scrambled off the bed._  
  
_"Oh, really now?" Before Ciel could scamper over to the door, Sebastian pulled him back onto his lap. "I do not tolerate such actions." he snapped._  
  
_"J...Just because I'm your pet doesn't necessarily mean that I am to succumb to your every wish." Ciel snapped defiantly._  
  
_Sebastian leaned in and whispered something into Ciel's ear. His eye widened as those words slipped past Sebastian's lips._  
  
_"You're my whore and you do as I say." he whispered as he pulled away from his ear._  
  
_"There. Now that should shut you up." he said before trailing his lips down towards the boy's neck._  
  
_Ciel felt himself shiver at the contact. The feeling of chapped lips against burning hot skin made Ciel go a little wild. His hands trembled slightly in pleasure as they landed on the man's chest. Sebastian's mouth reached its destination. It began to lap at the heated skin, making Ciel let out a small, pleasurable shriek._  
  
_"Ah, shit! N-No! D-Don't do tha- - -Hyaaaan~!" he let out small and pleasurable cries at how his master was handling him. He unconsciously began gyrating his hips a little to keep himself occupied._  
  
_Sebastian stopped licking and he bared his teeth. His hot breath against the cool saliva on his prey's neck made Ciel shiver. Before he could go in and mark a hickey, he heard the house phone ring next to him on the bed._  
  
_Ciel saw a flicker of hope, praying that Sebastian would let him go so that he could answer the call. But, Sebastian grabbed ahold of his wrists, held them in one hand, and he picked up the phone with the other hand. With a little difficulty, he pressed the answer button and then the speaker button._  
  
_"Yes, this is Sebastian Michaelis." he greeted._  
  
_"Hello? This is the front desk calling."_  
  
_"Why are you calling me?" he asked, glancing up at his new toy. Ciel bit his lip, fearing the look in Sebastian's eyes. It was almost predator-like. He really felt the desperate need to get out. If he didn't, he may just lose his virginity before Alois even came._  
  
_"Um...a blonde man has come here to- - -" Sebastian cut her off before she could continue._  
  
_"Let him up. I don't care who the hell it is. You are bothering my alone time now." Sebastian growled into the phone coldly._  
  
_He then leaned in and bit harshly into Ciel's neck, almost breaking the skin. Ciel moaned loudly, the loud sound almost bouncing off the walls as he flung his head back in pleasure._  
  
_Sebastian could tell that the lady at the front desk was flustered by the loud sound Ciel made. That was the point. He wanted her to get off the phone as soon as possible so he could enjoy devouring his prey._  
  
_"O-Okay..." she hung up, making Sebastian sigh in relief on Ciel's neck. He sucked on the harsh bite, creating a hickey._  
  
_Ciel glared down at Sebastian, obviously pissed._  
  
_"¡Idiota! No sólo haces cuando estás hablando por teléfono!" Ciel growled, his cheeks tinted a bright red._  
  
_"I do it all the time, though. It gets people to leave me alone." Sebastian stated simply._  
  
_"You...do it...all the time?" Ciel asked in between pants._  
  
_Sebastian nodded as he began to lick and suck at the hickey he created._  
  
_"Yeah. It only happens with you." he told him._  
  
_Ciel gutturally growled as he pushed himself off of Sebastian. He crawled off the bed and headed over to the door. He opened it and before he could step out, he gave a backward glance (more like glare) at Sebastian._  
  
_"Eres un pervertido inútil." he growled in Spanish in between clenched teeth before heading out and slamming the door behind him._  
__  
_Timber went back to writing something on paper with his Sharpie. Light scratching noises filled the air as he wrote. He put the cap back on the marker and he lifted his paper up._  
  
_Who is that woman you have there? I do not think I have seen her before._  
  
_"Oh, her? This is Ciel." Sebastian introduced._  
  
_Timber's mouth was shaped into an "o" as he went back to writing. He lifted the paper up so that they could read it._  
  
_Ciel? Isn't that the Phantomhive's daughter?_  
  
_Ciel noticed how surprised Sebastian looked, which only made him mentally snicker._  
  
_"Yes, I am. But, there is one minor mistake." Ciel reached for the wig and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. "I am a male." Ciel said._  
  
_Timber went back to writing and he rose the paper up seconds later._  
  
_My, how scandalous! Who would've known..._  
  
_"Sebas- - -I mean, master, figured it out when he did some kind of "body inspection" on me." Ciel explained, making quotation marks with his fingers when he said body inspection._  
  
_While Ciel had been speaking, Timber had been writing his reply down. He rose the paper up and the duo began to read it._  
  
_I cannot believe it. You've made him start calling you master! I honestly don't know how long it has been since you had her call you that._  
  
_"Irene's in the past. She just...wasn't worth it." Sebastian said._  
  
_The mention of Irene perked Ciel's interests a little. However, he didn't let it show._  
  
_"Irene? Who is she?" he asked himself._  
  
_He read what Timber wrote next and the next two words had him confused._  
  
_And him?_  
  
_Ciel waited for Sebastian to respond to that. But, he didn't. Ciel glanced over to his left and he saw that Sebastian looked a little tense._  
  
_"Why is he so tense? Shouldn't he have answered by now?" he asked himself._  
  
_"How about I tell you another time? Let's move onto the conditions of Starlust since I last came here." Sebastian said, quickly moving onto another subject._  
  
_Ciel frowned, wanting to know what Sebastian thought of Timber's question. But, he shook it off as Timber began to go over the statistics._  
__  
_"H-Hey! G-Go away!" Ciel snapped angrily, his cheeks glowing in embarrassment at the thought of Sebastian forcing him into an outfit. That meant more molesting. And in the deep and dark depths of the boy's mind, that meant more pleasure._  
  
_"I don't think so." Sebastian climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Ciel. "You're getting in that dress." he stated._  
  
_"Eeeeeyah!" a loud squeak came from Ciel as he felt Sebastian's hands on his shirt. They began to tug it up while Ciel tried to force it back down. "Hnnngh..."_  
  
_"You can't fight me." Sebastian's voice practically purred into Ciel's ear, which made him whimper in what might've been pleasure._  
  
_"Y-Yes, I can." Ciel stammered out as he resorted to kicking. He didn't realize that his shirt and bra was off until he felt Sebastian's hands slide down his bare chest and make their way over to the waistband of his black capris. He gasped sharply._  
  
_"Don't!" he shouted._  
  
_He kicked harder, his heels slamming into Sebastian's jeans-covered legs. His hands shot down to Sebastian's, trying to pry them off of the capris' waistband. He managed to pull them off and he sprinted off the bed. He could tell that the man would end up outrunning him if he went for the door, so he went into a corner instead. He covered his upper chest as he glared at Sebastian._  
  
_"Estúpido demonio! Aléjate de mí!" Ciel snapped._  
  
_"Not until this gets on you." Sebastian said before getting off the bed and walking over to Ciel._  
  
_"I'm not wearing that! I...It's too naughty!" Ciel pointed out._  
  
_"And you think you're innocent?" Sebastian questioned._  
  
_"E-Exactly..." his breath was starting to hitch in his throat at how close Sebastian was getting. "I...this outfit is...I just can't wear it!" Ciel stated._  
  
_"You know, you make no sense." Sebastian grabbed ahold of Ciel's chin and rose his head up so that sapphire could lock on ruby. "You say you're innocent, but who was the one that seduced me a few nights ago?" he asked deviously._  
  
_"Th-Tha...I...I was drunk!" Ciel stammered out in surprise._  
  
_"So what if you were drunk? You still did it." he told him. He leaned in towards the boy's neck. "And you better not forget it." he said in a husky voice._  
  
_Ciel shivered at how Sebastian's hot breath hit his neck. He then moaned softly as Sebastian's lips latched onto a sensitive spot on his neck. He found his hands moving away from his chest and gripping on the mustard yellow and black striped shirt that Sebastian had on. He felt his capris begin to tighten a little. Ciel's eye slowly slid down and it widened._  
  
_"Shit! I've grown hard over something like this?!" his mind nearly screamed._  
  
_Sebastian's lips ghosted down to his collarbone and he began to suckle on it, creating a hickey._  
  
_"Ohhhhhh...Oh, m-master! Ah!" Ciel unconsciously bucked his hips upward, his erection rubbing against Sebastian's thigh. Sebastian smirked against the boy's collarbone._  
  
_"Do you possibly have a problem down there, my dear Ciel?" Sebastian asked in a slightly mocking voice._  
  
_Ciel growled as he glared up at Sebastian._  
  
_"Idiot. Don't you dare." he hissed._  
  
_"Oh, yes, I will." Sebastian said before moving his hands down to the waistband. In one swift motion, he whipped off the capris and he stared at Ciel, who was now half-naked and had on red and gold plaid boxers._  
  
_Ciel bit his lip, not knowing what to do. If he gave Sebastian the go-ahead, then he'd find himself on the bed and panting in a heartbeat. He wasn't used to having Sebastian strip him down completely or let alone strip him at all._  
  
_He found himself looking at his "master" with submission twinkling in his eye. This made him begin to mentally beat himself up._  
  
_Why did he have to do that?! What was so magical about this man that made a sadist like him beg for mercy like a slutty masochist?_  
  
_"Aha. Got ya where I want you." Sebastian's hand grazed over his erection, making Ciel groan deeply in pleasure._  
  
_"Oh, fuck..." his head swung back into the wall behind him as Sebastian palmed his clothed cock in his hand. It almost made him feel embarrassed. "Mmmm...Oh! Master!" Ciel breathed out loudly._  
  
_Sebastian tugged lightly on the elastic waistband of the boy's boxers. Ciel then noticed how Sebastian was contemplating on whether or not he should pull them off. He then pulled away from Ciel, much to the boy's surprise (and disappointment)._  
  
_"You put it on yourself. If this is not on you by the time I get back from Ciel lubrique, then you'll really get it." Sebastian said in a threatening voice before leaving Ciel alone._  
  
_All Ciel could do was stare at his "master's" retreating figure in slight surprise as the door closed behind Sebastian._  
__  
_For some reason, Ciel wanted to kiss him. He wanted to feel those lips move against his and dominate him. While he was stirring up his batter before, he had gotten another dirty thought about the batter involving him and Sebastian. They were messing around and smearing batter all over each other's skin and mouth. He then imagined them kissing and that was the end of it. Once the mixture was well blended, he found himself masturbating again on the kitchen floor._  
  
_Before Sebastian's finger could run over the spot, Ciel grabbed his hand._  
  
_"Wait. Let me do it." he said suddenly._  
  
_Sebastian stared into the single orb of his pet. Ruby stayed on sapphire until he felt a tug on his arm._  
  
_Ciel yanked Sebastian down to his height and he pressed his lips against the man's._  
  
_Sebastian didn't move at first. He was too surprised by the sudden change of events. He then heard Ciel whine into the kiss, which made him slowly kiss back._  
  
_Ciel felt his other hand go up to Sebastian's chest and grip onto his shirt. He pulled him closer and he backed up slowly, his back hitting the island._  
  
_He pulled away a couple of seconds later and he went to lap up the batter on his cheek. Meanwhile, Sebastian found all this to be a complete turn-on. Thoughts involving Ciel and cake batter (or cheesecake batter in this case) swirled around in the twenty-seven year old man's thoughts._  
  
_"Mmmm..." a content moan came from Ciel and that was when Sebastian lost all control._  
  
_He moved him away from the island and pushed him up against the wall, devouring the boy's lips hungrily._  
  
_"Mmmmph!" Ciel kissed back with as much intensity. His arms swung themselves over Sebastian's shoulders as he felt Sebastian swing his leg around his torso. Sebastian then picked him up and let the boy's legs wrap themselves around his torso._  
  
_Ciel tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss. He was too lost in the kiss to hear the little voices in his head. If he didn't stop, he would end going into masochist mode. His hands fisted themselves into the ebony locks and found them to be quite silky._  
  
_"So soft..." he trailed off in his thoughts._  
  
_He felt Sebastian pry his mouth open and poke his tongue into the warm cavern. This made Ciel snap back into his senses. He gasped sharply as he pulled away from the kiss. He stared at Sebastian, who gave him a questioning look._  
  
_"Pu-Put me down..." he stammered._  
  
_Sebastian said nothing as he lowered the boy to the ground._  
  
_Ciel gave Sebastian one last look before running down the hall and into his room, slamming the door behind him._  
__  
_"Meh. It was something about some Cirque du Soleil show. Didn't sound very important, so I told him no." Sebastian stated._  
  
_Ciel's eyes went wide._  
  
_"Not...that important?" he breathed out. He knew the words, but the way he said it made it sound foreign. His heart was pounding vigorously and his stomach felt a little sick at the mere thought._  
  
_"Yeah. You can go see stuff like that everyday and plus, I'm not a fan of Cirque du Soleil. Not only that, I do not like the Beatles. Who would want to go see a show based of of the- - -" Sebastian's head snapped to the side, a loud slap echoing throughout the living area._  
  
_"You idiot!" Ciel was bubbling with anger, a fire lit in his cerulean orb. "You may think that me going to a Cirque du Soleil show with Alois is not important, but I think it is! I am not saying this because of the show itself. Yes, I love the Beatles and I am not really big on Cirque du Soleil, but what I admire was how much time Alois put into this! He knew I loved the Beatles and so, he bought these tickets even if he didn't like the Beatles! You are so fucking conceited! You are such a bastard!" Ciel shouted in his face._  
  
_Sebastian stared at him with wide eyes, watching the boy's chest heave up and down and his cheeks stain themselves a bright from the yelling._  
  
_"I'm going to bed." Ciel said before storming off and slamming the bedroom door behind him._  
__  
_"Shhh..." Sebastian reached out and rested his hand on Ciel's cheek, turning him so that he was staring at him. "I hear something." he said._  
  
_"Wh-What do you hear?" Ciel stammered out._  
  
_"Your nervousness." he replied._  
  
_"My...what?" he felt his heart jump a little at how Sebastian's thumb began to stroke his cheek softly, those smoldering rubies boring into his lone cobalt orb. He felt his cheeks begin to burn as they kept staring at each other. Just what was so attractive about a white, baggy sleeveless hoodie that had a medium size cutout by the arms, black leggings, and white Gucci sandals?_  
  
_His breath hitched in his throat as he watched Sebastian lean in. He found himself glued to the spot. The words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat. They stayed stuck there as Sebastian's soft lips pressed against his. His eye was wide as he felt Sebastian's lips push against his. He slowly reciprocated the action, kissing him back. However, his eye did not flutter shut._  
  
_Sebastian's hand went up the side of his face and it slowly pushed the wig off Ciel's head. He gasped, which gave Sebastian the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue. A moan was elicited from Ciel as Sebastian's tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth._  
  
_And then, his eye fluttered shut._  
__  
_"What was all that about?" Sebastian asked curiously as he looked at Ciel out of the corner of his eye._  
  
_Ciel bit his lip in embarrassment as he lowered his head in what might've been shame. His fists clenched and unclenched themselves in his lap as he tried to come up with a good excuse for why he came out all this way to see him. What was he supposed to tell him, oh, I felt lonely and so I decided to come look for you?_  
  
_Ciel almost facepalmed._  
  
_"Okay, that sounds so wrong. I would be misleading him if I were to say something like that to him." he thought to himself._  
  
_"You don't need to be shy." Sebastian said, waking him up from his thoughts._  
  
_"I...Um...Uh..." Ciel began twiddling with his thumbs. "Alois insisted!" he pointed out._  
  
_"Oh? Did he now?" Sebastian questioned._  
  
_Ciel nodded slowly._  
  
_"Y-Yeah...B-But, it was also my decision." Ciel wanted to beat himself for stuttering in front of Sebastian, but he kept silent._  
  
_"And what made you come to this decision?" Sebastian asked as he pulled up in front of a burger joint somewhere on The Strip._  
  
_Ciel gritted his teeth, now realizing what Sebastian was trying to do. He was trying to draw the truth out of him. He wanted him to say why he really left the penthouse._  
  
_Ciel sighed shakily, knowing that he had been backed into a corner. He could just cover it up with another lie, but Sebastian would keep asking questions that would practically say, I know you're lying._  
  
_"I...I felt lonely...and so...I wanted to go..." Ciel looked away, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "...look for you." Ciel admitted sheepishly._  
  
_Sebastian was quite surprised by how straightforward Ciel was being with him. But, he decided not to mention it as he smiled, turning Ciel's head so that the boy was staring at him._  
  
_"You're so cute, I hope you realize that." he stated._  
__  
_"Did I ever tell you that you look so pretty?" Sebastian spoke up._  
  
_Ciel's cheeks grew even more red._  
  
_"Um...I..." he couldn't form a proper sentence. He just didn't know how to reply to that statement._  
  
_"That may have belonged to Irene, but you look way more hot in it." his hand moved up to touch his cheek. "Besides, I like pretty things and witty words that alternate from Spanish to English." Sebastian stated._  
  
_Ciel was still stunned. He honestly did not know how to react to this. The way Sebastian was speaking almost made it sound like a confession. Ciel grabbed his strawberry daiquiri glass and drank some of it, hoping to calm himself down. But, what Sebastian said next almost made him spit the delicious alcoholic strawberry drink out of his mouth._  
  
_"I can tell you were jealous when that girl tried to hit on me." Sebastian chuckled, watching how the blush on Ciel's cheeks began to reach to his ears. "But, don't worry. You're my one and only little cutie." he said._  
  
_Ciel knew his heart was about to burst. He just knew it. One more flattering comment and he would go nuts. He then noticed Sebastian leaning in towards him. He leaned in, as well._  
  
_"Another kiss..." his mind trailed off._  
  
_Their lips brushed lightly against one another as an annoying ringbone that sounded like it came from a blues song filled the air around them._  
__  
_"But down to earth, if you choose to walk away, don't walk away." Ciel whipped out a small bottle of lube in his right hand and Sebastian almost lost it._  
  
_"It's in the palm of your hand now, baby." Ciel practically purred out the last word, watching how Sebastian looked speechless. He turned back on his heel and strutted away from him again._  
  
_"It's a yes," the hand with the lube went up while the other hand went down. "or no," the hand with the lube went down with the empty hand going up. "no maybe. So, just be sure, before you give it up to me." Ciel then noticed Sebastian making his way over to him. He brought the boy against the wall, hunger evident in his ruby orbs._  
  
_"Up to me, give it up to me!" his lips then got attacked roughly. He let out a surprised whimper as his now balled up fists began to push against the man's chest. He successfully pushed the man away as he continued singing._  
  
_"So, you wanna play with magic." Sebastian brought one leg up to his waist. "Boy, you should know whatcha falling for." Ciel began panting out each sentence, his heart pounding twice as fast as Sebastian lifted him up, making him wrap his legs around the man's older torso. "Baby, do you dare to do this?" a kiss was delivered to his lips. "Cuz I'm..." a kiss landed on his neck. "...coming atcha..." a kiss landed on the junction where his shoulder and neck met. "...like a dark horse." he let out another breathless pant as Sebastian lightly kissed his collarbone._  
  
_Then, he let Katy Perry do the rest as his lips were captured. This time, he lost himself in the kiss. As Sebastian bit harshly on his lower lip and shoved his tongue into his mouth, there were these small little voices that told him to hold onto rationality. As much as he would like to, he knew that the man had caught him in his snares. The kiss was too good and it was so sexy. He moaned deeply into the kiss, entangling his fingers in the inky black strands as he tried to speak in between the kisses._  
__  
_"But..." Ciel hugged himself as he looked down at the bedsheets. "I don't know if I'm ready for this yet..." he trailed off._  
  
_"Do you think you're ready? Because if you aren't, then I'll stop and we'll eat dinner. We'll forget all about this and I'll forget how you tried to seduce me and that successfully working. All you have to do is tell me no or walk out that door." Sebastian proposed._  
  
_The thought of not going through with this was what Ciel would've said in a heartbeat. But, for some reason, something was telling him that he should just get it over with and have sex with Sebastian._  
  
_"Would it be worth it in the end if I get laid by Sebastian?" Ciel bit his lip as he began a mental argument._  
  
_He came to an agreement two minutes later and he climbed off of the bed. He began to make his way over to door as Sebastian spoke._  
  
_"Change into something. We'll go out and get something to ea- - -" Sebastian was cut off by Ciel reaching behind his back and unzipping the back of the shirt, pulling it off and throwing the shirt in a random corner. He slid off the crown, bangles and arm bands, and the Greek sandals. He padded back over to Sebastian and he leaned against him, their clothes crotches mere inches away from grinding against each other. His hands and knees were on either side of Sebastian as he spoke on the man's lips._  
  
_"Fuck me like the wild and lustful animal you are."_  
__  
_"Oh! Ah!" Ciel brought Sebastian's head back down towards his. "Se-Sebas- - -Mmmph!" their lips came together in a bruising kiss. The boy let out muffled moans as Sebastian roughly moved his lips against Ciel's._  
  
_The boy's legs instantly found themselves wrapping themselves around Sebastian's bare torso as he slowly tried to meet Sebastian's thrusts. They pulled away from the kiss, grunting in pleasure as they continued on with their lustful lovemaking._  
  
_"Unnngh! Ah! Oh!" Ciel let out breathless gasps as Sebastian attacked his neck again, biting at his skin._  
  
_Sebastian felt himself begin to climb closer to his peak and he could tell Ciel was getting close. He reached out and began to pump Ciel's erection in his hand. The moan that rumbled through Ciel's throat vibrated against Sebastian's lips, which caused him to chuckle._  
  
_"Enjoying this?" Sebastian questioned._  
  
_Ciel was too much of a heaping hot mess to eve respond. Spanish curse words mixed with English ones and Sebastian's name fell from his lips uncontrollably. He felt like he had seen stars each time Sebastian abused his sweet spot._  
  
_"Ahnnn! I...It's going to come out!" he felt his cock twitch against Sebastian's hand and he screamed, calling out for Sebastian as he came. Cum spurted out and it leaked onto Sebastian's hand and down Ciel's now limp cock._  
  
_Sebastian felt Ciel's walls clamp down on his cock and he bit his lip, his thrusts growing jerky. He then came with a grunt, filling Ciel up with his seed._  
  
_A pleasured sigh came from Ciel as Sebastian pulled out of him. The warm liquid trickled down his thighs as Sebastian collapsed down next to him._  
  
_"You're really good at seducing people." he commented._  
  
_Ciel shot him a tired, yet annoyed look as he weakly punched Sebastian in the arm._  
  
_"You hush." he snapped as he moved closer to Sebastian._  
  
_Sebastian pulled the sheets over them and hugged Ciel to him, startling the boy. His chin rested on his head as he began to stroke the boy's back gently._  
  
_"Next time, I should probably have you dance for me naked."_  
  
_A vein popped in Ciel's head as he glared at Sebastian._  
  
_"Al diablo con su auto cagando encima, Sebastian." he growled in annoyance before falling asleep next to the man._  
__  
_All the while, Ciel could just stare at him in awe. Since when had their roles switched? Since when was Sebastian beginning to pamper him like he were some princess?_  
  
_Sebastian gently put his arm back in the water and he took the other one, scrubbing it with the washcloth. He didn't even notice how Ciel was watching him as he kept scrubbing the rest of his body._  
  
_A few minutes later, he had scrubbed everything except for one spot: his sacred regions. Ciel blushed as he realized what Sebastian had to do. Sebastian reached his hands down into the water and before he could start, he looked at Ciel._  
  
_Ciel bit his lip as he looked away with an embarrassed look on his face. He nibbled on one of his knuckles as he spoke._  
  
_"G-Go on..." he mumbled._  
  
_Sebastian wanted to question him, but decided against it as he took Ciel's cock in his hands. He stroked it a little, getting a reaction out of Ciel._  
  
_A small, yet audible moan echoed throughout the room as Sebastian kept stroking a little. He then began to use the washcloth on it, being gentle with him._  
  
_"Mmmm..." his cheeks began to flush a bright red as he brought his fist to his mouth, trying to block out the moans that were slipping out of his lips._  
  
_"Are you hard?" Ciel gulped at that question._  
  
_"I...I don't- - -"_  
  
_"You just grew hard under my touch." Sebastian pulled away and yanked off his black Panic! At The Disco shirt and he stepped into the tub with only his boxers on. Ciel's eye grew wide as Sebastian sat on his knees in front of him._  
  
_He took the boy's erection in his hand and he began to slowly stroke it._  
  
_"Mmmm...Oh..." Ciel rolled his head back to hit the edge of the tub._  
  
_Sebastian continued his ministrations. He occasionally ran his thumb over the tip, which made Ciel hiss._  
  
_"Oh, god..." he rolled his eye down to look at Sebastian. "H-How are you so good at this?" he stammered out._  
  
_"Claude." Sebastian stated simply._  
  
_"Oh." Ciel didn't know why, but he felt his heart drop a little._  
  
_"We were young college boys and we were stupid. He got drunk and told me to suck it off. When I said no, he forced me down on my knees and made me do it." Sebastian explained._  
  
_"Ah..." there was this uncomfortable squeezing in his chest and he felt like his breathing had slowed._  
  
_Sebastian then felt the boy grow soft in his palm and he arched an eyebrow in confusion as he stared up at Ciel, who had looked away._  
  
_"Leave me be..." his voice was soft when he spoke next, but Sebastian heard him clearly._  
  
_"Understood." Sebastian climbed out of the tub and he dried himself from below the waist. "Hurry up in there or else you'll shrivel up like a prune." he said before walking out of the bathroom._  
__  
_"What is up with the...um..." Ciel motioned to how Sebastian was carrying him like a dainty princess. "special treatment?" Ciel finished asking his question._  
  
_"Have you not noticed anything peculiar about yourself as yet?" Sebastian asked._  
  
_"The fact that I grew boobs? Yeah, I already noticed." Ciel answered sarcastically._  
  
_"Not that. Maybe if I set you down, you'll see what I mean." Sebastian said before setting Ciel down._  
  
_Ciel frowned, putting his hands on his hips as he stared at Sebastian._  
  
_"I'm just fine, though." he stated._  
  
_"Walk." Sebastian told him._  
  
_Ciel took one step and pain shot through his lower back, making him hiss._  
  
_"Aaaagh! Ah, fucking Jesus!" he whirled around and grabbed Sebastian by his white and blue Aeropostale shirt and glared at him. "Anoche fue muy duro!" he hissed in Spanish in between clenched teeth._  
__  
_"Just how you like it?" Ciel questioned as he was set down on the bench._  
  
_"And whatever do you mean?" he heard Ciel hiss in pain and he lifted him up so that he could stand._  
  
_Ciel bit his lip, gripping his arm from behind as he stared at Sebastian._  
  
_"How many women have you fucked?" he spoke up._  
  
_Sebastian blinked his eyes twice once he heard those words leave Ciel's lips._  
  
_"Repeat that for me." Sebastian said._  
  
_"How many women have you fucked?" he repeated._  
  
_Sebastian shrugged as he put his hands in his jeans pocket._  
  
_"Too many to count." he stated simply._  
  
_Ciel gritted his teeth at the answer Sebastian had given him. For some reason, he felt upset. He felt frustrated even though he knew that was going to be his answer._  
  
_He mumbled something under his breath, which made Sebastian eye him weirdly._  
  
_"What?" he questioned._  
  
_"You were my first..." Ciel voiced his answer a little louder for Sebastian to hear._  
  
_A twinge of guilt shot through Sebastian as he stared at Ciel. The boy looked like he was about to cry._  
  
_"You...were the one who had taken my virginity." he diverted his eye away from him. "I knew I would expect that kind of answer from you, but for some reason, it hurts..." he trailed off._  
  
_Sebastian felt something tug at his heart. He then walked over to Ciel and pushed him onto the bench, their lips crashing together._  
  
_His eye went wide, half from the pain that shot up from his ass and the other half from surprise. Sebastian forcefully pried his mouth shut and darted his tongue into the warm cavern. Ciel squeezed his eye shut as he moaned._  
  
_"Take this damn wig off..." Sebastian grumbled into the kiss as his fingers went up to the wig and pushed it off._  
  
_Ciel was too lost in the heated kiss to even care. His fingers went into inky locks of ebony and he fisted them into it, yanking Sebastian a little closer. His moans were starting to grow a little more audible as Sebastian's hands moved down to the white wife beater he had on. With a little difficulty, he pulled it over his head and continued to kiss him._  
  
_His thumbs ran over the pebbled buds and he moaned loudly into Sebastian's mouth._  
  
_"Mmmm...Seba- - -"_  
__  
_"So, tell me." Ciel sipped on a green apple Icee as he stared at Sebastian, who was sitting across from him at a table at the Nestle Toll House cookie shop. "What does my debt look like so far?" he asked._  
  
_"You paid off some of it. You're at 30,045 as of now." he then eyed Ciel curiously. "Are you really that in a hurry to leave me so soon?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face._  
  
_"N-No!" Ciel nearly choked on his Icee and a piece of sugar cookie as he blushed furiously. "It...It's not like that! I..." he trailed off._  
  
_He stayed silent as he sipped on his Icee. He nearly choked on the icy green liquid again as he felt Sebastian's hand rest on his cheek. He slowly rose his head up just as he saw Sebastian leaning in._  
  
_"Seba- - -" their lips connected in a soft kiss before he could finish his sentence._  
  
_Ciel felt his heart jump a little in his chest as he slowly moved his lips against Sebastian's._  
  
_And once again, he let himself submit to the older man._  
__  
_"I'm allergic!" a loud sneeze echoed throughout the room as Ciel wiped his nose with his arm._  
  
_"To cats?" he questioned._  
  
_Ciel scoffed._  
  
_"No, I'm allergic to you and your cockiness." he sniffled. "Of course I'm allergic to the damn cat, you dumbass!" he snapped._  
  
_Jendaya meowed in Sebastian's arms as it cuddled up more in them. Sebastian smiled down at her and then shot a sly smirk in Ciel's direction._  
  
_"Oh, my poor little pet..." he began to make his way over to Ciel, the cat still in his arms. "Are you possibly jealous?" he jeered._  
  
_"F-Fuck off..." Ciel stammered as he rested his hands on Sebastian's chest in an attempt to push him away._  
  
_"No." the word that was whispered in his ear made Ciel shiver as Sebastian pressed a kiss to it. His eye went wide as he felt Sebastian's tongue lick around in the nooks and crannies of it. He bit his lip to hide a moan from coming out._  
  
_"Moan for me." Sebastian said before trailing heated open mouth kisses down the side of his neck and towards his collarbone._  
  
_Ciel opened his mouth and instead of a moan coming out, he sneezed._  
  
_"Aaagah!" he pushed Sebastian away. "Go away!" he snapped._  
  
_Sebastian shrugged._  
  
_"Okay. But, once you are done, come out for breakfast." he said before heading off._  
__  
_A kiss was lightly pressed to Ciel's lips and he gasped, pulling away suddenly. His eye flew open and he glared at Sebastian, who had knelt down beside the bed._  
  
_"Wh-What do you want?" he stammered._  
  
_"What? You seem to be lonely, since I've been putting so much time into caring for Jendaya." he explained._  
  
_Ciel quietly scoffed._  
  
_"Well, no duh." he thought to himself._  
  
_That was when Sebastian got onto the bed with him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Ciel's face flushed a cute rosy pink as he cutely glared at Sebastian._  
  
_"O-Oi...Don't just cuddle up wi---achoo!---with me!" Ciel snapped as he turned away from him and began to try and get away from him. "Ugh, you and that damn cat hair on you..."_  
  
_Next thing he knew, he heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped. He gasped as he turned to see Sebastian kicking off his jeans to reveal white boxers that had green clovers on them._  
  
_"Se-Sebastian! Just what the heck are you doing?!" he nearly exclaimed, his face turning a bright red as he watched Sebastian toss the jeans off to the side and reach for his shirt._  
  
_"Since you're annoyed with the cat allergies on my clothes, then maybe things will change if I didn't have them on." Sebastian said, pulling the shirt off his body and straddling Ciel on the bed._  
  
_Ciel didn't know whether his heart should burst from embarrassment or from the feeling of finally getting his attention away from Jendaya. His eye went down to quickly trace the man's toned abs before shooting back up to meet garnet red. Ciel found his arms going around Sebastian's neck and he yanked him down, their lips connecting._  
  
_Sebastian felt the need and desperation coming from him as Ciel pushed against his lips roughly. He reciprocated with as much fervor as Ciel entangled his fingers in the messy ebony locks._  
  
_"This does make a difference...my allergies are gone for now..." Ciel thought to himself._  
  
_He then decided to take authority. He shoved Sebastian back so that he was on his back. He broke the kiss almost immediately and he began to plant kisses all over his neck and chest, moving down to his toned abs._  
  
_Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he stared at Ciel._  
  
_"Well, someone seems to be eager today." he noted._  
  
_Ciel said nothing as he traced his tongue along his abs, his tongue occasionally running along the pebbled nubs and the man's collarbone. As he began to nip and suckle on it, his hands reached down to pull down Sebastian's boxers._  
  
_Before he could successfully pull them down, a meow was heard from the door._  
  
_Ciel groaned on Sebastian's collarbone, making Sebastian grunt a little as Jendaya strutted into the room, her tail swinging around proudly as she leapt onto the bed. She meowed again, her paw coming up onto Sebastian's leg._  
  
_Ciel looked up at Sebastian, practically pleading for him to stay. Sebastian looked at Ciel and then into the jade-colored eyes of Jendaya before sighing._  
  
_"She wants more food..." he watched Ciel withdraw from his collarbone and he gave him an apologetic smile. "Maybe later." he said before scooping up the cat and taking her into the living room, going on about how cute and possessive she was._  
  
_Ciel felt a little upset as he watched the door. Wasn't he acting cute and possessive, too?_  
  
_That cat is such a bitch._  
__  
_He could tell Sebastian's eyes were on him as he spoke to Alois._  
  
_"Look, I'm thinking of holding a welcome home party when you get back."_  
  
_"Oh, that's so sweet!" Ciel got off the bed and he walked over to the door, swaying his hips a little bit._  
  
_Ciel then looked at Sebastian, acting like he just realized the man got home._  
  
_"Oh, hey." he said as he breezed past Sebastian, his fingertips lightly grazing the man's thigh through his jeans._  
  
_"Wait, what?"_  
  
_"Oh, no, not you. I was saying hey to Sebastian." Ciel said._  
  
_"Who you talking to over there?" Sebastian hollered from in the bedroom._  
  
_"My BOYfriend." Ciel replied, emphasizing the boy in boyfriend._  
  
_Ciel silently sniggered as he made his way over to the kitchen._  
  
_"Hah! That'll show him!" he thought to himself._  
__  
_"H-Hey!" Ciel pulled away from the kiss instantly. "Why'd you throw my phone like that?! That thing costs almost nine hundred dolla- - -" his lips were captured again and this time, Sebastian elevated it._  
  
_He bit down on his lip, making him gasp as his tongue went in. He could taste the coffee cake that the boy had eaten a couple of seconds ago as he dragged his tongue along the boy's teeth._  
  
_Ciel moaned into the kiss, his hands going up to tangle themselves in the silky black locks. He brushed his tongue against Sebastian's and a small tongue battle ensued. As they continued, Sebastian's hands went down to the boots and he unzipped them, pulling them off of his feet. He threw them off the bed as he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their tongues together. He snapped the string and he moved his lips down the boy's jawline and he lightly peppered the boy's neck with kisses._  
  
_"Unnnh...ahhnnn..." Ciel tilted his head a little to give Sebastian more access. Sebastian's tongue poked out and lapped at the skin a little, taking in the faint smell of strawberry daiquiri floating around the boy. He then bit into a sensitive part of his neck, making Ciel cry out._  
  
_"Oh! Ah!" Ciel arched his back a little at the stimulation. Sebastian moved his hands up Ciel's waist and he pulled off the jacket and corset, leaving him in the booty shorts along with the cat tail. His toes curled into the sheets as he looked down at Sebastian, who was trailing his tongue down to his chest._  
  
_"I...I should whip you...ahnn...silly." Ciel breathed out._  
  
_"And why is that?" Sebastian questioned._  
  
_"Y...You've been...a bad boy...mmmm...recentl- - -Ah!" Sebastian began to suckle on one of Ciel's nipples, making him gasp in delight._  
  
_Sebastian pulled away and stared at Ciel._  
  
_"And why have I been such a bad boy?" he leaned in towards Ciel's ear and he began to whisper in it. "Is it because you're jealous?" he asked._  
  
_Ciel slid his eye to the left and glared at Sebastian the best he could._  
  
_"F-Fuck you..." Ciel stammered out, his cheeks turning a bright red._  
  
_"I'll be more than happy to give you what you desire, my jealous little pet." Sebastian said smugly before leaning in to nibble on his ear._  
__  
_A meow came from behind the door, which made Sebastian stop._  
  
_Ciel looked over his shoulder and saw Sebastian divert his attention over to the door. He felt the anger bubble up inside of him, telling him that Jendaya had come to steal Sebastian from him as he was getting thrown into the throes of intense pleasure._  
  
_He felt Sebastian slowly pull out of him, which made him feel slightly disappointed. But, when he suddenly rammed back into him, he let out a scream._  
  
_"Jendaya can wait." Sebastian thrusted into him again. "I want to have sex with you." he told Ciel._  
  
_Ciel felt his heart flutter a little at that confession as his cheeks flamed. He kept moaning as Sebastian kept delivering thrusts to his sweet spot. Sebastian leaned forward, draping his body over Ciel's as he rested his hands on Ciel's fists, curling his fingers around it._  
  
_"Ciel..." said boy moaned at how Sebastian said his name so close to his ear. "Aaaagh, you're so fucking tight..." he murmured._  
  
_"Oh...Mmmmm...Se-Sebastian...?" Ciel murmured out as he leaned a little closer, feeling his orgasm come closer._  
  
_"Hmmm?" Sebastian answered._  
  
_"Hnnn...Se-Sebastian, I lo- - -Ah!"_  
__  
_He then leaned in and pressed a kiss to the man's lips._  
  
_"Good morning, master." Ciel whispered as he pulled away slowly, watching as the man's eyes slowly flutter open._  
  
_"Mmmm...Irene...?" he murmured, his hand going up to run his fingers in the slate colored hair._  
  
_Ciel felt his heart stop once that wretched girl's name slipped from Sebastian's lips. Sebastian blinked his eyes a little and that was when he saw Ciel stare at him with what might've been hurt in his eye._  
  
_"Why do you look so pained?" Sebastian questioned._  
  
_"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." Ciel pulled away a little too quickly for his comfort. "I made you something to eat. I was thinking you were hungry and so, I just made a simple breakfast from leftovers and the Eggo waffles. Hurry up and eat so that we could head out. I want to go to the mall and buy some more clothes and possibly visit Lizzie. So, enjoy!" Ciel quickly bowed before raising himself back up and he made his way off to the bedroom._  
  
_He heard Sebastian call out to him, but he drowned out the man's voice as he slammed the door behind him._  
__  
_"Why do you dress like a girl, anyway?" Sebastian asked._  
  
_"Hmmm?" Ciel questioned, pressing his slightly glossy lips together as he pulled off a high heel._  
  
_"Why do you dress like a girl? Why don't you go out as a boy?" Sebastian asked._  
  
_"Mom's wishes." Ciel replied simply._  
  
_"Your Mom's wishes?" Sebastian questioned._  
  
_"Yeah." Ciel disappeared behind the curtain and he took off the other shoe and belaro. "When I was born, my mom was frustrated. She had wanted a girl. So, when they told her that she had bore a baby boy, she went berserk. She always convinced me that I was a girl and threw me in dresses and skirts. I had almost forgotten my true gender until one day when I was twelve, when I had decided to shower on my own accord." Ciel began his explanation as he reached for the zipper in the back of the dress._  
  
_"And? What did you find out?" Sebastian asked._  
  
_Ciel stopped unzipping the dress for a second. What was he supposed to tell Sebastian, he saw that he had a penis rather than a vagina? That would make for an awkward conversation._  
  
_"Um...Well, I...To put it nicely, I saw that I had the male anatomy. Then I had realized that was why my supposed boobs never grew." he resumed unzipping the dress. "I confronted my mom about it and she told me the whole story. I demanded for her to let me be my true self, but she would argue by saying that it will ruin their image if I came out as a male. So, I had always been crossdressing since then." Ciel finished his explanation._  
  
_"You can't say no to your mom, huh..." Sebastian trailed off._  
  
_"No..." Ciel grabbed another one of the dresses that he picked up. "No, I cannot. I hate defying my mom." he told him._  
__  
_"Hey, come over here. I wanna see that cute outfit on you." Sebastian called out._  
  
_Ciel huffed out a sigh before stomping over to Sebastian. The man scanned him in the white dress he had tried on at L'Amour and black boots that came up to his knees. He had on a black bead necklace and a thick black bangle. He had on the wig and there was a thick black hairband in it._  
  
_Ciel blushed furiously as he watched Sebastian eye him like a predator._  
  
_"St-Stop staring at me like that!" he then sneezed and watched as Jendaya curled her tail around his boot-covered leg. "And get her away from me!" he growled as he sneezed again._  
  
_Sebastian chuckled as he walked over and picked Jendaya up._  
  
_"Aw, but Ciel..." Sebastian brought Jendaya closer to him. "How could you resist this cute face?" he asked._  
  
_Ciel sneezed, his nose beginning to run as tears came to his eye._  
  
_"What did I just say, you baka?! Get that stupid cat away from me!" Ciel snapped as he sniffled._  
  
_A few tears fell down his cheek, but Ciel didn't seem to notice. Sebastian put the cat down and looked at how much of a mess Ciel was with his puffy, watery eye, flushed cheeks, and runny nose._  
  
_Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian plant a kiss on his cheek, lapping at the salty tears trailing down._  
  
_"I'm sorry, my baby doll." Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style and he stared into his eye. "I promise not to hurt you again. Now, let us go." he said before carrying Ciel to the door._  
  
_Ciel felt like his cheeks were burning as he buried his face into the crook of the man's neck and he let the man carry him out of the penthouse like a princess._  
__  
_"What's up with you? You drunk already?" Ciel asked._  
  
_"I would've started groping that sexy ass of yours if I was." Sebastian replied as he finished his glass._  
  
_Ciel tched as he shot a cute glare in Sebastian's direction._  
  
_"Don't be giving me your bull over there. I won't fall for it." Ciel snapped._  
  
_As they drank, Sebastian grew a little more drunk and began to tell stupid jokes that would've made Ciel scoff and tell him he's stupid for cracking such lame jokes. But, instead, he burst into fits of laughter. He had gotten drunk after his twenty-seventh glass. Then, they decided to dance on the dancefloor._  
  
_"Come awhn!" he slurred a little as he dragged the tipsy older man onto the dancefloor. They began to dance to the beat, Ciel occasionally gyrating his hips a little._  
  
_The song that was currently playing was Sexing on the Dancefloor by Cash Cash. Sebastian pulled Ciel to him and they began to slowly grind against one another._  
  
_"Mmmm..." Ciel groaned a little as he yanked the man down towards him. Their lips crashed together in a rough kiss as they made out. The loud music blared over the smacking of their lips and the clacking of their teeth. They pulled away a couple seconds later and Ciel slowly opened his eye, breathing heavily as he stared into Sebastian's intoxicated eyes lustfully._  
  
_"Gimme more..." he murmured softly as he yanked Sebastian's head back down, letting Sebastian knock the wig off his head again._  
  
_And that was all he remembered before the rest of the night turned into a complete blur for him._  
__  
_Ciel then turned to his left and he blushed furiously, seeing how close Sebastian was._  
  
_"H-He's so close..." he felt like his heart had stopped as he felt the arm on his waist (he hadn't even realize the man was holding him until now) pull him closer. Their chests flushed together nicely and Ciel's head rested near the man's heart. A kiss was planted on the top of his head as Sebastian began to murmur in his sleep._  
  
_"Mmmmm...Ciel..." Ciel felt his heart flutter a little. He glanced up at Sebastian and he leaned in, pressing his lips to the man's._  
  
_"I'll never tell you to your face that I love you..." he whispered softly._  
  
_Ciel smiled as he rose his hand up and he stroked Sebastian's cheek. He ran his fingers through his hair just as Sebastian began to speak._  
  
_"Irene? Is that you?"_  
  
_Ciel stopped, his heart dropping a little once that name was dropped on him again. He withdrew his hand and he turned on his side, his back facing Sebastian._  
  
_He slowly rose up from bed and he twisted himself around so that his feet barely touched the ground. Before he could get up, he felt a hand on his wrist._  
  
_"Wait...don't go just yet, Irene..." he heard Sebastian mumble._  
  
_Another pang was delivered to his heart. Ciel bit his lip as he wriggled his hand out of Sebastian's grasp._  
  
_"No..." he was surprised by how his voice cracked when he spoke. He never knew he would be so bothered by that woman._  
  
_He got out of bed and he quickly padded into the bathroom. As he closed the door, he felt something trail down his cheek. He swiped at it and he gasped._  
  
_"I'm...crying?" he choked out._  
  
_He had never cried since that day twelve years ago. That day was traumatizing and it would always drive Ciel insane. But, when he met Alois, he forgot how to cry. And now, Sebastian was making him feel all those forgotten feelings._  
  
_He fell to the floor and he let himself silently cry until he felt like he couldn't cry anymore._  
__  
_"You know, if you still want to keep your Irene, then you should probably hand over that gi- - -"_  
  
_"Stop it, Spears. Leave Ciel out of this, as well. I don't want her leaving me like how Irene did." Sebastian said sternly._  
  
_Ciel bit his lip, wondering if he should say something. Before he could speak up, Sebastian grabbed his wrist._  
  
_"Come on. We're heading back." he then looked at Spears again. "I hope I don't run into you again." he snapped._  
  
_"I hope to meet that señorita again." Spears said with a wink before heading off in the opposite direction._  
  
_Ciel felt his heart flutter a little for some reason, but that feeling disappeared as Sebastian dragged him out of the hotel._  
  
_"Stay away from him. He spells trouble."_  
__  
_"You know," Ciel muted the Doctor Who rerun that was going on. "You never told me you had a girlfriend." he noted._  
  
_He heard the clinking that was going on in the kitchen stop._  
  
_"How did you know?" Sebastian asked._  
  
_"Alois. I got curious about this Irene girl you guys keep talking about. So, I asked him, since he's like your little stalker. He told me everything." he got up and stared at Sebastian. "So, may I ask why you kept this from me?" he asked._  
  
_"It's not important." Sebastian said simply._  
  
_"Um, hell yeah, it is. I am living with you now." Ciel put his hands on his hips. "I told you my secrets, so it's only fair if you tell me yours." he said._  
  
_"You are not involved with her." Sebastian replied._  
  
_"You had me wear her clothes! She lived here before and I am guessing that she was your first pet! You probably fucked her hard and good." Ciel said._  
  
_"You stop talking about her now." Sebastian growled._  
  
_"No! No, I will not! You always say that I'm her and you have no idea how I feel when you do! Eres un bastardo arrogante!" Ciel shouted._  
  
_"Y tú eres una mocosa inútil que es una puta crossdressing!" Sebastian snapped back, whirling around to stare at Ciel._  
  
_He then regretted saying what he did as he watched Ciel's eye go wide. He noticed his lip trembling a little as he stepped back a little._  
  
_"Ciel...wait, I didn't mean tha- - -"_  
  
_"Fuck you!" Ciel shouted, a tear escaping before turning on his heel and running out the door._  
__  
_Ciel watched the scene in front of him, his eye flickering over to the knocked out Spears and then to a seemingly furious Sebastian._  
  
_"Sebastian...you actually ca- - -"_  
  
_"What was I telling you before?!" Sebastian put his hands on Ciel's bare shoulders and he shook him. "I told you before that you were not to be around that man. But, what were you doing? Fucking around with the man, of course! I don't want you to get hurt, but you did, anyway! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted in Ciel's face._  
  
_Ciel flinched at how loud Sebastian was. He then let a sob escape and he let his pride vanish for a second as he began to cry._  
  
_"I...I'm sorry!" tears flowed from his cheek freely. "I was so mad at you that I...I..." he buried his face in Sebastian's chest. "Sorry...sorry, sorry, sorry..." he murmured._  
  
_Ciel then felt the man pull him closer to him, feeling how the man's hand softly stroked his hair._  
  
_"What is there that I can do to make you feel better?" he asked._  
  
_Ciel sniffled as he slowly rose his head._  
  
_"Fuck me."_  
__  
_"Ahnnnn! Oh fucking god!" Ciel screamed wantonly._  
  
_Sebastian felt Ciel's walls tighten around him a little, signaling that he was close to his peak. Ciel's cries grew louder and louder, the sounds loud enough to wake up the whole complex._  
  
_"Sebastian...I'm going to cum..." he breathed out._  
  
_Sebastian kept pounding into him, abusing his sweet spot. Ciel kept moaning and screaming his toes curling and uncurling themselves. Ciel gazed at Sebastian lustfully as his right hand trailed down to cup the man's cheek._  
  
_"Se-Sebastian...Unnngh..." he murmured._  
  
_Another thrust was delivered to the boy's prostate, making him scream even more. Sebastian leaned in towards Ciel's neck and he bit into it, making Ciel groan deeply in pleasure as he came. The pleasure coursed through his veins as he rode out his orgasm. Sebastian kept ramming into him, searching for his release._  
  
_He then grunted as he shot his load inside of Ciel. The boy moaned as he felt himself being filled. Sebastian rode out his orgasm a couple of minutes and he stared at the beautiful sight before him._  
  
_Ciel looked like he was slowly coming to after being in a state of euphoria. His sapphire eye was dazed and his cheeks were flushed a bright red. A small smile had danced across his lips as his hand began to stroke Sebastian's cheek._  
  
_"Mmmmm...you're so amazing..." he murmured before yanking Sebastian down lightly and kissing him._  
__  
_"Look, I said I was sorry." Sebastian pleaded from behind the bathroom door, hoping that Ciel would forgive him._  
  
_"I told you multiple times that I don't swallow! Dammit, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ciel snapped from inside the bathroom._  
  
_"Ciel, can you stop acting fussy? I even bought you a new wig and took you out to dinner at the Venetian last night! Can't I at least be forgiven?" Sebastian asked._  
  
_"No. Fuck off, I wanna change in peace." Ciel snapped._  
  
_Sebastian sighed deeply, finally giving up as he ran his fingers through his messy black hair._  
  
_"Okay, fine." Sebastian stated before walking away from the bathroom door._  
  
_Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Ciel had thrown up the last of the semen Sebastian had forced him to swallow into the toilet._  
  
_"Eugh...he knows I hate to swallow!" he thought to himself._  
__  
_"Damn..." Ciel looked at the smoothie. "That is good." he stated._  
  
_"Didn't I tell you before? I don't lie." Sebastian noted as he sipped on his smoothie._  
  
_Ciel snarled._  
  
_"Don't mock me." he snapped as their order number was called._  
  
_"I'll go get that. Don't get up and talk to strangers that want to molest you." Sebastian said._  
  
_Ciel nodded his head slowly, remembering what had happened that night with him and Spears._  
  
_"Yeah, okay." he said._  
  
_Sebastian shot him a small smile as he went to go get their burgers._  
  
_Ciel sighed as he stared outside, sipping on his smoothie as he did. The lingering thought of almost being raped by Spears made him shiver. Then, memories of when him and Sebastian had that blissful sex session made his face flame up._  
  
_"Why do I keep thinking back to that night?! It's not like it was really better than all of the times we've had sex..." he thought to himself._  
  
_"And what is that dirty little mind of yours thinking of?"_  
  
_Ciel gasped as Sebastian sat down and rested a red tray with their burgers and fries on the table. He could see that the man wanted to smirk in amusement._  
  
_"I wasn't thinking of anything dirty, you damn culo." he snapped angrily as he sipped on his smoothie._  
  
_He felt a hand rest on his cheek, making his eye instantly dart up to meet Sebastian's._  
  
_"Were you possibly thinking of me?" that made Ciel choke on his smoothie._  
  
_"F-Fuck off!" Ciel pushed Sebastian away from him. "Like I'd think of you..." he mumbled._  
  
_"Suit yourself." Sebastian stated before unwrapping his burger and biting into it._  
__  
_"You want a bite?"_  
  
_Ciel blinked his eye twice and that was when he saw Sebastian staring at him._  
  
_"You were staring at my burger, so I was wondering if you wanted a bite." Sebastian explained._  
  
_"Um...I...Su- - -" that was when Sebastian leaned in and he captured the boy's lips in a kiss._  
  
_Ciel's eye went wide at the sudden attack. But, he kissed back, anyway. That was when the flavor of barbeque hit him. He moaned, wanting to taste more. He poked his tongue out and licked at Sebastian's lips. The man smirked as he let Ciel do as he wished._  
__  
_"Why that fucking cat...!" Ciel glared at Sebastian. "Can you keep that damn cat out of my way?!" he growled angrily._  
  
_"Shhhh..." Sebastian wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and he pulled the boy towards him. "Stop getting mad over every little thing." he told him._  
  
_"But...! Your stupid cat got her damn fur all over my PJ- - -" he was cut off by Sebastian slamming his lips onto his own._  
  
_He began letting out little complaints that came out muffled as he tried to push the man away from him. But, this made Sebastian pull him even closer. Ciel's hardened nipples rubbed against Sebastian's white dress shirt lightly, making him moan onto Sebastian's lips softly._  
  
_"Mmmm..." he moved his hands up to wrap them around Sebastian's neck. He parted his lips a little and let Sebastian's tongue enter his mouth. As their tongues battled, Sebastian pulled the towel off of Ciel, making it pool around his feet._  
  
_The boy moaned, breaking away from the kiss as his half erect cock grinded itself against Sebastian's clothed pants leg._  
  
_"You must be really turned on by this." Sebastian pulled Ciel even closer, making the boy's erection grind against his leg even more._  
  
_"Ahnnn!" Ciel moaned sensually into Sebastian's ear as he began to lightly hump his leg, trying to pleasure himself._  
  
_"You know, you make me want to fuck you in this very kitchen right now." Sebastian whispered huskily._  
  
_Ciel groaned in pleasure as he glanced up at Sebastian with lust in his eye._  
  
_"Fuck m- - -Ah!" he was pushed against the island and his lips were devoured instantly. He moaned deeply as he reached to unbutton Sebastian's shirt. Before he could push it off the man's broad shoulders, there was a knock at the door._  
  
_Ciel grunted in disappointment as he slowly pulled away from the kiss, his lips bruised and a string of saliva connecting them together._  
  
_"You should probably go answer that, my little pet." Sebastian whispered._  
  
_Ciel pouted as he threw the towel back on him and he made his way over to the door. He opened it and when he saw who it was, his eye went wide._  
  
_"Uh...Wha...D- - -"_  
  
_"Ciel. I finally found you." the person said as they pulled Ciel into a hug._  
  
_"F-Father..."_  
__  
_Ciel felt this overwhelming feeling of sadness bubble inside of him, but he tried his best not to show. But, as he stepped out of the room, he felt the sadness harder to contain. Once he saw Sebastian at the end of the hall, the dam broke._  
  
_He let out a loud sob as he ran into Sebastian's arms._  
  
_"I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave..." he kept mumbling the same thing into Sebastian's chest._  
  
_Sebastian felt something tug at his heart as he tilted Ciel's head up. Ciel stared up at Sebastian as he felt Sebastian hug him tighter._  
  
_"I am never good with goodbyes..." he trailed off._  
  
_Ciel sobbed more as he looked back up at Sebastian._  
  
_"I...I tried. B-But...I..." Ciel kept stuttering, making it hard to form a complete sentence._  
  
_"You just can't say no to them?" he guessed, remembering what Ciel had told him that day at L'Amour._  
  
_Ciel let out a shaky laugh while nodding._  
  
_"Yeah..." he trailed off as he heard his dad come back._  
  
_"I said to come with me. No sidetracking." Vincent said coldly._  
  
_He yanked Ciel away from him and as he began to pull Ciel over to the door, the boy began to fight him._  
  
_"No! Let me go!" he flailed around in Vincent's arms. "I didn't get to tell him goodbye!" he shouted._  
  
_"Good. Let that player feel how painful it is." Vincent said._  
  
_"No! No! No..." he watched Sebastian with a watery eye. "Sebastian! I love you!" the last two words were blocked out by the door slamming loudly._  
  
_More sobs wracked his body as he felt himself being dragged to the car, his feelings shattered and his emotions flown out the window._

* * *

Ciel broke into loud sobs as he kept thinking about Sebastian.

"Oh god...I miss you so much..." he choked out.  
  
He then heard a rock being thrown at his window. He arched an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
_"Who the heck is that?"_ he asked.  
  
Two more rocks were thrown at the window. It began to aggravate Ciel a little as he got off the bed, made his way over to the window, and he opened it.  
  
"Oi, whoever the heck is throwing rocks at my window, can you please sto- - -" he looked down and his eye widened. "Alois...?" he whispered out.  
  
Alois nodded his head and motioned for him to jump down. Ciel shook his head quickly.  
  
"Are you insane?! I'll die!" he snapped.  
  
"Claude will catch you." Alois said, pointing at the man next to him.  
  
Ciel's eye shifted over to Claude, obviously suspicious.  
  
"I will. Alois would have my head if I let you fall." Claude told him.  
  
Ciel gave him one last look before nodding slightly. He slowly climbed out the window and then jumped, watching the ground get closer and closer. He then felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him as his fall was stopped.  
  
Ciel looked at Claude, who slowly put him down on the ground and then at Alois, who gave him a cheeky grin. Ciel knew that grin all too well. It was the one he had given him when he told him that he was determined to make Ciel better after the accident.  
  
"Oh my god..." he pulled Alois into a suffocating, which surprised the blonde. "I never thought Id see you again..." he murmured into his chest.  
  
Alois let out a small chuckle as he pulled away from the hug.  
  
"Hey, look. Just because he told me to never come near you again doesn't necessarily mean that I have to listen to him." he said with a wink.  
  
Ciel laughed a little at that.  
  
"That is so you..." his expression then grew serious. "What are you even doing here?!" he hissed in between clenched teeth.  
  
"I want to try and get you a way out. But, for right now, we need to communicate with one another through texting and come up with a plan." Alois explained.  
  
"But...my dad's checking my texts now. I can't possibly text you without getting into more trouble." Ciel pointed out.  
  
"I know. That is why I am going to communicate through Claude. He'll text what I want to say to you." Alois explained.  
  
"Not too bad..." Ciel mused.  
  
Alois sighed as he rested his hands on Ciel's shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty face. We'll break you out." Alois said.  
  
"You sound like we're breaking him out of jail or something." Claude pointed out.  
  
"Oi, you hush!" Alois growled, making Ciel laugh.  
  
"Well, I need to go back." Ciel said.  
  
"Ah, okay. Taking the secret entrance?" Alois guessed.  
  
"You guessed it." Ciel said.  
  
"Go get some rest. Claude'll text you tomorrow." Alois said.  
  
"Bye." Ciel watched as Alois and Claude headed off quietly. He sighed before heading off to his room so he could actually sleep for the night.

* * *

 

 **{12:18 pm}**  
  
Ciel was sitting out in the backyard, admiring the flowers his mom had planted recently. Claude had texted him after breakfast, saying that Alois was giving him hell to wake up. He laughed and then replied by saying how much of a lazy ass Alois was.  
  
He heard grass rustling behind him and he turned to see his mom running over to him.  
  
"Honey, come. Your father wants to see you." she said.  
  
He could hear the worry and slight fear in his mother's voice, making him feel a little concerned about what may lay ahead. He threw on his wig and he followed his mother into the house. As they made their way over to the salon, possibilities of why he might've been called began to swim through his mind.  
  
_"Why did he call for me? Did he possibly find out about Alois' late night visit?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He saw his father standing at the entrance to the salon. He watched as his father plastered a fake smile onto his lips.  
  
"Come, Ciel. I want you to meet someone." he told him.  
  
He led Ciel into the salon and that was when Ciel noticed someone oddly familiar sitting on the couch.  
  
_"I feel like I know him..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Ciel, meet your fiancé." his father said.  
  
Ciel felt the world crash down on him once the word fiancé fell from his father's lips. Since when was he ready to get married? He watched the person get up and stare at him. That bright green gaze was all it took for Ciel to freeze over in horror.  
  
A smirk tugged at his fiancé's lips.  
  
"We meet again, señorita." he said.  
  
Ciel gulped as he said the man's name.  
  
"Spears...?"


	25. Sweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • You're the first and last thing I think of everyday and every other thought in between. I miss you when we are apart and when we're together, I just want to be with you •   
> -Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw...such a cute quote...
> 
> Whoa! Hold up! Okay, lemme start over. *coughs* Welcome back to Sin City! Sorry that I just went into la la land all of a sudden. Now, this is the chapter that was supposed to be up today (so now it's a double update) and the one everyone's been waiting for! So, I hope you like it!
> 
> I shall not say the disclaimer for you already know it.
> 
> Please read onward and suddenly love the author again! XD

**{10:15 pm}**  
  
Jendaya meowed as she pawed lightly at Sebastian's cheek. The man groaned, pushing Jendaya away from him.  
  
"Jendaya, please stop..." Sebastian grumbled as he swung his arm over his eyes.  
  
Jendaya meowed again before curling up into a ball next to Sebastian. He sighed as he closed his eyes and let Ciel invade his mind once again.  
  
He had to give it to Timber for being such a smart ass. The older male knew love when he saw it. And Sebastian couldn't help but admit that he was insanely in love with the younger boy.  
  
He missed running his fingers through the navy blue hair, knocking off the wig he would wear to hide his true identity, listening to him spewing out random sentences in Spanish, hear him get aggravated by Jendaya, staring into the lone cobalt orb, hear his seductive singing, nipping and marring his perfect, porcelain skin, listening to his sweet moans and loud screams, making love to him, everything. He was a little too lovesick.  
  
"Aaaagh...Ciel..." Sebastian mumbled.  
  
His phone began to go off next to him on the bed. He grabbed it and he looked at the caller id. He eyed it weirdly.  
  
 _"A California caller? Who the heck would be calling me from California?"_ he swiped his finger across the screen to answer it. "Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Sebastian, this you? It's Alois."  
  
Sebastian felt his heart pound twice as fast once he heard that name.  
  
"Hey. How's Ciel?" he asked.  
  
"Not good. His father turned him into a Rapunzel. He's been miserable since he came back."  
  
"What do you mean by Rapunzel?"  
  
"Ah, I'll leave you to think about that. Now, there is a question I must ask."  
  
Sebastian pondered on the thought of Rapunzel, but he left that be as he spoke into his cell phone.  
  
"Fire away." he said.  
  
"What do you want to do more than anything in this world right now?"  
  
Sebastian answered that question without hesitation.  
  
"I want to see Ciel." he said.  
  
He heard Alois chuckle on the other end.  
  
"I think I can hook you up with that."

* * *

 

 **{August 9th, 11:45 pm}**  
  
Ciel stared up at the ceiling, watching time pass by before him.  
  
Lately, he had been feeling sick. Either he caught the cold or he was feeling disgusted about having to marry Spears.  
  
His mother had noticed how surprised and scared he was when he saw Spears and so, he told her everything. She tried to get Vincent to call off the engagement, but it was no use. Vincent wouldn't budge. So, Ciel was stuck in that predicament.  
  
He sighed deeply.  
  
 _"Maybe I should've told Alois no to the trip. Then, I wouldn't be in this mess. But, then again,"_ he looked away from the ceiling. _"If I hadn't gone, then I wouldn't have met Sebastian."_ he thought to himself.  
  
His phone began playing Footloose and he picked it up, knowing who it was instantly as he answered the call.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"This is Claude. Are you there?"   
  
"Yeah. What happened? Alois acting like a bitch to you?" he guessed.  
  
"Not yet. Pack up a suitcase with clothes that'll last you two days."  
  
"Wait, wh- - -"   
  
"Don't ask. Just do it. When you're done, sneak out and text me when you're out. I'll tell you what you need to do afterwards." Ciel heard Alois saying something along the lines of, sit your fricking ass down so we can finish watch the episode, which made him silently laugh. "Look, I need to go. See you another time." he said before hanging up.  
  
Ciel pulled his Nokie away from his ear and he stared at it in confusion.  
  
"That was weird..." he mumbled to the phone.  
  
But, he decided to go with it, anyway. He grabbed a suitcase from the closet and he began throwing clothes and basic necessities in it. He pulled out a red sweater dress with skinny jeans and black boots and he took off his pajamas. As he put his wig on, he thought of what purpose this may serve.  
  
 _"Are they openly breaking me out of here? But, then again, he said two days...what am I going to end up doing in the next two days?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He got whatever else he needed and he threw his stuff out the window. He jumped out, falling face first into the ground. It hurt a little, but he ignored the pain.  
  
There was a secret exit only he knew of. In the bushes, he had pried open the bars of the gate that was big enough to fit the suitcase and himself through. He crawled under the bushes and he got out, finally being freed from the birdcage. But, he was going to have to return sooner or later.  
  
He began heading down the sidewalk, wondering where to go.  
  
 _"Stupid Claude...can't he plan out anything properly?"_ he asked himself.  
  
His phone vibrated in his jeans pocket and he pulled it out, looking at the text Claude sent him.  
  
 **You out?**  
  
Ciel went into the texting app and he typed out his reply.  
  
 **Yeah. Wat do I do now?**  
  
He put his phone back into his jeans pocket just as he heard an all too familiar voice call out to him.  
  
"Ciel?"  
  
A gasp escaped his lips. He knew that voice from anywhere. He slowly turned his head and he had to tell himself that this was all a dream.  
  
There stood Sebastian at the corner of the block, staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
The air around them was stiff and thick with tension. Sebastian was staring him up and down while Ciel looked like he was about to burst into tears.  
  
"A dream..." he whispered out.  
  
Ciel watched Sebastian slowly shake his head.  
  
"Come towards me." he said.  
  
Ciel shook his head quickly.  
  
"No! What...What if I do and all I'm hugging is thin air?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Just do it." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel said nothing. He decided to take the time to take in the features of the man he hadn't seen in so long. His raven black hair framed his face, the wine red eyes sparkled in the dark, his clothes hugged his body tightly; he just looked so perfect.  
  
 _"As perfect as the day I left him..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Please. I know you want this, too." that was Ciel's breaking point. He quickly abandoned his luggage and he ran down the sidewalk, his boots making a loud thudding noise against the concrete.  
  
Once he was in the warm embrace, the smell of vanilla and Calvin Klein overtook him. He breathed it in, the tears welling up in his eye.  
  
 _"His scent..."_ he breathed in once more before the tears spilled out of his eye.  
  
Small sobs fell from his lips as his hands gripped tighter on Sebastian's black Ferrari jacket.  
  
"Oh my god..." he choked out.  
  
He felt Sebastian tilt his head up a little and he stared into the crimson orbs he loved so much.  
  
"Aw, why are you crying?" he used his thumb to swipe away at a tear. "Are you really that happy to see me?" he asked.  
  
Ciel sniffled as he nodded, burying his face back into the man's chest.  
  
"P...Pinch me..." he muttered.  
  
He felt the man pinch him through the dress sleeve and he hissed a little.  
  
"Aaagh, you damn...culo..." he stared at Sebastian with a glassy eye. "Sebastian, I- - -"  
  
That was when they heard the rev of a vehicle behind them. Ciel turned and he watched as a white Mazda stopped in front of them. The window rolled down and Alois looked at them.  
  
"Get in."


	26. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple •   
> -Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Welcome back to Sin City! Two more days and this story will be over. :( But! Don't worry! I have another fanfic that I have been working on for a while (and I'm almost done with it). It's called Sugarcoated and the storyline can be a little damn complicated (even I get confused by it sometimes). But, there's always me to explain everything for you, so yay.
> 
> Okay, I should shut up. You know what I own and what I don't own, so please read onward! :D

**{August 10th, 12:01 am}**  
  
"Where are we going?" Ciel asked as he stared at Alois.  
  
"We're setting you two up at a hotel for two days. You are to stay confined there unless told otherwise." Alois turned to stare at Ciel. "It's best for the both of you, right?" Alois questioned.  
  
Ciel could only nod slowly as he stared out the window.  
  
"Ah." he stated.  
  
He then felt someone pull him into their arms. He gasped, feeling his back crash against someone's chest. He looked up and stared into Sebastian's crimson orbs.  
  
The man had a soft smile on his face as he held him there.  
  
"We'll be arriving at the hotel shortly." Alois piped in as Claude got off on an exit towards downtown LA.  
  
Ciel sighed in content as Sebastian slowly stroked his hair lovingly.  
  
"Mmmmm..." his eye fluttered shut as he felt every soft caress the man gave him. He almost moaned, but he kept silent. He didn't want three people to start mocking him.  
  
A few minutes later, Claude pulled up in front of the hotel. He stopped the car and watched as Alois hopped out of the car along with Sebastian and Ciel.  
  
Ciel looked up and his eye went wide.  
  
"We're staying at the Golden Seashell...?" he questioned.  
  
Alois nodded.  
  
"Yup!" he opened the trunk and pulled out Ciel and Sebastian's luggage. "I would've booked a room at Lucky Clover if only they didn't have vacancy." he said, shooting daggers in Sebastian's direction.  
  
Sebastian chuckled at how annoyed Alois looked.  
  
"I was not the one who decided how many floors the hotel should be. I simply approve of the plan." he stated simply.  
  
Alois scoffed as he slammed the car trunk door down.  
  
"Well, anyway, you two enjoy! I'll come get you guys on Sunday." Alois said.  
  
Before Alois could get back into the car, Ciel pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Huh? Ciel, what are you- - -"  
  
"Thank you..." he murmured into Alois' chest. "Thank you so much..." he trailed off.  
  
Alois smiled softly as he returned the hug.  
  
"No problem. Anything for my cute doll." Alois pulled away from the hug. "You go have fun." Alois told him.  
  
Alois got into the car and Claude sped off. Ciel sighed deeply as he watched the Mazda disappear around the corner.  
  
He jumped a little, feeling Sebastian's hand slip into his. He looked up and stared at Sebastian.  
  
"Come on. Let's check in and get some rest." he said.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly as they took their luggage and they headed into the lobby. Ciel stared at it in awe.  
  
"Whoa...so much gold..." he breathed out.  
  
"It's not called the Golden Seashell for nothing." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel watched around him, seeing all the marble and gold in the lobby. He occasionally saw the pattern of a seashell on the walls. They then approached a big fountain that had water coming out of a mermaid holding a seashell and the reception desk behind it.  
  
"Go sit in the waiting area. It won't take me too long to get the hotel key." he said before walking over to the desk.  
  
Ciel bit his lip, contemplating on whether or not he should listen to Sebastian. Since he was taught to be obedient, he should go and sit. But, the last time something like this happened, he met a molester (who is now his fiancé).   
  
He then came to a decision. He padded across the lobby with his suitcase over to Sebastian. He leaned up against the man, making him freeze up.  
  
"Ciel, I told you to st- - -"  
  
"I don't want to meet another molester..." Ciel mumbled.  
  
Sebastian watched him in slight surprise. He then smiled as he put his arm around the boy and he pulled him closer.  
  
"Okay, okay." the lady at the desk handed him the hotel key. "Ah, thanks." he thanked her as he took the key.  
  
"What floor are we on?" Ciel asked as they headed to the elevator.  
  
"Top floor." Sebastian replied.  
  
"And that is...?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Floor seventeen." Sebastian said as they stepped into the elevator. He pressed the number seventeen and the elevator began to go up.  
  
Ciel would occasionally glance at Sebastian as they kept going up. He still thought this was all a dream. It was too good to be true. If he closed his eye right now, he'd wake up and find himself in his room.  
  
The elevator singed and they stepped out. They headed towards their room, which was room 1747. Sebastian inserted the key and he opened the door, letting Ciel go in first before heading in behind him.  
  
He flipped on the lights and he watched Ciel stare at the room in awe.  
  
"It's so pretty..." he trailed off.    
  
"Isn't it?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Yeah..." he trailed off.  
  
Sebastian padded over to Ciel and he pulled him into a hug. Ciel gasped, his back crashing against the man's chest as Sebastian spoke.  
  
"Mmmm..." he buried his nose into Ciel's hair. "I miss holding you like this..." he murmured.  
  
"Do you now?" Ciel questioned.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Mmmhmm...I miss how sweet you smell after you shower and how sweaty you are after we do it together." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel scoffed.  
  
"Stop being such a damn pervert..." he grumbled.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"I miss that, too." Sebastian let go of Ciel and he made his way over to the bed. "Mmmm, I am so tired..." he mumbled.  
  
Ciel stared at Sebastian and that was when he realized there was only one bed in the room.  
  
"Ah...only one bed..." he made his way over to the couch. "You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the cou- - -" he was cut off by a hand grabbing his wrist.  
  
"No. You're sleeping with me." he stated, pulling Ciel over to him.  
  
The boy let out a squeak as he was pulled onto the bed. He watched as Sebastian took off his boots and threw them to the ground along with his black Converse and his wig.  
  
"You do not need a wig to sleep." he pulled Ciel under the covers. "I think you're better this way." he said.  
  
Ciel blushed furiously as he tried to look anywhere but at Sebastian.  
  
"Night." Sebastian said before reaching for the light switch (for some reason, there was also one near the bed) and he fell asleep with the boy in his arms.

* * *

 

 **{11:14 am}**  
  
Ciel's eye slowly fluttered and he found himself in a warm bed in an unknown room.  
  
 _"Hmmm? Where am I?"_ he asked himself.  
  
Memories of last night flooded through his mind. He then bit his lip as he slowly rose up from bed.  
  
 _"Sebastian came to LA and whisked me off to the Golden Seashell."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He looked up and that was when his face flushed a bright red.   
  
Sebastian was standing by the dresser with his back to him. He pulled his shirt over his head and flung it over his shoulder, letting it hit the sheets. He reached into his suitcase and he took out a white shirt and he threw that on. As he unzipped his jeans, Ciel gulped.  
  
 _"That little tease...!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Ah, I figured you'd be awake by now."  
  
Ciel jumped a little, blinking his eye twice. That was when he saw Sebastian staring him down with a ghost of a smirk on his face. He then snarled angrily.  
  
"Screw off." he growled.  
  
"Aw...but why?" Sebastian reached for the hem of his jeans. "You know you like watching me tease you." he said before slowly tugging the jeans down.  
  
Ciel tried his hardest to not pounce onto the older man and tear off his jeans. Honestly, he was getting turned on by all this. His jeans tightened a little, making Ciel hiss a little.  
  
"Hmmm?" Sebastian pulled out some khaki cargo shorts and he slid those on. "Is there something the matter?" he asked.  
  
"I...It's none of your business." Ciel stated.  
  
He didn't know how it happened, but his hand had gone to the growing bulge in his jeans and he began stroking it. He bit his lip in an attempt to bite back a moan.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ciel's breath hitched itself in his throat as he watched Sebastian make his way over to him. "You seem like you need some help down there." he said.  
  
Ciel watched as the man's fingers began to climb up the sheets and up towards his inner thighs. Once they brushed over the bulge, Ciel let out a silent moan.  
  
"You like that?" Sebastian whispered softly.  
  
"Um...I..." he tried to think of a possible way to shoo Sebastian away so he could take care of his little problem. "Your breath smells! Go brush your teeth!" Ciel snapped.  
  
Sebastian sighed as he pulled away.  
  
"Fine. But," Sebastian headed over to his suitcase and he pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste. "I will be back." he said before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
Once the door clicked shut, Ciel threw the sheets off of his body. He yanked the jeans down and took them off, watching his erection stick up proudly in the air. His hand grasped it and he began to pump it.   
  
Soft moans tumbled from his lips as he alternated from fast strokes to painstakingly slow ones. He threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling as his hand moved up and down his shaft.  
  
"Haaa...Haaa...Ahhh..." breathy moans escaped his lips as he continued.  
  
He desperately search for his climax, the pleasure growing more and more unbearable. He felt the familiar heat pool around in his stomach and he bit his lip.  
  
"Unngh...I'm...gonna...cum!" he gasped out the last word as he reached his peak, semen spurting out.  
  
He panted unevenly, watching it leak down his hand and now flaccid cock. He reached for a portion of the sheet and he wiped his cock along with his hand and sighed, falling backwards onto the bed and drifting back to sleep again.

* * *

 

 **{7:08 pm}**  
  
Ciel shot up from bed quickly, obviously waking from a nightmare.  
  
 _"Oh god...that was so horrible..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Ciel? Are you okay?"   
  
The boy gasped softly as he turned to lock and eye on Sebastian, who was sitting at the table by the window whilst eating what might've been pork lo mein.  
  
"Yeah..." he looked out the window and he noticed how dark it looked outside. "How long have I been sleeping?" he asked.  
  
"A long time." Sebastian replied as he sipped on some Pinot Noir in a glass (Ciel wondered what the man had to do in order to get that).  
  
"Like, how long?" Ciel asked.  
  
"About eight hours and twenty-two minutes long." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel's jaw dropped.  
  
"THAT long?!" he shot daggers at the man. "Why did you not wake me up sooner?! The day has already gone by and I didn't even know it!" he exclaimed.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Why, though? Your cute and innocent face as you slept was too good to mess up. So, I left you be." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel growled as he tried to shoot a very menacing glare in the man's direction. This only made Sebastian chuckle.  
  
"Aw, I'm so scared." he said teasingly.  
  
"Shut your damn self up, damn culo!" he snapped angrily as he threw a pillow at Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian dodged the pillow with ease, making Ciel bubble in anger.  
  
"You know what, fuck off." he said before going back on the bed and curling up in the sheets.  
  
He honestly liked bantering around with the man like this. It made him feel like he was back in that penthouse with Sebastian and that annoying bitch of a cat. It made him feel a little warm on the inside just thinking about it.  
  
He heard Sebastian sigh before he spoke.  
  
"Irene is my ex-girlfriend."  
  
Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion, wondering how the conversation suddenly shifted to a different subject.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" he questioned.  
  
"You asked before and I never gave you a full explanation." Ciel rose up from the sheets slowly and he stared at Sebastian. "Now, I am telling you. She is my ex-girlfriend." Sebastian said.  
  
"But...why now? You could've told me that night when I asked you about her." Ciel said.  
  
"The main reason for that was because I was not ready to say anything. I wouldn't have been able to tell you everything without having a mental breakdown." he said.  
  
"Well...are you ready to tell me everything?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian stayed silent for a moment, wondering if he should really go with it. He then took a deep sigh and then spoke.  
  
"I met her at a party when I was twenty. It was a social gathering held by my ex-friend Spears- - -"  
  
"Wait, hold up." Ciel gawked at him. "You used to be friends with that molesting idiot?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. We used to be." he took another sip from the glass. "Anyway, I had asked her to dance with me. She did and we got to know each other a little bit. Eventually, we became friends." he began.  
  
"So...how did it turn into love?" Ciel asked.  
  
"One day, I found her in the rain. She was crying and saying how her boyfriend, who was Spears, had broken up with her because he thought she wasn't good enough for him. I went to go comfort her and then she suddenly stole a kiss from me. It had surprised me to no end and after that day, I had fallen for her."  
  
"I then confessed to her three months later. She told me she felt the same and so, we began to go out. The relationship was going good until one night. She had requested me to treat our relationship as master-servant."  
  
"Was she experimenting?" Ciel asked.  
  
"That's what I thought. I thought she was kidding when she said that. But, she proved me wrong and we ended up having sex. She was my first and the same to her. I was her first." he noticed Ciel stiffen once he mentioned that he had sex with Irene. "You know, if you don't want to hear anymore, then you can tell me to stop." he told him.  
  
Ciel shook his head quickly.  
  
"No! I...I didn't mean that!" he bit his lip. "Continue..." he muttered.  
  
"Well, after that night, our relationship went downhill. I liked doing it with her, but every time I entered her, it just didn't feel the same. One night in October, she texted me and told me come to the old warehouse a few miles out. Of course, being the man I am, I went out."  
  
"And then, when you got there, you were duped by your one and only love." Ciel finished for him.  
  
"Precisely." Sebastian finished his lo mein and cracked open a fortune cookie. "Once I stepped foot in that warehouse, the door slammed shut behind me and I got knocked out."  
  
"How old were you then?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Twenty-two. So, when I woke up, I was tied to a chair and gagged. I tried to move around, but it didn't work. Then, I saw Irene step in along with Spears. I asked her what was up and she told me that it was all a trap. She went on about multiple things that I don't really remember as of now, but what I do remember was how she was playing with me and she lied about Spears breaking up with her. They were still together when she was with me. What I found out was how Spears hated me and he wanted to do something to break me. So, he hatched this plan with Irene. She then told me one more thing that shot me in the heart before leaving me there. I stayed in there for three months before I was finally found by the police." Sebastian finished his explanation.  
  
 _"I was never in love with you in the first place."_ Irene's voice began to taunt him a little, making Sebastian grit his teeth in anger.  
  
Ciel looked at him, a feeling of sympathy washing over him. He never knew the man had it bad. It almost made him pity Sebastian.  
  
"Oh...Oh, Sebastian..." Ciel wrapped the sheets around his body and he climbed out of bed. "I never thought she would have such an impact on you..."  
  
He sat down on the man's lap and stroked his cheek softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry for asking about her." he apologized.  
  
"You don't need to be. She's in the past and besides, you asked." Sebastian said.  
  
"But, I- - -" Sebastian pressed a finger to Ciel's lips before he could respond.  
  
"Shhh...not another word." he stared into Ciel's eye one last time before leaning and kissing him.


	27. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Love is not about how much you say "I love you," but how much you prove that it's true •   
> -Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to the 27th chapter of Sin City! Ah, 'tis a sad day. Oh, yes, it is. There is only one more chapter (and one more day)! Oh, I'll miss you guys so much! But, you can also look forward to the other story I'll put up in a few days. So...yeah. :3
> 
> You all know my disclaimer very well, so I shall shut up and let you read onward! :D

**{August 11th, 8:48 am}**  
  
Ciel woke up to feel a pair of arms around his waist. He glanced over his shoulder and blushed, seeing that Sebastian was hugging him from behind.  
  
 _"Since when did he...?"_ he then remembered what he said last night when they got here. _"Ah, yes. There was only one bed."_ he told himself.  
  
He turned around slowly in bed and he examined the man's features. He still couldn't believe that he was with him again. It felt like a dream to him when it was all real. To think that he would leave him again tomorrow...it drove the twenty-one year old insane.  
  
He smiled softly as he ran his fingers through the man's hair. He then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
  
Unknown to Ciel, Sebastian's eyes fluttered open and that was when he saw Ciel kissing him. His mind began to go crazy.  
  
As Ciel began to slowly pull away, he felt Sebastian pull him back in and their lips pressed together again. His eye went wide as Sebastian kissed him. He slowly reciprocated and his other hand wove through the silky locks.  
  
"Mmmmm..." their lips occasionally made small smacking noises, but they didn't care. Ciel moaned softly as Sebastian pried his mouth open and his tongue darted in. Ciel felt Sebastian's tongue brush against his own and it running along his teeth.  
  
Ciel moved his tongue towards Sebastian's and their tongues began to engage in a sensual tango, which drove Ciel mad a little. He felt Sebastian's hands move towards his chest and they began to tweak his nipples through the shirt. He cried out as he immediately pulled away from the kiss. He panted as he stared at the man.  
  
"What was...hnngh...that for?" Ciel asked in between small whimpers.  
  
"You kissed me, so I decided to return the favor." Sebastian stated simply.  
  
"I didn't think you'd wake up..." Ciel murmured, a bashful blush coloring his cheeks a rosy red as he looked away.  
  
"Don't be so coy." he moved Ciel's head back so he could stare at him. "I like when you try to take action." he said.  
  
That just made things worse for Ciel as the blush spread towards his ears. Sebastian chuckled at this.  
  
"Aw...are you blushing up to your ears?" he asked, a smirk reaching to his lips.  
  
"Shut your damn self up, you damn culo!" Ciel turned on his side, cuddling into the sheets. "Go away. Go and play some slots or something." he grumbled.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but laugh as he leaned in.  
  
"Okay, my annoyed sweetheart." he said before pulling away.  
  
What Sebastian said made Ciel's heart skip a beat as he felt Sebastian get out of bed. A small frown adorned his face as he curled up in the sheets more.  
  
"Why do I always seem to keep pushing him away?" he mumbled quietly.

* * *

 

 **{9:00 am}**  
  
"What are we doing?" Ciel asked as he bit into a strip of bacon.  
  
"We're going out." Sebastian replied simply.  
  
Ciel almost spat out the orange juice he had been drinking and he stared at Sebastian in shock.  
  
"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" he nearly shouted.  
  
"Look, let me- - -"  
  
"Alois told us specifically not to leave unless told otherwise. He has not called us to say you can go out or anything like that. Do you really think that this is your decision to ma- - -" Sebastian's lips pressed against Ciel's before he could finish speaking. His eye went wide as his hands instantly went on Sebastian's chest to try and push him away.  
  
However, they curled into fists on the man's grey Ed Hardy shirt and Ciel pulled Sebastian closer to him. They broke away from the kiss moments later.  
  
"Be quiet. I was not done explaining." he kept his gaze on Ciel. "I have never been to LA and so, I want to go sightseeing. So, what I was thinking was that you can be disguised as someone else so that you don't get caught." Sebastian explained his plan.  
  
"But! I don't have any other colored wigs! Where am I supposed to get another one?!" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he made his way over to a plastic bag and he pulled out a chocolate brown hair wig.  
  
"Why do you think I came prepared?"

* * *

 

 **{12:13 pm}**  
  
"I still feel like this is a very bad idea..." Ciel murmured as they walked the streets of LA.  
  
"You'll be fine. Besides, I still think you look cute with the outfit you have on." Sebastian noted, motioning to the outfit he had on.  
  
It was a medium grey dress that came down a little past his mid-thigh with the sleeves up to his shoulders and black heels with a bow on it. He had on a pearl bead necklace with some flowers on it and white bow earrings. There was a silver bag swung over his arm. The brown hair from the wig came billowing down a couple of inches past his shoulders and it was slightly curled coming down to the bottom.  
  
Ciel pursed his glossy lips into a pout as he shot a glance at Sebastian.  
  
"Shut your damn self up, culo..." he grumbled in annoyance.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Don't pout like that." his arm snaked around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. "It makes it harder for me to resist." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel's face flamed instantly. He opened his mouth to say something, but he kept it shut as they entered a small cafe.  
  
Ciel inhaled the smell of coffee as they got in line.  
  
"Mmmm..." he saw the name of the cafe under the menu board. "Wake-Up Call? I haven't been here in forever." he mused.  
  
"You know this place?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yeah. A friend of mine runs the place." he explained.  
  
"Next, please!"  
  
Ciel smiled a little, knowing that name immediately.  
  
"Aha. I know any girl with a peppy voice like that." he thought to himself.  
  
They went up to the counter and a girl with light purple hair and ice blue eyes with an eyebrow piercing on her left eyebrow was sorting out some dollar bills.  
  
"Ey, Stormy." Ciel said, leaning on the counter a little.  
  
"Huh? What? Who said my name?" she asked, quickly looking up from the money.  
  
"It's me." Ciel moved the wig a little to reveal some of his navy blue hair.  
  
Stormy looked at Ciel and her eyes sparkled.  
  
"CEEBEE!" she nearly screeched, earning stares from some people. Stormy hopped over the counter and she pulled Ciel into a crushing hug.  
  
"Urgh...St-Stormy..." he choked out.  
  
She let out an excited squeal as she pulled away.  
  
"Oh mur gurdzees! I haven't seen you in forevs! How've you been, my babes?" she asked.  
  
"Fantastic. And you?" Ciel asked.  
  
"A-ma-zing!" she stared him up and down. "And what's with this look? Where'd you get that one?" she asked, motioning to the wig.  
  
"Him..." Ciel murmured, jabbing his thumb in Sebastian's direction.  
  
Stormy's eyes shifted over to Sebastian and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  
  
"Sebastian Michaelis..." her eyes darted back over to a slightly flustered Ciel. "When did you meet him?!" she hissed.  
  
"My friend Alois got tickets to Vegas and so, we went. I met him at a nightclub and I guess we just...hooked up." Ciel explained.  
  
"And now, he's my cute little pet." Sebastian said as he pulled Ciel towards him.  
  
"O-Oi! Don't mess around with me like that, damn culo!" Ciel snarled angrily.  
  
Stormy couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You guys are just too cute." she whipped out a pad and began writing on it. "I know Ciel'll want the usual. What you want, sexy boi?" she asked, glancing over at Sebastian.  
  
"Just a decaf coffee and a slice of pound cake." he said.  
  
"Kay!" she looked over her shoulder. "Gimme one iced macchiato with a marble brownie and a decaf with a piece of pound cake, pronto! Hazlo rápido o de lo contrario podrá extender sus turnos." Stormy shouted.  
  
Sebastian gave Stormy a questioning look as she looked back at them.  
  
"You speak Spanish?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeeup! I actually taught Ciel how to speak Spanish." she explained.  
  
"Ah. No wonder..." he murmured. "He always finds every opportunity to try and cuss me out."   
  
Stormy laughed.  
  
"Dat's my CeeBee, alrighty!" she leaned against the counter. "Okay, before we get off on the wrong foot here, I want to apologize." she said.  
  
"Apologize?" Ciel and Sebastian both questioned in unison.  
  
Stormy nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You dated my older sister and she hadn't been good to you." she said.  
  
"Wait...you mean Irene?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yeah. I apologize on behalf of her. She's in jail now because she locked you up in that warehouse those few years back." Stormy explained.  
  
"I will accept your apology, Miss Stormy. However, it is your sister I will not forgive." Sebastian said.  
  
"Well, thank you for accepting my apology even though I had no part in your affair at all." two small bags and two cups were placed on the counter. "Ah! Here are your orders!" she chirped.  
  
She handed Ciel his iced macchiato and his marble brownie and she handed Sebastian his decaf coffee and his slice of pound cake.  
  
"There you go! Now, I have to get back to work. Call me when you can, CeeBee!" she said, pulling Ciel into one more hug.  
  
"I will." he then leaned into her ear so he could whisper into it. "Maybe the next time we meet will be at my supposed wedding with him." he said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Stormy giggled as Ciel pulled away.  
  
"Can't wait! I support you twosies!" she hollered, waving wildly as Ciel and Sebastian headed out of the cafe.

* * *

 

 **{9:13 pm}**  
  
"Stormy is such a sweet girl." Sebastian noted.  
  
"Isn't she?" Ciel towel dried his hair from in the bathroom. "We met during my freshman year in high school." he said.  
  
"Ah. Does she know your true identity?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yeah. One day during my sophomore year, I was getting bullied by these two dudes in the Science hallway. Coincidentally, Stormy was coming down that way as a teacher assistant. She saw me and she beat the two guys up, saving me. She saw me for who I was, including the eye."   
  
"And? What did she think?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I was expecting her to be disgusted, break off our friendship, tell everyone I'm a crossdressing bitch. But, to my surprise, she told me that it was cool I do something like that." Ciel finished moisturizing himself and he threw on some black and green plaid boxers and a white Fall Out Boy shirt. "She even whined and said she wished she could do something like that." he said as Stormy's words came back to him.  
  
 _"Aw! I wish I could crossdress to look like a dude! But, I'd look like such an unattractive male..."_ he heard his laughter mixed with hers in his ears and he sighed, the memory fading away in an instant.  
  
"It's great that she accepted you." Sebastian noted.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel turned the bathroom lights off and he stepped out, making his way over to the bed. "She may have a whacked South Carolinian mind, but I still love her." he said.  
  
He plopped down on the bed and he curled up in the sheets. Sebastian stared at himself through the floor-length mirror, running his fingers through his still wet hair.  
  
"Hey, how about we play a confession game?" he suggested suddenly.  
  
"A what?" Ciel felt his face heat up, wondering what the man was up to.  
  
"A confession game. Since tonight will be our last night together, we might as well confess our deepest thoughts about one another." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as he stared down at the pure white sheets.  
  
"What if I didn't want tonight to be our last night?" he mumbled, hoping the man didn't hear him. However, Sebastian did hear what he had said, for he stopped what he was doing midway and he stared at Ciel through the mirror.  
  
"Did you say something?" he asked.  
  
Ciel shook his head quickly.  
  
"No, I did not." he scowled a little as he kept his eye on the sheets. "Let's just play the game already..." he grumbled.  
  
"Okay, then." Sebastian turned around and looked at Ciel. "What did you think of me when we first met?" he asked.  
  
Ciel shot his head up instantly. His jaw slowly dropped, but he closed it back up as soon as it fell.  
  
"And by the way, you cannot lie. I can tell right away when you are." Sebastian stated, acting like he could read the boy's mind.  
  
Ciel pouted, knowing he couldn't escape now. So, he just told him how he really felt.  
  
"I...actually thought you were quite sexy." a blush dusted his cheeks as he looked away. "Both drunk and sober." he stated.  
  
"Well, I actually thought you were quite the sexy little vixen." Sebastian said.  
  
That just made Ciel's heart skip a beat, the blush spreading up to his ears. Sebastian chuckled as he made his way over to the bed.  
  
"Aw...you're blushing up to your ears...Was it something I said?" he asked in a seductive voice.  
  
"You shut up!" Ciel growled as he watched the man get closer, the blush disappearing.  
  
"What? I was only telling the truth." Sebastian stated simply as he sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
Ciel didn't make much of an effort to move Sebastian away from him. Instead, he found himself leaning into him, his head resting on the man's chest. His lips curled into a small smile, satisfied by how the man stiffened at his sudden action.  
  
"Next question: Why did you decide to kiss me that night when you were making the pops?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I...I...I wanted to know what it felt like..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Um...like domination. I wanted to know what it felt  like to be dominated by you." he admitted.  
  
On the inside, he was screaming and yelling at himself.  
  
 _"This is so embarrassing! Aaaagh, why do I always have to give into this man?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Why did you decide to kiss back?" Ciel asked, glancing over at Sebastian.  
  
"You were whining." Sebastian replied simply.  
  
"How can you answer so quickly?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Because the memories come to me instantly. Plus, I don't lie." he looked at Ciel from out of the corner of his eye. "What did you feel when we first had sex?" he asked.  
  
Ciel's eye went wide in horror.  
  
"Wh-What?! Wh-Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Ciel asked, an embarrassing blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
"I just want to know. Now, tell me before I decide on finding out by myself." Sebastian said, a small smirk tugging at his gorgeous lips.  
  
Ciel pouted before sighing.  
  
"Fine...it was good." he said, hoping this small lie would go past Sebastian. But, it seemed to be that the man had seen through him.  
  
"It couldn't have just been good, now could it?" he asked.  
  
"I...I can't say it! It...It's too embarrassing!" Ciel whined.  
  
"So what? It's just me." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel puffed out a sigh, knowing he could not keep arguing with Sebastian.  
  
"It was...blissful. I had never felt such a strong feeling like that." Ciel looked away from Sebastian, the blush returning to his cheeks again.   
  
"Hey, don't look away from me like that." Sebastian brought Ciel's head back so that he was staring at him. "I think you look cute when you're flustered." he said.  
  
"Aaaagh, fuck off." Ciel growled.  
  
"What? I think that you are. You're especially cuter when you're in bed." Sebastian said with a wink.  
  
"Idiot!" he shoved Sebastian off of the bed. "Shut yourself up, you damn fucking culo!" he shouted as he began to smack Sebastian with a pillow.  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down. I don't want you blowing up on me here." Sebastian teased.  
  
"Fuck off." Ciel was seething in anger as he glared at Sebastian.  
  
"Okay, okay, fine. You win." Sebastian tucked a couple ebony strands behind his ear. "What do you think is going to happen when we split ways?" he asked.  
  
All of a sudden, Ciel felt something strike through him. He felt like he had to say something about his engagement with Spears. He just had to. Before he could control himself, the words flew out of his mouth.  
  
"I...I...Sebastian, I'm engaged." he said suddenly.  
  
He watched Sebastian stop once he said that. He then realized what he had said and his hands flew up to his mouth.  
  
"To who?" those two words nearly shook Ciel.  
  
 _"How am I supposed to say that I'm engaged to his ex-friend/enemy?! If I bring up Spears, then he'll go nuts!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Who is it?" Sebastian repeated.  
  
"I...I can't tell you! You'll get mad." Ciel said.  
  
"Just tell me!" Sebastian said.  
  
"No!" Ciel said back.  
  
He then felt his head being tilted up lightly by the chin and he stared into crimson eyes.  
  
"Tell me who it is right now." he said in a threatening tone.  
  
Ciel felt a chill go down his spine, his eye growing wide in fear. He then murmured something quietly that Sebastian couldn't make out even though he was so close to him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Sp...Spears." Ciel stammered out.  
  
He watched Sebastian's expression change instantly as he moved away from Ciel.  
  
"Aaaagh, just what the hell? And to think that I was going to say how much I love you." he said, heading back over to the window and he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Ciel felt his heart nearly stop. The man had just said that he loved him.  
  
"You love me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. I do love you." Sebastian said.  
  
"Too...?" Ciel choked out.  
  
"Too?" Sebastian questioned, wondering what that meant.  
  
"I...I...I love you, too..." Ciel felt the tears roll down his cheek, but he didn't care to wipe them away. "I have loved you for so long that I...I just can't control it any longer..." he stuttered out as he put his fists against his closed eyes.  
  
He hiccuped as he let the tears out. He had never felt so upset in his life. The last time he had cried was when he was devastated over the fact that he may never see Sebastian again.  
  
He heard Sebastian make his way back over to the bed and he climbed onto it, straddling the boy. He slowly pulled the boy's arms away and he watched as the sapphire orb he loved so much fluttered open. He saw how glassy it was with tears along with something else.  
  
"Shhh...I don't want you to cry." he told him.  
  
Ciel sniffled as he stared at Sebastian.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me...I want you to stay with me forever..." he said.  
  
"I wish I could do that, too. But, I can't defy your father even though I wish I could." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel couldn't help but choke out a sob as he slowly leaned in towards Sebastian.  
  
"M...Make this last night w-worth my while then, Se-Sebastian..." he stammered out, knocking their noses and foreheads together lightly.  
  
"Yes, my little pet." Sebastian whispered onto Ciel's lips before attacking them hungrily.  
  
Ciel moaned instantly into the kiss, his hands making their way to Sebastian's cheeks. He wove his fingers through the silky and slightly damp locks as Sebastian snaked his tongue into Ciel's slightly parted mouth.  
  
Their tongues quickly engaged themselves in a small tango. Sebastian pushed him down a little on the bed as they slowly pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues. He snapped the string and he moved down to his neck. He began to nip at it, making Ciel hiss a little.  
  
"Sebastian..." he breathed out.  
  
"Hmmmm? What is it, my love?" Sebastian asked into the crook of the boy's neck.  
  
Ciel's face flushed furiously at the new nickname.  
  
"Um...I...Take off my shirt." he said.  
  
"Take off my shirt, what?" Sebastian asked teasingly, leaning back in towards him.  
  
"Um...pl-please..." he stammered out.  
  
"Good boy." Sebastian whipped the shirt off of Ciel in one fell swoop and he pressed his lips to Ciel's in a searing kiss.  
  
"Mmmm..." he played a little with the silky locks as Sebastian pulled away again. He then began to pepper his skin with kisses. He marked a couple of hickies on his neck and he moved down towards the boy's chest.  
  
Ciel would let out a grunt each time Sebastian's lips grazed over his slightly pebbled nubs teasingly.  
  
"Unnngh...Oh, god..." he looked down at Sebastian with a cute glare. "G-Get on with it already, b-baka." he stammered out.  
  
He then felt Sebastian's mouth envelop one of his nipples, which made him cry out in pleasure. His back arched, his toes curling themselves into the sheets.  
  
"Ahnnn! Oh! Oh, God!" complete nonsensical words fell from Ciel's lips.  
  
Sebastian suckled a little on the nub before switching over to the next one. As he suckled on that one, he began to tweak with the other one slick with saliva.  
  
"Eyaaan~!" Ciel bucked his hips up a little, trying to get more pleasure.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he pulled away slowly.  
  
"Are you really that needy?" he questioned.  
  
Ciel let out a small whimper as he bucked his hips up again. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he began to move his hand down Ciel's chest slowly. Ciel felt Sebastian's fingers hook onto the waistband  of his boxers and he pulled it down, revealing his half erect cock. Ciel's face flushed a bright red as he quickly crossed his legs.  
  
"Why choose now to hide from me?" Sebastian questioned as he opened the boy's legs.  
  
Ciel turned his head away, muttering a few curse words in Spanish as he did. Sebastian didn't hear him, but he could make out a small 'joder'. That made him chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get it soon." he said.  
  
He then began to palm Ciel's erection in his hand. Ciel moaned, his back arching a little. He felt like he had turned into putty in the man's hand. Sebastian began to slowly stroke and caress his hardened length and Ciel tried his hardest to conceal his moans.  
  
"You don't have to keep silent. I want to hear you." Sebastian said.  
  
He could sense that the boy was growing close. He picked up the pace as Ciel began to speak.  
  
"But I- - -Nnngh!" he gasped, his eye widening as he came. Cum leaked down Sebastian's hand and some was on his bare chest. He breathed unevenly, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh...Hnnngh...Se-Sebastian..." Ciel reached his hand up to cup Sebastian's cheek. "Pu-Put it in already..." he panted.  
  
"Patience, my little dove." Sebastian watched the blush begin to spread across his new lover's cheeks. "You will get your reward if you wait." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel could only let out a scoff as Sebastian's hand moved down towards his entrance. He hissed, feeling the man's finger pushing against his puckered entrance. Sebastian chuckled, feeling how Ciel's hole greedily sucked his finger in.  
  
"Look at how your hole is sucking me in oh-so greedily." Ciel moaned softly at Sebastian's seductive voice. "It makes me want to put the whole thing in you right now." he practically purred.  
  
"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel shot a glance at Sebastian. "Just fuck me already!" he snapped.  
  
"I need to loosen you. What if you get hurt? Then, I'll have to nurse you back to health." Sebastian said.  
  
"I won't mind that." Ciel said.  
  
"Then, what about your father? He'll grow suspicious." Sebastian countered back.  
  
"I don't care! Let it hurt! I...I want to suffer with you, too..." he sat up slowly and he stared into Sebastian's eyes. He then leaned in and he pressed their noses and foreheads together, his hand going up to stroke Sebastian's cheek. "I want to know the pain you have been feeling. I want to know how much despair has been coursing through your veins. Furthermore, I...I want to feel how much you have been longing for me. Not as your lust for my body and sex, but for me as a whole." he said.  
  
Sebastian stayed silent for a moment, taking in the confession Ciel just dumped on him. He then laid Ciel down on the bed lightly and he pulled down his own pajama pants, revealing his cock.  
  
"Okay, then. I will let you feel all of the feelings I have been feeling up until now." he said.  
  
He pressed the tip against the boy's quivering, pink entrance. Ciel moaned softly at the contact. He tried shifting himself a little so that he could get more. However, Sebastian denied him of his pleasure.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." Sebastian pulled away. "Don't be doing things on your own. You won't get anything if you do." he said.  
  
Ciel whined in frustration, glaring up at Sebastian cutely.  
  
"Just shove the whole thing in..." he mumbled in slight annoyance.  
  
There was a hint of surprise on Sebastian's face, but it quickly disappeared. Sebastian rested his hands on the boy's hips and he thrusted into the tight heat.  
  
Ciel screamed, the loud sound reverberating off the hotel room walls. The loud sound was almost like music to Sebastian's ears. Almost. He looked down and saw Ciel's face, his lustful expression mixed with pain. His face was a beet red and his pants were uneven. He looked simply beautiful.  
  
"You are just too beautiful." Sebastian whispered before leaning in and kissing those plush, ruby red lips.  
  
Ciel moaned onto the man's lips as he felt the man begin to slowly thrust inside of him. Pain coursed through his veins, but he felt that slight hint of pleasure, as well. They ended the kiss just as Ciel's head lolled backwards onto the pillow.  
  
"So, tell me." Sebastian's hand trailed up the boy's naked chest and it cupped the boy's right cheek. "What's up with the eye?" he asked, stroking the rise of his cheekbone lovingly.  
  
"Well...a few years ago, I had gotten into a car accident. I lost my eyesight in my right eye that day." Ciel's eye darted over to the left. "You can look at it if you want..." he trailed off.  
  
As he kept thrusting, Sebastian brushed some of the hair away from the damaged eye and it slowly fluttered open. A glassy orb stared back at him and for some reason, he felt something tug lightly at his heart. He stared into Ciel's glassy orb before leaning back in. As if Ciel knew where Sebastian was going, he closed his eye. Sebastian's lips pressed against the eyelid softly before pulling away moments later.  
  
"You are so beautiful..." he pulled away and pressed another kiss to Ciel's nose, making the boy giggle. "I love every part of you." he said.  
  
Ciel blushed bashfully, but it disappeared when he felt Sebastian's cock ram into his prostate. He screamed in pleasure once those bundles of nerves were hit.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH! Oh, God!" his back arched in pleasure. "Hit right there!" he shouted.  
  
More screams tumbled out of his lips as his sweet spot was continuously being abused. He desperately reached out for something and he found himself clenching his fists into the fabric on the back of Sebastian's black v-neck pajama shirt.  
  
"Ahnnn! Oh, God! I...I'm going to cum!" Ciel cried out.  
  
Sebastian continued thrusting into Ciel's hole, his movements growing jerky. Ciel found himself growing closer and closer to his climax with each thrust Sebastian delivered to his prostate.  
  
"Oh...Se-Sebastian..." he breathed out the man's name.  
  
"Hmmm?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel moved one hand from the man's shirt and he beckoned the man to come a little closer.  
  
"I love you..." he whispered hotly.  
  
Sebastian captured the boy's lips into a heated kiss, his tongue instantly slithering in between the boy's plush lips and into his mouth. Ciel moaned, his other hand trailing up and into Sebastian's hair. He ran his fingers through the locks as he felt that familiar heat build up inside of him.  
  
Sebastian thrusted inside of him at least four more times before he let out a sharp gasp.  
  
And that was when he had finally found his release.

* * *

 

**Translations:**

Hazlo rápido o de lo contrario podrá extender sus turnos-Make it snappy or else I'll extend your shifts!  
  
Joder-Fuck


	28. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • At the end of hardship comes happiness •   
> -Korean Proverb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *begins to cry* Yes, I said it. This is officially the end of Sin City. However! You can read the next fanfic, which is Sugarcoated. You may need a little bit of an explanation first, but I'm sure you'll understand the concept as you read through it. I might end up doing a small explanation in the beginning. So! Please look forward to it!
> 
> Disclaimer shall not be said, since you know it, so please read onward! :D

**{August 12th, 12:30 am}**  
  
Ciel shifted a little on the bed and he turned to look at Sebastian. He reached up to play with the silky locks.  
  
"You're so beautiful..." he whispered softly.  
  
"I know that."   
  
Ciel gasped, staring into the ruby orbs of the man he loved.  
  
"I...I thought you were sleeping!" he hissed quietly.  
  
"I was. But, I woke up when I felt you shifting around." Sebastian explained, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.  
  
Ciel pouted cutely.  
  
"You meanie." he stated.  
  
Sebastian chuckled deeply, making Ciel nearly melt.  
  
"I know I am." his arm went around the boy's waist and he pulled him closer. "But, you know you love me like that." he said.  
  
Ciel scoffed as he rested his head on Sebastian's bare chest (he seemed to have torn it off sometime throughout the night).  
  
"I guess I do...I love all of you..." a sad feeling washed over him as he cuddled up closer to Sebastian. "I just don't want it to end so soon..." he murmured.  
  
Sebastian felt something wet fall on his chest and he came to the conclusion that Ciel was crying. He tried to shush the boy as he stroked his back softly, lulling the boy off to sleep with a soft lullaby as he also drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

 **{10:18 am}**  
  
Ciel threw on a pair of sneakers just as Sebastian came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.  
  
"Are you about ready?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I am. I just want to know if you are." Ciel replied, motioning to the towel Sebastian was using for his hair.  
  
"I am. I just need to dry my hair out." Sebastian told him.  
  
"Ah, okay." Ciel fixed the wig on his head and he stared at himself in the mirror.  
  
That was when he felt a pair of arms go around his waist. He gasped, staring into the mirror to see Sebastian behind him.  
  
"Wh-Wha...Seba- - -" Sebastian silenced him before he could continue to speak.  
  
"Shhh..." he clasped his hands, resting them on Ciel's stomach as he rested his chin on the boy's head, the black beanie he wore tickling it. "Hey, I want to give something to you." he said, pulling away from him and turning him around a little so that Ciel was facing him. Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" he questioned.  
  
Sebastian said nothing as he pulled a small black box out of his jeans pocket and he opened it. Ciel gasped, seeing the sapphire gem on the silver band sandwiched in between two small cushions.  
  
"I was thinking about what you had said last night and this morning. And I had realized that you were right." Sebastian got down on one knee in front of him. "I don't want to let you go just yet. I want to stay by your side forever. I don't ever want to leave you or lose you. You are more than everything I need. And now, I do not care if I am ridiculed because I am dating a male or if I am with you. I do not care about what your father thinks of us, either. All that matters is me and you. Will you please stay by my side?" Sebastian finished his long speech, glancing up at Ciel with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
Ciel was shocked beyond belief. The expression on his face showed that. The tears then welled up in his eye as he nodded.  
  
"Yes...Now, stand up." he said.  
  
A small smile appeared on Sebastian's face as he stood up. Ciel took the ring and he put it on his thumb.  
  
"Why aren't you putting it on your ring finger?" he questioned.  
  
"No matter where I put it, it will always go straight to the heart." Ciel said, the tears now flowing down his cheek.  
  
"That's a weird way to think of it." Sebastian commented.  
  
"Shut your damn self up, you damn culo..." Ciel completely broke down, the sobs falling from his lips  as he knocked heads with Sebastian.  
  
"I love you so much." Sebastian whispered onto Ciel's lips.  
  
"I...I love you, too..." Ciel whispered back as Sebastian closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together lovingly.

* * *

 

 **{12:18 pm}**  
  
Ciel and Sebastian stood in the elevator, waiting for it to arrive at the lobby. Their luggage was already sent down. All they needed to do was get down there and leave.  
  
The elevator singed and they stepped out to see a familiar person by the check-in desk. Ciel froze, recognizing the person instantly.  
  
"Shit...it's my father..." he breathed out.  
  
Vincent turned around and saw Ciel next to Sebastian, their hands clasped together. His expression hardened once he saw them side by side.  
  
"Oh, there you are." he tried to look as cheery as he could. "I have been looking for you **EVERYWHERE**." he emphasized the last word in the last sentence.  
  
"Oh, really now?" Ciel let out a dry laugh. "I thought you could care less about me." he noted as he made his way over to him with Sebastian following from him.  
  
"I don't. But, you just seem to keep defying me and running off with that despicable man." Vincent said.  
  
Ciel then noticed that his father had brought three other men with him.  
  
"Now, I am going to give you a choice. Either you come with me and you forget about him for good or you go off with him and you are not welcome in my house anymore." Vincent proposed.  
  
Ciel looked at his dad in horror, his eye wide in shock.  
  
"What...?" he breathed out.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me. You leave the man and come with me or you go with the man and never come back to us." Vincent explained.  
  
"But...! That's ridiculous! Can't I have both?!" Ciel nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Now that, my son, is a truly ridiculous suggestion. He corrupted you and now you're saying that you want to stay in our family and be with that man?! Hah!" Vincent laughed dryly. "You hear this ridiculousness?!" he asked the other three guys with him.  
  
"I believe you are incorrect in your assumption of me corrupting him. I was not the one who had- - -"   
  
"Sebastian, you are not making things any better." Ciel said, silencing the man instantly.  
  
"Exactly, Ciel. He is not making anything better for you. Why don't you just leave him?" Vincent asked.  
  
Ciel bit his lip, weighing the pros and cons of each option. If he went back with his family, he would at least be able to stay with them. But then, he would have to marry Spears and leave the man he loved most. If he went with Sebastian, he would be with the man he loved forever (just like he had promised two hours ago) and escape his engagement with Spears. But, he would be kicked out of his own home and his family (not really his mother) would look down on him.  
  
He gritted his teeth, his grip on Sebastian's hand tightening.  
  
"I have made up my decision." Ciel spoke up.  
  
"Alright." Vincent said.  
  
"I am tired of living under your rule. I am tired of this. I am tired of it all! I may love you, Father. But, my love for Sebastian is stronger." he looked over at Sebastian, who had seemed to be pretty surprised by Ciel's sudden exclamation. "I love him and he loves me. Our love is mutual. My mother loves me. I love her just as much. Same as Alois. Our love and bond as friends is strong. But you? Have you shown me **ANY** love ever since I came back?! No! You have not!"  
  
"You didn't dare listen to me when mom or I tried to get you to break off my engagement with Spears! Did you know that that man had molested your child and tried to rape him? Did you know that Sebastian had saved me that very night? Had Spears ever told you that? Had you ever asked me about how I knew this man? Huh?! No! You could give a shit about me!" Ciel's face was red from all the yelling he had been doing. "And that is the truth." he said, finishing his speech.  
  
Many eyes were on them, the atmosphere growing quiet. Nobody said a word.  
  
"Fine. You can just say goodbye to your home, for you are not welcome in it anymore." Vincent stated grimly.  
  
"And I am fine with that. But, there is one more thing I forgot to mention." Ciel took off the beanie and he reached for the wig on his head. "I am tired of being restricted in this girly façade for my twenty-one years of life. I want to be free and be who I truly am: a boy." he said, taking the wig off and letting it fall to the ground.  
  
Ciel put the beanie back on his head and he directed his attention to Sebastian.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Yes, my cute little pet." he said before scooping Ciel up in his arms and he carried him out of the hotel bridal style.  
  
Once they stepped out of the hotel, a white Mazda pulled up in front of them and Claude rolled the window down.  
  
"Hey! Get in, you guys!" Alois hollered from inside.  
  
Sebastian put Ciel down and opened the door for him. They both got in and Sebastian closed it just as Claude locked the vehicle.  
  
"So," Alois turned around in his seat and he took off his sunglasses. "Where to?" he asked.  
  
"Anywhere but here." Ciel said.  
  
"Reno. I have a conference there in four days." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Ah. Okay! To Reno, we go!" Alois declared happily.  
  
As Claude started the engine and drove off, Ciel turned to look at Sebastian as they put on their seatbelts.  
  
"I do not regret my decision." he reached over and cupped Sebastian's cheek with his hand. "I love you." he confessed.  
  
"I love you, too." Sebastian said before cupping Ciel's cheeks and leaning in to kiss him softly.  
  
And they stayed like that as they made their way out of the city and towards a new life.

**End?**

* * *

 

***I was thinking of an epilogue for this, but I didn't know if I should do it. Should I?***


	29. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • No quote! •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! After looking at the comments, I've decided to put up an epilogue. It took me a while to try and type this out, but I have. So, here you have it! The REAL end of Sin City!
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned. All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, read onward! :D
> 
> *And by the way, I put a small reference in here. If you get it, I'll give you a nice congrats!*

**{June 14th; 3:45 pm}**  
  
 _CRASH!_  
  
"AMIE! Get back here!"   
  
A twenty-four year old bluenette raced around a massive penthouse in Reno with oven mittens on their hands and a spatula in one of their hands as they tried to catch up to a devious four year old girl with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Eeeek! Dada's so scary!" the child known as Amie squealed as they scampered around the house.  
  
The bluenette stopped at the foot of the stairs as he let out a holler.  
  
"Casper! Get down here right now!" he hollered.  
  
A twelve year old boy with ashy auburn hair that was spiked up a little and lime green eyes came down the stairs with a black 3DS in hand and black and green earbuds in their ears came down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, Dad?" he asked.  
  
"Casper, go and get your sister for me. Also, put your 3DS down! Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework for tomorrow?!" the bluenette snapped.  
  
"I got bored." Casper stated simply as he closed down his 3DS and pulled out his earbuds.  
  
"You know, one day, you'll end up like your father...just go get Amie!" the bluenette said.  
  
"Okay." he said before resting his 3DS down on the floor and he went of to go find Amie.  
  
The bluenette sighed deeply as he picked up the 3DS and he put it on the couch in the living room.  
  
 _"Gosh...who would've ever thought that being a stay-at-home dad was so stressful...?"_ he asked himself.  
  
His Nokie began to ring from in the apron pocket and he whipped it out to reveal a text from his friend, Alois.  
  
 **Oi, Ciel. You free today?**  
  
Ciel smiled a little as he replied to the text.  
  
 **Besides chasing the kids around, yeah. (Ciel)**  
 **K. Do you mind if I come by for a bit? (Alois)**  
 **Sure. Sebastian won't be home till 6. (Ciel)**  
 **Alrighty! Claude's stuck at Blossom H &C until tomorrow morning. (Alois)**  
 **Be glad you're not a stay-at-home dad just yet :/ (Ciel)**  
 **Yah, I know. But, we're thinking of adopting soon. (Alois)**  
 **Cool! These kids need someone to play with instead of Uncle Alois, especially Amie. (Ciel)**  
 **Yeah. I'll be there in ten. (Alois)**  
 **Bye. (Ciel)**  
  
Ciel slipped his Nokie back into the apron pocket and sighed as Casper brought Amie to him in his arms.  
  
"Got her." he said before handing Amie to Ciel.  
  
"Thank you. Now go upstairs and work on your Algebra." he then looked at Amie as Casper headed up the stairs. "Don't start stealing cookies from the cookie jar, my little monster! I'll have to eat you if you don't! Om nom nom nom!" Ciel said teasingly.  
  
"No! Dada, no!" Amie whined while giggling as Ciel began to nibble at her cheek playfully.  
  
"Now, you come here! I'll make some soup for you." Ciel said as he carried her into the kitchen. He set her down on the chair and he went to the pantry to pull out a can of chicken noodle soup.  
  
"I'll make the soup while I clean up in here, kay?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yes, Dada!" she chirped as she saluted him.  
  
Ciel smiled as he went with the can to open it and pour the soup into a pan. As he go that to cook, he knelt down and picked up the bowl of cookie batter that Amie had knocked over when she had stolen that cookie not too long ago.  
  
 _"Sebastian's always working now...Not only that, he's also drafting up a plan for a new casino..."_ he felt a frown yank his lips downward. _"Sometimes, he doesn't comes home until morning and I'm always lonely..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
A mew sliced through his thoughts, which made his head shoot up to the cat that was beginning to lick at the batter.  
  
"You damn cat!" he stood up and grabbed her. "You want to die or something?!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"Ooooh! Dada said a naughty word! Dada needs to put some money into the swear jar!" Amie said from the eating area.  
  
Ciel chuckled, realizing that he just cursed.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll drop my dollar bill in the jar just now." he told her just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll give you your soup just now, my little monster." he told her as he turned off the stove, pulled the pan off, and he walked over to the door. He glanced down at the grey and white cat in his arms, glaring into the jade-colored eyes.  
  
"Jendaya, you are such a bitch..." he grumbled before opening the door to reveal his friend Alois. "Hey!"  
  
"Hi!" he pulled Ciel into a hug, nearly crushing Jendaya. "How's the Mrs. Michaelis?" he asked.  
  
Ciel smiled a little at the thought.  
  
"Great." he said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Him and Sebastian had gotten married two and a half months after they left the Phantomhive household and Los Angeles. He wasn't able to contact his mother anymore because of Vincent, so he had cut off all connections with them overall even if it hurt so much to lose his mother.   
  
Him and Sebastian had a simple wedding at a church and about a few weeks after, they adopted Amie and Casper. Sebastian had taken Ciel on a one-week honeymoon to France, which was where Ciel had always wanted to go. Nowadays, Ciel longed for a trip like the one to France, just the two of them. However, Sebastian was all caught up in work for Aspire, leaving the poor twenty-four year old to take care of the two kids and sleep in a cold and lonely bed. It drove Ciel a little crazy, since he almost never got to see the man anymore.  
  
"So, what's been cooking?" Alois asked as he took off his brown boots.  
  
"Nothing much." he let Jendaya jump out of his arms and he led Alois towards the kitchen. "I was making cookies and then my cute little monster came and stole one." Ciel explained.  
  
"Amie did?" Alois questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Now, I'm cleaning up the batter that she knocked over." he explained.  
  
"Dada, I want sou- - -" Amie spotted Alois with Ciel. "Uncle Alois!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him.  
  
"Hey there, cutie pie!" Alois picked her up and spun her around. "You just keep getting cuter and cuter, dontcha?" he asked.  
  
Amie giggled as she patted Alois' cheek a little.  
  
"I wan food!" she whined.  
  
"Okay, my dear! Uncle Alois is here to save the day!" Alois looked at Ciel. "You got any food around here?" he asked.  
  
"Soup's in the saucepan by the stove." Ciel told him.  
  
"Ah, okay!" he chirped as he rested Amie down and he grabbed for the pan. He then noticed a jar filled with money on the counter labeled Swear Jar as he grabbed for some bowls in one of the cupboards. "Swear jar? Really?" Alois asked.  
  
"Yeah, we got one of those. It's me putting money in the jar mostly, though." Ciel stated.  
  
"That's because you have a cute little Spanish mouth." Alois joked.  
  
"No empieces a darme tu mierda!" Ciel then realized what came out of his mouth. "Mierda. I cussed again." he said.  
  
Alois laughed.  
  
"You know, you're just too adorable." he said as he got out lunch for him, Amie, and Ciel.  
  
Ciel continued to clean up the batter from the floor. As he washed the cloth out in the sink, he couldn't help but let out a deep sigh.

* * *

 

 **{June 15th; 12:30 am}**  
  
Ciel threw on a silk lilac nightrobe, tying the knot loosely around him. Since Sebastian almost never came home, he usually slept naked with a robe around him.   
  
He went over to the bed in the master bedroom and he got in, turning the lamp off and curling up into the sheets, trying to get himself warm. However, he still felt cold. At this point, all he wanted was Sebastian next to him in bed, giving him the warmth he needed.  
  
 _"This is stupid...I hate myself."_ he thought to himself.  
  
As he closed his eyes, he heard the door to the master bedroom open. The kids knew better than to come in while he was asleep (unless Amie woke up with a nightmare), so he could only think of one person who would come in this late at night.  
  
"Ciel?" Ciel felt his heart squeeze up at the sound of the thirty year old's voice. He stayed silent, not wanting to say anything.  
  
"Babe? Are you asleep?" he heard Sebastian take off his shoes and rest his briefcase down on the floor, closing the door behind him.  
  
He jumped a little, feeling the bed dip a little as Sebastian got in. He felt an arm get swung over his waist and he froze a little.  
  
"Aha. I figured you would awaken." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel grabbed for Sebastian's arms and he took it off of him.  
  
"Ciel, what's wrong? I know something's wrong." he told him.  
  
Ciel stayed silent, not responding to him.  
  
"Ciel- - -" he then heard Ciel murmur something quietly. "Ciel, I can't hear you." he said.  
  
"Shut up..." he sat up in bed and he looked at him. "Just shut up! Do you notice how much I'm suffering right now?! You said you'd be home by six and when six comes, you're not here!" he shouted.  
  
"Babe, I- - -"   
  
"No! I don't want to hear it! Work, work, work, it's always about work! Have you ever thought that I wanted to see you?! You're always at work and I have to sleep by myself! Sometimes, I even forget what my own husband even looks like!" his cheeks grew red and tears rolled down his cheek, glossing his sapphire blue eye. "I just want you home..." he choked out.  
  
Sebastian looked at his crying husband with wide eyes.  
  
"Ciel..." he reached out to rest his hand on Ciel's cheek, but Ciel smacked it away.  
  
"No! Don't touch me!" he got out of bed. "You know what, I'm going to sleep in the guest room." he said before making his way over to the door.  
  
"No, you will not." Ciel felt a hand on his wrist and he gasped, feeling himself being pulled onto the bed. He was pinned against the sheets, his hands at his sides. Ciel looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes.  
  
"Wha- - -"   
  
"Babe, I am sorry." he looked into the discolored orbs. "I am sorry that I've left you. I am. But, this project is a big one. I couldn't leave it unattended." Sebastian explained.  
  
"What about me?! Is a stupid hotel and casino more important to you than your own husband?!" Ciel shouted in the man's face, the tears coming down more. He sobbed, his hands curling into fists as he went to put them against his eyes.  
  
"You're wrong. You're more important to me. Actually, you're the most important thing to me. If you left my life, I would probably die." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel stopped crying as he slowly removed his hands. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked at Sebastian.  
  
"And now, I'm going to prove it to you." he said before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Ciel's lips.  
  
Ciel kissed back, letting Sebastian dominate him for the time being. Sebastian pulled Ciel up, making the younger male sit on his lap. Ciel moaned softly, feeling his crotch against Sebastian's clothed cock. He wove his fingers through Sebastian's hair as Sebastian pulled away. They stared at each other for a few moments before Sebastian moved down to plant kisses along his neck.  
  
"Ah...Ah..." he panted a little. "Se...Sebastian..." he breathed out.  
  
"Mmmm...I miss your scent." he buried his nose into the crook of Ciel's neck. "I miss your taste. But, most of all," Sebastian bared his teeth a little. "I miss hearing those gorgeous cries of yours." he said before biting into his neck.  
  
A loud cry was drawn from Ciel's pink lips. He tilted his head a little to give Sebastian a little more access. Sebastian pulled away and began to lick at the hickey he just created. His hand reached to untie the knot Ciel created on the robe and he slowly pushed it off of him. Ciel moaned as his hands went to fist themselves on the front of Sebastian's white button up shirt.  
  
"Mmm..." he glanced down at him. "I...I should be m-maaaaad at you..." he said in between a few cries.  
  
"Well, you're not." he looked at Ciel's body and smirked. "Sexy...you wear nothing on underneath?" he asked.  
  
"You never come home, so I do as I wish." Ciel stated.  
  
"Hmmm...maybe I should start coming home late..." he mused.  
  
"Don't. Joder, usted morirá si haces." Ciel snapped angrily.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"This is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you." he said before moving down and instantly attacking a nipple.  
  
"Ahnnn!" Ciel flung his head back, his eyes screwed tight in pleasure and his back arched beautifully. "Ah! Oh, Jesus to fuck! Oh!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian suckled roughly on the nub, making Ciel cry out and moan loudly.  
  
"Ahnn...Ahnn...Fuck...Se-Sebastian..." Ciel watched breathlessly as Sebastian roughly tweaked with the other nipple. "The...The kids...They'll hear us..." he whispered out.  
  
"Let them." Sebastian replied before switching nipples.   
  
Ciel moaned wantonly, bucking his hips into Sebastian's like a needy slut. He was growing more hard by the minute and his cock wanted attention. His cock ground itself against Sebastian's growing one, making Ciel moan.  
  
"Mmmm, god...Fuck, I want release..." he trailed off.  
  
He heard Sebastian release his nipple with a loud 'pop!' and the older man licked down his abdomen towards his cock, resting him down on the sheets.  
  
"Mmmm..." Sebastian situated himself in between Ciel and he kissed along his inner thigh. Ciel groaned softly in pleasure as Sebastian's nose tickled the younger male's length. "I can't wait to swallow every bit of your cum..." Sebastian murmured before devouring the piece of meat.  
  
Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian's mouth covered his throbbing erection. The man began to suck, his hands resting on the younger male's thighs. He felt jolts race through his body like electricity. Ciel cried out again, loving the feeling of Sebastian's hot mouth around his cock. The mere thought of it made the younger male buck his hips up.  
  
"Ah!" he growled, feeling Sebastian's hands rest themselves on his hips. "Just what the fuck?!" he snarled angrily.  
  
"Shhh...wouldn't want to wake the kids, now would you?" Sebastian asked, pulling away from his length.  
  
Ciel pouted, but let Sebastian continue as the man enveloped it again. He swirled his tongue around it, feeling the veins and the occasional twitch it made. He hummed, making Ciel cry out.  
  
"Hnnnn!" he slammed his fist against his mouth to block out the noise. "I...I'm going to cum..." Ciel murmured.  
  
Sebastian continued to suck, beginning to go faster. Ciel then gasped sharply, feeling his orgasm hit him. Strings of white were shot into Sebastian's mouth. The man eagerly gulped it down, which made Ciel mentally grimace.  
  
Sebastian rose his head up and stared at his lover.  
  
"Mmmm...and I miss tasting your cum, too." Sebastian said before moving up to capture the younger male's lips.  
  
Ciel slowly kissed back, tasting his semen on the man's lips. He still wasn't used to the taste, but he was getting better at not throwing up each time he tasted his own essence. His hands went up to claw at Sebastian's shirt as they pulled away.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Shirt off." Ciel toyed with one of the buttons on the shirt. "Now." he commanded.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said teasingly, which made Ciel blush a little as Sebastian reached for the buttons and began to unbutton his shirt. As he unbuttoned the last button, Ciel went in and began to plant kisses on his chest hungrily. He licked and nipped at it, making Sebastian grunt a little.  
  
"Lower...I have something for you." Sebastian said as Ciel pushed the shirt off of the man's shoulders.  
  
"I know you do." he said before going down and unzipping the man's pants. He watched as Sebastian's cock popped out of its confines. He licked his lips before going down and licking at the tip. His hand moved to pump the man's shaft lightly as he kissed the tip.  
  
"Mmm..." Sebastian threaded his fingers through Ciel's hair and he brought Ciel's head down a little. "Put your mouth around me." he told him.  
  
Ciel nodded a little before going down and engulfing the tip. He began sucking lightly, tasting the pre-cum that was quickly leaking out of the tip. He brought his tongue out and swirled it around his length as he pumped what couldn't fit in his tiny mouth.  
  
"Unnnh...Dammit..." Sebastian began to curse as he watched Ciel suck him off.  
  
Ciel felt himself growing hard again. He moved his free hand down to pump his own length and occasionally play around with his balls. He moaned onto the man's length, shooting vibrations through him. Sebastian bit his lip in order to prevent a grunt from escaping his lips.  
  
"I'm going to cum...God, Ciel..." Sebastian said as he felt Ciel deep throat him for a short moment.  
  
Ciel pulled away and pumped the man's erection along with his own. He moaned as he came, cumming onto the bedsheets. At the same time, cum spurted out of Sebastian's cock and onto the younger male's face. Ciel scooped up some with his finger and he put it to his lips, tasting it. He grimaced at the taste.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he leaned in towards him.  
  
"You still hate the taste, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"I...I do! It's horri- - -Nyaaa~!" a seductive mewl pushed itself past Ciel's lips as Sebastian licked at his face. "And...And I still...mmmnnn...hate to swallow." Ciel added in between a moan.  
  
"I can tell." Sebastian said before moving in to kiss the younger male's lips.  
  
Ciel moaned softly into the kiss as he threaded his fingers into the ebony locks. He lashed out at the older man's lips, tasting the man's semen. Sebastian grunted as he pulled away from the kiss. He changed their position so that Ciel was on all fours and facing the headboard.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you long and hard." Sebastian said in a seductive voice as he rubbed the tip against Ciel's entrance.  
  
Ciel grunted in pleasure and annoyance as he turned to glare at Sebastian.  
  
"Goddammit, just fuck me already!" Ciel whined.  
  
He tried to shift himself so that he could get more, but Sebastian wouldn't let him. The man's hands rested themselves on his hips and he began to push into him.  
  
Ciel flung his head back, his teeth digging a little into his lower lip in an attempt to block out the moans that were desperate to come out.  
  
"God, why are you so fucking tight?" Sebastian asked as he continued to push in.  
  
"We...haven't fucked...in a long time..." Ciel let out a tiny whimper. "You're too busy with work and you almost never come home in the night. You're either sleeping at the hotel or bunking with Claude." Ciel replied.  
  
He gasped out as Sebastian finally swallowed him to the hilt.  
  
"I'm going to move." Sebastian told him.  
  
"J-Just move already!" Ciel turned his head to look at Sebastian. "I need you...I need to feel you in me..." he murmured.  
  
Sebastian looked at Ciel before beginning to push into him. Moans began to fall from Ciel's lips.  
  
"Mmmm...Gosh, Sebastian..." Ciel whispered out.  
  
Sebastian grunted as he began to slowly pick up the pace. Ciel could feel the man's cock moving back and forth inside of him. He moaned again.  
  
"Mmmm...Sebastian...Sebastian, please!" he cried out.  
  
The bed began to creak and rock back and forth furiously. Ciel's eyes were half-lidded in intense pleasure as he let out more cries. He then screamed, feeling Sebastian nail his prostate.  
  
"Fuck! Oh, Sebastian! Keep fucking there...Ahnnn!" Ciel moaned wantonly as Sebastian continued to nail his sweet spot.  
  
Skin slapped against skin as Ciel's moans grew louder and louder. He grasped for fistfuls of the sheet as he screamed.  
  
"Sebastian! I...I'm going to cum!" he cried out.  
  
Before Ciel could successfully hit his climax, there was a small knock at the door. Their heads whipped over to the door as they heard the knock again.  
  
"Dada?"  
  
Ciel gulped a little as he looked at Sebastian.  
  
"Shit...it's Amie..." he trailed off.  
  
A moan accidentally fell from his lips as Sebastian pulled out of him. His hand flew over his mouth as Sebastian spoke.  
  
"I'll go get that. You get dressed up in something more appropriate." he told him before zipping up his pants and going over to the door.  
  
Ciel frowned a little, but went to grab his nightrobe and throw on a pair of pajama pants.  
  
Sebastian opened the door and saw Amie standing before him with a blue bunny plush in her hand. Her eyes seemed to be a little puffy.  
  
"Daddy?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, it's Daddy." Sebastian picked her up and he carried her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I...had a nightmare..." she trailed off.  
  
"A nightmare?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yeah...dat you and Dada left us...and den...Casper got hurt by a big, bad monster..." she trailed off.  
  
"Oh, Amie." Sebastian kissed her softly on the forehead. "Nothing bad will happen. Your dad, Capser, and I will never leave you." he reassured her.  
  
"Really?" Amie asked.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Really." Sebastian told him just as Ciel came back into the room with the robe tied on more securely and a pair of black pajama pants.  
  
"Baby, what happened?" Ciel asked, making his way over to Sebastian and Amie.  
  
"She had a nightmare. She thought we left her and Casper got hurt." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Oh, my baby girl..." Ciel leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. "We would never leave you, dear. Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" he asked.  
  
Amie nodded her head.  
  
"Alright. And Mr. Wuggles can stay with us, too." Ciel said as he poked at the blue bunny, which made Amie giggle as they made their way over to the bed and they cuddled up together.  
  
Instantly, Amie fell asleep, hugging Mr. Wuggles close to her. Sebastian looked at her and then at the beautiful angel that he had met three years ago.  
  
"I love you." he whispered.  
  
"I know you do." Ciel's facial expression softened a little as he looked into his husband's vermillion orbs. "Babe, you'll never leave us, right?" he asked.  
  
"Why would I? I'd never leave." Sebastian told him.  
  
He reached out to swipe at a tear that escaped from Ciel's eye as Ciel spoke again.  
  
"Never?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly as he leaned in and gave a sweet kiss to Ciel's lips. He then pulled away moments later as he spoke onto the younger male's lips.  
  
"Never."  
                                                                                                                              ~End~  
  
 **Translations:**

No empieces a darme tu mierda!-Don't start giving me your shit!  
  
Mierda.-Shit.  
  
Joder, usted morirá si haces.-You'll f-ing die if you do (or something close to it)


End file.
